Ying Yang
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: Kristen Rigby hates Rob Pattinson,and she knows she always will...even when they are starring in a movie together.She has a BF,and Rob's so cocky...isn't he?They meet on bad terms,but he wants her to like him.Give a chance please,summary sucks.Review plz!
1. Ying Yang

Ying Yang

The trouble with love

Take it all in  
This is where we begin  
Sitting here outside tonight  
Watching the moon, it just feels right  
I'll take your hand in mine  
This is where I cross the line  
Between what was expected of me  
And what was never meant to be

Take it all in  
this is where we sink in  
sitting here before dark  
Waiting for sunset (5, 4, 3, 2...)  
I speak into your lips  
Longing for your sweet kiss  
I feel your body shake  
and, oh, this heart aches  
...For a reason

A part of me feels that I need you  
But I'm satisfied with where I am  
And nothing can go wrong  
Then tell me why do I cry these tears at night?

Was it a dream?  
Was it for real?  
Tell me the truth  
Is this how I feel?  
Take it all in  
Just let it all go  
It's only a dream  
I will never know

Michael Preface

(Kristen POV)

It was amazing to actually have been able to get into a club. I was only sixteen, and five years younger than the legal, over twenty-one age of American laws. But I did look grown up. I had come with Tasha, Rachael, Kirsty, and Lauren. Rachael was nineteen, Tasha was nearly eighteen, Kirsty was also almost eighteen, and Lauren was my seventeen.

So we were all underage, but all pretty dressed up…or should I say dressed down, as most of us hardly had that much on. I had on an all-in-one, black top and shorts and although it showed just enough flesh, it made me look a lot older than what I was.

Especially with a flash, brand new high heels, and heavily made-up eyes. Rachael had gotten the whole 'smoldering, grey eye-shadow' look perfectly. And as I entered the club, in the middle of them; I successfully got away with it. _Result!_

That's when I saw him. He was sat at his own table, on his own, and as soon as I caught my eye, he didn't look away. Instead, he smiled. I instantly blushed, and turned to look away. Despite being cute, I wasn't interested. I'd only had one Boyfriend before, but he had been a complete loser.

He had slept with my best friend, Lauren, after getting her so drunk, and jumped on her. That was what Lauren had told me, and that's what I believed. She wasn't the sort of Girl to lay it around for other people's Boyfriends; especially not her friends Boyfriends.

And friends were for life. She was my best friend, and I truly believed her judgment that he wasn't right for me. After all, Lauren and I had been best friends since I was like ten, and I knew that she wouldn't do that to me on purpose.

''That _cute_ Boy's looking over at you…the one that you were looking at.'' Lauren giggled at my ear. I sighed heavily, because I hadn't exactly wanted them to notice…_too late_.

''He looks about twenty.'' I commented in warning due to the fact that I was only sixteen. Lauren snickered, and shrugged in response.

''And so what if he is?'' She asked me, without a care. ''He's _fit_!'' She added; giggling again. I lost my patience then, simply because I hated it when she was like this.

''You go and see him then!'' I shouted at her above the loud music. But I wasn't really shouting, because of the loud music.

She giggled back in response. ''He's checking _you_ out…proper bad.'' She added, with a small giggle. I looked up to Lauren and glared at her. She was so pretty; blonde and just the right figure. Why couldn't guys check her out?

I wasn't used to the fucking attention. I never used to get any of my old schools, so I didn't see why I should now.

''Actually Kristen, he really is.'' Tasha agreed, which was unusual for her, as she disliked Lauren so much. ''He keeps turning around and laughing with his friends, and then looking back over again,'' She added.

''And…_fuck_, he's coming over here!'' Rachael hissed. ''We'll just leave you to it.'' She added; grabbing their drinks, and sliding across the bar.

''Get back here!'' I hissed at her quietly; attempting to pull her back, but she smacked my hand away, as she followed the rest.

''Ow,'' I hissed under my breath. She truly had a bad slap on her, that girl. I rubbed my hand gently, preparing myself to tell this Guy any excuse I had. I had a Boyfriend, married even…anything!

''So,'' A smooth, New York accent came from behind me. Shit, not only did he look cute…he had the best accent too! ''What does it feel like to be the most beautiful Girl in the room?''

_Oh my god_; ha! He was actually flirting with me. And for once, it wasn't using one of those stupid, corny lines, that I'd heard Guys in movies use. It was actually quite a sweet line-untrue, but sweet-, and with his accent, it made it sound even cuter.

I turned around slowly, and was met with mesmerizing, brown eyes. His brown hair was swept back, but was also spiked up a little bit at the top, making him look even cuter. His eyes had a strange, warm fixation about them, and I kind-of just got pulled into them, as creepy, and corny as that might sound, it was true.

There was a strand of hair at the side that needed brushing back, and I wanted to reach over and pull it back, so it felt into place. Gosh, this was so embarrassing! I never had this reaction towards Boys. No, that was the wrong word.

In his nice, flashy, black suit, and trousers to match; he certainly wasn't a _Boy_ by any standards. He was a Man. And quite a hot Man, I could freely admit. I recognized his face from somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember where.

I decided to live a little, and flirt back. After all, it wasn't often that I was being flirted with; believe me.

''How does it feel to be the _most beautiful Guy in the room_?'' I didn't know that as a fact. Truth was; I hadn't actually bothered to look around the room, because as soon as my eyes had met his; I couldn't seem to look away.

''I asked you first.''

''And I asked you second.'' Gosh, that was so not like me. Usually I would have stuttered back, with something along the lines of; 'Ur…well…I…Urm…' Yeah, you get the point. But I felt my confidence hit an unusual high with this Guy.

He raised one of those cute eyebrows in response. ''Fair enough,'' he shrugged. He flashed a delighted smile. ''How about I buy you a drink, beautiful Girl,'' he asked me eagerly, as he sat down at the bar stool next to me, and spun around to face the bar.

I tried so hard not to notice how his leg had brushed mine, on his way round to the chair, but it was hard. ''I don't think that's a great idea.'' I sighed. It was time for the truth. If he was like nineteen, or whatever, then he was three years older than me. And I was underage, and I wasn't a fucking, honey trap.

''And why is that?'' he asked me playfully, as he patted the seat next to him, for me to sit. I smiled, and took the seat gingerly; not wanting to touch him at all, as I confessed my age.

''Well, if you must know…I'm only…sixteen.'' I barely muttered back my age, but as he nodded his head in recognition-shock entering his features-I knew that he had heard me.

''Oh,'' was all he replied, sounding in shock still.

''I only came here with my friends, and I didn't really think that I would get in.'' I explained quickly, because I didn't want him to think that I had come here to lead anyone on or anything. I had come here for a good time, and that was all.

''Well I'm eighteen.'' He confessed; going back to watching me again with those dangerous, brown eyes of his, instead of the bar.

''Oh,'' now it was my turn to be shocked.

''You sound surprised?'' He noted; sounding more confused than making it a statement. I nodded my reply.

''I thought that you looked older.'' I confessed, feeling a little silly now, as I admitted this. He smiled in response, and it was impossible not to smile back.

''It's one of the advantages for getting into a club.'' He winked at me playfully, and I felt my cheeks redden in response.

''You're blushing.'' This was more like a statement, rather than a question. Before I could speak though; his right hand reached out, before I could stop him, and gently brushed my right cheek, making it turn even hotter. I attempted to not look into them damn eyes of his, but my eyes failed me, and kept glancing at him.

He smiled, before he gingerly removed his hand away, and carried on watching me closely. I took a few steady breaths, as I cooled down, whilst he ordered us both vodka shots, and attempted to be flirty again, thinking that I would fail miserably.

''I know another pick-up line.'' I confessed. He turned back to me, and smiled.

''Oh yeah?'' He asked me, intrigued. I nodded. ''I'd like to hear it.'' He admitted, sitting up properly, which made us uncomfortably closer.

I cleared my throat, and pretended not to see the closeness. ''It's really corny.'' I admitted; feeling so embarrassed now. I knew that I shouldn't have tried to make poxy conversation.

''I'll be the judge of that.''

I sighed, giving up, and just came out with it; refusing to meet them eyes. My pick-up line was about them nice eyes.

''Do you have a map…because I keep getting lost in your eyes.'' I ducked my head down, and welcomed my awaiting blush.

However, one of his fingers reached for my chin, and pressed it up-right, so that we could both see each other's reaction. And neither of us was laughing. His seriousness reflected my own; but that was only because I was panicking as I awaited a reply from him.

''_That_ was cute,'' he confessed, flashing another, charming smile. His gleaming, white teeth flashed this time. ''Usually, that would be a corny pick-up line, but somehow…this beautiful lady manages to make everything sound…cool.'' My cheeks warmed again, and he raised his thumb and finger to brush away my embarrassment.

He smiled a small smile, once more, before his hand dropped to collect our drinks that were now sat on the bar.

''Why is your face familiar?'' I asked him curiously once I had cooled down again. I couldn't understand why he seemed so familiar to me, when I didn't know him.

''Why is your face familiar?'' He asked me back.

I rolled my eyes as his face was turned away from me. ''I asked first.'' I reminded him sourly. He grinned cheekily at me, before making his reply to that.

He sat round, and watched me, with his vodka shot in hand. ''I asked second.'' He commented smugly, making me roll my eyes again. With that, he threw his vodka shot back, and put the empty shot glass back onto the bar.

''Fine, well to answer your question; I've been in stuff before, if it's because of that. I've been in little acting jobs and stuff, though I'm not sure if it's to do with that.'' I admitted, as I looked down to my nails.

''I think it is…what _stuff_ have you been in?'' He asked me cheekily, as he used my phrase of what I've done before.

''Wild at heart,''

''I've seen that before…you're the Daughter? You're a good actress.'' He asked me, guessing the answer correctly as he complimented my work. I nodded, thanked him for the compliment, and watched as his eyes followed to my full shot. ''How about…you drink your shot, and I ask more questions?'' He was sat back up, properly again now, as he leaned over to the bar, and moved the shot closer to me.

I nodded, drinking it back, and winching for a moment, as I put it back onto the bar. ''How about you tell me why I recognize you?'' I suggested. I didn't like talking about myself. I found it a little boring, actually.

''Fair enough,'' he commented; flashing another grin at me. ''I'm an actor, also.'' He confessed, leaving it simply as that.

''Okay, and am I supposed to guess you are, with just that information?'' I asked him, still as confused as about whom he actually was.

He smiled in response, and outstretched his hand to the middle of us. ''I'm Michael Angarano. It's nice to meet you…'' He trailed off, suggestively asking for my name. I knew who he was. I'd heard of him before, seen a few pictures of him on papers on the tube, that sort of thing.

I took his hand in mine, and shook it gently. I couldn't help but notice how soft, yet firm his hand was. It was quite adorable. ''Kristen,'' I replied. ''Kristen Rigby,'' I added as he smiled. His thumb gingerly rubbed the back of my hand.

''It's been a pleasure,'' he mumbled in probably the sexiest voice that I'll ever get to hear. And my heart instantly accelerated a little, in response.

''I say,'' I agreed, and he winked at me again, in response.

Michael stayed with us that night, and he when he asked me to dance, and I admitted that I really didn't want to, he stopped asking. And instead, he was quite happy to stay there with me, whilst everyone else danced, and we got talking again.

However, as he attempted to talk to me about anything and everything, I wasn't that easy. I got him to talk more about him, luckily. He was much more exciting.

His full name was Michael-Anthony-Angarano, and he preferred Mikey as a nickname.

He was born on December the 3rd 1987, and he was born in Brooklyn, New York-which explained the gorgeous, New York accent-, even though he was now living in Los Angeles, like us, who had just moved to the area. He had two younger Siblings, Erica, and Andrew, and an older Sister, called Kristen too, strangely enough.

And me? I was born on June 6th 1990, in Illinois, Chicago, but I had moved to England when I was five, to Warrington, Liverpool, where I lived for another few years. I had moved to London them, to join the rest of my family in Brixton, before we moved to Bexleyheath when I was thirteen; and then my Mom finally allowed me to move here on my own-despite my age-to see my Father, who lived out here. I had two older Siblings; Claire, and Neil, who were my half-Siblings for a previous marriage, my full Brother Seth was younger than me, my full Sister Tamalini, and my half-Sister, Alicia from my Father's ex-relationship.

But I didn't tell Michael about the fact that Seth had a bone disease, and the name of that disease. Because people at our old school had labeled him as a freak, and that truly upset me, because it had upset Seth too. He had been so depressed. So I left the family conversation like that and moved onto other things.

We liked the same music, which was cool. He liked The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, all the bands that I liked. And new bands like Muse, and My Chemical Romance.

At the end of the night though, we swapped numbers, and said our goodbyes, whilst the Girls were in the toilet. ''I'll call you, tomorrow.'' He promised, as I put my scrap of paper with his number on, into my handbag.

''Okay, well I probably speak to you tomorrow then.'' I agreed.

He nodded, though there was something different in his emotion. Something was bothering him, by the looks of things, I asked him about it.

''Nothing, it's just…well…I really want to kiss you.'' He admitted, sheepishly. I gulped, unable to stop myself. I had only kissed one Boy properly, apart from the little games that you used to play with your friends when you were younger, and I wasn't sure if I could give permission for that.

''Well…I've only kissed one person like…properly, before…but I do want to too, a little.'' I confessed sheepishly, as I hid my face from his. His finger pulled my face back up within a second, and his face was mere inches to mine.

He met my lips with his, before I could stop him, and complain, and my thoughts had instantly erased. His lips were so soft, so gentle, as they moved slowly on mine; it was like I'd never kissed anyone before. It felt as though all exes, his and mine-if he had any-were out of the window. And instead of wanting to pull him away, I gave in, and pulled him closer instead, as I ran my fingers lightly through the bottom of his silky, slightly long hair.

His hands were on my arms; waiting before, but now moving silently up and down them, as he created a brilliant friction. And then, as we began to need air again, he pulled away in time, and smiled sheepishly at me.

''I really couldn't help that.'' He admitted sheepishly.

''Neither could I.'' It was when I said my goodbyes to him, and left in the taxi with the Girls, as they interrogated me over Michael, that I realized the feelings that had been fluttering around in my chest, all night; _I was in love_.

For once, the term; _love at first sight_ really did apply to this situation.

***


	2. Accidents at Starbucks

Accidents at Starbucks

I woke up with a roaring headache, and a very sickly stomach. Ugh, Tasha was in for it this time. Actually…change that. It wasn't actually Tasha's fault. It had been all Rachael. She had mixed my drinks with vodka, while I sat there, too drunk to stop her, and slurring over thing I didn't have a fucking clue that I was going on about.

I really wanted to sleep in, but for today; that just wasn't an option. Because today, I had to get up early, and go to this house to film a scene. I had been given an address on a bit of paper by Catherine Hardwicke, and I had to get there early. Today was the day when I would have to meet possible _Edward Cullen's_ after I got the part as _Bella Swan_ in the film; _twilight_.

The twilight story was about a teenage Vampire who hasn't aged a bit since 1917. I was going to be playing Bella Swan; the quiet, human, school-girl, who ultimately falls in love with him. She was my age, so it wasn't going to be that difficult in playing, but I was nervous.

This was because tomorrow as soon as I meet the Guy that I would ultimately be making out with for some of the duration of the film; and I would be filming quite a private scene today. Just before the actual kissing scene.

Other days, I would be happy to film a scene or two; I loved my job after all. But not today; today my head felt like it was going to explode, and that feeling isn't exactly a pleasant one. I loved my job, but I didn't like my job with a hangover.

All I wanted to do this morning was be lazy, and go back to bed, and sleep for the whole day. Now that was a tempting thought. I could easily just roll back over, and pull the pillow over my head.

Just then my phone buzzed, and I had already guessed who it was. But I reached for it anyway, welcoming Tasha's text. I flipped open my Samsung Armani cell, and read the text in my still-throbbing head.

_Hiya Mate; just woke up. _

_How's that hangover doing? _

_Tasha xxx_

I almost smiled, but then I was scared incase the movement hurt my head. I knew that didn't make any sense, but it made sense to me. I didn't want to try anything that would make this situation any worse than it already was; not that I saw it as becoming any worse.

I opened a new message, and began writing back to her, before reading the message back to myself, to see if it sounded okay.

_I feel like death. _

_What about you?_

_Kristen xxx_

I knew that this was my fault, but hey, they shouldn't make alcohol so fucking lethal. I couldn't really remember anything after getting that cab from Tasha's. She had kind-of thrown be onto the back seat-as she was so pissed herself-and threw a $20 in the taxi drivers face, telling her my house number.

It was lucky I had Tasha really. I was in the middle of Los Angeles, and could have gone to anyone's fucking house, if she hadn't given him such good instructions. Rachael came with me, and we made a stop to her house, before dropping me home after.

All I remember was waving goodbye to the taxi, walking-well, stumbling actually-down my path to get to my house, unlocking the door, and falling over the front step, and then complaining that I didn't want to get up. So how I did manage to get up, I'll never know.

I forced myself to sit up straight, and groaned on impact. I looked around my bedroom. I still had my clothes on from the night before, telling me that I'd probably just fell into bed, somehow. It was quiet, despite my echoing balcony window doors being thin layered.

My flowered duvet was laid on top of me messily, and my legs were sprawled out. Had I not had such a big hangover, I might have laughed at myself; but not this morning. I was too hung-over to laugh at myself.

I forced myself into the shower somehow, and washed my hair, before getting out, and looking into the mirror. _Shit_, I thought to myself. I looked a mess. I looked even worse because my skin was so pale anyway, and as for my fucking eye! I would definitely have to wear make-up today. I had the biggest, Jesus Christ, right black eye possible. I definitely wouldn't be filming any scene with that thing.

I threw on a white blouse, and wrapped a belt around my waist. It was pretty enough, with a small amount of frills at the front of it. I put on a black bolero style top over it, to match with my plain, black belt. I then put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and my instead of my usual converses, I went with my black, flat shoes.

I put on my usual amount of make-up; foundation, powder, a hint of eye-shadow, mascara, eye-liner, and my usual pink lipstick, not bothering with the mess that was my hair. I left it in its curly state, my long, brown hair running wildly down my back.

A name popped up on my cell as I was getting ready, and I forced myself to answer it. ''Michael,'' I mumbled, not needing to look at the name, because I already knew it would be him. He was probably only calling me to give me a hard time for drinking too much last night, just because he had to work in New York.

''Hiya Babe. How's that hangover?'' He asked me considerately. I heard the worry in his voice, and it made me want to sigh.

What was the worst that could happen? I fell into a cab? Oh no, I did that last night. I was too used to seeing me doing stupid stuff like that in the press. I took no notice to it though. I was young, and out to have a good time.

I was already a star in England. I had been a star since I was ten, starring in shows like; _Hollyoaks_, which I had been in for years, and odd TV and small movie projects. Some of them TV shows hit America, making me famous over here in the past couple of years.

Tasha, Rachael and Kirsty had moved over to Los Angeles with me at the same time I did. Tasha was a well-known horse rider, Kirsty a teacher, and Rachael, a nursery nurse. But that didn't stop them having a good time, like all of us.

''I wasn't that drunk. I remembered more than I usually do.'' I defended myself. He laughed heartily in response. He was always getting drunk, just because he was a few years older than me. I sighed, as I thought back the last year that we had been together.

I had thought he was the one, at one point. I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with him even, but that was when I had been stupid, and needy at seventeen, and before he started hanging around with those useful fucks that he called mates, and got into marijuana.

''Congratulations, baby.'' He commented sarcastically.

''Are you done with the lecture; because I need to get to work?'' I snapped, angrily.

''Hey, chill baby.'' He commented, still laughing.

I then worked out why he was so happy. He was probably smoking a joint; that always managed to calm him down, and give him irritating giggles. This instantly pissed me off. I hated drugs. Okay, so I smoked a few cigarettes, as did Michael. But with drugs, that was where I drew the line.

Michael could be a right loser when he was on drugs, and one night when he was high, he had even attempted to get me to sleep with him, even though he knew I didn't want to, and that I was still underage. My temper flared and kicked in.

''Why don't you go and smoke some more weed, arsehole?'' I growled at him angrily, before putting the phone down on him. I wasn't in the mood for high-Michael. He always managed to piss me right off. In fact Michael had been pissing me off for quite a while now.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adored normal Michael, because that was _him_. It wasn't fake, and it wasn't the Michael who acted stupid, and smug in front of his useless, chain-smoking marijuana, new friends.

We had been seeing each other for about year now, and although we were in lobe, he got on my nerves. I had started us just after I moved to Los Angeles, but we hadn't slept together. I was only seventeen, and was a Virgin, and the fact that you had to be eighteen to have sex in America, seemed to get in the way of our relationship.

We were going to have sex a few weeks ago, but we didn't get very far. We got as far as undressing, when I decided that I didn't want to. Something nagged at me to not carry on with it, but I wasn't sure what it was. It just didn't feel quite right.

I decided to get lunch out before I met Catherine, so I called a taxi, and headed outside once it was there. My phone rang again, once I was inside the taxi.

''Hey Catherine,'' I asked, recognizing the number instantly. I heard loud noises in the background, telling me that other people were there too, in the background.

''Hey Kristen; now tell me…how's that hangover coming on?'' She asked me knowingly. My god, she really was like fucking telepathic or something. She seemed to know everything that went on. Well, at least she weren't mad.

''I wasn't that drunk.'' I defended myself even though that wasn't actually true.

''The paper says otherwise.''

''Huh…'' I asked, confused.

I hadn't been photographed. I knew that much; I would remember that much…right?

''You're on the front news of the paper with your friend…falling into a taxi, actually.''

''Oh,'' I blushed.

Ah yes, the paper. That was obviously how she had found out. That made sense. But what didn't make sense was how I was too gone to see paparazzi taking pictures of me. You'd think I would have seen that, at least.

''Sorry Catherine, I didn't know.'' I admitted sheepishly.

''Don't worry about it, Kid. You're allowed to have a few hangovers. I know you're underage, but…well I'm not going to shout at you about it. After all I'm not your Mom.'' She laughed.

Phew, and there was me panicking that I was going to get a telling off for getting drunk the night before filming.

I knew that she would let it drop now, but there was one subject that I wasn't about to drop; Catherine had kept quiet about the Guys I was meeting all week, but now, I wanted to know.

''So who are the Guys I'm meeting today?'' I asked, intruded. ''Anyone I know?'' I asked her.

''You might know one of them.' She commented lightly. Her voice was playful, and that instantly got my back up; because she was hiding something.

''Who…'' I asked, as softly as possible, but it still sounded too harsh.

I didn't actually expect to hear the name. ''_Robert Pattinson.' _She admitted, knowing too well how I hated the twat.

Just hearing the name made me bite my inner, lower lip to stop me from screaming at her. ''Are you actually mad; Robert-bloody-Pattinson. You have to be kidding me. Cedrig Diggory? Ugh. Ugh, ugh, ugh!'' I shuddered in disgust in response to his name.

She laughed. ''Just relax; he has changed a lot since he was in Harry Potter, believe me.'' She told me. I grimaced in response. Change, huh, yeah right. How had he changed exactly? Had he got an even bigger head, or was his look getting even geekier?

''By what; getting geekier?'' I asked her sarcastically.

She laughed again. ''Actually he's quite a looker nowadays. I couldn't believe it was him when I first met him.''

I huffed in response, and stared out of the window. So I actually had to film a scene with Diggory boy? And on today of all days, when my patience was definitely wearing thin thanks to the party I had the night before.

One thing was sure about today; if that shit, Pattinson annoyed me today, I wasn't going to be holding back my sharp tongue.

We were here now, just outside star-bucks, so I decided to say my goodbyes, before getting out of the taxi. I gave the taxi driver the money, whilst I got out.

''Well I'm going to have to go, so…I'll talk later.''

''Yeah okay; I'll see you at that house address.''

I sighed in response. She hadn't told me where the house actually was. And that made me suspicious, because it usually meant that she was hiding something, which usually meant that it wasn't good news for me.

''Okay, see you later.'' I agreed, before flipping my cell down, and putting it in my pocket. I didn't feel like eating now; this hangover was effecting me bad today, I had to admit, so I just got a coffee to go, planning to do a bit of shopping first, before I went home.

That was until a particular bastard decided to ruin my plans for today. As I walked away from the counter with my coffee-to wake me up obviously-I was just sending Michael a text, after getting one from him, apologizing.

_You should have thought about that before you decided to get high again._

I didn't put any kisses on the text, because I knew how that pissed him right off. _Good_, I thought smugly. I would let him stay pissed off all day. I had just put my phone away in my pocket, when I felt something hard bump into me.

''Shit! I am so, so sorry!'' I heard a regretful voice as hot, scolding coffee soaked through my new, WHITE blouse.

''Ah!'' I whimpered, and gasped, as the boiling coffee burnt my skin, before looking up and throwing daggers at the clumsy fuck. Oh and it had to be Mr. Fucking Robert Pattinson, didn't it? Anger took over my whole body, and I half wanted to smack him right in the face for ruining my once-clean blouse.

Or make him pay for dry cleaning, either one. Right now, both of them seemed like a pretty good idea to me.

He did look different, he looked like a new person, like how Catherine had said, but it was definitely him. He had on a black shirt that had several buttons undone, showing off a little chest hair, that actually looked good on him. He was wearing a grey suit, and smart, black trousers to match his black shirt, and smart, heavily polished, black shoes.

And right now, I wanted to throw my coffee all over him, and ruin his clothes, that looked good on him. Because mine had looked good on me too, arsehole!

His eyes were a strange, blue-grey color, and were slightly wider than normal, and I could clearly see some sort-of humor or excitement deep within them. They were deep eyes, soulful, ones that allowed you to see right into them.

Wild, blonde-brown tangled waves of hung everywhere, looking as though he had just jumped from his bed, and raced down here. And my god, I so wanted to just pull my fingers through it, and straighten it out for him. Well either straighten it down, or rip it out; either one; though I had to admit that the second one was tempting me far more, right now.

''Oh god! I am such a clutz! For fuck sake, this is just my style.'' He cursed, as he threw his coffee into the bin, and tried to brush my blouse down with serviettes. I snatched them off of him, and did it myself.

He looked up at me then, and I watched as his eyes widened. ''Oh my god…oh this is just typical me.'' He complained, frowning. ''This is a great way to meet my 'could-be' co-star. You're Kristen, right?'' He asked me, knowingly.

I nodded, watching him scornfully, feeling my eyes glaring at him. ''I am so sorry Kristen, I really am. Maybe I could pay for dry-cleaning, I am so sorry.''

I would have usually said _thanks, no harm done_, or something like that, but on today, with my hangover, I was pissed. And the coffee was still burning my skin. I pinched my blouse within my index finger and thumb, trying to hold it away from my scorching skin as much as possible.

''Fantastic,'' I replied sourly. ''Another coffee wouldn't go a miss either.'' I added angrily.

He nodded, still shocked. ''Of course, I am so, so sorry. I'll go and get you one now.'' He offered, already stepping to the counter.

A group of teenage-looking Girls were already crowding around the counter, which consisted of Robert fucking Pattinson-I still couldn't think of his name without cursing with it-giggling, and playing with their fake blonde hair. Ugh, talk about trying to get his attention. Pattinson didn't even look once at them. He didn't even flutter an eyelid in their direction.

I was almost impressed. With their consistent, _obvious_ flirting, any normal actor would have turned, forgetting about the fact that they had just ordered my coffee, and flirted back with the presumably underage teenagers. Clearly he was different in _that_ way.

As soon as he ordered my coffee however, he looked my way and smiled. But, I was still too angry to smile back. Not only was my clinging, white bra extremely obvious through my stained blouse now-which I had noticed had caught a few, revolting Guys attention-but my breasts were starting to scold too, just like the rest of my stomach.

I gripped the side of the counter, in order to stop myself from screaming in pain, or running from the shop. I hoped that he would hurry up. I was starting to get impatient waiting for my coffee, and the burning of my flesh wasn't exactly a very pleasant feeling.

Finally, he came back over to me, a fresh, steaming cup of coffee in hand. He smiled at me again. ''I really am sorry for the inconvenience. It would just my luck to spill coffee on a Girl I was supposed to meet later today, rather than spill steaming hot coffee on.'' He groaned, slapping his hands to his face embarrassed, as he followed me out of the café.

I kept silent, frowning down at my already stained blouse. ''I don't think this is going to come out.'' I admitted glumly. I had liked this blouse too.

''Well, I still insist that I take it to the dry cleaners for you. I know very good dry cleaners just around the corner from my house, and I usually take my clothes there, and usually-''

''Fine,'' I interrupted his ridiculous ramblings with the lack of my patience. He kept silent, but still remained at my side, expecting what, I don't fucking know.

And then, my phone buzzed quietly in my pocket, somehow making the burning of my skin worse. I got out my phone, and looked to see who was calling. Tasha.

''Hiya,'' I said, after flipping my phone up, and holding it to my left ear. It was good to speak to a friend, and not a famous, babbling, fucking clumsy idiot.

''Well what can I say? You and Pattinson….there was me thinking you hated the Guy.'' Tasha's smug voice replied back.

I looked to Pattinson and grimaced. Luckily, he was looking away, at his feet, looking slightly sad at his misfortune at meeting such a pissed, angry person like me. Not that I cared much about what he thought of me. He shouldn't have been so fucking clumsy. It was only fucking Pattinson, not Jesus Christ.

''I did…in fact I do even more now.'' I growled back. Hate didn't even come into the question. That wasn't half as bad as how I now felt for him.

''I take it he spilt the coffee on you then?'' I felt my forehead crease in confusion as she guessed that. ''I saw the incident from across the road at the shopping centre. Are you alright? You looked like you were…well burning to death in there.''

Now I was angry at Tasha. How dare she have a shopping trip without me! And then looking down at my stained-self I realized that actually it probably wasn't a good idea looking like this. My bra didn't exactly leave a lot to the imagination of repulsive teenage Boy minds.

''I still am. I would meet you at the shopping centre, but I think I'm just going to go straight home and get changed.'' I admitted, sadly.

''Good idea, but er…if you still hate Pattinson, then why is he following you home?'' She asked, snickering as she said this. I looked to the side and checked Pattinson out. She had had a point. Why the hell was he still at my side?

Did he expect me to fuck him or something in reward to staining my blouse? It was a possibility. He was such an arse after all. Huh, arsehole. I might actually have to kill him if he even tried it.

''Not that I would mind if he followed me home,'' She added, giggling playfully. ''He looks good. He looks so smug in Harry Potter, but now well, I'd even use the word sex-god-''

''Okay Tasha, I'll call you later.'' I cut her off, her thrilling over Pattinson here making me just the tiniest bit freaked out.

''Yeah, you do that. You'll have to tell me all the details!'' She thrilled, before hanging up. I pulled the phone away from my ear, and frowned at it, before putting it back into my pocket.

''That was my friend, Tasha.'' I told him, before he could even ask me. I didn't want him to bother asking me; it was just another excuse for making conversation. Conversation, that I might add, I didn't want to have with this twat.

''Oh, okay,'' he replied, and I caught him nodding to himself in the corner of my eye. He probably didn't have anything _that_ interesting to talk about; shame really, oh yeah…._not_. Sooner I got rid of him; better. ''Do you need a lift back to your house?'' He offered.

I shook my head. There was no way that I was going to be spending any more time with him than absolutely necessary.

''That's fine; I'll just get a taxi.'' I shrugged, hoping more than anything that he would just let me go. I didn't want me to be caught with him, before we'd even supposed to have met.

''I insist; it's the least that I can do after spilling hot coffee on you.'' Well he got that right, but even still.

Just get the message arsehole, you've got no chance. I mean, that was what most Guys thought of, right? Michael was certainly no exception.

''And then I could always take you to my house.'' Oh no; he didn't just say that, right? He truly was a bastard. In fact he was even worse than Michael!

''Are you being serious?'' I asked him, wide eyes.

He watched my shocked expression carefully for a moment, before becoming shocked himself. ''Oh no, I didn't mean that! Oh, I'm such a twat for the way I put things!'' He groaned.

''Catherine is filming the scene over at my house today. I offered my house for somewhere to film.'' He told me, shrugging it off. This time I did blush. That was just typical of me; jumping straight to the wrong conclusion, when it wasn't like it at all.

''Oh…well I'm sorry for being a total bitch today. I'm not usually so…mean. But to be fair, I did drink a lot of alcohol last night.'' I couldn't stop the apology from coming out of my mouth. I still hated him though.

''Well I'm sorry for spilling coffee on you…I know I've apologized quite a few times already by now, but…I do try not to be such a clutz, though…it's hard.'' He admitted, laughing at himself. He ran his right hand through his blonde-brown, messy hair.

I wanted to laugh along with him, but something stopped me. So instead, I just smiled. ''Yeah, I sort-of noticed that.'' He laughed again at my sarcasm. ''Don't be too hard on yourself, it could happen to anyone. Have you read the character's profiles?'' I asked.

I caught him nod in response at the corner of my eye, so I carried on. ''Well let's just say Bella hasn't got anything on me. The only reason why I'm wearing flat shoes now, is because there's the chance that I could trip over at any point.''

He laughed along with me, and it felt as though he almost didn't believe me, but to prove my point, I accidently tripped over something or other, presumably my feet.

''Whoa…are you alright?'' Robert asked me, as he successfully grabbed my right elbow in time, and picked me upright, before I could totally fall on my face, and get another black eye.

''God damn it,'' I growled, as I retrieved myself from his grip. ''Ugh, this is just typically me. I always cause trouble to myself; falling over and such.''

He smiled at me, and I followed him to a silver car. ''Are you kidding me?'' I asked, unable to stop myself from snickering.

''What?'' He asked me, smirking at me.

''A Volvo?'' I asked, snickering. I knew that that was the car that Edward drove in the film. I wasn't stupid.

''Hey, leave my Volvo alone, just because you're in a bad mode.'' He joked, or at least he better had been joking. He smirked at me, telling me that he was. ''Only joking, it's the car from twilight.'' He admitted, with a shrug. ''I haven't got a car when I auditioned for the part as Edward, so they gave me this one to borrow. I think they were taking the piss.''

_Well who could blame them_; I thought cynically to myself.

He unlocked the car and I got into the passenger side, keeping quiet the whole way there to my house, even when Edward and Bella's favorite song, and mine actually began to play; _Claire De Lune_ by _Debussy_. This was just too strange. He was far too like Edward, and definitely not in a good way; more of a strange way.

Pattinson decided to follow me into my house for some unexplained reason. I told him to wait in my hallway, which he commented was lovely. I had to admit, I'd always loved my hallway myself; although I didn't bother to clean it often.

There was the front door in the middle of the hallway, and two, long, narrow, staircases going up, with a brown wooden finish for the banisters. In the middle stood a posh statue that was brought to me from my Dad, Billy.

Around the statue was a small pool, which was brought to me from my Mom-who was from America originally-for Christmas, like how my Dad had brought the statue for Christmas.

My Mom still lived in England with her Boyfriend of four and a half years, Danny Riley. My Dad was sin America, after he got the part as Bella's Dad in twilight, after he had broke up with his English fiancée, Linda.

Mom and Dad had been on and off through the years. When Tamalini was born, it was obvious that they weren't getting on, but we still shocked when they got a divorce. They hadn't been getting on for the last few years though, but we had prayed that as our Parents, they would sort it out between themselves. It was a shock when Mom had Alicia with Danny though.

In the end I chose a small black skirt, a new, white bra, and a white blouse with a small bow on the front. I chose black high heels to go with the skirt, and went back downstairs to meet Pattinson. He was standing there, staring at some of my family pictures on the wall.

I cleared my throat, and he instantly turned around. His eyes widened for just a brief second, and I was more than sure that I caught him look down at my legs for a moment, before he just as quickly looked away.

''You look nice.'' He commented, clearing his throat too, awkwardly.

I glared at him for half a second as he watched the floor nervously, but I quickly controlled my expression as he looked back up at me again. ''Watch it, Pattinson. I'm still pissed off remember?'' I reminded him of my still-throbbing hangover.

He chuckled, running his hand through the very top of his hair, awkwardly. I walked past him, and eyed myself in the mirror.

''Right, I'm ready.'' I announced with a sigh, looking to Pattinson. He nodded, smiling again, and I followed him out of my front door.

''It's a nice house you have.'' He commented lightly as we got into his car.

''Like I said, keep in line, Pattinson.'' I warned him humorously. He chuckled again, as he pulled away from my house, and through the large gates.

I had to admit one thing when we got to Pattinson's house; Pattinson did have a nice house. We were just outside his house, when I caught a good look. The outside panel was all wooden; part of the house was painted cream, and the others, a dark, shiny wooden color. He had a huge pool around the back of the house, evident as soon as we drove into the huge, black gates.

_Fucking show-off_; I thought unimpressed, and I followed Pattinson into the house. Just inside the front door was the wide hallway. The floor followed the outside paving, with stylish wooden flooring, a small, black rug at the door.

I said my hellos to Stephanie Meyer-the writer of the book like how I did whenever I meet her-and followed Robert further into the hallway, after he asked me to follow him. The walls of the hallway were made of old bricks on one side, and white windows on the other. He had paintings on the wall of nothing in particular, and the wide hallway eventually moved into the lounge. It was pretty in here, but still followed the stylish, darkened wood flooring.

In the middle of the room were low, polka-dot style stools that were big enough to fit two people, and looked very comfy. All around these stools were dark woodened tables with freesia candles on. I was just a little bit impressed to see that he had my favorite smelling candles around the room. Around the side of the room were bigger chairs, more like armchairs, in a dark color.

I'd just sat down on one of the small stools, like how Robert had asked me too, when I heard Catherine's familiar voice. ''I take it you've met Rob then?'' She asked me, coming through the loud crowds.

I frowned. ''Yes, yes, I have.'' I admitted glumly.

She laughed at my glumness, and turned swiftly to Robert. ''Where would you like to do the scene; in here or the living room?'' She asked him.

''Here would probably be best.'' He admitted.

She nodded, and went off to the crowd, telling them to be quiet for filming. ''Right, when you're ready guys.'' She asked, as Pattinson took his place besides me. ''One…two…three…'' Catherine called, before the camera started to roll.

Suddenly, Pattinson's eyes became focused, clear; and I knew who he had become. He had become Edward, like what was asked of him, yet somehow, he seemed to be giving more than actually needed be.

''I just want to try something.'' The Edward admitted. I watched as he began to lean his face in slowly. I acted the Bella part where she tries to reach his face by moving in closer perfectly. ''Stay very still.'' He requested, right before he was about to press his lips down to mine…

''Alright guys, cut!'' Catherine called.

He moved away from me automatically.

''That was brilliant. Thanks for letting us use your house again, Rob.'' Catherine smiled at him; as she flicked through the script.

''It's no problem.'' He insisted kindly.

We filmed the same scene with two other actors who I didn't recognize, and I knew who I didn't want to be cast as Edward. He was too like him, and there was something telling me that he shouldn't be cast inside.

''I think Rob was great.'' Catherine admitted.

''I don't, I liked the last Guy, what was his name?'' I lied, trying my hardest to sound impressed. Catherine wasn't fooled though.

''I know you don't like him but please can't you at least _try to_. He's really nice, and he's the best actor for the job. You two have something together, a chemistry-'' I huffed, but she carried on anyway. ''Even if you do hate each other right now,''

I sighed, rolled my eyes, but agreed anyway. However, something in me told me that I might have actually regretted that.

***


	3. Jealousy Part One

Jealousy

The main thing that was worrying me about Robert's cast was Michael. He could be a jealous bastard sometimes, and I didn't want him to actually think that Pattinson stood a chance. I still hated the Guy, and I still would when I ended filming. That much I knew for sure.

I didn't understand why Michael could be so jealous sometimes. I would never cheat on Michael, and if he ever thought that, then he was stupid. As I was still a Virgin and I had only had one Boyfriend before, who happened to have cheated on _me_.

But I knew just how funny Michael could be; I'd seen him temper, and his jealousy too many times before already. But however, I could say that I got a surprise when I told Michael, a week after Pattinson had been cast…

''_Michael, Robert Pattinson has been cast as Edward Cullen.'' I told him, half-expecting him to get angry. But instead, he laughed. _

''_Ha-ha, you must love that.'' He snickered, knowing just how much I hated the Guy. I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed with him. _

''_Yeah as much as I love my hangovers,'' I agreed, sarcastically. We laughed together, and I instantly felt relieved. _

That was a good thing that he had taken it so well; one least thing to worry about. Tasha was starting to bug me though. She wanted to meet Robert herself. (Check him out more like) Not that I cared. She could do what she liked.

I didn't care though, don't get me wrong. Why would I care? Tasha was single, at nineteen years old, just three years younger than him-I was five, which was a huge difference-and he was single too, or at least; I presumed that he was.

However, if he did go out with Tasha, and then I would keep an eye on him then, because she was my best friend, and I wouldn't let a bastard like him, hurt her. But I had nothing to worry about though; because Tasha fancied the pants off of Kellan Lutz, who played Emmet Cullen.

That was the only thing me and Pattinson did have in common though. We'd just started filming twilight at the start of March, and we were staying a hotel during filming, and automatically, I noticed several things, which I couldn't stand about him;

He was always late. 

I absolutely hated people being late. It was one thing that I couldn't bloody stand. If you want to get to somewhere in time, and then make sure you have plenty of time to get out of the fucking hotel and get there.

He was unbelievably messy. 

His hotel room always ended up looking like a tip, and then who had to clean it? The maid! I mean I know that's what a maid was for, but there was only so much a cleaner could take. He literally threw his clothes on the floor without a care in the world, and expected her to clean it up after him automatically, even though he's made the mess; fucking loser.

And he was so unplanned. 

He never had the script, and constantly had to borrow mine because he'd left his round at his hotel room, because he'd forgotten it, or left it on the bed. And it was just a few times neither, and it was absolutely ridiculous.

I know I sound like I'm ranting, and I know I am, because there was only so much I could take. Robert Pattinson was more then I could ever fucking take. And I was starting to really hate him. He really was starting to get on my fucking nerves.

And worst still? I had to go through my script with him in my hotel room tonight. Worst still? We had to practice the fucking kissing scene that was to be filmed tomorrow. And two, impatient knocks at the door automatically told me who it was.

I looked into the mirror and made sure the little black dress that I had put on looked okay. I had my high socks on, and my pearled, long necklace, checking that my naturally curly hair wasn't too frizzy. My teeth were cleaned so that always helped. I went to the door and pulled it open to see the twat himself.

I opened the door to see Pattinson standing there, in the doorway, looking rather smug with himself. He had a grey shirt on, with a few buttons undone. He smiled at me as he ran his right hand through his newly dyed auburn, messy hair.

I had got used to this habit, and I realized instantly that it was because he was nervous. I wasn't nervous, I just wanted it done and out of the way.

''Hello,'' he greeted me in that annoyingly cool, London accent of his. That was the only fucking thing that I did like about him.

''Hiya,'' I greeted back friendly. I had tried to be nice to Pattinson. And it was actually a lot easier than I imagined…even though I hated him. However, that was probably because he hadn't found the nerve to lose his shyness yet. I was sure the cockiness that I had seen in the Harry Potter films would come out, sooner or later.

''Come in,'' I offered, holding the door open for him.

He did so, letting me close the door after him. He stood in the middle of the room, looking completely lost. I rolled my eyes, and walked past him. I sat down on my sofa, and watched him carefully as I patted the seat beside me for him to sit.

He smiled awkwardly at me and did so, whilst looking down at his hands awkwardly. This was going to be so awkward, but we had promised Catherine to practice for this kiss tonight. I decided to just go with it. After all it was just filming right?

And the silence was starting to drag. I couldn't stand to hear the silence of the hotel room, while we just sat there, next to each other.

''So we may as well get on with it, so it's out of the way.'' I suggested, shrugging as easily as I knew how.

He nodded, his golden eye contacts that he wore for the film narrowing for half a second in determination. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and moved round so that he was facing me, and automatically got into character.

''I just wanted to try one thing.'' He admitted, before beginning to move in with the perfect, Edward-slowness. I watched awkwardly as his face began to move in, and I moved my head closer at the perfect timing, keeping to Bella.

''Don't move.'' He ordered in his less British accent, and more 'Edward' voice. I watched as he leaned closer than he had ever got to me before. His lips were now half an inch away from my face, his newly-cleaned teeth, and his minty breathe fanning gently in my face. I had to admit Pattinson may not have a way with his words, and he may have been an annoying fuck, but my god….his breath smelt fucking amazing!

And then, without any warning-besides the half-moment pause-his lips gently pressed down to meet mine with the sweetest kiss possible; _very Edward_. His hands came to meet my face, tracing my warm, rosy cheeks. My own hands were on his shoulders, limp as an unusual need to get close to Pattinson came over me. Ok, ugh, where the fuck did that just come from?

I pretended to be Bella, to kiss him back, with the urgency needed. However, despite the fact that I would most definitely hate to admit this; I liked kissing him back. His lips were so soft, like the sweetest velvet rubbing against my own urgent lips.

It felt right too; sitting here and actually kissing someone I hated. It just felt…good somehow. I was unable to stop my groan as his hands searched lower from my face, finding my dress-covered hips. I rewarded him with my urgent kiss.

I pressed my body eagerly against his, and I barely heard him fall back onto my sofa. I was too far gone, as I climbed on top of him, eagerly. He groaned in response, as I made sure my hips met his in the slowest possible way, not letting my lips ever leave his.

My hands were stranded into his hair now, tugging, pulling, and soothing the gloriously silky strands. But as oxygen got the better of us, I climbed off of him, and sat facing him. We awkwardly watched the sofa; both of us panting for breath. Well that was awkward. I mean if anyone got carried away, it was me. And I hated the smug bastard.

And yet, it had felt so good. My mind had been screaming at me to stop it, to pull the bastard from me, but my body…well that wanted other things. It wanted him to carry on. It wanted to get closer to him; much closer, even now. My body screamed at him to touch me, anywhere he liked, just to carry on with the 'scene practicing.' I longed for something, I wasn't sure what. I needed some sort of release to relieve the tension my body ached for.

Finally, after we got our breath back, he talked. ''Well….I thinks the kissing scene will be alright tomorrow.'' His voice took on an unusual husky tone. And then, I looked up and caught him smirking at me; fucking smug git.

''Yeah,'' I agreed simply, fighting two temptations now. I wasn't sure what them two temptations was yet.

We talked some more that night, over nothing much; just the usual subjects that you might talk about with your friends, music, and stuff.

He actually had quite a good musical taste. He liked The Beatles, like me, Led Zeppelin, like me, The Doors, like me, Van Morrison-Who I actually adored-like me. And he even liked the same new music as me. We both liked Paramore, Muse, Oasis, Coldplay, and The Kings of Leon; who was my most favorite band at the moment.

We ordered pizza, and put half of the money each to it, and shared it between us, even though it was actually far too big, and I had made him eat most of the pizza.

''I don't think I can get up.'' He admitted, as he laid limply in the chair next to my king sized bed. I laughed at him in response.

It served him right, really. He ate practically three quarters of a pizza, which was big enough to feed at least ten people.

''You'll get no sympathy from me. You ate most of that pizza.'' I reminded him, as I happily walked round the room, and putting my new clothes away,-which I had brought from shopping today-feeling completely fine, as I ate just enough to fill me up.

He laughed once in response. ''I have bigger eyes than my stomach.''

I laughed again at that comment, unable to do anything else. ''I'll say,'' I agreed.

He was silent again then, as I put away the rest of my clothes, which I was thankful about. I had things to think about; Michael mostly, actually.

''I heard that you sing.'' He commented quietly, and I could feel his gaze in my back as I walked to the table, and put down my phone.

''Ugh, let me guess…from Nikki?'' I guessed, knowing automatically that I had guessed right; especially, when he laughed in response.

''Yes, actually,'' He admitted sheepishly.

Great, because now he was probably going to ask me to sing or something creepy like that. I didn't like singing; the truth was, I didn't think that I had a very good voice, even if other people thought different.

''Okay, I sing, but seriously, I don't think that I'm a very good singer at all. And I'd really appreciate it, if you didn't mind me not singing.'' I confessed, before taking a deep breath.

''Fair enough,'' he nodded his agreement. ''I do sing too, but it's a part-time thing…I wouldn't have enough confidence to sing in front of other people.'' He admitted sheepishly; his forehead furrowing slightly as he admitted this to me.

''Do you want a drink?'' I asked him, as I got out my bottle of red _Jacques_ cider from the fridge and put it on the table next to him. He nodded yes, and I handed him a glass after I had poured it in for him. He thanked me, as I carried on speaking. ''I couldn't imagine you singing.'' I admitted, as I took a seat opposite him, and drinking back my drink.

He smiled in response. ''I keep quiet about it mostly…I don't like a lot of people knowing.'' He admitted, so honestly. I actually enjoyed his honesty; the way he had just forced himself to open up to me.

''I bet you have a lovely voice.'' I guessed; drinking back the glass fully, before tipping some more drink into my glass.

''I'd play for you…if you'd like; just as long as you don't tell anyone that I did.'' He added; grinning at me.

''Fair enough,'' I agreed; drinking back some more of my drink.

''I haven't got my guitar with me.'' He admitted.

I nodded again, and drank back the remainder of my glass. I liked the cider, and I often drank to get drunk. However; Pattinson noticed.

''How come you're drinking so much?'' He asked me curiously.

I smiled at him in response, as I got up and got my guitar, which was standing on its own, in its unopened case. ''I drink to get drunk.'' I spelled it out for him, as I opened the guitar case, and pulled out my black, hello Kitty guitar.

''You shouldn't get drunk with me you here, you know…especially not with you being underage and all.'' I bit my lip to stop myself from punching him in response or something, and handed him my guitar.

''It's acoustic, is that okay?'' I asked him, as I took a seat on my bed now. He shook his head, as he checked out my guitar.

''Not at all; nice guitar by the way,'' he sounded impressed.

''Thanks,'' I replied; enjoying how people liked the cool of my guitar. I had thought it was pretty cool when I brought it for my sixteenth birthday after saving up for it for months on end.

''Do you mind if I sit here?'' He asked me; pointing to the edge of my bed. I shook my head, as I drank some more of the cider, and out it back down on the table next to me, again.

He sat down at the edge-crossing his legs and turning to watch me properly-before he began to play a few notes. It took him a while to get it in tune properly, to make it sound just right, but then when he did start to play…I was blown away.

He got totally lost in his song, and as he hit the high notes of the song, he would lose himself in the music, and I couldn't help but just…watch what was in front of me. He was so adorable like this…singing.

I didn't know where that came from, but what I meant was…well he really looked like he was into the music, and not just singing because it was something to do. He looked as though music really meant a lot to him, as if it was his life.

And finally, it felt as though I had actually met someone who understood. Because I was beyond lost in music, and it felt to me, as though he was too. He could be someone to understand just how incredible music was.

As soon as he had finished, he looked to me for answers. He had kept his eyes fixated on me throughout the sweet song, and I had done the same; unable to look anywhere else apart from him. But now his eyes were asking for thoughts, and not just listening.

''Well…wow,'' was all I could say. ''You're an amazing singer, really.'' I had to look away then, because the gaze that we held felt too private, too…strange.

''Ur…thanks.'' He replied awkwardly, as he cleared his throat. ''Would you mind if I stay here for tonight? It's just that I really don't want to go back to my hotel room, and well…be alone.'' His confession was what made me want him to stay too.

''Ur, sure okay; but the floor is all I can offer, unless I sleep in the floor.'' He shook his head before I had finished.

''There's no need; the floor is all I need.'' He grinned at me.

Before we went to bed though, we talked a little more, and drank a little more. It was funny what alcohol could do…make me people talk more, and stuff.

However, as soon as we did get to bed, I could hear how uncomfortable the floor was. I had given him a spare duvet, and two pillows, but as he rolled around, and groaned quietly to himself; I knew that I couldn't just leave him down here.

Awkward or not, we still had to work together, and it wasn't a nice idea, just to leave him there, while he uncomfortably rolled around, unable to get any sleep, while I slept soundlessly in my smug, kings size bed.

''Rob,'' I called from the bed, watching the dark room as his shuffling abruptly stopped. I couldn't see him as the bed was too big, but I knew that he had heard me.

''Ur...yeah?'' He asked me back. He sounded confused, and a little shocked. I smiled to myself and attempted to sound calm as I spoke.

''Is it too uncomfortable on the floor? You could sleep up here, if it's bothering you that much.'' It was silent for ages, and I had to wonder if I had said the wrong thing. I had only offered, simply because I had thought it was too uncomfortable for him.

''If…if you wouldn't mind.'' His voice was careful, hesitant. I heard the small rustling of his duvet as he moved about in his small, made-up bed again.

''Of course not,'' I laughed it off, as I leaned over and turned the small bedside lamp on. ''I can't sleep either, but I know that it must be even worse on the floor.'' I shrugged to myself; knowing that he wouldn't be able to see the movement.

''Well thank-you…for this,'' he said, before I heard his body shift on the floor again, and I just saw his head pop up from the floor as he propped himself up on his arms. It was still dark, but I could see the shadow of his body.

His hair looked a mess; with loose strands everywhere, but then he looked pretty cool too. He got himself up from the floor, and walked towards the bed. My insides turned for some reason, as I watched him stumble drunkenly towards the bed.

''Are you sure it's okay?'' He checked, as he climbed into the bed. He watched me closely, making sure, and as he was now close…much closer, I could see his expression better. It was hesitant, careful, and asking for permission.

''Yeah, of course; I'm not cruel, and I'm not going to make you lie on the floor all night.'' He laughed along with me awkwardly, as he tucked the duvet around himself. He only had on his boxers, and I couldn't help but sneak a peek; I mean who wouldn't?

He was the definition of perfect; and anyone would agree with me. He had the barest hint of muscles underneath his small, definitive amount of chest hair, and his arms reflected the same amount of small, perfect muscles.

He turned fully to me, and smiled. ''Is it okay if I sleep like this?'' He checked, and I noticed how near he was to the side.

He looked as though he was about to fall off of the bed from here. ''You sleep how you want. Do you want to move over though…you look as though you're about to drop off.'' I laughed as I said the words, and brushed my hair back with my hands.

He smiled again, and pushed himself further into the bed, a little more. It wasn't a lot though, but it was enough to keep him from falling off of the king-size bed. He wasn't like a normal Man; he gave me plenty of room for me to space myself out in bed. I could literally throw myself all over the bed practically, with all the room that I had to myself. Which wasn't like Michael at all; whenever we shared the same bed together-especially if he was on marijuana or drunk-he would spread himself out, so I had hardly any space to myself at all.

I went to sleep peacefully; more-so strangely enough that he was next to me now, and that was when I had my minor-epiphany, if you like.

Because when I thought over the kissing scene that night, I finally realized what the two temptations were for me tonight.

One temptation had been to-of course-smack him in the face earlier on; something that I had been dying to do since the day I met him, or at least I thought I did; which I was actually starting to question now that I had started to get to know him better.

However, the other temptation was so different from the first one that it surprised me. The other temptation had been to give in to what my body wanted, and climb back on him, allowing my lips to find his again…

But I was being stupid. I couldn't allow it to happen. _I hated him, I hated him, and I hated him._ I reminded myself over and over again in my head. This was not the time to start falling for someone as smug as Pattinson, which despite his kind pretense, I knew he was smug; he had to be.

I bet it was just because I missed Michael. Yeah, that was it. I just missed Michael, and Robert was my distraction. There could be no other explanation…right?

However, it wasn't until I caught Pattinson's eye as he shifted restlessly in his sleep, that I realized there was something more. That's when it hit me hard:

_I was falling for the person I had claimed to hate, the person that was the complete opposite as me; Robert Pattinson. _

***


	4. Jealousy Part Two

I woke up to the booming, loud alarm. I groaned, rolled over and slammed my fist into it, without having to look at the annoying thing. I rolled over to the side, and instantly froze in response to what I saw. It was light outside the cream colored curtains, and it made the figure in my bed lighter. I'd forgotten all about Robert staying over last night.

His clothes were scattered carelessly on the floor, next to our bed, with his white converses. Well if the kiss last night wasn't awkward, this certainly was. His face was just above the covers, his naked, neck on display, showing the tiniest bit of chest hair, before the quilt covered the rest.

My eyes darted to his arms; one had fallen of the side of the bed. _My god_, those muscular biceps were to die for! Okay, I definitely deserved a slap in the face for thinking that. I shuddered in disgust with myself, and got myself up, trying to be quiet.

I tip-toed silently but quickly into the bathroom, after picking up a clean black blouse, and skinny jeans. I thanked God that he didn't wake up as I walked to the bathroom. That definitely would have been awkward.

I had on small, black shorts, and an even smaller vest, because it was cold last night. He had actually looked peaceful, lying there in bed. His face was unreadable, emotionless, and his eyes were softly closed in sleep.

I stepped into the shower-welcoming the hot water as if it was my air to breath-as I washed my hair thoroughly. I stepped out then, getting dressed, and rinsing my hair off with a towel. I brushed my teeth, before stepping out of the shower.

I instantly froze at the bathroom door. He was sat upright in bed, his chest on display for me to see. His toned chest looked amazingly well, with only a small amount of glorious, dark hair. He was running a hand into his morning hair, staring down at the bed, as he yawned sleepily.

I wasn't too sure what to do. Thoughts ran in my head of him, looking quite good. His chest was deliciously muscled. I licked my lips, before I was unable to stop me from doing it, and I cursed myself internally for doing it.

I cleared my throat, and his eyes instantly darted to me; wide in shock. He instantly turned around to his clothes, and began to pick them up, not looking to me again.

''Do you know what scenes we're filming today?'' He asked me; awkwardly beginning to get dressed into his clothes.

''This morning we're filming two canteen scenes, and the…kiss scene.'' I forced out, making the room feel even more awkward somehow. ''And then this afternoon, we're filming the first two Biology scenes.'' I explained to him, going over to my mirror and beginning to put my make up on for something to do.

''Okay.'' He responded simply, leaving our small conversation at an end. I watched him get dressed in the mirror, unable to stop myself. He had quite a nice body, anyone had to admit that. I still thought that he was a big head though.

He pulled his shirt on, and did the buttons up, leaving a few buttons undone for added effect, which did him perfect justice. He got up, pulling his jeans on, and I sneaked a look, before I could stop myself. He was wearing black, Calvin Klein boxers, which fitted…well that fitted _down there_ very well.

I spluttered, making a quick excuse before feeling to the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. I took deep, calming breaths before forcing myself out of the bathroom, a few minutes afterwards. He was fully dressed now, thank god. I certainly didn't want to be thinking any of that again.

''Would you like to use my shower?'' I offered when I noted he had pulled on the same clothes five minutes to late. I hoped he would say no, just in-case something bad happened.

''No, but thanks for the offer; I think I'm going back to my room to get changed anyway, so…'' He shrugged easily, it seemed.

''Okay.'' I agreed, finishing our conversation for us.

I finished putting my mascara and eye liner on.

''So I'm just going to go.'' He stated, beginning to walk to the door.

''Okay, well I'll see you later then.'' He turned around, and watched me closely for half a moment, as I spoke, before smiling.

''Okay.'' He agreed.

He pulled open the door to reveal a very shocked-looking Nikki. Her hand was raised to knock at the door and she automatically returned her hand to her side. She smiled across at me.

''Kristen…can we talk for a minute?'' She asked me, smiling her way through the façade that I knew was just for Robert's view. I was sure to get a warning off of him.

I nodded, smiling my goodbye at Robert. I watched him disappear and Nikki quickly entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

''Okay, time to explain, I think.'' She raised one, suspicious eyebrow. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes, expecting this from her.

''There's nothing to explain. Robert came round here last night to practice the kissing scene, we stayed up and talked about music, it was like twelve AM when we eventually stopped talking, and he was too lazy to walk back to his hotel room, so he crashed here.'' I spelled it out for her so she got the message loud and clear; nothing to worry about.

''Well it certainly didn't look like _nothing_. He was walking out of here with a few shirt buttons undone, which is slightly suspicious in my eyes.'' She watched me closely, as if I was lying.

I rolled my eyes at her again. ''Seriously, I still hate him. So you have nothing to worry about.'' Nikki was a close friend of Michael's, and I could understand why she was being suspicious.

''Kristen, you two have been pretty close lately.'' She noted cleverly.

I sighed in response. I knew all of this, but we had to get along. ''We have a film to make. We've got to get along.''

I watched her as she took this in, and frowned at me. ''Kristen, I think you should know something about Rob.''

''Like what?'' I asked her confused.

She bit her lip and refused to meet my eyes.

''Just tell me, Nikki.''

She looked back to me and took a deep breath. ''Okay, well you know your friend…Lauren, is that her name?''

''Yeah, that's her.'' I nodded, knowing who she meant.

''Well…It's about her and Rob.''

I stayed silent, unsure of what she was getting at here. What did this have to do with Robert exactly? ''Well…Lauren slept with Robert a few days ago.''

I watched Nikki closely, half-expecting her to burst out laughing; but she didn't. Her face was serious; watching me take the information in slowly. And then I realized…she really was telling the truth. I also realized how stupid I fucking was, for being jealous over a stupid Guy who I had claimed to hate right from the beginning.

I felt angry because he had slept with my ex-best friend. And I also felt guilty because my feelings for him were my fault, and I couldn't seem to shake those feelings off properly.

So despite the huge sickness that came over me in the pit of my stomach; I decided to ignore it, pretend I didn't care. I laughed, trying to pretend that I didn't care about it.

''Well I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised. She is a tart after all.'' I said spitefully. I didn't mean it, not really, but I was just too angry to mince my words right now.

Nikki half-smiled, whilst watching me closely; did she expect me to have a fucking breakdown over this or something?

''Yeah, well you have that right.'' She agreed, lightly, with an over-auditioned huff. ''So…you're not bothered then?'' She added; sounding as though she was unsure of the reply she was to get from me. Of course I didn't care.

''Of course I don't. I'm hardly even friends with Pattinson.'' I huffed back. ''As far as I'm concerned he's a big-head arsehole, and she's a fake blonde, tart.'' I raged, not daring to tell her that it was because I felt strange jealousy rip through my whole body.

Nikki grinned, and patted me on my arm. ''Good girl,'' she winked at me, before taking a deep breath. ''Right, well I suppose we better get downstairs for breakfast. They have pancakes.'' She added, giggling.

I pretended to smile as I followed her out of the door, when really I was still raging over her confession. Now I definitely fucking hated him again.

***


	5. Get Lost

Get Lost

I didn't even bother trying to be nice to Pattinson when he spoke to me later that day. He had some nerve. Or maybe it was just me overreacting; I didn't know. But all I knew was whenever I spent time with him, I felt the guilt and jealousy take over my whole body, and I fought back stupid, ridiculous tears. What the fuck had I turned into?

It was beyond embarrassing! And I seriously needed to get a grip of myself. After all it was only Robert Pattinson; the biggest creep on earth. _I hated him, I hated him, and I hated him_. I reminded myself over and over again in my head.

But that didn't stop me from groaning in delight once his lips found mine for the scene. He tasted delicious. But I needed to seriously get over it.

So as soon as the last scene was done, which happened to be the most awkward one; the kiss; I ran out of the room as soon as they'd said cut, ignoring the calls from behind me. I had did what they asked; I had done the scene, what more did they want?

However, I didn't hear Robert from behind me, as I sobbed to myself, over nothing at all, still refusing to cry fully, because of my makeup.

''Kristen, hey…is something up?'' He asked worriedly, taking hold of my right arm to stop me from walking on.

''I'm fine.'' I said, trying my hardest to get out of his grip, but failing miserably. I tried to hide my face with my hair, but he simply pulled his hands from my arms and to my face, forcing me to look back at him.

''No, you're not. What's wrong?'' He asked me anxiously, as if he could have made it any better. This was my fault, this one. And yet, I was sure that there was nothing I could do about it. I'd never truly felt so jealous about anything before, so angry.

I didn't realize I could feel like that until today. And I knew it was stupid, but I didn't even understand it myself. I'd never even felt this same way with Michael, when he was trying to make me jealous that time, shortly before we started dating. That was nothing compared to the ridiculous hurt and jealousy that I felt now.

''I'm fine, just leave me alone.'' I tried to growl at him, but I sounded as vulnerable as I felt. I tried to weakly push him away from me, but he wasn't allowing himself to be budged away from me.

''Kristen, tell me what's wrong, please. I want to help.'' He begged, his confused face matching his anxious voice.

Anger took over me, and instead of weak shoves, I pushed him away from me successfully in temper. ''What's wrong?'' I asked back, my voice loud with anger and rage. ''I'll tell you what's wrong. The fact that you happened to forget to mention that you slept with my ex-best friend, that's what's wrong.'' I shouted at him, ridiculous rage taking over me.

His face became even more confused then. ''I don't understand…you're best friend?'' He asked me, confused.

''Yes, you know…Lauren?'' His face regained recognition at the sound of the name. ''Yeah, I thought as much. Just leave me alone, I'm not interested.'' I warned him, attempting to walk away, and to my room, which was just the next one down.

''Kristen, I didn't know she was your friend, I'd never have-'' He began, but he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The door was in his face.

***


	6. Rob POV

R POV

Shit, that did not just happen. I was stuck on what to do for the right, as I replayed the images of angry Kristen in my head. I ran a hand through my messed up locks, and breathed a sigh, contemplating her reaction if I attempted to barge into her door.

I knew that that wouldn't exactly be the right thing to do, but right now; it was the most tempting idea.

I couldn't stand to hear her crying on the other side of the door, not knowing exactly what I had done wrong, or why she was so angry.

I could hear her sobbing, and I closed my eyes in a silly attempt to pretend that she was not crying, and pretend that this was not happening.

''Kristen,'' I called for her through the door that separated us.

I didn't even like this Lauren. Truthfully; I'd forgotten her name the very next day. It had simply been a one night stand, though Lauren didn't quite understand that.

I'd never have looked twice at her if I'd been sober. She was never anyone who I'd normally go for. She wore too much makeup for one thing.

And if I'd ever have known that Kristen was her best friend, I'd have never got drunk and made such an idiot of myself.

I wondered why Kristen was so upset for. I mean she was her best friend, but I didn't understand why she had gotten so upset about it for. I wanted to be able to deny it to her, to tell her that it didn't happen, so that she could stop crying, but I couldn't. She'd never believe me for one thing.

I couldn't really say anything nor do anything to make this whole situation any better. And it was my fault. God, I'd only just started to get her to like me, and now she probably hated me even more!

I was such an idiot obviously. That was the only excuse I had for acting so stupid.

And then just as I thought this couldn't get any worse: Nikki came along and made it a lot worse.

***


	7. Kiss

K POV

''I'm sorry, but I had to tell her.'' I heard Nikki's voice outside, and I sighed sadly; hoping that they would just leave me alone. I needed to be alone for a while; on my own, ready to think things over.

''You've just made things worse. I was sure that we were just getting on fine, and you tell her that.'' I heard Robert's livid voice reply to Nikki.

''Yeah well, the damage is done. She had reason to know.'' Nikki disagreed. ''Kristen?'' I heard Nikki's small knock on the door, and tried unsuccessfully to ignore it.

''Give me the key; I need to speak to her.'' I heard Robert demand.

''No, please, go away.'' I requested in a useless, small voice that I could barely recognize myself.

''She doesn't want to speak to you.'' Nikki hissed at him.

''That's your fault. I need to at least explain my actions.'' I heard him say back. I heard a key turn in the door, and I stumbled back up to a standing position, watching as they door started to open.

I hoped it wasn't him with the key. He definitely wasn't the person I needed to speak to right now.

His head peeked around the door, nervously at first, until he found my face. ''Kristen, just let-''

''GET OUT!'' I shouted at him, trying to push him out of the door unsuccessfully.

''Kristen, please. There's nothing going on. It was just a drunken one-night stand.'' He pushed the door back, and barged his way in to the room, watching me carefully the whole time he did.

I sighed, giving up fighting, and kicked my heels off. I walked to the bed, and sat down, hiding my face in complete and utter embarrassment.

It was my own fault. I knew that. I shouldn't feel like this, I had no right to. I didn't have the right to want Rob, I had Michael to think about after all, but I did. I had no right to want him the way that I did. But it didn't stop me.

I was still trying to force myself to believe that I loathed him, when really that wasn't the case at all. I was falling for someone completely different, the opposite of me, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

''Kristen,'' his soft voice called for me, but I refused to look away, even when his hands tried shifting mine from my face. I couldn't let him see me cry, despite the fact that he was here, watching me now. I couldn't let him see the track of my tears.

''Kristen please…open your eyes.'' Robert requested in the same soft, velvet voice, almost as seductive as Edward's own voice. I bit my lower lip, trying desperately to fight the temptation to look at him. I would lose if he kept speaking like that, in that voice.

He took my lower lip between two fingers and stopped me from biting my lip. I instantly froze, but began to bite my lower lip again as soon as his fingers had moved away. ''Kristen,'' he said again, easily tugging my hands away from my face.

I childishly squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that he wouldn't see the rest of my tears lining up my eyes. ''Kristen,'' he sighed. ''Please, I want you to look at me.'' He begged. Finally, I forced myself to do it, knowing that I probably looked like a fucking mess.

His face was inches from mine, his expression as soft and gentle as his voice had just been. He paused, before he gently rubbed my cheeks, and wiped away my tears softly away from my shin, as if they had never existed before.

My heart instantly overreacted in response to this Man's tender, soft touch. I felt like a fucking idiot, and the thing was I couldn't even seem to find the strength to force him to pull away from me. I was supposed to hate him!

I stayed perfectly still, watching with my eyes still open in shock, as he watched me back, before pulling away the slightest bit, watching to see my reaction. And yet, despite the fact that he was still so close to mine, I still couldn't find the energy to pull him away from mine. Even when he kissed the right side of my face so gently, I couldn't move.

I gasped breathlessly and in shock; whilst still trying to work out what I wanted. I wanted something, and the pain was so painful that it seemed real.

''Robert,'' I whispered his name, unable to do anything else. He pulled away further from me, and carried on watching me closely.

He hesitated for what seemed like ages, before lifting his feet to meet mine again, his eyes connecting with mine the whole time, right until he was so close to my lips and his eyes darted to my lips, right before his lips pressed to my own with the most softest pressure.

I froze underneath his lips; trying to work out what to do. I had Michael to think about, and yet; it felt so good having his lips on mine, kissing me. I tried staying still, hoping that he would pull away from me soon.

I wasn't exactly expecting my reaction. I kissed him back, my hands tightening in his hair, as my lips opened up our strange, unrevealed need for each other. This wasn't practicing for Edward and Bella anymore. This was me and Rob; real-life, and what felt so amazing to me.

He groaned, a moment before tipping me back onto the bed behind me-never disconnecting our lips-and pulling himself down until he was on top of me, his lips moving with the exact same urgency as my own lips held.

I tried to remember what was right; I tried to remember Michael, my Boyfriend, and what was right, but I couldn't. All I could think about was Rob, kissing me, and how right this actual felt at this moment in time.

But then, as I began to get into the kiss; he pulled away, eyes wide in what I assumed to be in either shock or horror. ''I have to go.'' He gasped, before quickly making his escape; almost running for the door. I gasped, pulling myself up in shock.

''Wait Rob!'' I called, but he was already gone.

But I was determined not to have that. I got up, ignoring my heels that I had kicked off a while ago, and grabbed the key from my side, before running out of the door, and shutting it behind me. He was walking-almost running-to the lift.

I caught up with him and pushed him against a wall, a familiar anger taking boiling inside of me, and taking over every movement that I made. He watched me with the same, wide eyes, but I was too angry to care why that was.

''You can't just kiss me like that and leave without any explanation as to why you even kissed me in the first place.'' I warned him angrily. I was furious with the lack of thought or care that was involved in Robert's actions.

He sighed, before inhaling a deep breath. ''I'm sorry for doing that; I don't what came over me. Still; it doesn't make it right.'' He mumbled to himself. I felt like actually hitting him. He still kissed me whether it was right or wrong, and I was determined to know why he did it.

''But it did happen, and I deserve to know why.''

His head shot up, watching me carefully. ''You kissed me back. You have your Boyfriend, so why did you kiss me back?'' He asked me; sounding smug as he did.

I huffed. ''I asked you first. I deserve answers first, as you kissed me first.'' I responded childishly. I couldn't help it. I was too angry to care if I sounded like a brat or not.

''I can't give you answers that I don't have.'' He warned me, looking at me with a deep frown on his face.

I huffed. ''Fine, from now on, I don't want you speaking to me. Until you have the _answer_, that is. Don't think too hard though.'' I added sarcastically, my temper still getting the better of me.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. ''Fine,'' he growled, before turning on his heel and stalking off the other way.

I huffed once more to myself, before turning on my own heel, and stalking to my room in a huff. If that's the way he wanted to play it then he was asking for it.

***


	8. Sick

Nikki came round later that afternoon in an attempt to cheer me up, knowing straight away why I was so upset for; Lauren and Robert. I thanked her, but it didn't exactly work. So instead; she grabbed hold of my phone, as I jumped around the room, trying to get it back, and called Tasha, Kirsty and Rachael up to go to a club tonight-as we didn't have to film any scenes until tomorrow afternoon, not morning-and ran off to tell the gang about us going to a nightclub, so I had no excuse not to go. Apart from the fact that I were under twenty one of course, and the fact that Rob was invited and was also coming along.

When she was back, she got me dressed into the nicest clothes that she could find in my wardrobe. She dressed me up in a short, black silk dress and high heels to match; knowing full well that Robert would be there at the club.

I didn't argue though; it would be pointless with Nikki. She would always get her way, so I let her do my make up; knowing that I'd probably love it, no matter how she did it. And I was proved right when I looked into the mirror.

She'd matched my eye-shadow with a grey type color to match the small buttons on the dress. Michael showed up then unexpectedly, off the weed, thankfully, and in a better mood than usual. I couldn't stand to put up with high Michael at the minute.

He was exceedingly friendly actually, so much so that I was actually proud of him. Michael never bothered with the friendly business, and stuck to being mostly unsocial, and smoking as much pot as he could manage. But not tonight, and for that I was glad.

However, as soon as I came face to face with Robert again, it was-as I thought right-very awkward. We pretty much refused to meet eyes through the whole evening getting ready to go out to the club. He wouldn't even look at me, not even when I tried to get his notice, to apologize, or just say hi to him. For some stupid reason, I wanted to talk to him, despite the fact that this afternoon's discussion still hurt me.

I ignored him for tonight though. After all, it was no point starting up something that didn't need to be brought up; tonight was for having fun, and having fun only. Oh yeah…besides getting drunk too, obviously.

Kirsty couldn't make it, but Rachael and Tasha made it. I told them all about what had happened this afternoon, knowing that these were the only people I could tell, as we walked towards the dance floor where Robert was stood, drunk, and dancing with a group of around five, obviously drunk, blonde's. I fought back the vile, and refused to even look at him.

However, I found this harder to do when I realized that one of the blonde's was Lauren. She was making her flirting with him outrageously obvious, grinding against him in the vilest way possible, and I had to look away, before I was physically sick.

''Hey Rachael, do you want to dance? I think Robert could do with one more.'' Lauren giggled as we passed them, grinding once more into Robert. I bit my lower lip in disgust, refusing to say anything. was the kind-of _friend _she was. And that was exactly the reason for me not being her friend anymore.

Robert narrowed his eyes, glaring at me, before storming off in a rage. I watched as Lauren walked over to him, consistently throwing glares at me, which I easily shrugged off as I got more and more drunk.

He pushed her away from him as she tried it on with him again, and it looked like she was actually trying to get her leg over again; fucking typical. They argued for ages, right through until when the sing changed to _Low_ by _Flo Rida_, and I watched as the argument got more heated and as Rachael pulled Jackson up to the dance floor and danced with him in the funniest way possible; grinding against him.

I would have laughed until I felt sick, if it wasn't for the fact that I already felt sick; because I had to watch this; with Robert right in front of me. He turned round and looked to me for half a moment, getting distracted.

Lauren took her chance, turning his face, and pressing her lips to his, so that he didn't expect it. I washed bewildered, as he kissed her back. I felt so jealous that I actually wanted to make myself be sick. I couldn't stand watching this, but yet I couldn't look away.

She pulled away, grinning at him, and lead him through the crowd. He turned to smirk at me one last time, before following her out of the door. I couldn't bear to be here anymore. I felt too upset. I ran to the bathroom; sure that I was about to throw up, when Michael stopped me.

''Oi; what's the problem with you and Robert?'' He asked nosily, his blurring eyes watching my tears fall without a care.

''Fuck off Michael!'' I warned him, before running to the toilet.

''Kristen!'' I heard Nikki's anxious voice from behind me. I ran into a free cubical where I was sick. Clearly the image had truly affected me, and also brought back memories. Memories of what she did with my ex boyfriend.

''Hey, are you alright honey?'' Nikki asked anxiously at my ear, keeping my hair from my face to stop it getting in the way. I nodded yes, and answered her once I'd done, and had wiped my mouth.

''Somehow I don't think the alcohol was what made me sick.'' I huffed, trying to make a joke out of it. Nikki ran her hand down my cheek, feeling how flushed it was. ''No, I don't think it was. That was pretty low, wasn't it? I saw what Rob did, and I promise you I will kick his butt tomorrow. And Michael's for getting so drunk.'' She smiled.

I forced myself to smile back.

''Come on, let's get pissed.'' She offered with her free laugh.

I laughed too, agreeing with a nod.

***


	9. Comfort

Michael had come in three hours after me, and collapsed onto the bed. I left him there, too tired to move, and still awake, because I was so worried about anything happening to Michael while he was still out drinking. Thank god that he had Jackson, Kellan, Tasha, and Rachael to put him right last night.

I let him lay in, doing the scenes that afternoon and getting endless apologies from Robert, which I had told him that I didn't want to hear. I was fed up of having to talk to Rob. All I wanted was to get this movie out of the way, so I didn't have to see him again.

He could have Lauren all to himself then, just not me. Just like how he wanted it. Michael apologized to me over and over again when I got back to the hotel room to see that he was awake. I forgave him, unable to do anything else. Michael was my Boyfriend, and I would do what was right by him, not Rob.

And I was certain that I loved Michael now. He was all I needed, and I was certain that I could trust him. I'd known him too long, for him to hurt me. Right?

Well that's what I believed anyway…

***

Michael ruined my good spell that day; I had cleared up my hotel room, making it look nice, ready for Michael to come home after going to a party with his friends, when he stormed through the door, with fucked up eyes.

I took one look at him and anger automatically set in. 'Oh, I just can't believe this, Michael. You're high again, aren't you?' I demanded to know, shouting at him. I already knew the answer of course. Anyone could see that he was high.

He shut the door, and giggled, pretending to put a finger to his lip and ask me to be quiet. I watched him in disgust as he stumbled into the room, laughing as he did, and sat down on the sofa, never looking up at me.

I was done with him. I was done with his stupid games, and his stupid drugs, and everything that belonged to Michael. He wasn't worth my time. He needed help, help that he obviously want going to get on his own.

'Relax baby, everything's cool.' He shrugged, finally meeting my eyes.

I glared at him, letting him know how angry I truly was. 'Everything isn't cool Michael. I'm fed up of you being fucking high all the time. In fact, I want you to get out.' I shouted at him, finally making my mind up.

His eyes widened in shock. 'Fuck off, Kristen. You don't mean that.'

I went over to him, and pulled his face up to look at me properly, making sure that he understood that I wasn't joking. 'Trust me Michael, I'm being deadly serious.' I warned him, growling each word at him angrily.

He glared at me this time, and forced my hands away from my face with his. 'You'll regret that.' He warned me, getting up from the sofa.

I huffed at him, knowing Michael would never hit me, no matter how much weed he smoked. 'If you hit me Michael, I'll just hot you back twice as hard; believe me we don't want to go there.' I warned him spitefully.

He snickered. 'I have words that would hurt you more. I don't need to hit you to make you cry.' He warned me venomously.

I watched him closely; trying to work out what he was getting at. 'I…don't understand.' I admitted, confused.

'I'll spell it out for you, shall I?' He asked me sarcastically. 'Since you were too frigid to sleep with me at the start of our relationship, and still are-'

My slap across his face interrupted him speaking. I made sure it was a hard slap, a warning to him that if he carried on speaking shit like that, it would be a punch next time. He smirked, and wiped the red mark on his cheek.

The rage boiling inside of me was so fierce that I could hardly breathe. I had to mentally stop myself punching him. 'As I was saying,' he carried on, still smirking at me. 'At the start of our relationship, you already know how close I got to one of the co-stars…Lauren. You just don't know how close I got.' His smirk got wider as the shock set in my system.

'What are you saying, Michael?' I asked him, glaring at him. My mind couldn't quite work it out properly.

'Up until last week…last Friday, I was having…an affair with Lauren herself, who was of course more than keen to…satisfy me.' His smirk got even wider as he spoke.

The rage inside of me boiled in me like nothing I had ever felt before. I half wanted to punch him to death, but then I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how upset I truly felt. He was telling the truth, I could tell that.

And what made me feel even sicker was the fact that Lauren was seeing Robert just before she gave up Michael. The fucking bitch. Did she have to have every Boy that I either fancied or went out with? I couldn't stand to be near Michael right now. I couldn't bear to be in the same room as him right now. I was too angry.

'Get out.' I hissed quietly, sure that if I spoke any louder, I might just snap, and kill him right now. I wanted to.

'Can't take the truth?' He asked me sarcastically.

'Get the fuck out, Michael. It's over.'

'No way. I call the shots. I tell you when it's over.'

I glared at him, before deciding to get rid of him myself. 'Fine,' I hissed, pushing him to the door. I opened the door, and dragged him out, keeping my eyes on him, instead of looking at the bewildered Robert who stood next to him.

'Now fuck off. It's over!' I shouted at him, watching him walk round the corner. I sobbed, attempting to shut the door on Robert, wanting just to be left alone to cry.

'Kristen, I'm not leaving you like this. What's wrong?' He asked me, confused. I realized then that I shouldn't be trying to keep Robert out. It was his fault; it was Michael's fault. Robert was just trying to be there for me; as usual.

I gave up, and let myself crying; feeling like the great idiot that I was. 'Hey, it's okay, come here.' Robert insisted, trying to pull me into his arms.

'I can't, Rob, I just…' I couldn't tell him; not knowing what Lauren had done to him. 'I'm sorry.' I apologized over and over again.

'What's wrong? Did Michael hit you?' He asked; sudden repulse in his voice.

'No, of course not. Why would you think that?' I asked him confused, not trying to look up at him. I felt his hands in my hair, and it was actually comforting me.

'Well I saw the red mark on his cheek-'

'-I hit him.'

'Oh.' He sounded shocked about that. I felt the need to explain, to finally tell him what Lauren had done. He deserved the truth, just like how I did.

'I'm sorry Rob.' I apologized again, burying me into his shirt; not actually thinking about if I stained it or not with my tears.

'Just tell me what happened, Kristen.' He begged at my ear.

I took a deep breath, and began my confession. _He deserved to know_; I reminded myself internally. _Rob was a good guy;_ he deserved to know.

'Michael's been having an affair.' I admitted, tears escaping my eyes again. I felt him freeze under my touch, and his hands start to shift into what felt like fists in my hair.

'I'm sorry Kristen, I didn't know. I truly am sorry.' I felt him soothe my hair with his hands again. 'Do you know who it is that he's been seeing?' He asked.

I had to tell him. He had the right to know, just like me. I'd want to know, if it was me. Surely he'd want to know too, right.

'It's….it's Lauren, Rob. I'm sorry.' I apologized again, and began to cry into his chest again. He froze for a whole moment, before going back to hushing me with his words, telling me that everything will be okay.

He sat with me in my room all night, not keeping up a conversation; just holding me, making it better, just by being there. He wasn't Michael, but he was the closest thing I had to a best friend right now. I had Tasha, Rachael, Nikki, Ashley, Jackson, even Kellan; but I felt a connection to Robert. I felt a need to protect him and talk to him like a young Sister would to an older Brother.

I needed him almost as much as I needed my family right now. And Robert was the closest thing I had to someone who actually bothered to care for me. And for that, I cared for him dearly. It was like I'd known him for years, and not just a few months. Like I could truly rely on him.

Despite being so different, so opposite to each other, we fitted well. Like jigsaw pieces that fit, or ying-yang pieces. We were completely different to each other, but somehow we fit together too. And for once in my life; I actually liked Robert Pattinson more than ever.

***


	10. Confrontation

It was funny how a situation like that could make people any closer. But it did. It actually made me and Pattinson closer; whom I decided that I would be calling just Rob from now. I felt some strange bond with him, like I could trust him with any confession that I made to him.

However, I knew that Michael wouldn't just give up like that. Just because I had told him it was over, certainly didn't mean that I was free to move on. Not by a long shot.

Tasha was round with me after we filmed a few of the other scenes, which included the remaining of the fight scene, and the last of the biology scenes. Tomorrow was the meadow scenes, but I didn't feel nervous to do them, not anymore. There wasn't the same awkwardness around me and Robert as there was yesterday. It had all changed for the better. He was my very best friend now.

'So tell me what's going on with you and Robert. I want all the gossip.' Tasha ordered, winking at me, as if there was something going on between me and Rob or something.

'Ur…where's Rachael?' I asked, changing the subject. I didn't really want to be talking about this at the minute.

'Shopping…don't change the subject. Come on; tell me!' She ordered, giggling playfully. I rolled my eyes.

'There isn't really anything to tell. Yesterday I found out that Michael was having an affair with Lauren, and Robert came in and found me crying.' I shrugged. 'We're sort of friends now though.' I admitted.

When I didn't get a reaction from Tasha, I looked at her, confused. She was watching me, shocked. 'Are you kidding me? He actually _cheated_ on you, with her? After Robert?' She asked me, more shocked than I had been.

I nodded. 'She was seeing both of them.'

She frowned, shaking her head. 'Well…what can I say? If I see her, I certainly won't be holding back.' I laughed, unable to stop myself.

'Thanks, Tasha.' Truth was she always managed to cheer me up. And I was more than grateful to that fact right now.

'Hang on a minute,' Tasha whispered. I watched her as she pressed her lips together. 'Well I'm not having that.' She decided angrily.

'What do you mean?' I asked her, confused.

'Last night, I saw Michael and Lauren out clubbing. I presumed that you knew, and that they were just friends…clearly I was wrong.' She huffed, still angry.

'Wait up a second…they were actually together?' I asked, with as much disgust in my voice as Tasha had in hers.

'Yep, and I think it's about time you told the little fuck where to get off.' Tasha decided, just as angry as me.

She was right, of course. There was no way I was going to let Michael off with this one. Marijuana, I could take, his snide comments, I could take. But no way was I going to let him cheat on me and get away with it; especially not with that tart.

'That's it!' I growled, letting my temper get the best of me, like Tasha already had. It was too easy for me to let my temper get the better of me. I followed her out of the door, after getting my key, hell-bent on revenge.

I ignored Robert, even though it looked as though he was coming to see me, determined to walk past him, and kill Michael and Lauren. I had a feeling that Robert wouldn't leave it, but I didn't care. I had to go and officially end it with Michael; just in case he got the wrong idea and all, and tried to deny that it didn't happen between them, when I knew it had. Tasha wouldn't lie to me about anything like that. She was my very best friend, like Rachael, Kirsty, Nikki and the rest.

'Where are you going?' Robert asked me confused, as I stormed past him with as much speed as possible.

'To kill Michael and Lauren.' Tasha answered for me; sounding so smug.

'Whoa, wait up.' Robert called, running to catch us up.

He pulled on my arm, stopping me from walking any further. 'I'm going to see Michael, and all I'm going to do is speak to him.' I promised, even though I had no intention to. I was too angry to keep calm right now. I would regret it later instead.

'Well I'll come with you. I don't want him to stir up any more trouble than he already had.' I didn't care. I just nodded, caring only about finding Michael and killing him…slowly.

***

However, as soon as I saw Michael downstairs in the empty hotel bar, my courage calmed, and all I could do was stand, and watch him flirting with a blonde girl; though it definitely wasn't Lauren. My heart felt like it was being ripped out by him.

I couldn't stand to see him flirting with someone else. I still loved him like the day that I had first met Michael. I was beyond stupid; he didn't deserve to have me. I cared about him too much, and he didn't give a damn about the hurt he did to anyone else.

But Tasha certainly wasn't holding back. She huffed, before going over to him, as I stood; frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do. It didn't feel as though I was really there. It felt like this was all some kind of horrible, strange dream.

'Michael, you fucking twat!' She shouted. He looked away to Tasha just in time, before her fist went flying through the air, and punching him.

I laughed; I couldn't actually stop myself. The shocked expression on his face that was on Tasha was enough to make anyone laugh. Tasha grinned in triumph at me as she realized that she made me laugh. 'Fucking bitch,' Michael muttered, heading towards her.

'Uh; not likely mate.' Kellan warned him, stepping in front of Tasha, as if she couldn't actually look after herself. He obviously didn't know our Tasha. Robert stayed by my side the whole time, watching my expression as if I was going to burst into tears at any moment; which was probably bound to happen soon enough; knowing me.

'And incase that wasn't clear enough for you, that was from me to you, from Kristen; it's over, now leave her the fuck alone!' Tasha warned him. I smiled in pride.

'Are you alright?' Robert asked me, as a single tear let me down and fell from my right eye. I nodded, allowing him to wipe the silly, little tear away.

'He's not worth your tears.' He stated simply, successfully pulling me into his arms, as Kellan dragged Michael out of the hotel room doors.

***


	11. Hangover and Tears

Hangovers and Tears

I decided to go with the rest of the group, clubbing that night; my only concern with getting as pissed as possible. Robert was concerned, telling me that maybe I should stay at home for tonight, just until I was ready to go out.

But I ignored his advice of course. I didn't need to stay in at all; I needed to forget about it all, to get pissed. When _Dance with Me_ came onto the stereo; I was instantly on the dance floor, not yet quite drunk enough, but not actually giving a shit tonight.

I stumbled over to the dance floor in bare feet, and stumbled. 'Whoops!' I whispered, picking myself up after falling on Robert.

'Kristen,' his voice warned at my ear. 'I think you've had too much to drink.' He commented, pushing me beck from him gently, and watching the drink in my right hand.

I huffed in response. 'I haven't had half of what I want to drink tonight!' I disagreed, raising my glass and tipping it back to my mouth.

'No, you've had enough.' Robert disagreed, taking my drink away from me.

I glared at him, angry at him now. 'Give me back my drink.' I ordered him, angrily; trying to scare him by stepping closer to him.

'No,' he replied, drinking my drink for me, before putting my empty glass on the table next to him. I watched him shocked for a moment, before smirking at him.

'Are you trying to get us both drunk? So you can take advantage of me?' I asked, giggling. I was far too drunk to truly know what I was doing now; that much was obvious. That was made even more obvious when my hands wound round his neck. He pushed me away.

'Don't be stupid, Kristen.' He ordered; some kind of mixed emotion in his eyes.

I pouted at him the best that I could. 'Because obviously you don't want me,' I stated in my drunken state, knowing that it was true.

I was surprised when he outdrew a shaky breathe. 'You have no idea how wrong you are.' He warned me, in a new, husky voice, shaking his head at me slowly, and before I could stop him, he was walking through the crowd; almost running away from me.

I watched shocked, not truly knowing what to say or do now. I certainly hadn't been drunk enough to see that one coming.

I went back to the bar after the song ended, downing as many shots as possible. I was up to my…tenth, I think…when Robert came back over to me. I was far too gone now, possible to say or do anything that I normally wouldn't.

'Enough.' Robert warned me in a strict growl, taking the tenth one off of me. I turned to glare at him, wondering to myself about whom he actually thought he was. Angry Kristen was back, ready to hate Robert again.

I ordered another shot, ignoring Robert's eyes, watching me carefully. 'You're not drinking anymore.' He warned me, as if he was about to stop me or something.

I huffed at him. 'You're not going to stop me. You're not my Father.' I warned him, coming up with the most used sentence of the century; '_You can't tell me what to do; you're not my Father_.' But I was too drunk to give a shit about what I said anymore.

'We'll see.' He huffed too, at me in response. I ignored him, shrugging his calm response off easily. As soon as I got my shot, I instantly tipped it back, not waiting to see if he would stop me, scared incase he would.

However, as soon as the tiniest bit of my shot had been poured back, his hand was on the shot glass, pulling it away from my mouth, and into his hands. However, as soon as it was safely in his hands; he drank it back for me.

I gasped, horrified by his behavior, and glared at him as he put the empty shot glass back onto the table again; as soon as he'd finished. 'Why the fuck did you just do that? You're not my fucking Father; you don't get to tell me what to do. I want to get pissed, just get over it. I don't care what you do; order yourself a shot if you'd like; just don't keep nicking mine.' I warned him angrily.

He smirked at me the whole time in response to my little rant.

Once I was finished, he rolled his eyes at me. 'Stop winging; you'll be thanking me in the morning.' Well; he did have that right.

I smirked at him, leaning in closer to him, about to say something sarcastic, when I saw Michael in the corner of my eye. My eyes diverted to the back of the room, watching Michael stood on the side of the wall, watching me. As soon as I caught his eyes; he smiled.

'Michael.' I whispered, unable to do or say anything else. Robert turned around, and caught Michael too. He turned back round to face me, and frowned at me, knowing exactly what was up.

'I can't believe you're even still looking at him, after everything he's done to you.' He shook his head at me in disgust.

'He's still my Boyfriend-'

'Ex-Boyfriend, remember?' He reminded me sharply; interrupting me quickly.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that Rob was right. I mean…what was I thinking really? Michael was just a marijuana-smoking, cheater. I didn't need him. I didn't ever need him…but I wanted him.

I still loved him more than ever before and despite meeting Robert-despite him changing my mind about Michael-I still wanted to care for him. He needed help, and I was Michael's help.

'You're right.' I agreed, dropping my ashamed gaze back to the bar, in front of us.

'I know.' Robert commented smugly. I didn't look up to see his expression. Michael had made me unhappy…with just his appearance.

'Kristen, can I speak to you?' My face darted up as soon as I'd heard Michael's voice, close-by, I looked up to find him; stood just behind Robert; smiling at me.

Robert was keeping his gaze on me, a frown on his face, as he read my decision. He knew it wouldn't be good.

'Yeah, of course,' I smiled back.

As soon as I agreed to talk to him; Michael's grin got wider, and Robert's frown got deeper, unhappy. I mouthed an apology, and followed Michael over to a spare table in the corner of the room, giving us a bit of privacy, but not a lot.

I saw Nikki and Ashley watching me carefully, somewhat sadly, as they sat with Kellan, Jackson, Tasha, Rachael and Kirsty, but I knew I had to do this. I still loved Michael after all. I smiled at Michael in reassurance as he poured me a glass of wine.

I tipped it back; instantly drinking it all in one go; earning a laugh from Michael. 'A bit eager aren't we, Kristen?' I shrugged, trying hard to swallow my fears.

'I wanted to get drunk.' I reasoned; telling him the truth.

He nodded, still smiling. 'So I see…is lover-boy drunk yet?' He asked me, nodding his head to Robert. I looked back, catching him glaring at Michael. His eyes darted to me, and instantly widened in innocence. I turned back to Michael quickly.

'He's not my lover-boy, Michael. We're just friends; I actually don't cheat on my Boyfriend.' As soon as I had said it, his face saddened in shame.

'Sorry,' he apologized quietly.

I shrugged it off, not wanting to have an argument with him; especially not in front of Robert. I knew that he'd be over here in a second, if he saw us arguing; warning Michael off, which would only cause Michael to get pissed off even more-so.

For the minute; I was impressed with Michael. He certainly didn't look stoned today, or drunk; which was actually a big asking of him.

'I wanted to apologize for my behavior.' He explained as I sat down opposite him. I nodded, because I already knew that anyway.

''Well its fine; honestly,'' I reassured him, even though he was the one who should be reassuring me really.

We sat talking for what seemed ages, and I was actually starting to think about taking Michael back when he had to go and ruin it. He tried to hold my hand when I got up from the sofa, but I just didn't want that. It would take more than a lame apology for me to actually take him back.

'Get off of me.' I warned him, trying my hardest to push him away from me, which was not an easy task when you're hopelessly drunk. But his lips kept coming back, trying to kiss me again. He had some nerve.

'You want to.' He insisted, trying hard to pull me into his arms, his lips trying to find mine again. I pulled his face away from mine, trying desperately to stop him.

'I don't, no.' I insisted, trying to stop him.

Suddenly however; Michael was pulled off of me, and he was sent flying away from me. But I knew that I hadn't done that; I still hadn't worked up enough strength yet to pull him away from me. I looked over to see Robert, standing over Michael, his voice tense with fury, just before his fist went for Michael's face.

Michael was slammed back into the bar, eyes refocusing on Robert, and instantly narrowed in utter rage.

'She said she didn't want to!' Robert shouted at him, above the loud music still playing. People watched-including me-and I hoped Michael would just leave it. Though I doubted that; this was Michael after all.

'Why don't you keep out of our fucking business, Pattinson? It's got nothing to do with you.' Michael shouted back, warning him angrily.

'It has, when my _friend_ tells you no; and you won't get off of her. No means no.' Robert warned him back, still furious with Michael's reaction to me trying to pull Michael off of me.

'She wanted to…she was gagging for it.' Robert went to punch him again, but Kellan was there, pulling him away.

'Hey, calm down man.' Kellan warned him quietly. 'You don't want to be told to leave.' He added, trying to calm Robert down.

'Actually, I'll take that back. She's more frigid, than gagging for it.' It didn't feel like I was here. I couldn't move, I could say anything. All I could do was watch, as Robert tried to gain on him.

'You best get out of here; buddy.' Kellan warned him, his voice just as tense.

Michael smirked at them both. 'Why should I? Can't Pattinson take the fact that Kristen hates him?' He asked them sarcastically.

'Shame she hates you really, she's quite worth it…a dirty, little slag-'

With that, Robert was able to get free, and his fist was already at Michael's face. However, this time; he didn't stop. 'Go on then, say it again, I fucking dare you to!' Robert shouted in rage, as his fist did the work.

I felt like I was going to faint; and now really wasn't a good time; especially when Lauren came through the front door; with Tasha already walking over there to her.

'Come on Man, cool it down!' Kellan warned Robert, trying to pull him back.

'You stupid little bitch…How could you do that to Kristen, my best friend?' I looked round to see Tasha's own fist catching Lauren's smug face.

Kellan groaned, as he saw it; just after he pulled Robert free from Michael. 'Right Kristen, stay here with Rob.' With that, he jumped over a sofa, and was pulling Tasha and Lauren apart.

I wanted to comfort Michael, but I just couldn't, not after everything he had said about me. So I stayed by Robert's side, comforting him instead; my best friend.

'Are you alright?' I asked Robert probably the most stupid question ever, not knowing what else to say to him.

He nodded; his eyes instantly softening as he looked back to me. 'Yeah, I am now.' He smiled at me. I watched Michael head for the exit, always watching Robert as he did.

'You're going to fucking regret that pal.' Michael warned him.

Robert didn't say anything; he just kept glaring over at Michael. As soon as Michael had gone however, Robert's eyes softened as they looked back to me, a smile back on his face. 'I'm sorry.' He apologized. 'I couldn't stand to hear him talking about you like that.'

I shook my head. '_You_ have nothing to be apologizing for.' I assured him. He nodded back, smiling at me, still.

'What about you…are you okay?' He asked me, just as anxiously as I had asked about him. I couldn't believe how angry Robert had gotten himself because of a few lousy name callings. I was just more shocked than anything.

He nodded again. 'What are you going to do now?' He asked me; a little confused.

I snorted. 'I don't know about you, but I'm going to go and get drunk…again.' I was just around to skip the crowds when Robert pulled back to him by my wrist. I watched him, confused.

'I don't think so. You're sobering up, and going home.'

I snorted again, pulling my wrist away from him. 'No, I'm getting as drunk as I can manage.' I disagreed.

'Kristen, I will-'

'Oh, relax.' I warned him, cutting him off. I watched as Lauren left the club, and a now-calm Tasha was stood watching me, just as how anxiously as Robert and Kellan was. I didn't care though. Tonight; no-one was going to stop me. I needed to forget Michael.

***


	12. Another R POV

R POV

It was harder than I thought; watching her getting more and more drunk. Because I knew with as much alcohol as she was drinking, she was allowing herself to be put into more vulnerable situations. I wasn't having anymore of it.

I couldn't watch her-my best friend; if that's what I could call her-getting drunk, and make a fool of herself.

I watched her as a dark haired Boy watch her, as she danced on the dance floor-without a care-with Tasha. I felt the familiar jealousy flood my whole body like an aching, numb feeling, never bothering to quit.

It was useful feeling like that; she was just my friend, and always would be. She was just seventeen, a Kid, and I had no right to want her in the way I did, and I had no reason to be jealous…but I was. There was no denying that much.

She stumbled over to the bar, almost falling onto the Boy who was checking her out. I was about to get up, see if she was okay, even drag her over to me, but he simply laughed it off, helping her up by her hand.

'Oops; sorry about that,' I listened carefully to see what she was saying. She was speaking far too loudly, but he wasn't moaning.

Ugh, the thought of the wrong term made me actually shiver. He looked like a creep, his muscled biceps more than obvious out of his sleeveless, white vest.

'Don't worry about it. Can I get you a drink…_Kristen_?' His loud voice asked her, after laughing back in response.

'Uh yeah please…anything alcoholic.' I heard Kristen reply with her playful, drunk, girly laugh. It made me want to be sick. She was flirting back with him. 'Umm…how did you know my name anyway?'

He laughed innocently. 'Well, I kinda recognized you. And as for the drink…how about another shot?' He asked her.

It was taking everything that it had in me not to go over there and warn him again that she was seventeen, and that she was taking advantage of her technically. It annoyed me; he looked older than seventeen, which made me angry at her for talking to him and not me.

I needed air; I needed to get outside. I was bordering on the edge of obsession with Kristen, and it just wasn't healthy. I needed time away from her, and despite the fact that I wanted to punch this creep who was still hitting on Kristen, I didn't.

I'd already hit Michael, I couldn't lose my patience again. I just needed to breathe, and get out of here; away from Kristen. However, as soon as I was outside, I wanted her again. Cool air wasn't enough to make me see sense. All I wanted was Kristen, all I needed was her. And it was so wrong, but that didn't stop me going back into the club.

However, automatically I wished desperately that I hadn't. She was there, on the dance floor, grinding against him. It made me feel sick. I wanted to get out of there. However; my feet had other ideas. I found myself at her side in an instant, and I knew what I had to do. She certainly wasn't going to give in easily.

I picked her up, throwing her tiny weight over my shoulders, before I knew what I was doing. 'Robert, put me down!' She screamed, hitting me in the back, and kicking me as hard as she could in the side of my stomach.

I had to admit that she had a hard kick and punch on her, but I couldn't let her know that. I didn't want him taking advantage of her if I left her on her own. She was just seventeen, and was too drunk to know what she was doing.

'I'm doing it for your own good, Kid.' I whispered, about to turn around.

'She's having a good time yeah, leaved her alone.' The Guy who she was with warned me. I glared at him in warning.

'I'm warning you; keep out of this. It doesn't take a genius to know what you want.' I huffed at him, before-not waiting for a reaction-I stormed out of the club with Kristen still kicking and screaming on my back.

***


	13. Aftermath

K POV

I woke up the next day with the biggest headache possible. And this didn't help when I realized that I was in Robert's bed; however, luckily; no Robert. I tried to remember how I ended up here, but all I remembered was last night, Robert admitting what he did...

'_Are you trying to get us both drunk? So you can take advantage of me?' I asked, giggling. I was far too drunk to truly know what I was doing now; that much was obvious. That was made even more obvious when my hands wound round his neck. He pushed me away. _

'_Don't be stupid, Kristen.' He ordered; some kind of mixed emotion in his eyes. _

_I pouted at him the best that I could. 'Because obviously you don't want me,' I stated in my drunken state, knowing that it was true. _

_I was surprised when he outdrew a shaky breathe. 'You have no idea how wrong you are.' He warned me. _

I shivered, and prayed that nothing had gone on last night. That was the last thing I needed after Michael. I watched as the door handle was pulled down, and in walked Robert, fully dressed thankfully. He smiled at me, seeing that I was awake now.

'How are you feeling?' He asked me, considerately.

I nodded, stretching out my arms in his way too comfy bed, with his silk duvets. 'A little hangover, but I don't deserve any sympathy for that.' I snickered.

He grinned in response to that. 'Well I'm not going to judge you for getting drunk. I do it all the time.' He shrugged, unbothered.

'But I'm underage.' I reminded him, instantly remembering how mad he was at me, last night when I was drunk.

He shrugged. 'I'm not your Father.' Him saying that triggered a memory. My cheeks reddened at the thought of it.

'Oh no, did I really say that to you last night?' I asked him embarrassedly.

He laughed.' Yes.'

I groaned in embarrassed response.

I got dressed quietly into a black, sleeveless dress without comment after taking a shower, knowing that Ashley had taken it round to his for me to wear. It looked nice actually, and I was just thankful that Ashley had allowed me to wear flat plimsoles rather than the normal high heels that she always tried to get me to wear.

I felt okay now, happy even, as I drank plenty of glasses of water, before eating a big breakfast made especially by Robert. I had actually been very hungry.

Robert explained everything that had happened last night; how I was trying to chat some Guy up-god knows how it almost worked-and how Robert had even had to carry me out of the club-because I was so drunk-kicking and screaming.

But then I remembered. I remembered Michael, remembered what had happened, and remembered that he was no longer mine. It was over, I hadn't wanted him last night, but I wanted him now. I was a stupid fool.

I couldn't hold back my tears as I realized that Michael would probably be going back to New York today to carry on filming his film, and let himself move on from me. Robert's arms were instantly around me, his hands coming to my face to wipe away the tears that had failed my eyes, by falling down my cheeks and leaving their sorrow path.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Robert asked me, slightly bewildered.

'It's just…it's Michael; knowing that we're not together and everything.' I sobbed harder into his soft, large hands. My face dropped in shame, not wanting to see Robert's face; sure that he would be disgusted with my lack of control of emotions.

I heard him sigh, and a second later, I was being pulled back into his arms protectively, my tears stained face at his shirt; though he didn't seem to care if his shirt would he be ruined by my tears. And that was the exact reason for me needing Robert, wanting him. He was my very best friend now, and I actually couldn't imagine me hating him ever again. I'd be so fucking stupid, so convinced that when I met Robert; I would absolutely hate him, and that he would be a complete loser; a big head, who thought he was the king of the world.

But he wasn't. He was nothing like that. He was sweet, shy, and very cheeky whenever he got drunk, and he was a friend; a friend that I could really rely on. And despite the fact that he was the complete opposite to me; I found myself changing, finally able to see the similarities between us more clearly. _And I liked it_.

***


	14. Warning LEMON!

**Warning; it's M for a reason!!**

Beginning to an End

I'd dreamt of turning eighteen since I was like…a little Girl. Only because I would be old enough to do whatever I wanted, and that included-in America anyway-having sex. But today, of all days, I felt like shit.

Michael and me had been over for three months, and two weeks ago, I found out by a newspaper that my ex boyfriend was seeing someone else. And I just didn't have the strength to hate him, or enough strength to feel happy for him. Because I still desperately missed him, and I still desperately loved him. I knew so.

I couldn't believe that it was actually my fucking eighteenth birthday and I was sat in here, in my house, staring at the walls all day, wishing more than anything that I had the strength to get up and go out, even if it was just to get more pissed than I could handle.

So instead, I was at here, still slightly hung over after getting so pissed yesterday afternoon. I was lying on my living room sofa, with my baby blue, all-in-one lingerie-styled nightdress, my stockings still on me from last night.

I was too overdressed for lounging, that I knew, but I didn't care. It made me feel better. My eyes were stinging from the amount of tears that I had cried in the past two weeks, and I had no makeup on. My family was all in England, thinking that I was fine, all their unopened presents and cars that had come through the post, lying uselessly on the living room table.

The postman ran as soon as I had come to the door, drunk, carrying my large bottle of champagne-though there was nothing to celebrate-in my left hand. He left the post on the doorstep and ran, ignoring my drunken ramblings, as I took them back inside along with my bottle of champagne to finish drinking.

And then, as I thought back on the last couple of weeks, I was interrupted by the gate bell. I sighed, mumbling incoherently to myself as I got up, and walked towards the front door. I groaned, and stretched as I pressed down the speaking button.

'Hello?' I asked with a heavy sigh. I sounded as though I had been running, I sounded out of breathe. But really, I was just fed up; fed up of staying in this house, but not yet confident enough to get out of the house myself.

'Kristen.' Oh shit. Just who I didn't want to see or hear from; Robert; I couldn't exactly allow him to see me like this. I was beyond a mess. It took me ages to find my voice. What could I say to him exactly?

I had nothing to say to him. I had nothing to say to anyone. I'd be quite happy to just die in here right now. I missed Michael. I missed his smell, his voice, that adorable New York accent of his, and the way he could phrase things that he wanted to say so perfectly.

'Robert.' I said back, clearing my throat awkwardly.

That was the only thing I could think of saying; his name. There wasn't that much else to say to him right now.

'Can I come in please? I need to speak to you.' He asked; a small amount of desperation in his voice. He sounded worried about me, anxious.

He was my very best friend, and despite growing apart from each other, I just couldn't deny him any less.

With a heavy sigh, I pressed the button to open the gates, and waited impatiently for the arrival of my best friend. I sat on the sofa, happily lounging after I unlocked the front door, not bothering to get dressed properly.

I didn't need to get dressed; he was my best friend, and this would be awkward if I either got dressed or just stayed here. There was no way I could escape the awkwardness of this situation until I faced him head on.

He walked through the door silently, shutting the door behind him without making a sound. I could almost feel his anxious eyes on me, as he walked quietly through from the hallway, and into the living room.

'Kristen.' He called again from behind me, as I reached to the table and took the champagne bottle in my left hand, handing it to myself. I didn't look round, I didn't need to. I knew he was there, I could feel his presence, his anxious gaze that he held over my skinny frame.

I tipped the champagne back, drinking in the alcohol eagerly before throwing it over my shoulder, still hanging on to it.

'Want some?' I asked, keeping my gaze in front of me, to the living room table. I heard his feet move forward quietly, shuffling awkwardly on my living room carpet.

'No thanks.' I could see in the corner of left my eye, Robert standing there, watching me closely. But I didn't want to look up at him, not yet. 'Mind if I ask you what the celebration is?' He asked me, his tone confused.

I laughed once, without the humor. 'The celebration is the fact that it's my birthday, and I'm finally eighteen!' I reminded him happily, my voice thrilled with the prospect of being able to do absolutely everything now that I was eighteen.

I heard his quiet chuckle, and saw Robert run his hand through his tousled hair at the corner of my right eye, just before he took a seat next to me. 'Of course, how could I forget?' He seemed to be asking himself, more than he was asking me. 'But I also know that celebrating on your own isn't much fun.'

I laughed. The overused line was true. 'Well have some drink then.' I suggested, passing him the champagne bottle. He took it from me, but simply put it back on the table in front of us. I finally glanced at him, confused.

'I think you've had enough.'

I huffed at his comment. He was doing exactly what he had done three months ago; acting like my Father. 'Three months ago you could lecture me about drinking so much. But I'm eighteen now, and technically you can't tell me what to do because I am now a grown woman…officially.' I reminded him, not bothering to hide my laughter.

He sighed. 'Yes, thanks so much for the reminder.' He muttered sarcastically. I watched him closely, wondering what that comment was for. 'Anyway where's Michael?' He asked me; quickly changing the subject.

'Fucking someone else,' I commented with a huff, trying so hard not to hit something in my temper. I stuck to picking up the champagne bottle and drinking a little more instead.

Robert's face crumbled the tiniest bit, before he controlled his expression and quickly changed the subject.

'I brought you the presents from everyone at the set, including me.' He grinned, holding up a plastic bag, with presents in. I rolled my eyes in response, hoping not to look too ungrateful. I just wanted to stay here, lying here, not opening in any presents or cards, not remembering anything that reminded me of Michael, and getting as drunk as possible.

'I really didn't want to open anything.' I nodded to the table where all my other presents and cars that had still been untouched, lay.

'So I see, but I don't care; because I've been told by Ashley to come here and force you to open the presents…actually she all but threatened to kill me if I didn't.' He admitted sheepishly, the same cheeky grin on his face.

He attempted to give me the bag, but I pushed them back to him thoughtlessly. A twinge of guilt twisted in my stomach as I did. He frowned at me, the smile disappearing instantly. 'It's your eighteenth birthday, Kristen.' He reminded me, as if I could maybe ever forget that small, unimportant fact.

'Well then let me celebrate it how I want.' I requested sadly.

'Fine, how would you like to celebrate it?' He asked softly.

'By getting more drunk,' I requested, pouring the champagne bottle for me to have a taste. He sighed, taking the bottle off of me again, and putting it back onto the table in front of us.

'Hey!' I whined, annoyed. It was my birthday and I should have been able to choose how I celebrated it. But he wasn't letting me.

'Stop acting like someone's died or something, and start celebrating your birthday. Do you really think that Michael is out there now, wallowing over what he's done to you?' Robert asked me angrily, finally losing patience with me.

I grimaced, knowing that he wasn't, and knowing full well about exactly what Michael was actually up to. I shook my head to his question, knowing full well that he wasn't.

'Exactly, so if you want to get drunk later, then fine. But at least open some presents first.' He begged; his tone softer now as he attempted to pass me the plastic bag again.

'I can't,' I said; sounding as useless as I felt, and pushed the bag away from me again and to him. He sighed, and shook his head once.

'What is it that you want then Kristen? Tell me what you want and I'll make it better.' He asked; keeping his soft eyes locked with mine. He wasn't shouting at me, he wasn't angry at me, he wasn't even disappointed at me; he was just worried about me.

'I…I don't know.' I stammered nervously. Fresh sobs entered my throat, making it harder to talk, just like what had happened a few hours back, and before I knew it; my eyes were swimming with fresh tears, and I was attempting to bow my head in shame.

'You're crying.' He stated, his voice giving away the fact that he didn't know what else to say to me. It was hard seeing someone that you cared about breaking down in front of your eyes and not knowing what to do about it. I should know. I had Mom after Dad split up with her.

'Don't cry, Kristen.' He requested, begging. 'Please; I'll give you anything that you want. Just tell me what you want, and you can have it. Anything you wish.' He added, trying to sound hopeful at the vision in front of him, but not doing too well.

I couldn't answer however; instead fresh new tears were offered instead of words, and I looked even more vulnerable than before. I was ashamed with myself, really I was. But that still didn't make me want to stop. Tears were all I could offer him.

I heard him sigh. And then, just a moment later; I felt myself being lifted, his warm hands and arms around my small waist, pulling me to him. 'Shh,' he requested gently at my ear, and my sobbing automatically stopped. This new position was awkward.

I was practically straddled to his lap, my legs around each side of his waist, his arms tucked protectively around my own.

I automatically froze under his touch, just as Robert was gently running one warm hand up and down on each of my freezing arms, the other hand on the small of my back, rubbing small circles there. I pulled away enough to look at him, and he watched me closely as I did.

His gaze ran to the wet tear marks on my cheeks, and his hand that had been resting on my arm came up to brush both of my cheeks, and softly remove the tear stains. 'I can't believe he's not here doing this; making sure that you're okay, being the boyfriend that he should be.' He frowned as he spoke in temper at Michael.

I couldn't stand to hear him bad mouthing Michael, but yet I couldn't find my voice. I was still too choked up, and still a little awkward at the closeness between us. 'We're not together anymore.' I reminded him, unsure of what else to say.

'Hmm,' he murmured. 'Thank god.' He whispered, running both of his hands up my arms, and locking my face in his soft yet firm grip. I prayed that he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to. I knew for sure that I didn't have enough strength to pull him away from me. I would have just kissed him back.

'You look absolutely stunning, by the way.' He commented, allowing his eyes to rake over my body. I blushed; watching his expression as he took every bit in, raking lower and lower, until he was done, and his eyes found mine again.

His blue-grey eyes were literally smoldering now, and I'd never seen anything more beautiful before in my life. He looked so blessed out, and I fought hard not to smile, hoping that he liked what he saw. 'Thank you,' I murmured into a whisper; knowing full well that he could hear me. He smiled a little in response but it didn't reach his still-smoldering eyes.

'You always manage to look so beautiful anyway. But I've always preferred blue on you; especially this blue.' He murmured, before doing something that I never expected that he would do. He ran his hands lower from my face, past my arms, and to my hips, taking in a little bit of fabric in his wonderful hands. I fought so hard not to shudder in delight in response to his touch, though it was harder than I thought, not to.

'Why now?' I asked, confused. I hoped he understood the question. I didn't really want to explain to him. What I meant was; why was he acting so under control now? Why was he giving in so easily to the aching tension, the sizzling chemistry that was always there, whenever we were in the same room together? It didn't make any sense to me.

He smiled, understanding the question automatically, as he continued to whirl the small fabric of my nightdress in his hands; keeping his gaze fixed onto that, rather than meeting my confused eyes. 'Because,' he murmured. 'You're eighteen now, you're single…like me.' He paused for half a second, before carrying on speaking.

'And I'm fed-up of your ex Boyfriend treating you like shit. You don't know how hard it was for me to not saying anything to him, whenever you were with him. He treated you like he really wasn't bothered if you were with him, or if you dumped him.'

He explained carefully to me, looking up to meet my eyes for half a second, before looking back down to my nightdress again, where he was still fiddling with the material. 'But I knew that it wasn't fair. I didn't want to act like him, and put you in a difficult situation; making you feel uncomfortable at all.' He added, shrugging his kindness off as easily as he knew how.

'That's very kind of you.' I commented, distracted by his hand still lingering on top of my clinging nightdress.

'And despite everything, I want nothing more than to…' he trailed off, unable to say anything more. I wished he would really, but then that wouldn't be a great idea. He wasn't the only one who was fighting with his self control here.

'I should leave, but I don't think I can go now. Especially not with you say here like this…' he trailed off, and his hands automatically sneaked lower, to just above my knee. His eyes darted to mine, watching my reaction as he spoke next. 'On me,' He added, gently rubbing on the skin there.

I shivered in delight, unable to stop myself from doing it. And the smile that replaced the worry upon his face told me that he knew my response wasn't one out of coldness, but in delight. And he seemed to like my response; very much so.

'I could get off.' I suggested in a breathy whisper; knowing that I really didn't want to. He shook his head though.

'No please, don't. I like the closeness of you…being here.' He admitted, keeping his eyes down constantly. His eyes almost looked close; his long, auburn brown eyelashes covering his almost closed eyes.

His hands automatically reached back up to my hips, and pulled me closer, tighter against his body. I automatically melted right there. I felt very safe in his warm, protective arms; as if no-one could hurt me.

'I like you being with me…I feel safe when you're with me.' He admitted sheepishly, his eyes and hands darting back to the fabric that he had just took into his hands again, at my right hip. 'But you're still upset.' He noted smartly.

I nodded, unable to deny my pain any more. 'Why?' He asked me, confused. 'Michael?' He asked again, knowing the pain that I felt whenever I mentioned Michael's name. I nodded, trying not to grimace in response to his name.

Part of me still needed Michael; needed to forgive and forget. But right now, the more sensible part of my brain was winning. It called for Robert. It craved for Robert's touch, not Michael's right at this moment.

'Is there anything…' he trailed off, not finishing, before quickly adding; 'Tell me what I can do, Kristen. Tell me how to make it better for you. I can't stand to see you cry, to see you so upset.' He admitted freely.

He pulled me from him, so that he could see me properly, see my expression properly. I bit on my lower lip, before forcing the words out, unsure how to phrase them correctly.

'I don't know, Robert. I just…I don't know, how I can…' I trailed off, unsure of what to say. But I didn't have to finish; because he was finishing for me.

He took a deep, shaky breathe, just before. 'Okay, this is a bad idea, and I'm probably the biggest bastard alive but…' he trailed off, and I watched as he took my face in his hands, just before his lips slammed into mine.

This was not a soft kiss like how it always used to be between us, Edward and Bella, Kristen and Robert. This was pure need, pure lust, and who was I to stop it? I kissed him back eagerly, my own lips returning his urgent kiss as if he was my oxygen to breathe.

It felt so right kissing Robert. It felt natural, as if it was the most sensible thing I decided to do. I felt myself being leant back down onto the sofa; Robert inched above me in a second.

However, it was Robert that pulled away from me. He groaned; his breathing just as escalated as my own breathing.

'I want you so badly.' He whispered, in the same, breathless, husky voice. Just the sound of his voice made me shiver in delight.

Once I could find my voice, I talked; only managing a whisper. 'Take me.' I begged, wanting nothing more than what I was asking at this moment.

Before I could say anything else, he was back on top of me, knocking me back down onto the sofa as soon as his urgent lips found mine. I wrapped my fingers around the back of his hair; loving the feel of his soft, satin-like hair.

His hands did magic worked magic with my flimsy nightdress, pulling it away from me successfully, and without ripping it-despite his eager movements-without even asking me to turn around so that he could reach the zip at the back of my nightdress.

He allowed his eyes to rake in my naked form, with just my light blue panties to cover myself. This was the first time that I had been so naked in front of a Guy before; technically. With me and Michael, I had always worn a bra and panties to bed, and that included that night, when he tried to get me to have sex with him. And that night, I had worn a bra and panties, and that was as far as we had gotten to trying anything like this.

So you could understand my shyness, as I covered my body to hide my upper body from Robert, embarrassedly. Unfortunately; he wasn't having any of that. He removed my arms from my chest, and his lips came to my ear.

'Please Kristen. Don't ever hide yourself from me. You're so beautiful.' He murmured huskily, coming back to look at me fully again. 'I've never…I couldn't imagine anyone so beautiful.' He admitted-just as huskily-his eyes coming back to meet mine.

His eyes were more smoldering than I had ever seen them before. And it made me happy to know that I did that, his reaction was to my body. And with my new confidence; it allowed me to take hold of the back of his hair, and gently pull his face back to mine, so that I could kiss him; prove to him how much I wanted this, how much I wanted him.

His firm, yet unbelievably soft hands didn't even bother to stop and pull his top over his head. It was ripped between his hands in moments, and now that he was free of his shirt, I allowed myself to ogle at him. He was absolutely stunning; the right amount of muscles on his chest, and arms, with a thin, perfect trail of auburn-light brown hair to match his own head of hair.

I ran my hands down the perfectly toned muscles, and I watched delighted, as he shivered in pure bliss at response to my touch. He was so perfect, that I just couldn't get over it. I was sure that I never would, truthfully.

He was simply glorious in every single way. He was the sweetest guy possible to exist; he had the most perfect body that I could ever imagine, and more importantly; he managed to put up with me day in, day out, without a single complaint.

There were things about him that I just simply couldn't help but love. I moved my hands all over the wonderful, delightful muscles on his chest; enjoying how soft, yet firm they were. With every little bit of skin that I touched, I was rewarded with a shudder of pure passion from him.

The thin trail of hair left a perfect trail right to the top band of his jeans, and it was then that I realized what I wanted.

I tried to undo his jeans, but he stopped me with his hands, and chuckled at my eagerness. 'Patience Kristen; we'll get there eventually. There's no rush, we have all day.' He reminded me in that sexy, new husky voice of his.

Finally, his lips came back to mine, and his hands were doing the same thing to me; touching the soft skin of my chest and stomach. His hands were so warm, so deliciously soft that I couldn't hold back the shudder of delight any longer.

Delighted with the response, he ducked down and did something I didn't think that he would ever do, nor in the beginning when I first met him; want him to do.

I moaned, and threw my head back as soon as his lips came to my left breast, taking the sensitive nub into his mouth. My body reacted to his lips, to his touch automatically in ways that I didn't think possible.

It was like it was natural, for us to be like this. It didn't feel as awkward as I imagined that it would be; it felt as natural as breathing. His lips were doing wonderful things to my body, and I totally came undone, just for him.

As his lips continued to caress my body, his hands came to entwine in my own hands, and I squeezed and released his hands in time to our small rhythm that we were making with our hips; as we thrust our hips into each other's; trying desperately to get as close to each other as possible.

But it still wasn't enough, I needed more. I needed to be closer to him, but I didn't truthfully know if I could; if I could allow myself to let it happen. I wanted to-so badly-but I wasn't sure if I was ready to truly give myself to Robert.

Of course this wasn't love, and this was why I was questioning me for letting it go on. Because I had been brought up to believe that you should give yourself to someone who loved you so much, who you loved so much, and right now; I just wanted him.

My family was the last thing I was thinking of, especially when his lips finally let go of my breasts, and trailed their path down to the very top of my panties.

And then I remembered something. I gasped realizing where I was going to let this go, where we were going to be ending up…

'Rob!' I gasped; remembering the most important thing possible. His face darted back up; his smoldering eyes watching me in shock.

My cheeks reddened into a furious red, as I forced myself to tell him. 'You do know that…well…I'm still a…_virgin_?' I whispered the word, ashamed of having to say it.

He nodded, watching me closely. 'I know, and I wasn't actually planning to…go all the way.' He admitted sheepishly; ducking his eyes and pretending to be staring at my stomach.

'Oh,' now I was embarrassed. I had really wanted him to. I still needed him, and the warmed juice in between my legs proved to me that I wanted him so much. I was shocked with my body's reactions. I didn't even know that my body could react like this to him.

'Did you…want to? This is your first time, and if I was you…well I'd want it to be special.' He shrugged thoughtfully, not meeting my eyes still, as he made wonderful, tingling patterns on my stomach, all around my belly button.

'Did you want to?' I asked back; unsure of what I was about to hear now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it either.

His eyes instantly darted back up to meet mine. 'Incase my reactions to you wasn't clear enough; I want you more than you'd ever know.' He admitted in that damn hot, husky voice of his. It was the most seductive noise that I'd ever heard before.

'Oh,' I murmured, ducking my head to pretend to be looking at his hands that were still patterning my stomach lazily. 'Well to me…it would only ever be special with you. I know you're a lot more experienced than me obviously, but…you're not Michael. Michael cheated on me, and I'm not too sure if I can even forgive him for that.' I admitted, before biting down hard on my lower lip.

I wasn't too sure if I'd said the right thing or not. But I was about to find out anyway. His hand was under my chin before I could blink, pulling my chin up, so that he could see my reaction clearly. 'Are you saying what I think you're saying?' He asked; sounding slightly bewildered. 'You want me to actually…take away your innocence?' He asked shocked.

I nodded, knowing that this was no time to laugh at the old-fashion term of his words. I was too needy to laugh. I needed him more than anything in this moment.

'Take me please.' I begged.

He controlled his shock quickly, and determination flickered onto his face. His hands ran down to the top of my panties, beginning to slide them off. I spread my legs a little further underneath him to give him more room to do it.

'Will you let me carry on undressing you, Kristen?' He asked, as if he actually had to. I nodded silently, needing him to carry on. I certainly couldn't back away from him now. I wanted him so badly, needed him.

He pulled my panties away from me, and down my legs, and to stop me covering myself and getting told off for doing so, I clawed my hands into the sofa underneath me, and shut my eyes closed tight, in pure bliss to his soft touch that lingered on the inside of my thighs, after he had successfully released me from my panties.

His breathing was past panting now, as he took me in. 'God Kristen, you're so…ah…beautiful isn't even the right word. That's an understatement.' He gasped, desperate need-that reflected my own-in his husky, British accent.

I opened my eyes to see his face just inches in front of my needing area. He kept our gazes locked together, before he ducked his head down, and allowed his tongue to experimentally lick my sensitive area.

I moaned, groaned, and sighed all at once, and threw my head back in delight. It felt amazing; having him, his tongue _down there_. Words just couldn't describe it. Instead, he was rewarded with moans, and groans from my throat, as his tongue dug deeper with the right sense of gentleness.

He was so good at this. I'd say that he was talented, but that just wouldn't do. He was much more then talented, experienced. And as his fingers replaced his tongue, I almost screamed as his firm, but still gentle fingers entered into me, one at a time.

My body automatically thrust into his lips, eager for him to carry on with his sweet, delicious torture. I could almost sense his smile, as his thrusting got out of control. And as he entered two more fingers, I felt my stomach muscles beginning to tighten.

I didn't know what was happening, as I was no expert about this, but I felt like my release was just around the corner. I could feel myself beginning to get close to something that I didn't know was possible.

'Rob…I think-'

He breathed out a moan. 'It's ok Kristen…just let it happen.' He reassured me, kissing the skin just above my sensitive skin at the same time that he thrust his fingers deeper and deeper, faster and faster; keen to get whatever reaction was going to happen soon, out of me.

'Oh god,' I groaned, my eyes rolling back into my head involuntarily, at the same time as my hips met his lips. He kissed me as I thrust my body to him, and licked the skin gently there for half a moment, before he fully concentrated on the sensitive skin between my thighs, picking up the pace, until I was sure that we could move no faster together.

Finally, that something happened. My stomach muscles tightened in response to his fast movements, and in moments, I felt myself come undone underneath his touch, underneath his fingers still rubbing- the skin-inside of me there.

He groaned in what I was sure to be delight, before pulling his fingers out of the new slickness, and pulling them to his mouth. I watched fascinated, as he pulled his fingers into his mouth. I moaned at the sight of him tasting me.

It was too much for me to handle. He closed his eye tightly, and smiled after he finished my juices up. 'You taste so good, love; too good.' I shivered in response to his little nickname. It was a mini thing that threatened to pull me over the edge for a second time.

I brought his lips back to mine then, and his warm, naked body rested so perfectly on mine. I began to undo his jean button, desperate to get him as naked as me. I didn't need to play any of these games with him anymore.

I just needed him, and I needed him right now. I was aching to be touched, to be so much closer to him. This still wasn't enough. It only made me want more.

'Patience love; we have all day, remember.' He reminded me; his low chuckled reflecting on top of my body.

I huffed. 'Rob, I don't care. I don't care if we do it all day long, but I need you right now!' I sounded so pissed off, and that was simply because I was. Well not pissed off; frustrated. I'd never felt anything like this before ever.

He groaned; pulling himself off of me successfully, and pulling off his jeans, effectively throwing them somewhere in the room. I didn't bother to look because my lips were already on his, my hands pulling away his boxers as we touched, kissed, and moaned together in sync.

He pulled himself off of me again, to pull away his boxers, and I couldn't help but sneak a little. I was definitely worried now. With Michael; it had been _okay,_ nothing to worry about, although I just didn't want to do it.But with Rob…I couldn't really take him in properly. I panicked as he threw the boxers somewhere, wondering if I could even have enough space to fit him.

I couldn't control my expression as he looked back up in time, and he registered my panic, without being smug about it, like most people would, I guessed. 'I don't want you to panic; if it hurts too much, then I'll pull away. Just tell me to stop and I will.' He promised, kissing me on my lips once more. It was a slow kiss, promising, and holding so much more than needed. I nodded my consent, unable to do anything less.

I watched as he ripped apart a condom wrapper that he had taken out from his coat pocket that had been lying next to him, and slide it on himself, before feeling himself place him just on the edge of my barrier. I knew what I wanted now; and it wasn't enough. But he had frozen, and no matter when I tried to shift underneath him; he wouldn't move.

Finally, he looked back to me; his eyes holding a sweet respect that I had never once seen in Michael's eyes. 'Are you ready?' He asked; sounding just as nervous as I had, five minutes ago.

I nodded, taking his hands into mine, and entwining them perfectly. 'I'm ready for you.' I reassured him in a whisper. He drew in a breath, and started to push himself in.

'It will hurt a little bit.' He warned me, before pulling into me faster. A sudden, awful, stinging pain was felt between my legs now; and it felt as if someone had just poured boiling water over me. I whimpered, and his head instantly came up to meet my face, his lips on mine, allowing himself to deepen the kiss with his tongue.

I moaned; practically forgetting the pain that was slowly starting to fade already, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling on his hair to get him closer to me in any way possible. He tasted delicious; better than any candy or chocolate in the world.

I wrapped my legs around him; hoping that this would effectively pull him closer, tighter into me. I needed him closer still. Finally; I felt him pull all the way inside of me, so that we were so connected as one, as far as we could go, and my legs automatically tightened around him.

'Are you okay?' His lips asked me at the base of my neck. I nodded, hoping he could understand what I was saying as I was too far gone for words. The passion that I felt overwhelmed me, the closeness beyond perfect. It felt almost as if we were made for each other; fitting each other so perfectly. I felt no pain anymore.

He was still frozen above me, despite the fact that I was trying to get him to move from underneath him. 'Move, please.' I begged, bringing my hips to meet his again.

He almost threw his head back in delight. 'Are you sure?' He asked; concern in his voice. This was no time to be worried about me. I wanted passion; I wanted the same passion that I had felt just a moment ago.

'God, yes,' I moaned; unable to stop myself.

Instantly, he became alive on top of me, moving with small but noticeable movements, so that his hips always met mine half-way.

I groaned, a circle of sensations hitting me from every direction. Already, I felt as if I was so close yet again. Not wanting my release to happen yet, because I wanted to linger the moment of us finally being joined together for as long as possible; I didn't want my release yet.

Every movement of his hips, every squeezing and opening of his hands entwined on top of mine, every throaty moan, and every kiss and touch…it just proved how experienced he was at this. I want jealous…at least I didn't think so.

But it made me envious in some ways. I wanted to be able to say that this was his first time too, in some strange way. But it didn't matter, because this was so perfect, that it didn't matter who he had been with before.

This was us, and I could have stayed like this with him forever. We were not friends, but we were not lovers either. We were stuck in the middle somewhere, caring for each other as if we were lovers, but complicated enough to not say that this was nothing more than _a thing_; not an attachment, just me and Robert. We didn't need a name for this.

Eventually as his thrusts got more and more out of control inside of me; I felt my stomach muscles start to tighten, my walls slowly starting to tighten around him. 'Rob, I think…I don't know…Uhnn…I think I'm close.'

'Wait for me, Kris.' He begged; his voice as ragged as both of our lack of breath. I groaned, and nodded.

I squeezed his hands in mine in encouragement, and groaned in delight as his speed of his hips picked up with force, making us both release at the same point. I could feel his release enter me at the same time that I released around him, and we moaned, panted and screamed our release.

He fell on top of me, careful not to squash me with my weight, and waited until both of our breathing returned to normal.

I ran my hand through his hair, too peaceful to move anywhere without him. He watched me as my hands circled lower and finally around him, and I felt shocked at the feel of _him_. 'Gosh, it's so…hard.' I felt embarrassed automatically.

He laughed, and wiped my blush away gently. 'That's my reaction towards you. That's been my reaction towards you since day one.' He admitted without any shame.

'Woo…' I barely managed, trailing off. He laughed, before it went back to the peaceful silence, which was dragging on to awkwardness.

And then, when we were both finally calm; I spoke.

'That was…unexpected.' I whispered, unsure of what else to say. Because of the aftermath was now so awkward.

'I say,' he agreed, kissing the base at my throat. 'Any regrets?' He asked me, lifting his body up carefully, to see my expression. He looked as though he was simply glowing. He had messy morning hair-or should that be sex hair-where I had run my hands through every strand; too lost to look to see if I was messing it up.

'God, no.' I groaned in delight as I thought over the memory of us touching, coming as one, kissing, panting…'You?' I asked him, back.

'Absolutely not,' He stated, before picking me up in his arms, and grabbing his jacket also, swinging it over his right shoulder. I watched him confused, as he ran for the stairs.

But confusion soon went as he ripped open another condom, so desperately that he had to use his teeth, instead of his fingers. But we didn't get to the bedroom for the second time.

We fell to the stairs instead.

He picked me up, into his arms again. 'More.' He moaned, pulling me into his arms and running up the stairs, and into the hallway.

We tried to reach the door handle, but we didn't quite make it in time, and we ended up falling on the hallway floor again, repeating the performance on the stairs.

And then somehow we made it through to my bedroom, landing on my bed, with a small thump; our bodies already joined as one. This time was slow, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

**Your thoughts? Review and let me know. I know it's a shocker of a chapter. ******


	15. Shock

I had absolutely no regrets about waking up to probably the most beautiful Guy in the world; as far as I was concerned anyway. Any thought of anything other than Rob disappeared the moment I saw Rob, lying next to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, so that I was pulled to his body.

He looked so delicious, so carefree, as he slept peacefully besides me. I leaned into his body and inhaled his wonderful, unknown scent.

And then, I heard a knock at the door. With a sigh, I got up, taking my time as to not disturb Robert, and pulled on a bra, top, and mix-matched shorts, before tip-toeing to the back door, where the knock came from, and pulling the door open.

My happy smile soon faded when I saw who was there. Michael.

***

'What do you want Michael?' I demanded after I finally got pissed off with his small talk. He had been talking about some shit for twenty minutes-ever since he got here-and as we talked in the kitchen, I'd had enough.

There was nothing I wanted more than to go upstairs, go and see Rob again, rather than sat here, making small talk with my Ex Boyfriend, who I haven't seen for three months, and was supposed to be '_madly in love_' with that blonde bimbo from his movie.

'Well, I brought you a present for your birthday.' He smiled at me, as he passed a neatly wrapped present to me. I knew that he must have spent a lot of time on it; because Michael's wrapping was…well shit to be honest. But this time he had made an effort to make it look nice.

'I don't want it.' I told him coldly. I pulled it away from me, and tighter into his grip. His face crumbled, and I almost felt sorry for him, but I knew that I couldn't. I had Robert to think of.

_I wanted Rob, I didn't want Michael. I wanted Rob, I didn't want Michael. _

I repeated it over and over in my head as the conversation continued like some strange, fucked-up mantra.

'Please Kristen; I'd like you to accept it.'

'And I said that I don't want it.'

'Please just take it; I won't accept any other answer.'

I clicked my tongue in annoyance to his happy spell. He may not have been on drugs, but I certainly didn't want him back. I had made a commitment to Rob-as far as I was concerned-by sleeping with him, and Michael was nothing more to me than the Ex.

'Fine,' I grumbled; taking the present off of him, and throwing it onto the table without a care. I didn't care if the fucking present was valuable or not. I didn't want the fucking thing. I didn't want anything off of him. 'It will go in the bin after you've gone.' I told him, not giving a fuck if it hurt him.

Michael grimaced in response, however made sure that he controlled his expression quickly too. 'Kristen please, I just thought-'

'You thought wrong; you're a lying, cheating bastard, and if you thought that you stood a chance with me, then you're wrong.' I tried to keep my voice down from waking Robert; I really did, but with less than a second of me saying that, and Michael grimacing again in response to the last sentence; I heard Robert's footsteps on the stairs.

I walked into the hallway quickly, making sure that Robert was dressed. Luckily, he was wearing what he had on from this morning. He took me into his arms at the bottom of the stairs, after making sure that Michael was still in the kitchen, and kissed me once, quickly on the lips.

I lead him into the kitchen by our entwined hands, but quickly let go as soon as we were near the kitchen. I didn't want anyone knowing yet.

Michael's head shot up as soon as we were back into the kitchen, his eyes wide as he took in Rob, following me from behind.

'Michael.' I heard Rob say in the politest tone possible.

Michael looked to Rob as if he was scum, when really he should be looking in the mirror to find that. 'Rob.' He frowned at him, before looking back to me.

'I'm going to go, I think. I just wanted you to…to know that, Kristen.' Michael stated, already getting up from the table.

'It doesn't change anything.' I muttered back sourly, heading to the door with him. Michael sighed, heading out of the door.

He looked back to me; his face saddened; trying to get me to feel sorry for him. It wasn't going to work. I was determined for it not to. I had a commitment to Rob now.

'Neither does the fact that I still love you.' He sighed, before walking out of the door.

I instantly felt sorry for him; because I did love him in some way too, but the commitment I had for Rob, the fact that I had taken us to another level; a level that asked for commitment, love, and a relationship.

And I knew I could trust Rob if we ever had to work away from each other. I couldn't trust Michael, because I wasn't a hundred percent sure whether Michael would cheat on me or if he would be faithful. But I trusted Rob.

The closing of the back door interrupted my thoughts automatically, and brought me back to Rob, who was standing at my side, waiting for me to wake up. 'Are you okay?' He asked me, as soon as our eyes connected.

I nodded, needing him closer to me again. 'I'm okay.' I let go of the breath that I didn't know that I had been holding in. I turned to Rob, the person I wanted. 'Rob, I need to be close to-'

But I didn't get to finish. His lips were on mine as soon as I began to ask, and we were already attempting to get up the stairs, to the bedroom.

We barely made it to the bed, as we ripped away the rest of our clothing in an eager rush to get to each other.

***

**I was going to make you wait until tomorrow when Michael came to the door, but then I thought no; I'll be good. So there you have it! ******** But prepare for some shocks on the next chapter which is already up; just try not to hate Kristen so much; after all Michael is a cool Guy…not. ******


	16. Over

Despite the tears from last night that I cried for Michael; I woke up happily the next morning. I turned to look at the man lying next to me, to see that he was awake; eyes open, and watching me closely. I smiled happily at him, and stretched out in the bed, waking myself up.

He was so beautiful. His hair was a mess, and styled exactly like how morning hair was supposed to look like, but a lot, lot, LOT sexier. And I was more than sure that I was in love with this god of a Man, especially after last night…

'Good morning.' I yawned, and allowed myself to roll gently, so that I was partly on his chest, and wrapped my hands around his bare chest, lazily playing with the amazing, small amount of chest hair there like I did last night after our connection.

But, unlike last night, he froze underneath my touch, and I instantly froze too, in response. Worry flooded through me. Had I done something wrong last night? I couldn't think of anything. It was all too blissful; we had fit together sp perfectly that it was like we were made for each other.

'Did I…do something wrong?' I asked hesitantly, sure that I must have done something wrong, must have displeased him in some way.

'That's just the thing,' he snorted. I gulped, ready for him to tell me. I had been stupid. He was so much more experience than me. How could I think that I had the ability to please him? I'd obviously been stupid.

'Yesterday was…amazing. I never thought it could be so…incredible.' _Oh_. I blushed, and hid my face in his chest. I was more than glad that I had it wrong. But now I was worried. If it wasn't because I did something wrong, then what was it about?

'So…why the coldness this morning?' I asked hesitantly.

He took a deep breath, and I moved with his chest. 'I just think…that maybe…maybe we made a mistake. I just think…you have a Boyfriend-'

'Ex,' I reminded him.

He stopped for half a second, to smile, before returning to the seriousness again, and carrying on as though I hadn't spoken. 'I just can't help but wonder if…I made a mistake…rushing you like that.' He explained nervously.

My stomach automatically dropped. He really meant what he was saying; I could tell that much. He didn't understand anything, did he?

'You don't know how long I've wanted to be with you, as in actually _be with you_. I don't regret anything from yesterday, I promise you.' I lifted my head up to look at him.

His jaw was tense, a frown playing along his lips. 'What is it?' I whispered hesitantly again. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it.

'It's just,' he paused and took a deep breath, turning his head to look straight at me. 'I don't think we should carry on with this. I think…we should stop seeing each other.' I almost laughed. I thought he was kidding, but one, long look at his cold expression told me that _yes, he was being serious_.

I pulled myself off of him, and sat forward on the bed, looking down at my hands, as sadness overcome me. He obviously hadn't felt the same thing that I felt for him last night. Yesterday had probably been just another one of his short affairs.

And what did I expect? It was Robert Pattinson after all, and I'd seen him around with more than a handful of gorgeous woman; excluding me as I wasn't gorgeous, of course, far from it.

Kristen, if you believe that I _want to_ end this with you, then you are wrong. You should know how I feel about you by now. But I don't want you to…be in that situation. Where you have to end up choosing one of us, which will end up happening.' I couldn't listen though. I couldn't take anything in when I was like this.

And the lump in my throat that was getting bigger, telling me that I was going to cry at any moment, and make an even bigger fool of myself.

'Kristen, please don't cry.' I heard him move, get up, and gently wipe away the tear that had failed me and fallen from my right eye. _Damn it_. I thought. I was going to cry, at any moment now; I knew I was going to get worse. 'I should never have started this. I'm so sorry.' He murmured; pulling away from me.

I wanted to know what he thought _this_ was. But I was too upset to speak yet. Tears would stop me from speaking, spilling everywhere and I didn't want that. I already looked like a complete fool.

'Please…say something…anything.' He begged; attempting to lift my chin up. I refused to budge, but when he took my face in his hands, forcing my tear stained eyes to find his anguished ones, I closed them in agony; not wanting him to see my weakness.

He sighed in annoyance. 'Look at me Kristen, at least.' He begged, his voice begging with sadness.

A sob escaped me the same time that his index finger found my trembling, lower lip. He sighed again.

'Please talk to me, love.' His nickname was all it took for me to finally breakdown. I sobbed, releasing myself from his arms, and collapsing onto the bed. I sobbed harder as tears strolled freely from my eyes and left track marks on my cheeks, as they made their way down to the bed underneath me, the same bed that we had made love in just six hours ago for the first and last time.

I didn't even know why I was crying for. I was lucky to have had one experience with him. I knew the rules. Maybe it was because I was so tired. I had woken up early, and this news was enough to make me cry, but I doubted that was it. My heart was shattered, before I had even learnt how to love him.

'Kristen, please, please stop.' His beg was now beyond anguished. He sounded tortured at seeing me break down like how I was.

But I couldn't stop; once I had started crying, I couldn't go back. I was all too sure last night that despite the fact that I might not love him, I was _falling_ for him. And now it was over. That was reason enough to refuse me to stop.

'Please stop.' He begged quieter.

I took a shaky breathe. 'I…I can't. I…I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry!' He pulled me against him as I spoke, and my apology was quieted as I sobbed against his naked chest. He hushed me, and ran his fingers through my knotted hair.

Every so often, he would kiss the edge of my forehead, and hush me some more, while rocking us both gently. I calmed down enough to see some sense. I couldn't cry, not here, not with him in my arms.

I pushed myself away from him with force, and jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom, and locking the door before he could stop me. I let myself cry then, as in really cry, hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

But he did. 'Kristen, open the door. I can hear you crying.' He begged. But I couldn't move from the tiled floor, which I had collapsed onto. I covered my mouth, attempting to stop my sobbing, but I just sobbed harder.

I was being utterly ridiculous. I needed to just get over it, but I couldn't stop my tears, sobbing or the ache that I felt in my chest. So, I ignored him, knowing that he would only be too worried if I opened the door to him right now.

'Please, Kristen. Just let me see you, just let…let me hold you.' His voice turned into a whisper as he said the last bit.

'No!' I stuttered between sobs. I didn't want him to start panicking at the sight of me, and knowing that he would, I refused to let him see me like this.

It was silent for what seemed ages, despite my sobbing, and then finally I heard the door start to unlock. 'No, please…leave me alone.' I begged, but it was too late. He'd already had the door opened.

'Oh no!' I groaned, hiding my face in my knees, in front of me. He pulled at my hands until I was forced to look at him. He was sat in front of me, just inches away from my face, desperation written all over his face. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. There was just nothing that he could say that could make this any better, any more.

'I'm so sorry.' He apologized, resting his head on my knees. I sobbed, closing my eyes to hide from his agonized stare.

The pain in my chest had grown to an ache the whole of my body. I didn't just want him; I _needed_ him, and now. I needed some sort of release. The pain was absolutely excruciating, impossible to ignore.

'Please, just…I need you.' I opened my eyes, to see him say what I was sure he would say; _No_. But he was pursing his lips, thinking over something, so I took this to my advantage. 'Just this once, before we officially call _us_ off. Just one more time.'

He sighed heavily, closed his eyes for a moment, before forcing himself to stare at me. 'Why are you doing this to me?' he asked in a begging tone. 'Isn't it enough that I gave myself to you yesterday?' he asked after another, long moment of silence.

I shook my head. Despite the fact that I should; I was greedy. He was like my dose of heroine, and now I'd had him, I had to have more.

'Please,' I begged, reaching for him. He backed away from my touch, a little bit and closed his eyes in frustration.

He opened them again though, and I knew I had won. 'One last time,' he agreed, cupping my face with his soft, right hand. 'I'll make love to you, one last time.' He vowed, wiping all of my tears away.

He pulled me to him then, pulling his body against me with a groan. His lips found mine as soon as our bodies had, and his strong, smooth hands fit perfectly against the sides of my waist. He pressed his thumbs gently into my waist, and I groaned in delight.

He picked me up without any hesitation, pulling me tightly against his body perfectly. I wrapped my legs around his firm abs; pulling my dress higher up my leg and out of our entwined bodies.

He stumbled slightly, and I fell back into the wall, just as he put his hand out to stop me hitting my head too hard. I didn't care though; I was too focused on kissing him. I didn't notice anything but his mouth; hot and urgent on mine.

Every so often, he would gently squeeze my hips with his thumbs, enjoying my thrusts that my hips aimed at him in response. I was beginning to get uncomfortable in my clothing now. Release was what I needed, and I needed it now.

He tore his lips away from my hungry ones, and slowly kissed his way down to my neck at an agonizing pace. I groaned, whimpered and thrust against him.

He reacted by taking one hand from my hip and placing it between my thighs, spreading them further apart, before rubbing my sensitive area and down in an agonizingly slow pace, making us both groan. His perfect handwork made me thrust against him, as if I was gasping for air.

He was gasping for air too, his beautiful, blue-grey eye rolling back into his head in response to the noises and movements I made against him. I felt us start to move, but I didn't notice anything more than that as his lips came back to mine, his tongue sweeping gently across my lower lip, and begging for entrance. I gave it instantly, enjoying the feel of his tongue discovering my mouth again.

Feeling the bed underneath me, brought me back from my daydream. I knew that this wasn't right, that I would be more upset later, but I couldn't find the nerve to care. It was just like how I said; he was my heroine, and despite the pain, I was going to have to give him up…after my last fix.

Every bone in my body told me that I shouldn't be letting myself do this, that I should be stopping him, and that I should leave. But I didn't have enough strength to do it. I didn't think of anything, didn't know anything besides his urgent lips against mine. And he may not have loved me, but he wanted me, and that was enough for me.

He pressed his beautiful, strong body against me, on top of me gently, and I groaned in delight in response to him. His hands were roaming urgently, as he continued to ravish my lips with his, pulling at my panties beneath his fingers impatiently.

He pulled them down my thighs, disconnecting our lips as he pulled me free of them, and threw them across the room. He was back on me then in an instant, pulling off my silk nightdress, by pulling it over my head. He threw that to the ground too, his eyes reflecting the hungry lust as I became naked in front of his roaming eyes.

He withdrew a shaking finger, and flicking my area of need with his finger before bringing it to his lips. We moaned together as he did. 'God, you taste so good.' He groaned.

He did it again, only putting it to my mouth. I took his finger above my tongue, and licked his finger clean, sucking on it, gently. We moaned in unison, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, again.

His lips ducked down then, and took my breasts into his mouth without any warning. I screamed-not expecting it- thrashing my hips against him, as I pulled my hands into his hair for something to hold onto.

He kissed and licked with more force as I screamed his name, and right after my stomach muscles began to tighten, he stopped.

I whimpered in response to his cruelness. But I felt him grin against my breast, right before ducking his head down again, and biting my fully hardened, right breast. This caused me to scream out again, as my orgasm hit me, flooding me again.

He pulled his head up and groaned in disappointment. 'That's just wetness wasted.' He muttered to himself, as he took in the ruined, satin sheets that were now ruined. He spread my legs further apart and licked his lips as he looked at my exposed legs.

'Well it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful juice.' He grinned in triumph. With that, he ducked his head down and licked my sensitive area. I screamed his name, and continued to pull on his gloriously morning-sex hair.

He licked until it was all gone, before coming back to look at me with a pleased grin. I pulled his body to me, and brought our lips and tongues together. We groaned again at the contact. I pulled him back then, and looked him down. He still had his boxers on.

'You're too clothed.' I moaned as huskily as I could, trying to be somewhat seductive in my movements, before pulling them down with both hands. He hissed in response, but I was too unaware.

I threw his boxers somewhere or other, and took the chance to do what I had wanted to since yesterday morning.

I pulled my head down after forcing him onto the bed, and climbing on top, and he watched me confused. I took him into my mouth, not sure exactly what I should be doing. So I simply took a bit of him in-sure that if I took the whole of him, I might gag or something-hoping that by taking a little more in every time, I would be able to please him, satisfy his needs. And somehow it managed to work.

'Kristen!' He screamed as soon as I had completed the movement, grabbing fistfuls of my hair into his fisted hands. I smiled, and worked my mouth up and down him, hoping that it was okay, and trying to be as sexy as I could; surprised I could fit him, without actually wanting to gag or something, and ruining the moment totally.

He thrashed against me, moaning my name over and over, and it was when he was starting to get so worked up that I had a pretty good guess about what was happening. 'Uh, god…I'm gonna'….urn…' He warned me; trying to pull my head away, but he may as-well have been talking to himself. I wasn't going anywhere.

Finally, his release filled my mouth, and I lapped it up, enjoying the taste of the most delicious flavor there was to taste.

My god, he tasted better than water, or any alcohol in the world! He was the exact thing I would want every single day, but couldn't have. He tasted simply delicious, and I would always want to taste the beautiful, exotic juice.

'You taste exquisite.' I pressed my body on top of his, and pressed my lips into his; forcing him to taste the remainder of his juices still lingering on the edge of my lips. He moaned, pulling me tighter against him, and rolling me over, so that I was lying on the silk bed, and him on top again, taking over the control.

He rubbed himself between my thighs, teasingly. I groaned, trying to force his body into me, by his shoulders, but he refused to budge. He just kept teasing me, until I could no longer take any more of it.

'Robert!' I screamed into a needy whisper, and he chuckled loudly at my fury.

'Tell me what you want, Kristen.' He asked teasingly; coming up my body again, leaving him just outside my entrance, and licking the skin just underneath my neck. This got a whimper from me again.

'You…you…know…know…what…what I…I want.' I gasped, unable to say nothing besides them strained words.

He chuckled into my throat, and the sound vibrated through it, my whole body tingling in a strange, wonderful sensation.

'I want to hear you say it.'

I groaned, knowing that I would have to force it out of my throat. I would do anything he asked for him to make love to me again.

'I want…I want you to make love to me.' I gasped.

As soon as I said it, he groaned, and thrust into me with one, easy stroke, filling me completely. I gasped, as pain overtook my emotions for a minute. It didn't hurt as much as yesterday morning though.

However, after a moment, the pain had vanished, just like the first time, when he had been more forceful, and in place was a blissful passion that had suddenly overcome me, at being one with him again.

I moved underneath him eagerly, thrusting my hips into him, hard. He groaned, and move with me in perfect sync. His lips found mine as soon as we began to move perfectly as one, they were not urgent, they were not, needy and so soft, that my lips halted to the same pace, as our tongues discovered each other's mouths, as if we were experiencing each other for the very, first time, and wanted to do it as thoroughly as last night. Our tongues danced together at various times during our kiss, blissfully.

And as our hands joined together, he pulled out of me, only to fill me once more. His thrusts were starting to get more urgent, more needy, and we were somewhere close to our releases.

So I trusted into him as hard as I possibly could, until I reached the same point as him; my stomach muscles starting to tighten again. We released at the same time, just like the first time.

We groaned, gasped and moaned, as he fell on top of me, panting for breathe just like how I was. Our bodies were connected in every single way possible now.

I ran my hands through his messy hair again, gentler this time, and instead of pulling on it; I ran my hands through each single, silky strand of his glorious, blonde-brown hair, loving the feeling of it underneath my fingers.

We stayed like that, entwined perfectly together as one, until he finally forced himself to pull out of me. He got up, ignoring my stare, and awkwardly pulled back on his clothes, including his jeans, and grey jumper, staring down at the floor as he did.

I got dressed into my usual skinny jeans and my light blue, three quartered sleeve shirt, that I liked, and watched him finish dressing.

And then, once he was done, he forced himself to look up at me, and smile. 'So…friends?' he asked.

I shook my head though. There was one thing I wanted to do, before I could agree to that. I got up, and walked to him, pulling his frozen body against mine, and finding his lips with my own. I kissed him urgently, automatically brushing my tongue against his trembling, lower lip.

He gave me entrance, straight away.

I grazed my tongue against his, enjoying the taste of him this one last time, making the most of him. He picked me up, holding me to him by his waist, and gently lifted me to the wall behind him. We both groaned again.

I pulled myself away from him when I knew we both needed oxygen badly, and managed a grin at him. 'Friends.' I forced myself to agree.

***

**Don't hate Rob too much please; I imagined that Kirsten was talking about Michael in her sleep, and calling out for him. Rob only thought that Kristen doesn't really want him, and is really missing Michael…oh, if only he knew. **


	17. Taking Back

It was harder than I thought to stay away from Rob. I stayed away from him on set as much as possible, to make it easier for both of us. However, I still had Mike to see, and wasn't that going to be difficult?

What could I say to him? I didn't know what he thought was going on between me and Rob, yesterday. Whether he just presumed that he had just stayed over, or whether he thought we were having an affair. I hadn't exactly wanted to ask him.

I had made that commitment to Rob, and stupidly presumed that he had the same commitment for me. I'd been stupid, obviously. But I still couldn't blame Robert. He had been trying to make it easier for me, with Michael.

And he had made it easier of course, but then he had also just made it a whole lot worse. But I wasn't going to beg. If he didn't want me, there was nothing I could do to stop it. So this was what brought me to Michael's hotel room, just outside the front door. I'd already knocked, so there was definitely no backing out now. It was too late.

And just as I was considering walking away; the door opened and out came a tired looking Michael. His eyes instantly widened when they settled on me.

'Kristen,' he whispered bewildered. It was almost as if he couldn't believe that I was here…which was understandable, considering the fact that I had called him a cheating bastard. 'What…what are you doing here?' He asked me; stuttering on his words.

I took a deep breath, and reminded myself that I had agreed with this, that I wanted Michael. Robert had dumped me. Robert hadn't wanted me. It had all just been sex to him. Michael had wanted me, he still did.

'Michael,' I whispered; unsure of how else to start the conversation. 'Can I come in?' I asked him, awkwardly. He smiled; sounding in shock still.

'Ur, yeah…sure, of course; come in.' He insisted; holding the door open for me. I walked into the door; taking a look around the comfy looking room. There was a huge, king size, cream colored bed in the middle of the room. It had a big border around the head of the bed, and cream curtains running along the outside of the bed.

I heard the door close behind me, but I was too scared to turn around and look at him yet. His red, fabricated sofa was opposite the bed, at the side of the room. He walked forward, past me, and got to the small, cream table just in front of the res sofa.

He picked up a packet of cigarettes that had been lying on the table, and got a cigarette out, before lighting up.

'Do you want one?' He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him. 'You know I don't smoke Michael.' He nodded; his face serious. He didn't look at all happy. He looked stressed, and just very unhappy. It was impossible not to recognize the small rings underneath his eyes, where he clearly hadn't been sleeping very well.

He sat down on the sofa, and stared out of the window, hard.

I was sure that this was probably the only best time to explain to him about me and Rob, before he found out by anyone else; excluding Robert.

'I suppose that this is where I should explain why I am here, right?' I asked him, knowingly. He half-smiled in response to that.

'I was wondering,' he admitted quietly; without looking at me.

'Well, before I explain, I need to ask…why did you cheat on me Michael?' I demanded to know, sounding harsher than planned.

'Because I am the most stupid, fucking guy on Earth,' he frowned at the table as he spoke. 'I was drunk, as was she. But that's no excuse, I don't deserve you.' His eyes found mine again then, and I could tell that he was sorry.

And despite the fact that he had no excuse for cheating; I automatically felt sorry for him. I was actually the one to feel sorry for him.

'Well, I can't exactly judge you.' I sighed heavily; knowing where this conversation was going to end up.

His eyes instantly widened in shock; making me feel even more shameful. 'Why?' He asked me; slightly bewildered.

'Well when you spotted Robert in my house the day after…we'd slept together the day before.' I admitted sheepishly.

'Oh,' He nodded in understanding. 'I suppose I should have known when I saw him there. I have to ask, Kristen…was it just sex?' He forced himself to ask me.

However, he sounded quite pissed off when talking about it, though he sounded like he was trying to hide it. Funny how similar we were; how jealous we could both get.

'Michael, I….I don't know what it was. It was definitely something…but I really don't want to carry on talking about it.' I admitted; unable to stop myself from grimacing. I found it difficult to talk about when it came to me and Robert's short 'thing'.

I wasn't sure what you could call it, but part of why I felt awkward was because I could still feel his soft, but firm hands all over me…

'Michael, will you forgive me?' I asked him; hoping that he would. I longed for him to forgive me. I forced myself to need him to. Because I still loved him, I was sure.

'Of course baby,' he sighed; pulling me into his strong arms automatically. I breathed in his scent; cursing myself for wishing it to be someone else's scent. 'I need to know Michael. Is there something going on with you and you're co-star?' I needed to ask. If I didn't, I would have just written off as unimportant, when really it was.

I pulled away to watch his expression carefully. 'No; I promise you, Kristen. There is absolutely nothing going on. I couldn't hurt you after that.' His face looked as truthful as his words.

I nodded; believing him instantly. 'Okay…I believe you.' I promised him.

He nodded; satisfied with my answer. 'Do you love him?' He asked me. I knew full well who he was asking about.

'No, I don't.' That I could promise. I didn't love him at all. It had been a need, a lust; pure and simple lust. Michael and I were for real. And I wouldn't risk that again. And I was sure that neither would Michael.

He smiled at me. 'I love you, Kristen.'

I hesitated. Did I love him too? I wasn't sure anymore, though I did think that I did.

'I love you.' I said back, before I was sure that that's what I wanted to say. But I knew that I was unable to say anything else.

His arms tightened around me then, bringing me to him. 'But if you ever cheat on me again; I swear to god, Michael-'

'I won't,' he promised me; interrupting my threat. 'You have my word, Kristen.' He added; promise in his voice.

I believed him, of course.

***

**Please don't hate Kristen too much! *ducks rotten eggs***


	18. Mistake

_Oh god, oh, god, oh god_. I thought to myself, as I shifted uncomfortably in bed. I still felt boiling hot under the big duvets of my hotel room; and it definitely wasn't from what happened an hour ago. _Ugh, I feel sick_.

This was because there was a pair of arms still lingering on my body, around my waist. I turned back over, and glanced at Michael; he was lying next to me, fast asleep; a peaceful look on his face. The terrified lump was trapped in my throat at the thought of wanting another man to be holding me; not Michael.

I loved Michael in my heart, I truly did, but my body overruled the situation. I _wanted_ Robert, I had to have him. But I shouldn't have felt like that. I didn't deserve to. Michael was my Boyfriend, not Robert!

I unwound Michael's arms carefully around my body and pulled on my matching, silk nightgown; knowing that tears were soon to be coming. I was angry at myself, and whenever I was too angry; I usually cried. I got up and tip-toed past the bed as quietly as possible; trying not to wake Michael. 'Hmm, Kristen,' he murmured; smiling that great big, irresistible smile of his. I sighed at how stupid I was.

I grimaced as he sighed in what didn't sound perfectly innocent, and opened and closed the door as quietly as possible, getting to the bathroom in time, before all the tears started.

I couldn't stop thinking over what happened with me and Michael just that hour ago, and yet every time I did, it made me feel sick to my stomach. I should never have let it happen, it wasn't right. I wanted Rob to be making love to me, and not Michael.

It was wrong, but I couldn't stop thinking of Robert all the while. I even nearly called out Robert's name rather than Michael's. I shuddered. How the fuck was I going to sort this out now? I'd made such a mess of things; especially after how I spoke to Rob, too.

How could I admit to Rob that I was falling for him, when I couldn't even make myself believe that I was ready to dump my Boyfriend yet?

I didn't know the answer to that, and it bothered me more than you could know. I felt ashamed with what I had done.

***

I could hide my tears when Michael was asleep, but however; when Michael was awake; that was a different story. However, I tried to brush it off, with smiles and breakfast, as he woke up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Morning, beautiful,' he murmured; kissing the back of my neck lovingly. I tried my hardest to smile back in response, and act like everything was fine; great even. 'Something smells good,' he added; complimenting my cooking.

'Thanks,' I pretended to laugh in response; pretending to be happy, when really I wasn't; far from it. And I must have been doing a good job.

'How about…afterwards…we go back to bed, for…some more of last night?' He whispered into my ear, as he carried on kissing the skin there.

'That sounds…good, but I have to go to work.' I had to film the kissing scene again today. Yeah, because last night wasn't awkward enough, right?

'Don't go,' he begged; allowing his hands to start trailing lower than my stomach. The sick feeling was back in my stomach.

I quickly pulled away from him, laughing it off awkwardly. 'Sorry, but I have to go.' I tried to smile my way out of it, as I pulled my coat on.

'What's wrong babe?' He asked me confused. He came back over to me and entwined our fingers together.

'Nothing, it's just it's going to be a bit awkward…I have to do the kissing scene again.' I admitted; frowning.

'And you have to go?' He asked me; trying to pull me to him. I nodded yes, pulling myself away from me.

'Sorry,' I apologized; kissing him quickly once. 'See you later. I'll be as quick as I can.' I promised him.

He grinned happily in response. 'Okay,' he agreed happily.

***

**So there you have it; she finally admitted falling for Rob, but what will Kristen do now? Just don't hate Kristen please, because Michael is still her first proper love, but Rob is still the Guy that has now taken her virginity, so it's quite…..complicated, I say. : ) Who do you choose when you love two people; for me, it would be so Rob lol. **

**If you like Ying Yang, check out the Party Time story on my account please and review me what you think. It's about me, and my twilight bud girlies! :)**


	19. Club

Club

Luckily, it only took one shot to do the kissing scene. However, as soon as I had finished, and was preparing to walk out of the set; Rob was following me, trying to get me to stop.

'Kristen,' Rob called after me.

I could hear him, but I attempted to ignore him; but I had no hope. His arm was around mine, stopping me from walking away, and forcing me to turn and look at him. I sighed in defeat; it was useless trying to get away from Rob.

'What is it?' I asked him; sounding harsher and impatient that I originally wanted to sound.

He smiled awkwardly at me. 'Good scene,' he complimented me, sounding just as awkward as he had a moment ago.

I swallowed the wanting lump that was stuck in my throat. 'Anything else?' I asked him impatiently. He sometimes struggled to get to the point.

He nodded; his face turning into determination. 'Can we go to a club please, somewhere more private? I know a club with private booths-'

'Rob; I just want to go back to my hotel room.' Okay, so maybe I wanted to get pissed first, in an attempt to forget about this situation.

He sighed. 'Please Kristen, just give me a minute.' He begged. His voice was just as desperate as how his face looked.

I sighed, closing my eyes shut tight, and trying so hard to shut that voice up in my head, which kept telling me to say yes….but it wouldn't.

'Okay,' I gave in easily. I mean…how could I have tried to resist Rob? It was simply impossible for me to do.

He grinned. 'Thank you.' He said, before taking my hand in his, and leading me out of the set hurriedly.

***

He pulled me into the very end booth by our still-entwined hands, and although I knew that I should be making him pull his hand away from mine; I didn't want to. The feeling of his soft, firm hand in mine; was beyond pleasant. It was a beautiful feeling.

As soon as we got into the small booth, I sat down next to him, and watched as he turned to look at me, with that damn awkward look on his face.

'I needed to talk to you.' He admitted; his blue-grey eyes watching me closely as he spoke, as if making sure that I understood the urgency behind his words.

I nodded. 'Okay, well by all means…' I trailed off, allowing him to understand that I wanted him to carry on.

'About us,' he said again; never once taking his eyes off of mine.

I nodded again, though part of me wanted to disagree with him. There was no _us_, but then another part of me ruled the situation; and that was the part that I liked him saying 'us'.

I noted how his hand was still in mine, and how it didn't bother me at all. His hand was so warm against my chilly temperature.

He was watching me hysterically now, making me confused. 'What?' I asked him; sounding every bit as confused as I felt.

He laughed then-actually fucking laughed-at me. The confusion turned to instant hurt. He noticed it though.

'I'm sorry,' he apologized as soon as he could control his laughter. 'It's just…well, I expected a _Kristen-fit_. I have to be careful with what I say all the time, otherwise-'

'Oi!' I glared at him, before hitting him playfully in his chest. 'I do not throw fits.'

He laughed once more in response to that, before his face instantly turned back to seriousness. 'But seriously,' he began; his voice echoing the seriousness edge to match his face. 'I've been thinking about what to say to you all night.' He admitted seriously.

Okay, now I was worried. But that smoldering look in his grey-blue eyes was distracting me. What did he mean by that anyway?

'Well…what is it?' I asked awkwardly. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to hear it or not. He took a deep breath, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, as if deciding what would be the best words to tell me.

But then; he groaned. 'Ugh, I'm such an idiot!' He complained, running his free hand roughly through the top of his hair, and messing it up even more. 'I should have told you sooner.'

Now I was definitely worried. What was he going to tell me, and what should he have told me sooner exactly?

'What's wrong?' I asked him; still confused.

He sighed; squeezing my hand that was still entwined in his. He gulped loudly, but still stayed silent. I was almost panicking now.

'What is it, Robert?' I asked him again.

He looked back up to meet my gaze again, and his expression was now unbearably soft, rather than terrified like it had a moment ago.

He pulled his free hand up to catch my right cheek. I pulled away however; not wanting to make things worse than they already were.

'Don't,' I begged him.

He sighed in response, frowning at the sofa we were sat on.

'Just tell me what's up, Rob.' I begged, wanting to know. I knew that I probably would like what I heard but if it made him feel better by getting it off his chest; I'd listen happily.

'This is so hard.' He admitted; looking back up at me, and allowing his face to show the pain that he was secretly in.

'What is?' I asked him confused.

He took another deep breath. 'Okay,' he agreed in a quiet, slow voice. He whispered a groan of agony, before carrying on his confession. 'Okay, here's the thing, Kristen.' He stopped again, and took another deep breath.

'I'm falling for you, Kristen. I can't deny it any longer, though god knows, I've tried. I'm fed up of having to pretend that I'm happy for you and Mike, when I'm not. I'm falling in love with you, Kristen…' He hesitated, before adding; 'And I think you feel the same way about me.'

_Well shit…what did you say in response to that? _

There wasn't anything to say to a confession like that. So I did what I always did; what I was best at. I decided to run away from the situation and attempt to ignore what was going on.

'Got…to…go…sorry.' I spluttered awkwardly; automatically letting go if his hand, and attempting to run out of the small booth. However; I had a bad feeling about it. I knew Rob wouldn't let me go, but I prayed that he would this time. I needed time to think about what just happened.

'I will not let you do this again!' I heard Rob shout after me, and just a second later; his hand wrapped around my small wrist, turning me back round to him, and pressing me against the hallway wall.

'Get off of me, Rob; I need to go!' I tried to squirm out of his arms, but I had no luck. He had trapped me.

'I don't care, Kristen. I've had enough, and I am not letting you just walk out of here, after everything that I've just admitted to you. I can't just turn my feelings off like you seem to be able to-'

Instantly my temper took over then. 'I don't need to block out my feelings, because I hate you. Is that clear enough for you?' I shouted at him.

He winched for a minute, before quickly controlling his expression again. 'That's crap, Kristen. For starters; you don't sleep with someone that you claim to hate. And two; I refuse to let you go, you're not running away from me this time; not until you hear me out at the least.' He warned me; his face and body dangerously close to mine. I could feel my body craving to react to him, but I refused to allow it. I had Michael to think of.

'I think I'm just about done with hearing you out.' I growled back angrily.

He glared at me; looking just as angrily as I sound. 'Tough! Michael can wait. I haven't finished talking to you.' He warned me; making the mistake of letting me go.

'I have nothing to say to you.' I attempted to pull away, and try to actually get away from him, but he just pulled me back round my wrist, and back into the wall; his body following the movements. I squirmed uncomfortably.

But he chose to ignore that. 'I'm warning you, Kristen.' He growled at me.

I tried pushing his body away from me, but I got absolutely nowhere. His body was tense with temper; making it harder to get away.

'Let me go!' I shouted at him.

A tall, russet skinned Man came through the door and into the hallway. He had on a black suit, and trousers, and I recognized the man as the doorman. 'Is everything okay?' He asked in a deep, manly voice.

Robert huffed, pulling away from me. 'Stay here.' He commanded at my ear. I wondered if I should just run for it in my head, but then realized that actually…that wasn't a good idea. He walked towards the door, and craftily handed him a tip; turning away from me to talk to him properly.

The man nodded, and disappeared quickly through the door again. Robert took a deep breath, and turned back round, walking towards me; his eyes determined. I gulped; a little worried now.

'Right.' He growled; taking my hand less gently in his, and pulling me back into the last booth. He closed the curtains behind us, which made me more nervous and sat us both back down onto the sofa, sitting me next to him.

'I didn't just tell you this today, so that you could walk back out of here, like nothing happened.' He told me. 'I don't want you to go back to him…I can't stand the thought of you…just forgetting all of this.'

I felt sick to my stomach, as I realized what he was asking me to do. He may as well have been asking me to actually choose between him and Michael straight out.

'What do you want me to do about it, Rob? You dumped me, and I got back with Michael.' I reminded him; hoping that I wouldn't cry.

'You didn't actually have to get back to Michael. How do you think I feel whenever I see you two together?' He asked me; just as frustrated as me.

I sighed, looking down at my hands, as I talked next. 'Probably as jealous as I feel about you and Nikki.' I mumbled to myself.

'What?'

'Nothing,' I muttered. 'What am I supposed to do now then Rob? I still have Michael-my Boyfriend-to think about.' I watched him take that in as I spoke; about to break down.

'I know, but he'll just cheat on you again, Kristen.' I was about to complain, but he held his free hand out to stop me. 'I know you've heard it all before, and I know it's none of my business, but…it just annoys me. I'd never cheat on you, lie to you, or hurt you; ever. And as far as I'm concerned, Mike has done all three of them things to you.' He commented.

'It's not a competition, Rob.' I huffed; unable to say anything more than that. I didn't know what else to say.

He shook his head. 'I'm fed up of this Kristen. I'm, fed up of you having to make excuses for him. Yes, I'm jealous, but that's only because I don't think it's fair on you. You were my best friend, and I'm falling in love with you.'

I gulped; knowing that everything he said was true, but not having enough strength to leave Michael…not yet.

'I should leave, Rob-'

'No please, Kristen. I'm begging you; please, don't just leave it like this.' He asked; the desperation obvious in his voice.

I gulped; unable to stop him moving forward and closer to me; especially not when his hand was rubbing gently against mine the way it was.

He pulled me closer to him, his hands running up and down my face. I knew I had to get away then, and now. 'Rob-'

But it was too late. His lips were already smashing into mine; gently moving on top of them in a perfect way. I could taste his glorious scent hovering above my lips, and I wanted more. All coherent thought of Michael was through the window at that point.

I pulled him closer to me, so there was nothing between us, and automatically deepened the kiss; allowing my hands to grab the back of my hair, and run through the strands, gently molding them between my hands.

He groaned; tasting me, like I was allowing myself to taste him. He tasted delicious; an unknown scent that strangely didn't contain his cigarettes, but instead; something a lot more deliciously sweet.

And as I was being pulled down on the sofa; my hands were already wrestling with his shirt; trying to get it off of him. I wanted him so badly that my body literally ached.

However; just as Robert started to help me out of his shirt; I heard a door open, not that I was consciously aware of that, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and around to his sides; struggling to get as close as possible to him, and allowing him to feel me on every inch of his body on top of mine, so perfectly.

'KRISTEN!' I gasped as soon as I heard Mike's voice booming through the large hallway just outside the flimsy curtains.

'Shit!' I hissed; pulling Rob away from me. I touched down my messy hair, whilst Rob sat there, not bothering to do up his shirt buttons.

'Rob!' I hissed; doing them up for him. He sighed, rolling his eyes at me as I did. But I ignored him, and got the script out from my bad; pretending to be reading that. And then Michael was opening the curtain…

'So just one more scene to film tomorrow then?' I commented to Rob; after clearing my throat, after it sounded hoarse.

He nodded in agreement. And just then, I looked to Mike as innocently as possible. 'Oh, hey Michael,' I smiled; though I felt sick with guilt; after having him on me, so close to me…

'Sorry, I was just going through the script. We can go now.' I commented; putting the script back into the bag.

Michael nodded; seeming to believe this unbelievably…however, he did glare at Rob on our way out. 'Bye, Rob.' I called on my way out; following Michael.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Kristen.' I looked back to see Robert's dazzling look on his face. I gulped; looking away quickly.

'Uh, yeah…sure.'

_Man, how did that Guy do that? _

One thing was sure however; tomorrow would be so unbelievably awkward; not that I wasn't used to that by now.

***

**Please don't hate Kristen too much. There are a few more chapters of intense situations, but then I promise you; it will be all Rob….mostly. : )**


	20. Friends

I managed to stay away from Robert right until I had to film the scene, the very next day. We filmed the Prom scene once, and it luckily only took one take. I rushed back to the dressing room; hoping that Rob didn't see me, and text Michael to tell him that I was done.

As soon as Michael text me to say that he was waiting outside the set for me; I practically ran through the set; saying my goodbyes to everyone as I left. And luckily as I got to Mike's car, there was still no sign of Rob.

The next day was the wrap party being held for everyone for the twilight movie, so I presumed that it was a definite yes that I would see Rob at this. Michael had to go back to New York that morning, and I had a bad feeling about going to this on my own.

But I shrugged it off, and got ready in my hotel room. I put on a strapless, green-blue dress, with a shimmering, silver belt around the middle. It was very pretty, long and flowing perfectly and I thought that it looked nice with my natural, curly hair.

Three cool taps at the door made me wonder who it was. But I answered it anyway; presuming that it was Nikki or Ashley or someone; making sure that I was ready to go. However; I was wrong about that.

'Hello,' Rob smiled at me, before sheepishly looking me up and down. My smile had disappeared as soon as I had opened the door, and now, I wasn't happy…actually I was quite pissed. He knew that I was staying away from him as much as possible, and why, and yet he was at my door.

'What are you doing here?' I asked him annoyed; stopping him as he tried to get into my door. His eyes instantly darted back to mine, confused.

'Hello to you, too.' He muttered sourly.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though this was no time to be joking about. I didn't want him to come here. 'I was meant to be meeting you downstairs…you know, with everyone else.' I reminded him; sounding just as sourly as him.

'Yeah I know,' he agreed with a nod. 'But I wanted to see you first.' He told me, shuffling past me and into the door anyway, even though he wasn't invited in. 'I needed to speak to you.' He added; running his hand through the top of his hair nervously.

'Well aren't I lucky?' I asked him, with as much sarcasm as I could muster. 'You need to speak to me again, after everything you've said to me, two days ago.' I huffed; still sounding as sarcastic as a moment before.

He shook his head at me in response. 'Very funny,' he muttered back.

'Ha-ha,' I said back; still as sarcastic.

He took a deep breath, and ran his hand through the top of his hair again, before carrying on speaking. 'But seriously; I need to talk to you.' He told me; serious again now.

I sat down on my sofa, and shrugged; watching him watch me seriously. 'Well by all means…I'm listening.' I told him; picking up my phone and checking that I had any message from Michael; unfortunately no.

I put it back down on the table in front of me again, with a sigh. 'I take it Michael's gone back to New York.' Robert went off the subject that he had come to talk about to me.

I rolled my eyes. 'Just tell me what's on your mind, Rob. I'm used to the shock by now.' I added with another huff.

'I wanted to ask you about the other day, when…we were at the club.' He told me, sitting down on the other sofa.

'What about it?' I asked; sounding a bit unsure that I wanted to hear it now.

'I wanted to know why…you kissed me back like you did.' He admitted sheepishly. 'If you don't…feel that way for me, that is.' He added quickly.

I sighed. 'I think we said all we needed to yesterday, Rob.' I answered back. He shook his head, disagreeing with me.

'We can't carry on like nothing's happened. I have tried to forget about it-and believe me, I have-but I don't want to anymore.' He informed me, keeping up his serious tone, and always keeping eye contact with me.

'I can do whatever I like, as can you. Just as long as you don't tell anyone.' I added; not knowing if he would or not anymore.

'I wasn't planning to Kristen. But you can't carry on, as though nothing happened. You kissed me back.' He reminded me smugly.

I glared at him. 'Well, what can I say?' I asked him, sarcastically. 'I had another _Kristen moment_. It didn't mean anything to me.' I lied.

'Nothing?' He asked; as though he didn't believe me.

I nodded; preparing to carry on with my lie. I couldn't hurt Michael. He was my Boyfriend, and I wouldn't have been able to leave him.

'Absolutely nothing,' I confirmed, lying through my teeth.

He shook his head though; not believing me at all. 'I don't believe you.'

I huffed; getting up and attempting to force him to believe me. I couldn't tell him how I truly felt; I just couldn't. It felt all wrong.

'Huh, you don't believe me…well, believe this.' I warned him through my teeth; opening the door for him to get out.

He watched me confused. 'Are you telling me to get out?'

I huffed; smirking at him. 'Well done, Einstein.' I muttered back sarcastically; even though inside I was killing myself for being mean to him. He frowned, and got up anyway. He was still shaking his head in disbelief as he got to the door.

'I don't believe you, Kristen. And I'm going to make sure that you realize how you truly feel about me.' He promised me; gently caressing my right cheek with his right hand.

I instantly darted my head away from his touch. 'Get out,' I warned him, fighting the urge to both cry or kiss him.

He huffed once more, clicking his tongue, on the way out of the door. I slammed it shut behind him; determined not to let myself cry.

And yet still; I had no idea what I was going to do about anything and everything anymore; and that included Rob.

***

Being truthful, all I wanted to do at the wrap party was get drunk, and forget about Rob. But I knew that it wouldn't be right getting pissed; not yet anyway. So I drank a little bit, before the speeches began.

Stephanie was first, followed by Catherine and co, and then it was the cast's chance to. Rob got up quickly, because he wasn't half as drunk as what I was. 'Okay, this is going to be short and sweet, because…well, I'm useless with words.' He admitted; gaining a laugh from everyone in the room. Because we all knew that it was true.

'I just want to say a thank-you for everyone who believed that I could do this part, when I didn't believe in myself. I want to thank Stephanie and Catherine for allowing me to be in this film, and believe me, it's been a great honor. I'd also like to thank everyone taking part in this film, because I feel like I've made the best friends that I could ever meet.' He grinned, and cleared his throat then. 'And most importantly, I'd like to thank Kristen.' He turned to me, as he spoke; his eyes never leaving mine.

'For being my best friend; I don't think she'll ever understand just how much I care for her.' Everyone clapped and cheered as he said this, thinking that it was just an innocent little compliment. But I knew better. The way his eyes were so soft, so gentle; allowing only me to see the emotions buried deep within his 'innocent' compliment.

So with a huff, I turned my head away; swallowing the bewildered lump in my throat. It was my time to do a speech now, and I could clearly hear Tasha, Rachael, and Kirsty and the twilight gang cheering me on.

'Mine's going to be quite short too. I'd just like to say a big thanks for letting me film this, a big thanks to Catherine and Stephanie for believing that I could do this film, and like Rob said; I feel like I've met the greatest people ever…including Tasha, Rachael, and Kirsty, of course.' I was glad that that got a laugh from everyone.

My attempt at laughter wasn't always as good as Robert's, based on the fact that my humor was usually so sarcastic, and his was just plain funny; honest but yet shy in some way. We all said some sort of speech, and of course; Kellan beat us all for making his unbelievably funny.

Robert made an effort of talking to me after, and I was slightly nervous when he brought up our kiss again.

'I'm sorry for doing that to you, just…throwing myself at you.' He apologized. I watched him shocked; thinking he was kidding me, or being sarcastic, but no; he was actually apologizing to me. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

'Ur…well, please. Don't worry about it. Are we…friends?' I made sure. This whole situation had been so awkward lately, that I could understand if he didn't want to be my friend.

'Of course, how could I ever not want to be your friend?' He asked me, but instead of giving him a reply, I suggested something else; 'Let's go to a club.'

He nodded, smiling at me. 'Sounds like a good idea.' He agreed, before calling everyone over to us and telling them our plans.

***


	21. Leaving

'_Hey this is Mike. If you've reached this, then you've got to my answering phone.' He laughed. 'So just leave me a message, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.' _

'Hi, it's me again, Mike.' I sighed heavily; beginning to get fed-up of hearing the annoying answering phone voice. He sounded so awkward; exactly how I felt like now; calling him again for what was probably the tenth time.

'I just wanted to ring to make sure that you got to New York safely. Anyway, I'd be grateful if you could give me a call as soon as you get there. I love you.' I said into the receiver, before quickly shutting my phone, and putting it back in my bag.

And I guessed that by now; I looked like a right stalker. But still, I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend; but then what was I to do when he wouldn't ring me to just let me know that he had got to New York alright?

'Hey, Kris,' I turned around once I'd heard Robert's soft voice, and found him; just a few feet from me. He was watching me carefully, a gentle smile on his lips. He'd been running his hands through his hair again. Anyone could tell that much.

'Hey, Rob,' I said back; noticing that he looked as drunk as I felt now. We were both already half-way there. 'Enjoying the party, are we?' I asked him in a conservational tone. After our last chat, it felt normal talking to Rob again; funny how a simple conversation seemed to make everything okay with me and Rob.

'Yeah, I love it. What about you?' He asked back. His voice was as loud as mine against the loud, banging club music, and I could hardly hear what I think, let alone said. Shouting was necessary as I wanted to catch what he had said to me.

'Love it…though I'm not nearly as drunk as I would like to be.' I admitted; giggling once. We were so close to each other now. Rob was just in front of me; barely a foot away from me. He was practically bent down to hear me, as I was so small compared to him.

I was so small compared to everyone. I was only 5 ft 4, however I had heels on tonight, so I was probably 5 ft 7; four inches smaller than Rob.

'Kris, can I have a quick word in private please?' He asked me; his face instantly back to his serious face, rather than his innocent joking, playful face.

'Ugh, what now Rob?' I asked in a groan. I wanted to have fun tonight, I wanted to get drunk, have a laugh, and forget about everything, with my friends. I didn't want Rob to get all sentimental tonight, when all I wanted to do was have fun.

'It's just a chat, Kris. I can't hear you properly whilst we stand here.' He admitted, and I knew automatically that he was telling the truth. I knew whenever he was telling the truth by now or not. I'd gotten to know him well in interviews and things.

'Well…okay; why not?' I shrugged, following him to the stairs in the other corner of the club, that I knew lead to the private booths.

I looked back over to see Tasha and the rest of the group starting to walk this way. 'Is anyone else invited?' I asked Rob shyly. I wanted to be alone with him, but I also didn't mind the company of them. I knew that the entire group was already half-drunk, like us.

'Yeah of course, the more the better,' Robert shrugged; totally unbothered by my question. Tasha was delighted when I called them all over, and she giggled non-stop as Kellan kept mumbling slurred words, totally incoherent to the human hearing.

'What the fuck is he talking about?' Robert laughed, as he asked for a booth for eight people. The doorman let us in automatically.

'I don't know, but he sounds good, doesn't he?' Tasha asked; giggling in response. I rolled my eyes, and started my façade.

'_Mom, stop scaring me_!' I demanded; giggling too.

Rob laughed along with me as I said this; his arm around my shoulder casually, as if we were the best of mates.

'Sorry, Daughter.' She whispered back, returning the same, cheeky giggle.

Tasha was so funny. 'Where's Kirsty anyway?' I asked; suddenly noticing her disappearance.

'She had to go home early; her Dad has to work in the morning.' Tasha sighed as she said this, and I knew how she felt. It felt like we never got to spend much time with Kirsty anymore. She was the original _twilight-bud_, like Tasha, Rachael and me.

I moved out from underneath Rob's arms, and walked to the very last booth happily, before opening the curtain. My smile disappeared within seconds at seeing what I saw there. Instead of the fun night that I was planning to have; it had turned into my worst heartache possible.

On the sofa was a very scantily dressed Lauren, writhing underneath Michael in pleasure-however luckily they were still dressed-and he was kissing her like she was literally his air to breathe. What was I supposed to do?

The gasp of breath that I had been hiding had now escaped me in a rush; forcing both Michael and Lauren to look at me in shock. However when they did, it was in the same moment that everyone had gotten around me, watching in shock too, after laughing just that moment ago.

I had been worrying about Michael all night, wondering why I hadn't got a call from him yet. And this was why; because he wasn't in New York. He was planning to fuck Lauren AGAIN, in Washington; a short few miles from where we had filmed twilight.

'Kristen this isn't what it looks like-' Michael began to try and worm his way out of it. It seemed that he truly did think that I was that thick. But he didn't get to finish his sentence, because Rob was already through the booth curtains; pulling Michael off of Lauren.

'This is for cheating on Kristen.' Robert growled at him, before throwing a fist. I felt as though I had gone into some mad shock as Kellan moved around me, and was attempting to pull Robert away from Michael, with Nikki by his side, trying to calm down Rob with words.

I stood there; watching as Rachael stormed into the booth too, and walked towards Lauren. 'Bitch!' She shouted at Lauren; pulling her up by her fake blonde roots. Lauren screamed, but as soon as Lauren was standing up; Rachael's fist was also smashing into Lauren's face.

'Oh my god; you stupid bitch!' Lauren complained in a screech; as her nose started bleeding. She glared at Rachael furiously, before lunging at her.

Rachael was already fighting her off though; her fist flying at her again. Tasha was there in an instant then, attempting to pull Rachael off of Lauren.

I watched in complete and utter shock as Jackson cut in when Tasha was unsuccessful at pulling a tough Rachael off of her. Jackson simply picked her up, throwing her onto his shoulder easily, and pulled her away.

'Let me go!' Rachael demanded.

'Are you calm?' Jackson asked her.

'Yes,' she agreed. He instantly put her back down, and watched as Rachael flew at Lauren again. I couldn't bear to watch anymore. As Robert finally pulled away from Michael; he watched me backing away.

'Kristen!' He called; preparing to stop me.

I turned to him; feeling my eyes showing the pain I felt. My heart was broken, completely dead, because of the fucker in the booth.

'I…I can't…I need to get out of here.' I mumbled, before running away in my three inch heels, which was a hard thing to do.

'No, Kristen, please!' Rob called after me, but I was already crying.

'I….need…to…leave.' I sobbed; feeling myself about to fall. I stopped to take my heels off, and held them in my hands as I ran down the stairs, and out of the front door.

I needed to be anywhere apart from there. I felt dead inside, because of a cheating Man that I should hate, and ant to kill; but yet, I still couldn't, because my broken heart still loved him. I tripped and fell on the sidewalk as I was about to get into the cab, before being violently sick.

'Whoa, lady.' The cab driver said in an American accent, helping me into the cab, and passing me a towel to wipe my mouth.

'Thank you.' I mumbled at him, before starting to cry again; not caring that I was ruining my mascara, and that my dress was now torn from the fall.

'Don't mention it.' He smiled, before getting into the front of the taxi. 'Where to?' He called to me; pulling away from the side of the road.

'_Belington Hotel_,' I called back, before starting to cry again.

As soon as I got back to the hotel room, and being sick several more times; I knew what I had to do. I had to get as far away from here as possible, and for me; this meant going back to Los Angeles. Everything in my hotel room reminded me of Michael, Rob, and Lauren. After being sick one last time at the images still in my head, and what they were probably going to be doing tonight; I packed my suitcase, packing anything and everything that I saw in sight; hyperventilating in panic as I did.

My phone buzzed loudly in my pocket, but I ignored it. All I could see and hear right now was my suitcase, and my own heartbeat which was banging too loudly in my chest. And as I packed; I was on the phone, arranging my flight out of here.

The airport was more than useful, even if it meant that I would have to pay $2,000 dollars for a single flight. It was worth it to just to get out of here. I knew that I was chicken for running away from everything again, but how on earth could I face up to this?

My usual reaction would be to cry in temper before running away from the situation and refusing to see anything about it, because the truth hurt.

Michael could have Lauren just as long as he left me alone from now on. As far as I was concerned; we were over. And because of him, I felt dead inside. My racing heart was seriously going into overdrive. However, before I had time to get out; my body went down onto the floor in response to my hyperventilating, and I fainted.

'_Shit…_' I muttered to myself as I came around; it was ten minutes after I had just fainted, so after grabbing my suitcase, I was out of the door. I would get the tickets at the airport, and even though I had washed my ruined mascara; I still felt awful, and tired.

And I knew why I felt tired; because whenever I cried, I felt so tired. I rushed through the airport doors; ignoring the fucking press outside, flashing their cameras at me and went straight to the ticket desk; determined to get away from here.

'_2 am, Los Angeles please_.' I said to the ticket officer there; before turning my phone off. No-one was stopping me now.

***


	22. Home

Depression

Is there a better place,  
To be right now,  
Than to be home,  
Listening to the crickets' sounds,  
Outside the windows.  
Is there a better place,  
To be right now,  
Than in the bed,  
Closing my eyes,  
Falling into a deep sleep,  
To forget about the days,  
Forget about the nights,  
Forget about you.

Heartbroken,  
Nothing better than to sleep,  
To forget that you are gone,  
To forget your lies,  
Forget the way,  
You told me,  
You never loved me,  
Forget the way,  
You looked at me,  
When you left me,  
I want to forget,  
I want to leave this world,  
Close my eyes,  
Fall to sleep to stop the heart,  
From beating.

I block my ears,  
From hearing the sounds,  
Like your voice,  
Like when you sing to me,  
Those lovely songs,  
They sounded to tender,  
Now they kill me,  
They hurt me,  
I don't want to hear anything,  
Don't want to hear the waves,  
Hitting against the sand,  
Don't want to hear the birds,  
Chirping outside the windows.  
Don't want to see my face,  
Don't want to see you,  
Don't want anything,  
That has to do with you,  
I want to close,  
I want to block away,  
The world to stop the pain,  
In my heart.  
I want my heart to stop beating,  
To stop bleeding,  
From your words,  
Your lies.

_Time passes, even when it doesn't feel like it…_

I stared down blankly at the wooden flooring on my bedroom floor, like it was the answer to everything I wanted to ask; everything that I couldn't bring myself to say let-alone think. I was sat on my bedroom floor, right in front of the door, so that nobody could get in.

I had my knees held up to my stomach, and held them there in front of me, with my hands around my knees, rocking myself in an attempt to find some resolution, to find some peace that I hadn't found in the last two weeks of staying in my bedroom, not eating much at all, besides half-cooked pasta, and half-eaten yoghurts, in an attempt to stay in the house, away from light, and anything that reminded me of Mich-well…him.

My grimace at his name made my whole body tremor, and it was uncomfortable with how skinny I was at the minute.

_Nothing mattered anymore_.

It didn't matter that I wasn't eating properly, or that I hadn't charged my phone up in a week to find all of the unread messages from worried friends, and family, as everyone rallied round to try and find me again.

Because Michael wasn't mine, not any longer, and I wasn't upset anymore; at least, not really. I weren't even angry anymore, not really. I was just…dead. I felt dead inside, as if I had no reaction to anything anymore.

I couldn't fear, I couldn't cry, I couldn't get upset, I couldn't get angry, I couldn't even be bothered to reach for the door, and shower and wash my hair, because I just couldn't be bothered. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball, and die.

There were no mirrors in the room luckily, so I didn't have to look at the mess that I was. My hair was a mess, hadn't been washed for four days. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning; eating simply a yogurt.

But I didn't feel hungry; not really. I still felt as empty as I had in the last two weeks, ever since I found…

_No, I couldn't think about it_. It upset me too much for me to think about it. So instead; I picked up the bottle of vodka that was lying by my side, and drank a little back, and despite the fact that it stung my throat, I wasn't bothered.

I hardly felt it, because it wasn't half as bad as the pain that I'd had before. I'd had a whole lot worse just a couple of week's ago-so bad that I still couldn't bear to think about it-and the vodka just number the feelings. It didn't hurt, it actually helped. It helped me numb out the feelings that I didn't want to feel.

I hadn't had that much sleep, but I didn't need to; because feelings didn't matter to me anymore; so it didn't matter that I felt tired or not.

By the time I managed to get myself up from the floor and get some more vodka from the cupboard downstairs, in a lazy, slow daze as I walked down to the kitchen; it was twilight again. It was funny how quickly the days flew by when you stayed in your house, drinking as much vodka as possible, and wallowing in my own self-pity.

All of the curtains were closed, front and back door locked, TVs turned off strictly, in-case I saw anything on the TV that I didn't like hearing; like hearing about Lauren and Michael for the main thing.

And then as I fell onto my bed, I heard it; the front door unlocking. I propped my head up and listened carefully.

I could hear the door opening and closing, and as my heart sped in response to the noise,-the first time in two weeks that it had actually made such a noise-hoping that it wasn't Michael.

'Kristen,' Robert's anxious voice called for me. It didn't sound like he was asking me; it sounded like he knew I was here, like he knew that I had been hiding here for the last two weeks.

I wondered if I was all over the press, or if he just knew that I would be hiding here. I went with the press part though, because I knew just how they could be like. They'd do anything to get a fucking story.

I hoped he would just leave me, not bothering to search for me up the stairs, and find me here; in such a state, and enough to scare anybody.

'I know you're here.' He called again, and I began to panic as his voice sounded closer somehow. I heard the flicking of the hallway light on, and his feet climbing the stairs.

_Oh no_. I thought as I climbed from my bed as quickly as possible, ignoring the pain, as I heard his feet edging closer and tried to lock my door. After I had shifted the lock over, I heard his loud knocks banging on my door.

I ignored it; climbing back onto my bed, and ignoring the loud bangs of his fist on the door, and his voice calling for me, demanding me to open the door.

However, as I threw my pillow over my head, I heard him trying to open the door. 'Kristen, open this door.' He warned me; angry now.

'Get lost!' I shouted back; my body aching as I shouted. I groaned as he shouted back, and ignored my plea, and allowed myself to lay there.

It didn't take long for his feet to kick open my bedroom door, and he stood there on the edge of my door, the hallway light following him in. I couldn't see him because of the 'bright' light, and turned around on my side with a groan; knowing that he was watching me.

I could feel his eyes running all over me; taking in my skinny frame. 'Go away.' I grumbled to him, annoyed.

I heard him take in a shaky breathe, before I heard his footsteps walking closer into my bedroom. 'Get up.' He warned me, as if I was just going to do it like that. He had no chance. I wanted to stay here, carry on with my wallowing.

'Get up, Kristen.' He warned me again; louder.

I huffed at him in response; the breath somehow hurting my ribs. 'Fuck off.' I muttered under my breath; knowing that he could hear me.

'That's it.' He said under his, and before I knew what was happening; I felt myself being lifted from the bed, and into his arms.

I gasped, as pain hit me all over. Every bone in my body felt the aching of being moved. He pulled me up successfully into a sitting frame, and held up a pillow behind me, to support my body weight. His hands reached behind me, and supported the back of my head, as he lifted my head down to meet the top of the pillow.

He let me go, and all I could do was watch him; because I was breathlessly weak with only that small movement.

'My god Kristen; how long ago was it that you last eat anything?' He gasped aloud, as he took my skinny frame in. I could feel his eyes watching me, but I refused to meet his eyes. I knew that I looked a mess, and that was enough reason for me to keep my eyes down; ignoring his.

'I don't know…two days ago.' I shrugged, before winching as pain came over my shoulders because of my shrug.

I wasn't going to admit how much my body hurt right now though. I didn't want sympathy, or worry or definitely not a Doctor.

I knew just how useless hospitals could be. The care that my Granddad got whilst being treated in hospital was beyond repulsive. And they would only tell me what I already knew; that I needed to eat. Well I had a question for them; what if I didn't want to eat?

Would the fuckers put me on a drip? Most fucking probably; it was funny how the medical care worked. There was my Granddad; usually so healthy until he fell over in the snow, who received the worst care possible, despite the fact that he lived life to the full.

And then there was me, who wanted nothing more than to die right now, but knowing that I wouldn't be able to because my family wouldn't let me, they'd only send me to the hospital, where the fuckers 'cared'.

'I think you need to eat, Kris.' He warned me.

My head flew back up and found his anxious gaze. 'Don't start Rob. Do you think that I actually want to carry on after all of this?' I asked him; sounding a little bit too melodramatic. But I didn't; my temper was all consuming.

But it was all true. To me; Mike had been my everything; he was the _one_ as far as I was concerned, and I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with him. That was until…he cheated on me.

'Don't be so stupid, Kristen. Do you really think that Michael is depressed as hell like you, worrying about you?' He asked me.

I couldn't stop my grimace as Rob said his name out loud. I thought hard on what he had said though, and realized sadly that the likely-hood of Michael worrying about me was probably most unlikely; I knew him too well, after all. However, I still found it easier to admit it to myself internally rather than out-loud.

'I don't know.' Was the best reply that I could give to Rob out-loud. He huffed angrily in response, and walked over slowly to my curtains.

'Please don't open them!' I begged in a gasp; grimacing as my scream somehow hurt my lungs. I knew it was dark outside now, just past twilight now, and it wouldn't bring much light to the room anyway, but I didn't want to see any light right now, because I didn't want him to see me properly, looking like how I did.

He turned back round, and caught my gaze. I couldn't properly tell the expression upon his face, but I could tell that he was probably worried about me.

'I wasn't going to,' he admitted quietly, before moving across to my widescreen TV that stood next to my curtains, and picked up the TV remote that stood neatly on the cabinet that stood underneath the TV. He walked back over to me slowly, and lay next to me on the bed, flicking on the TV from the remote as he lay above the covers, like me; next to me.

He flicked over the channels once the TV came on, until he found a news channel. In front of me, was Michael at the premier of _The Forbidden Kingdom _with Lauren.

_My god_…the anger raging through me was unbearable…the jealousy. I felt so angry, that I could have literally exploded with my rage. Instead, I felt the upset boil up inside of me, and in seconds; I could feel my tears overcome my eyes.

Michael only had his arm around her, but the looks they were giving each other told the press all they needed to know; _Michael and I were definitely over_. But I still couldn't get over it. It just seemed so sudden, and despite the last two weeks of build-up of no emotion, I didn't want to cry, or feel anything for anything.

A gentle hand on my left arm told me that my tears were starting to spill over. 'It's okay to cry.' Robert whispered gently, before his hand swept up, and reached my left cheek; wiping the tears away. My body shut up instantly in response to his touch.

'Ow…' I whimpered quietly, as the pain reached from my lungs to just about everywhere in my small body.

'Kristen, are you okay?' Robert was in front of me now; tilting my head back so that he could look at me properly.

I nodded; though a sob escaped my throat.

'Shh, it's okay.' He reassured me; pulling me to his firm body. But it felt too wrong; because I wanted Michael not Rob; despite everything that Mike had done to me. I attempted to pull myself away from Rob, but I was not strong to do so. However, he reacted like how I thought he would, and pulled me away from him as soon as he saw that I wanted to pull away from him.

He watched me closely for a moment, but I refused to meet his eyes. He pulled himself away then, and turned the TV off, before reaching over his side and turned the lampshade on. I was just too glad that it wasn't very light enough for him to see me very well.

In the light of the bedside table, I took the time to take Robert in. He was back to lying next to me now, and next to the lamp; I could truly take him in. He had on a dark blue, slightly crumpled, short-sleeved shirt, and matching, blue jeans, without any shoes. I almost laughed; he must have taken them off downstairs.

His hair was in its usual messy style. It looked as though he had run his hand through every single strand, and his face echoed the worry of every other person who knew me, and was worried about me. He looked as though he hadn't slept for the last few days very well at all, and for that, I felt a little angry at myself for worrying him so much; because I could guess that he probably hadn't got much sleep…he was worrying about me instead.

'You look tired,' I commented as lightly as possible, whilst I held myself together with my hands and arms, unable to do anything else, because I felt so vulnerable at the moment.

'So do you.' He replied; his anxious eyes never leaving mine. I wished that he would look away…I couldn't bear to see the obvious pain in his eyes.

'Seriously,' I admitted; as though I thought he might think that I was kidding him. 'You look like you could use a good night's sleep.' I added; watching as inhaled a deep breath. For some reason; my eyes followed his partly open chest movement, before looking back to his eyes.

'Well I feel okay. How about you though…do you feel tired?' He asked me anxiously. I frowned at him. He always managed to bring the subject back to me. I was more worried about him. There was no point worrying about someone like me, who didn't want to be saved.

'I feel okay.' I admitted, despite the fact that I felt a little sore, especially when I added a little shrug to my somehow easy casualness.

'Are you hungry at all?' He asked, just as worried as before. I grimaced at the thought of food, and shook my head no.

He sighed heavily in response to my head shaking. 'Well, I think you should eat something, Kris…even if it's just a slice of pizza or something.' He insisted, shrugging as he mentioned the slice of pizza.

I shook my head in response again, as I struggled to hold back my second grimace in response to anything related to food.

'You need to at least get yourself cleaned up and sorted out, Kristen. You can't carry on staying locked up in here all of the time.' He commented harshly, and a little bit angrier than a moment before.

'I'm fine-' I insisted, before I got interrupted again by Rob.

'No, you're fucking not, Kristen! I mean, you don't even look like you've eaten in the last week.' He shouted at me, and I hid myself further into my knees.

'What have you got to eat in your fridge?' He asked me, as he got up from the bed, and made his way back to the door. 'I'll make you something.' He added in an insisting tone.

I sighed in agony. I didn't want to eat; I didn't feel up to it. But I knew that the likely-hood of him letting me go to sleep without eating anything was not going to happen.

'There's nothing in the fridge.'

'Okay, well I'll order you something then.' He insisted; already through the door, and shutting it behind him. I groaned in response, and cowered further into my knees. If only he could read my fucking mind, he would know how much I hated him for caring about me right now, and how much I just wanted to sleep and forget about everything.

Robert was back in my bedroom after about twenty minutes; pizza box in hand, a genially worried smile on his face.

He handed me the box, and lay down next to me, sitting up like how I was. 'Are you comfy?' He asked me; noticing that I was sat in the same position that I had been for the past thirty minutes.

I nodded yes, and concentrated on the pizza box. Already; I could feel the sickly feeling in my throat. I silently opened the pizza box and placed it neatly in the middle of us, on the bed. He was a genius of course.

He had ordered my favorite pizza; _cheese and tomato_ without really knowing what pizza I liked best. And any other time, when I wouldn't feel so sick, I would have eaten it greedily. But not tonight…tonight I felt unbearably sick at just the sight of food, and I felt sick because of the smell radiating off of it, when normally; I would like the smell.

'Would you like a drink?' He asked me, as I turned to the pizza. I nodded yes, smiling my gratitude at Rob.

'Yes please.'

He smiled back at me, as he made his way around to my bedroom door again.

'Would you like some water? Drinking something light might help you eat more.' He added as lightly as possible.

I nodded, somehow hoping that I could eat a bit more so that he would stop worrying about me…not that that was likely to happen anytime soon.

He was gone then; disappearing through my bedroom door and leaving me make a start on the pizza. However, he didn't take long getting back. He was back through my door in what seemed no time at all.

He handed me the glass of water after I had just about finished the first piece, and I drank eagerly. I had to admit that my mouth was quite dry from drinking my vodka as much as possible. 'How's the pizza?' He asked me considerately as he took his place besides me on the bed again.

I nodded my approval as I took a bite out of the second piece, though internally the sicker feeling was getting larger and larger.

However, it was when I was on the third slice that I knew I was going to be sick. I could feel it coming on. I dropped the half of the third slice quickly, and got myself up as quickly as possible, as I walked to the door to get to the bathroom.

'Kristen?' Rob's voice was in front of me at the same time that his arms were around me. I had to get him out of my way so that I could reach the bathroom in time.

'Excuse me!' I begged; attempting weakly to push him out of the way. He got himself out of my way confused, and I stumbled past him, into the bathroom, where I just made it to the toilet in time. However, Rob was there in a second; pulling my long hair out of the way gently.

'Better?' he asked me anxiously, once I was done.

I sighed heavily; tiredness overcoming the sickness, as my knees gave in from underneath me completely, and I fell from my kneeling stance to completely on the floor; the toilet my only real support.

'Suppose so,' I muttered back quietly. He helped me up from the floor once I was sure I was finished being sick, and cleaned my mouth out with my toothbrush, as though I couldn't do it myself…which was probably true, in this case.

After he was finished, he gently sat me down on the toilet. 'Stay there,' he ordered me, as though I could get anywhere fast enough on my own.

I nodded my consent, and he walked quickly out of the bathroom. He came back with my blue camisole night-top, with white spots on, my blue jogging bottoms to match, and my favorite, big, blue nightgown to match them in hand.

I watched him confused, as he pulled me back up carefully from the toilet seat. He held me up by his soft, firm left hand as he reached over to the cabinet and got my make-up remover pads. Now understanding what he was doing; I shut my eyes, and felt him gently wipe away the smudge make up upon my face, before the slight pressure released from my face again.

'Finished,' he whispered so softly that for one whole second, I almost imagined that I'd heard him wrong…but I hadn't.

I opened my eyes, and found his face. He was watching me carefully, a smile slightly on his lips. He reached over to my round bath; turning on the hot tap. He looked back to me awkwardly, and I had a feeling how this went next…

'You need to get yourself cleaned-up, Kris.' He repeated from earlier. He attempted to gently pull my right strap of my vest down, but I pushed him away. I couldn't let him see the mess that I was in. It was even worse with no clothes. Where I had gotten so skinny, were bruises in place of fat. It wasn't exactly that great for me to look at let alone anyone else.

'No please, I…I can't. I j…just don't want you…t…to look.' I stuttered in a small, self-conscious voice. He ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, and he attempted to laugh my weakness off the only way he knew how.

'Sorry to be honest, but you do stink. You need to have a bath at the least.' He joked, and although I knew this was just because he didn't know how else to truly face this situation, I reacted with the only way that _I _knew how…

'Fine, but I'll undress _myself_.' I warned him, sounding every bit as pissed off as I felt inside, but it wasn't with him; it was with me.

He tipped my chin up with one finger though, so that he could see my expression clearly. 'Kristen, you know I was only joking right?' He made sure; his face serious with concern. I nodded, attempting a half-smile.

'Yeah, sorry,' I apologized; moving away quickly from his touch.

'Don't apologize.' He begged me quietly.

'Can I maybe…have some time?' I asked him awkwardly.

He nodded, moving to the door automatically. 'Okay, but I'll be outside, so if you need me…' he trailed off, allowing me to know that he was here for me, without actually having to say it.

'Okay, thanks,' I watched him as he left, before picking up my clothes and putting them on top of my towel on the toilet seat.

I attempted to get my vest off of my arms first, but it was almost impossible. And as I attempted to stretch to get it over my head, pain hit my ribs.

'Ow…' I hissed in pain, stopping automatically in pain. And then my worst fears got even worse, as Rob flew through the bathroom door on hearing my whimper of pain.

'GET OUT!' I screamed at him; attempting to cover myself with my towel. I was flushed and grimacing at exactly the same time as he took in the bruises on my chest. He met my eyes again, and huffed in response.

'No chance, Kristen. I'd rather you would be embarrassed than in pain.' He warned me; walking over to me, as I cowered further into the back of the toilet seat. He ignored that though, and pulled me up, closer to him.

I allowed myself my curtain of hair, but he simply pulled my head back up, and pulled my hair out of the way of my face. 'Please don't be humiliated Kristen…I don't want you to be embarrassed over something that definitely isn't _your fault_.'

With that, he reached his face down to meet mine, and gently brushed his lips across my forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally my eyes; which had now closed tight in sweet agony in response to his touch. My towel was instantly dropped in response to his touch, and he slowly pulled back, and helped me with my casual blue jogging pants.

As he helped with each of my three buttons, he reached his face back up, and kissed my nose and cheeks again, in an attempt to distract me. I had to admit that it was almost working, though I still wished that I didn't like it. I wished that I could have the strength to wish that it was Michael, but after all he had done to me, I knew that I was glad it was Rob.

'You're still so beautiful.' He whispered at my ear, as he helped me out of my jogging pants. He gently kissed the skin underneath my left ear.

I shivered, unable to stop myself. His hands found their way down, to the back of my bra. It paused there; as if considering what to do for the best. Despite the state of me, I knew he couldn't see me properly, and I longed for him to carry on. I needed some kind of closeness to him, and the only reason for this was because it felt like crying with your very best friend, or you're Brother.

It was wrong to be doing this in front of someone else who you wasn't seeing-pain or no pain-but it felt…_right_. Because even though it was still awkward, he was still our best friend, and you could trust him with your life.

'Please…it's okay now.' I insisted; before helping him with the bra straps, and attempting not to feel as awful as I did right now.

After all of the awkwardness he helped me into the bath like I was some old lady, and I had to admit that it was probably my fault; no doubt about it. I watched as he helped me wash, and as though he was about to cry.

He had that determined look on his face; the one where he is determined not to get upset and cry. 'It's okay to cry.' I whispered quietly; repeating his words from earlier.

He stopped to smile at me for a moment, though I could tell it was a forced smile; desperate as to reassure me. And yet, it was him about to cry.

'Stop worrying about me, and concentrate more on you…like you should have been doing in the first place.' He ordered me; I half-smiled in response, even though it looked about as fake as his.

After washing my hair too, he helped me back out of the bath, and dried me off as gently as possible with the towel.

However my conscience caught up with me with a bang, as I climbed into bed. Rob attempted to pull his arms around me, and that was enough to make me cry.

'Shh, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong.' He begged at my ear worriedly.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and prepared myself to tell him. 'It's not o…okay Rob. I…I w…want Michael.' I begged; still sobbing.

I heard him groan from behind me. 'Please Kristen, just let me hold you. Michael doesn't deserve you, not after what he's put you through.'

Sobbing; I let him pull me back into the safety of his warm arms, and it wasn't long for the tears to slow down, as he kissed each tear, and finally, the tears turned to tiredness.

However, I did wake up once in the night; awaking out of Rob's arms. I glanced over after hearing a quiet noise, to Rob, who was sat on the end of my bed…crying. Guilt instantly overtook every other emotion that I felt, and I crawled silently to him-ignoring the aches and pains as I did-and pulled my arms around him.

He gasped-not expecting it-and quickly dried his tears away with the back of his hands. 'I'm sorry; I was trying to be quiet. I didn't want to disturb your sleep.' He apologized; a sob escaping him every so often.

'That's ok,' I whispered back; kissing the tears away like how he had done with me a few hours back. 'Tell me…what were you crying about?' I had a feeling I already knew, but I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted to feel the same pain that he was in now. I deserved to feel the same pain; this was my fault for his sadness.

'Just…just being stupid; I can't stand to see you in so much pain, and know that that…' He paused as he tried to control his temper; I could see boiling up inside of him. '…that bastard did this to you!' He added in a huff.

I couldn't stand him torturing himself like this, so I attempted to hush him. 'I know, I know.' I whispered into the crook of his neck, as I kissed the skin there. His sobbing picked up again, though he tried to stop it. 'Shh, please don't cry.' I begged, wiping some of the tears away.

'Please don't cry.' I said again, as I kissed the tears away again. 'Shh, it's okay…I'm here. Please don't cry.' I begged again, as I turned his face to meet mine.

His sobbing stopped automatically as he watched me confused. I kept my eyes on his as I lowered my head to meet his. I wanted to do this; to properly comfort him in the way that we both needed. My lips brushed along his quivering ones, and in a moment, I kissed him softly; hoping for a reaction from him, so that he could forget his torture.

He kissed me back with the same softness. There was no need to be harsh; we had each other, and all we needed was the softness of our lips to connect us together. As our hands explored each other with the same softness as our lips; moving together in perfectly sync.

Our bodies were as close as could be through our clothes, and our hands came to rest in each others, our lips gently moving together, and our slightly ragged breathing filling the silent room. He was no Michael, nor could he ever be.

This was a good thing. Rob could never be as mean as Michael was. That just wasn't who he was. They were two very different people, and if I ever had to choose who was best for me, who needed me the most, and who could care for me the most; there would absolutely be no completion.

As it was; I never hated Michael more than I ever did in that moment. And I never liked Rob more in that moment. He was the sweetest Guy anyone could meet, and it took me all this wasted time to realize it.

Guaranteed fact; I was a complete and utter fool. But I was determined not to be anymore.

We broke away; both watching each other whilst we got our breath back.

'That was-'

'-needed.' I interrupted him. 'It woke me up to what was in front of me. And you are the sweetest, loveliest guy anyone could meet; a best friend for life.' I added; wrapping my arms around him, and tilting my head to the side so that I could hear his loud, fast heartbeats.

'Ah,' I sighed quietly to myself, allowing my eyes to close as I drank in the peace that I hadn't felt in ages.

But I felt confusion in the air…so I carried on. 'What I meant was…you _are_ a best friend for life, but I am fed-up of simply being just that. I absolutely adore you, and I can't take just being friends anymore.' I held myself away from him slightly, so that I could see his expression clearly. A blissful, happy smile was what I got in response.

'You are most definitely my life now.' He whispered Edward's word's perfectly, before tucking me back into bed, giving me one last gentle kiss on the forehead, and wrapping his arms gently around my body.

_I was now home. _

***


	23. Phone call

Misfortunes

I'd never met anyone like it before in my life. Michael was so obviously keen to get me to sleep with him within weeks of us getting together, but Rob? He wanted nothing more than to take _us_ slowly. And for that, I was glad. In my stupid, depressed state, I wouldn't have been able to pull myself away from him.

However, we were more half-way in between being friend, and half-way in between being a _something_. He slept with me in the same bed, and held me when I slept, and was just there for me; like how a proper friend should be.

We kissed a few times, but that was simple little kisses; tender and short, shared underneath the twilight moonlight on my balcony, away from any cameras or the _normal_ life, which we were going to be forced to go back to in about a week's time.

When we needed food and such, he would just get them delivered, so that we could spend the whole day wrapped up in each other, watching TV and sleeping in. and it was the best week of my life…no doubt about it.

Well…until Michael rang.

'Hello,' I had to run for the phone to pick it up in time. It was my fault for leaving the phone in the bedroom. There was a short silence, and it made me wonder if this was a prank call. Instantly; I started to feel anxious, because if it was a prank call, it could be linked to the press. And if it was linked to the press then they would ask questions about the whole-

'Kristen, its Michael,' the familiar voice made me freeze instantly. I looked up at Rob, who had just come back into the bedroom. I stared at him with panicked eyes, and he frowned at me in response; he had already guessed who it was on the phone.

'Put it on speaker,' Rob insisted in a cool whisper. I was still watching him panicked; not sure if that was the best idea. Rob sighed, and forced my phone out of my hand, before putting it on speaker. He handed me the phone then, and I took it; still in shock at his call.

'Kristen, is everything okay?' Michael asked after it was silent for a long moment. I looked up to Rob-needing to know what the best thing was to do-who nodded his head to tell him yes.

'Ur…yeah, I just didn't expect you to call.' I admitted, because that was the truth. He had some nerve most definitely.

'I know, and I'm sorry Kristen. I just wanted to explain a few things to you.' He admitted as he cleared his throat. Rob raised one eyebrow in response to that, and I knew what he meant, how he felt. And I also knew that I probably should be telling Michael to fuck off; for Robert's sake.

'What's there to explain Michael? I saw you on TV with Lauren; you looked pretty close to me.' I accused him sourly.

There was a long silence, and already I started to wonder if I had said the right thing. I looked up to Rob, who of course nodded his head that yes; I had done the right thing.

'We're just friends; we're close because of the movie.'

'Hmm, and what was you doing in that booth? Practicing for the kissing scene?' I asked him with as much sarcasm possible.

His sigh told me that he thought I was being silly, but I didn't care. it was his own fault for this. I looked to Rob and smiled back at him.

'You have every reason to be angry, Kris. But I swear that's all that happened.' He promised me. But I didn't believe him; I couldn't believe me.

'I'm sorry Mike, but…I can't believe you. You've cheated before remember.' I reminded him, still as sourly.

'So have you.' He reminded me, referring to me and Rob; and looking up at him now he shook his head in disbelief that Mike would bring that up.

'Not that it has anything to do with you,' I grumbled; angry with Mike now. 'But we were on a break, if you remember?' I reminded him just as sourly as before.

'Look Kristen, none of that matters to me.' He paused for half a second, before adding; 'Will you take me back?' He begged desperately.

Automatically; Robert's head turned to stare hard at me. I looked up to watch him closely for a moment. 'He'll only cheat on you, Kristen.' Robert reminded me in a quiet whisper. He was right, I knew this. I couldn't trust Mike. So why did I still have to decide?

'Please Kristen; I forgave you for Rob.' He reminded me as if that was a big thing for him. I huffed in response.

'That has nothing to do with you.' I warned him.

'Please Kristen; I'll do anything. I'll fly to LA now, and prove to you how much I love you.' Huh, love, yeah right. He didn't know the word.

'That's not necessary.' I told him coldly in response. I looked to Rob to see him shaking his head at me again. 'Please Kristen, don't.' Robert begged quietly.

I sighed hard; I was stuck between two, and both my brain and my heart told me who I should choose. It shouldn't have been hard for me to make a decision. I was a fucking idiot of course.

How stupid could I actually get? Most Girls would be dying over Robert Pattinson fancying them, would die to have a chance with him. But me; I was stupid enough to let our friendship go to waste for a cheating, lousy scum.

I sighed heavily and tried again. 'I need to go Mike.' I admitted; just about ready to hang up on him. I had to do this.

'Please, just hear me out. I can make it better Kristen…we can do anything that you want, I'll just get on a plane now, that's all it will take.' He promised me.

I looked to Rob, who was still shaking his head at me. His eyes were begging for me to say no, to do the right thing; after everything we had promised to each other a few nights ago. And I couldn't hurt Rob.

Mike had already hurt me, which was now in the past, but Rob hadn't done anything wrong. I wanted so much to protect him. It didn't feel like I had to really, it just felt like I wanted to. I couldn't hurt Rob in the way Mike had hurt me so badly.

But I was still so torn. Mike was begging for a reply to take him back, and although I didn't love him, I felt sympathy for him; for some strange, fucked up reason. I was a complete fool, and I seriously needed a smack round the head to wake me up and realize who I should be picking.

Rob's right hand came to rest upon my left cheek; gently stroking the skin there and I instantly shivered in response to his glorious touch. 'Please don't forgive him, Kris, please. I am begging you. I'd do absolutely anything for you.' He promised in a quiet whisper for only me to hear.

I took a shaky breath, and attempted to think this through properly; even though I shouldn't have to think about it.

'He'll cheat on you again and again and again until you completely finish with him.' God, why did Rob have to be so right all of the time? Oh yeah, because that's who he was. He was honest, kind, loving, and so, so sweet.

I took a deep breath, and finally forced me to say the words I dreaded out-loud before I could stop myself. 'No Michael; I can't. I'm sorry.' The words did it. They were enough to make me burst into tears.

Automatically though, Robert had already hung up on Mike, and was taking me gently into his soft, firm arms.

I needed to be closer to him though; this wasn't anywhere enough near to how close I needed to be. I needed more, and I needed more now.

I turned to him as soon as I stopped crying, and attempted to try and face him. He watched me confused, as I wrapped my hands gently around his face, and brought my lips up back to his. God, he tasted so sweet.

'Uh-huh…this can't happen Kris.' He pulled away from me automatically, pulling me away gently but with firmness with his hands gently around my small face.

I watched him for the longest moment; taking in his perfectly structured jaw, and brilliantly awake eyes; which were now sparkling with curiosity, as he stared down hard back at me.

'Why not?' I begged; sounding every bit like a spoilt child who wouldn't get her own way. I really didn't mean to sound so childish.

'Because you're still not a hundred percent better. You need to get better at first, and I swear to you that I'll help you get better, but…just not this yet.' He swallowed hard as he spoke. I nodded; knowing that this made sense.

'Kiss me.' I begged; wanting that at least.

He smiled at me, and leaned his head down to meet my impatient, awaiting lips. They were completely different to my own though; they were unbearably soft, and gentle; as if scared that he was going to hurt me.

I groaned, and pushed him off of me with help from him. He watched me closely. 'I want you to show me what I mean to you. I don't want you to kiss me as though I might break in a second.' I asked, and before I had even finished; he had closed his eyes shut tight in response.

'Kristen, I'll hurt you.' He confirmed; never opening his eyes.

'No, you won't. Please, I want you to show me how much you want me, I want to-' But I didn't get to finish. Because with a last groan; he had pulled me down to the bed, and was already on top, still being careful with his weight, but his lips were not as gentle as his body on top of me. They were the most urgent possible, daring me to kiss him back.

And it only took about half a second for me to awake up from my shock, and really kiss him. I wrapped both my legs and arms around him, needing to get as close as possible. He automatically leaned his body away from me though, and in response to that; I broke away from his lips.

'Don't stop,' he begged in the sexiest, rough voice that I had ever heard, but I pulled him back from me again as he tried to get to me once more. He groaned unhappily in response.

'Why have you pulled your body away from me?' I asked him confused, and I sounded more hurt than I needed to be.

'I…think I need the bathroom.' He admitted; stuttering awkwardly, and still breathless. He attempted to pull further away from me, but I pulled him back to me roughly by his shirt collar. I allowed my hands to rake down his chest o top of his shirt, and was delighted as I got a shiver back in response to it.

And then; I sneaked my hands further down, before he could stop me, to the waistband of his jeans, and further down to…_my god_. As soon as I had gasped, he pulled himself back off of me, and laid next to me on my bed.

I stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. 'Whoa…' I managed to grasp as soon as I'd gotten over the shock of it. He was like…well, _hard_. Not just hard, but uncomfortably hard; wood had nothing on him. It was no wonder he felt so awkward.

But he didn't have anything to worry about. If anything I found it sexy; knowing that I had that reaction on him. It thrilled me, and at the least; made me shiver in delight.

'I think I'll use the bathroom now.' His forehead creased like it did in interviews and premieres where he got embarrassed at certain questions. I climbed on top though, which stopped him automatically, and pushed him back down to the bed.

I probably wouldn't have managed to with how weak I could sometimes be, but as Rob shivered in delight, I had an unfair advantage. 'No chance,' I warned him, as my lips eagerly found his again. He gave in straight away like how I knew he would.

With a last groan; he rolled me over, and pulled himself on top of me; never breaking our kiss once. We kissed until we were forced to pull away, and then I slept happily in his arms when I was finally too tired.

***


	24. Found Out

The tour over America to get as much press possible for twilight as possible did come round too soon. We started in San Diego for the _comic con _interview. As I refused to accept Rob's present on my birthday-with good intentions as it was a flight ticket to London to go and see my family-he all but forced me into a shopping spree with Ashley, who was even worse than Alice for shopping.

However, I did feel a little conscious when Rob came around to my San Diego hotel room to check the dress that I had brought for the interview-with his money; which he had thrown in my hands-properly. It was a light blue color, and was slightly shorter than anything that I'd usually wear; though this was because Ashley insisted that it was an amazing dress, and I had to buy it.

It had blue and white striped running down the dress perfectly, and a white belt running along my waistline. I had messed my hair up a little, just before Rob had come to my hotel room, hoping that I looked okay, and although I had put on a suitable, needed amount of weight on; I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as Rob's eyes roamed up and down my dress approvingly.

However; any fear I had a moment ago, was soon forgotten, when his lips found mine. He kissed me with the same passion that I felt for him, and I instantly melted into the kiss. He groaned in delight; pressing my face harder into his kiss, by wrapping his hands into the back of my hair.

He pushed me into the wall behind me, and his body followed mine as soon as my body had hit the wall. I couldn't help it then. My hands trailed down from his hair on their own accord, and found his chest.

I gently felt his chest above his smart, black shirt in time with my taking over the leading of the kiss, and one of his hands trailed down and away from my hair, and just below my dress, just above my right knee. He experimentally rubbed small circles there and got shivers of delight in response to that from me.

Finally he broke away and watched me with the cutest pair of half-opened, smoldering eyes. I found that his eyes smoldered even more because of how strange his eye color was; a sexy grey-blue color that I adored.

And that hair! Well it looked even better now that it had had my hands through it. He usually had messy hair anyway, but now it was all over the place from where I had ran my hands through all of it, messing each strand up unconsciously lost in his passion.

'You look absolutely gorgeous, Kristen.' He whispered in that sexy husky voice of his. I knew that originally I was from England too, but I had grown up with family from America; my Mom's family was all from America, including my Mom.

And god, there was a huge difference between our accents; his was more obvious, and a whole lot sexier. I didn't really have any accent; half-British, half-American, and his just…well was beyond sexy.

'As do you,' was all I could coherently manage, as I took in his tight black skinny jeans to match his shirt. It fit him in exactly the best places, and I couldn't help but sneak a look.

He grinned in response to my sneaking a look. 'Thanks,' he commented, before lowering his head to kiss my neck. I took a shaky breath, and tilted my head up slightly, to give him much better access to my neck.

'You seem in a lot better mood than yesterday.' He commented quietly. I could feel his breath; hear his voice vibrating in my throat. And it did make me shiver in delight. It was true; yesterday I was a little down, because all I had truly wanted to do was spend all of my time alone with Rob.

'That's because…uhnn…you are…ugh…here with…me.' I gasped; as his hands followed his lips. I felt him suck the skin at my throat harder, and I automatically pushed him away from my throat in shock.

'Don't you dare even think about giving me a love bite,' I warned him angrily; glaring at him for extra effect.

He grinned at me; coming back into my already awaiting arms. 'I wasn't thinking about that, but now…well the idea is just too tempting.' With that; he found the skin that he had began to suck before, and attempted to carry on.

'Don't even…ahh…think about it.' I warned him again-even though I couldn't quite hold back my moan-and attempted to pull him away from me again.

He chuckled, and gently released me from his arms; though it seemed as though he had genially forced himself to. 'I suppose love bites are a bad idea.' He forced himself to agree with a heavy sigh.

'Uh-Huh,' was all I could manage, before I pulled him back to me again, and finding his lips again desperately.

He groaned, and slammed me back into the wall at the same time that his hard body came into full contact with mine. He pulled me off of the floor, and I let myself wrap my legs around his body; needing to get close to him more than anything, and not bothering if my dress rid up higher on my thighs or not.

And then the door swung open; a gasp interrupting our brief session.

'Ooh, we'll just leave you two to it.' As soon as we heard Tasha's voice; I was instantly dropped-a little carelessly-to the floor. Rob pulled away with wide, shocked eyes and cleared his throat awkwardly, as he ran his hair through his fucked up hair.

'No; I was just going.' He mumbled as he passed Tasha out of the doorway. She mouthed sorry to me, as she took in his angry posture. But I shook my head.

He was only angry because he knew what I knew; that we couldn't be found out by the press, and also that I didn't want them to either. I knew that that was slightly unfair on Rob, but it was likely that they would have nothing good to say about me, if they did find out about us. Rob was, and always would be the favorite.

'So what's going on then?' asked Nikki, who followed Tasha in the door; eyebrow raised suspiciously at me.

I wasn't the mood to have it out with her. With Rob gone; I felt quite pissed again. 'Don't you start Nikki; what I and Rob get up to is nothing to-'

'Hey, chill!' She warned me in shock. 'I was just asking. In-case you didn't know; I'm just as pissed off with Mike as you are. I watch the news too, you know. I know all about that slapper on his arm.' Tasha giggled in response to the venom in Nikki's voice as she took a seat on the red sofa, and took a long sip out of her Lambrini bottle.

I hadn't actually thought about Michael before Nikki had said that, but now I was. I had been more worried about them judging Rob than anything else; but now the reminded brought back unwanted memories of the bastard flirting with that tart.

My hotel room was nice enough, simple. The normal decorations were red and cream like every other hotel room that we had stayed in. Tasha was still tipping back the Lambrini.

'Were you planning to share that any time soon?' I asked her. She giggled; stopping drinking automatically, and handed me the bottle. I knew that it was likely that Rob would tell me off for drinking alcohol, as he always did, but he wasn't here right now, was he? And because he wasn't here, I missed him even more.

'So come on then, are you going to tell us what's going on with you and Rob, or do we have to force it out of you?' Tasha asked me with a giggle, as she took the Lambrini bottle from me again.

I shrugged; relaxing myself into my sofa. 'There's nothing to tell.' Of course there was everything to tell. What wasn't there to tell about Rob; he was like a god.

But I wouldn't admit that to them. It was a bit too embarrassing admitting it to your friends so honestly, and after all; I still wasn't a kiss and tell person.

'Oh come on, Kristen! This is _Robert Pattinson_ we're talking about here, and who wouldn't want to know all the gossip?' Nikki asked with a girly laugh, as she took the bottle of wine from Tasha and drank a small sip.

I shook my head in response, and finally took in what Nikki and Tasha was wearing in a desperate bid to change the subject. Nikki had on a black dress, with girly ruffles at the sides, and it matched well with her dyed, Rosalie-style, blonde hair, that she would be dying back to brown in a few days time; back to her normal hair color.

Tasha hah on a black-grey dress, with a black belt separating the white and grey around the middle. She looks so pretty in frills, with her hair all curled and delightfully pretty.

'I like your dresses.' I mumbled quietly to both of them. They both looked up at me at basically the same time, and they both rolled their eyes at me.

'No chance; you are so not getting out of telling us about Rob.' I groaned in response. I'd thought that I'd changed the subject quite discreetly; clearly, I hadn't.

'There's nothing to tell. You know that Rob came to my LA home to see if I was okay, and things happened…we kissed, and that's it.' I told them shrugging.

They kept their eyes on me as they passed the drink around, to me too. 'Ooh,' they said at the both time, making me roll my eyes this time. God, they really had turned into the terrible twins or something. Nikki was like another Rachael. She truly was a part of our group now, and I loved that fact. I adored Nikki as well as the _twilight buds_.

'So you haven't slept together then?' Tasha asked me; slightly shocked.

I frowned at them both as they watched me confused. 'Of course I'm not! It's just like…well we're not literally seeing each other…not really. I…' I paused as soon as I saw their confused expressions on their faces. 'Oh, I don't know. He hasn't technically asked me out, but then I did just blurt my feelings out for him that night. And…well we've been together always since.' I shrugged it off as easily as I knew how.

'Aw; how sweet!' Tasha thrilled, making Nikki laugh in happiness.

'I wouldn't waste your breath; I can't tell anyone.' I admitted; taking back the bottle of wine that they passed to me.

'And why not?' Nikki asked; slightly offended.

'Yeah, you have to let us tell someone. Kellan at the least; he and Nikki have been making bets about this happening.' Tasha told me, giggling along with Nikki as she said it. I rolled my eyes in response, imaging Kellan-the bugger-making bets over something like this.

'Well for starters; the press are not going to want to know me after they hear about me and Rob, are they?' I asked them. 'They'll hate the fact that I'll be with Rob. He is the favorite after all.' I shrugged; knowing that it was true.

'I may have been in different things before _twilight, _but this was my _big_ break. I've got no chance if people start turning against me. I'm not risking it.'

Tasha smiled. 'Sorry, but I just love how loved you two are. I mean when we got into the door; he didn't flutter an eyelid. He was too busy with you.' She giggled. 'Bless him,' she added with a happy sigh.

I couldn't stop smiling along with them; because I was more than happy now. 'So do you like him then?' Nikki asked; giggling again.

I threw on the sarcasm in response. 'No, I'm just with him for the hell of it.' I said as sarcastically as possible. I rolled my eyes. 'Of course I like him; I've liked him from the beginning, and yet I didn't even know it.'

'Just like?' Tasha asked me curiously; taking back the wine bottle that I was still holding in my right hand.

'Well...in between liking and love; I'd say.' I admitted sheepishly.

'Aw!' Tasha thrilled; clapping her hands together in delight. 'About fucking time though, I've only been waiting for you two to get together for like what…the last seven months?' She asked herself sarcastically, before giggling.

I grinned; unable to stop myself. 'I know, I know.' I sighed in agreement. 'But I mean it was hard to admit to myself let alone to you guys. I was obsessed by the idea that I'd hate this Guy who I didn't even know, and that he'd be so stuck-up and everything, but…he just wasn't. Funny how wrong I can be sometimes.'

'Sometimes?' Nikki asked me sarcastically.

'Fuck off if you're just going to take the piss.' I told her jokingly. She took it as a joke too; they both did, laughing it off easily.

'No but seriously; I got it wrong Kristen. When I warned you to stay away from Rob that day, I shouldn't have been saying it. If anyone; I should have been warning you off of your sleaze of a Boyfriend.' She shuddered as she spoke about him.

'Forget it, because I'm sorry to say it Nikki; but I wouldn't have listened to you anyway.' I admitted a little sheepishly.

She laughed in response. 'Yes, you always were stubborn. Though in this way; it's definitely a good thing.' Tasha commented happily.

'Yes, it is.'

There was silence for a moment, with just the sound of the bottle of Lambrini being passed round us all, before Nikki finally spoke again.

'I'm so sorry Kris; for leaving you like…well how you were the other week. Rob was proper panicking when you left the booth like that, and he was going to get the first flight out to LA when he find out you had left, but we talked him round, because…well I wasn't sure if you wanted time alone to think about stuff. I was an idiot, obviously.'

'And me too.' Tasha agreed solemnly.

'It wasn't your fault, it was mine,' I insisted. 'And if you hadn't left me alone with Rob, well…I'm not sure if we'd be together now. So trust me; you did the right thing.' I winked at them.

They both smiled; attempting to lift the mood.

***

The Comic Con interview ended pretty quickly, even when we had to do other interviews with it afterwards. I was just glad that Rob was with me though, and in the Comic Con hall, he had his hand in mine underneath the table.

I went back to my hotel room early; a little drunk after having more Lambrini at the 'after-show' with the rest of the gang with Tasha, and co. Rob saw me to my hotel door room, a little drunk too, I noticed.

'Hmm, Kristen.' Rob murmured, before I had even properly reached the door. He pushed me against the door, and his lips seized mine eagerly. I groaned, and attacked his hair like a few hours ago. He pulled me up again, and seized each leg around his hips.

His hands wandered-as though they had an imagination of their own-and I couldn't have the energy to stop him. Instead; I threw my head back into the door behind me in ecstasy; at the same point that his lips found my throat again.

'Oh god.' I moaned involuntary, as his hands trailed to my uncovered thigh. He allowed his hands to trail higher and higher until my dress was fully rid up to my panties.

'Yes, please,' I begged quietly, as he paused to think about what he was doing. However; he let go of me quickly then, and was already walking away.

'I can't.' He mumbled to himself roughly, as he walked away from me.

I watched flustered and needing a whole lot more than what I had just been given; whimpering after him, as he quickly rushed off.

'Rob!' I yelped in shock. But he refused to even turn round to me, as he quickly took exit down the hallway.

I groaned in utter disappointment and need, and forced myself to calm down, before entering my hotel room.

I gasped; as I took in the slight light that helped me discover who was sitting there on my bed. The shadow looked up and smiled at me.

'I've been waiting for you to arrive back, Kristen.' Michael admitted; totally unbothered my still flushed-self.

'What the hell are you doing here, Michael?' I shouted at him; demanding to know. He just sat there; the echo of confidence, seeming a little smug as I walked into the room.

'I came to see you, Kris. We need to talk, and I'm not just giving up like that.' He replied totally unbothered by it all.

'Get the fuck out of my hotel room, arsehole. It's about time you understood when you're not wanted.' I shouted at him; fed-up of the sight of him already. I wanted Rob back.

'You look like shit Kristen,' he commented; ignoring my warning. 'Did I do this to you?' He asked again in shock.

'How about I lie, and said you had nothing to do with this, and you get the fuck out of my hotel room, before I punch you myself.'

He grimaced as I said the words, but I couldn't actually give a shit anymore. For once in my life; I felt nothing but anger, bitterness and hatred to Michael. Nothing remotely close to love, or even some fort-of friendship. But I had every right after how he treated me.

'Kris-'

'Get out of here!' I shouted at him; watching in distaste, as he shuddered in stupid, useless pity once more.

'You heard her you little fucker.' I heard Tasha's angry voice behind me. She was around me, and pulling Michael from my bed in a second.

'Tasha-'

'Of course you did that to her you stupid fuck! What are you; blind?' Tasha screamed at him; attempting to go at him. But Kellan was already there in a flash pulling her away from him.

'She's our friend, Tash. But she needs work it out herself.' He mumbled to her, as he pulled her away from him, and walking past me. He gave me the look that made me know what he wanted. 'She's an adult, and she needs to make her own mistakes.' He added; still watching me carefully, before he headed out the door with Tasha.

_Yeah alright, fucker. I get the point; you want me to choose Rob. And trust me; there's no fucking competition now_.

If only Kellan could read my mind.

I turned to Michael impatiently. 'Well then; what have you got to say?' I asked him with as little enthusiasm as possible.

I wasn't interested in anything this fucker had to say.

'I haven't cheated Kris…that night, she kissed me, but that's all that happened. I was there to break it up with her, and finish us completely; I swear-'

'Do you know what, Michael?' I interrupted him; hearing all I had enough to hear. I didn't give a shit about anything else that Michael wanted to explain to me.

'What?' He asked; his hopeful eyes widening in surprise as he stared at me.

'I don't actually give a fuck.' I was about to go and open the door when his hand stopped me. He had it on my left shoulder; desperate for me to listen to him.

'Please Kristen; I know I'm stupid, but just…please.' He begged me, in that stupid, pointless, vulnerable voice of his.

I sighed and closed my eyes. 'Get out, Mike.' I warned him under my breath. His hand dropped from my shoulder in defeat.

'Fine, but I won't give up, Kris. I'll stalk you if I have to prove you that I've changed.'

I huffed, and opened my eyes to find Mike in front of me. I opened the door for him to leave. 'Go ahead Michael. But don't be surprised when you get a warning from the police to leave me the fuck alone.' I pushed him out of the door without a care, as he tried the puppy eyes look at me, and slammed the door in his face.

I knew Rob would be up here soon.

***


	25. Demands

Dinner

I didn't turn around when I heard Robert come into my hotel room. I didn't even feel the need to ask him how he had gotten in, or why he was here. I was sure that Michael had already rubbed the shit in for me.

He came and sat on my bed quietly, wordlessly. He sat next to me, and tipped my head up into his lap, where he ran his hands through my hair silently.

'I saw Michael downstairs.' He whispered after what seemed ages. I nodded; sighing as I thought over what was coming, and rested my head on his left thigh.

'Oh yeah?' I asked him. 'And what did he say exactly? I could imagine that it was all shit, but go ahead and make my day.' I insisted; a little coldly.

Rob sighed too in response to that. 'Well he certainly laid it on thick,' he admitted; before quickly going silent again. 'But I didn't listen to him.' He added smartly. I smiled against his leg, before taking his free hand-not in my hair-and kissing it softly.

'Good, he certainly isn't worth it.' I replied back; kissing each long, perfect finger that belonged to him softly. His hand gently shuddered beneath my lips in response. 'You like that?' I asked him delighted; changing the subject.

I was surprised however when he pulled his hand away from me. 'Stop that,' he warned me; trying to sound harsh. I was confused to his mood change, but I didn't want to look up at him yet.

'Stop what?' I asked him innocently.

'Distracting me.' He replied with another heavy sigh. I almost smiled as he said that, but not quite. I didn't understand why he didn't want to be distracted for.

'Do you not want to be distracted then?' I asked him confused. He usually liked it when I was affectionate. No actually; he _always_ loved it when I was affectionate, and he certainly never stopped me before; especially when it came to distracting him.

'No, not tonight.' He replied quietly, almost under his breath. Instantly; I froze from underneath his hands.

I finally propped myself up properly, and looked to see his face. He was watching me closely; his expression soft, and gentle; almost emotionless. I knew that expression all too well. He was wallowing over something or other.

'Why are you upset?' I asked him; confused. He pulled his hand out from my hair, and looked away from me; keeping his gaze down.

'Tell me the truth Kristen; are you and Michael back together?' He asked me; and as if he had to fucking ask!

I jumped to my knees, and watched him wallowing, in disbelief. 'Of course we're not Rob! How could you even ask that?' I asked him; sounding every bit as pissed as I felt.

Slowly; his gaze came back to mine. 'I have every reason to need to ask, Kristen.' He reminded me in his cool voice.

'How did you work that one out?' I asked him, shocked. Did he actually believe that after the last few days we'd had together; I would just dump Rob for a cheating, fucking scum like Michael.

'I know you still love him, Kristen-'

'Rob, this is you on alcohol. How could you think that I'd actually do that to you?' I asked him; completely shocked.

He watched me expressionless, as he replied to me. 'Out of me and him Kris, who is it likely that you would choose-'

My lips stopped him from making an even bigger, fucking idiot of him. He groaned instantly, and allowed me to push him back onto the bed; climbing on top of him eagerly. I tasted him properly this time; loving the taste of the mixture of alcohol, cigarettes, and mint that belonged to his delicious mouth.

After I was breathless, I pulled my mouth away from him, and watched him with the same lust-filled eyes that matched his own. 'Who the fuck do you think, Rob?' I asked him under my ragged breath; knowing that he could hear me.

He growled at me-yeah, fucking growled at me-and threw me off of him, before climbing on top of me in a second, connecting his urgent, hot lips to my soft ones. I groaned, and kicked my heels off at the same time that my legs climbed around his hips. He pressed deeper to me, so that we were as close as could be at that moment; with our clothes on.

'God…I have to stop.' He moaned; trying to disconnect our lips. He had no chance. I growled back at him.

'Who says you do?' I forced his head up with force, and sucked hard on the pulse point at his throat. He moaned, and panted in response to that; as I began to make my mark on his skin. He might not have been able to bite me, but I wasn't going to hold back for the fucking press.

As far as I was concerned, they could all fuck off. His skin was so soft, so tender underneath my hands, and lips, and teeth; that I wanted to mark him. I wanted to show the world that he was mine, and nobody else's; and that most definitely including that tart Lauren.

I wanted them to know that no-one could have him, because he belonged to me and nobody else. I felt jealous about anyone who went near.

Finally, he broke away from me, after I had let my small, but noticeable mark, and fell next to me on my bed. I laughed as I ran my hand over the small bite mark.

'I can't wait to _take you_ again.' He whispered huskily.

I ran my hands down his chest, and got a small, but sexy, little purr of delight in response to him. I did it again; grinning as I got the same noise from him. _God, I hoped no other Girl got that reaction from him. _

'Take me then.' I tried; swinging my right, naked leg over to meet one of his. He shook his head; though he still shuddered in delight.

'Although that is the most tempting idea that I've ever heard, _love_…I want to take this as slow as possible. If we do go further again, I want it to be special.' He vowed; kissing my cheek, and taking me in his strong arms. 'And definitely not in response to your fucker of an Ex.' He added; making me smile.

'Agreed,' I smiled, before reaching his lips with mine again.

***

Rob was already gone in the morning when I woke up, but I wasn't worried; he was no Michael. I could trust him with anything. I got myself up, and got showered and dressed quickly. I put on a pretty, blue dress, with pretty, circle patterns on it, in black.

I put on a pair of blue, matching, flat shoes and left my hotel room to meet Rob downstairs, like how we agreed. However, there was one person I saw first on my way downstairs. And that was Kellan, coming out of his hotel room.

He grinned at me as soon as he saw me. 'Alright, Kristen?' He asked me; catching me up easily. 'So…where's Rob today then?' He asked me nosily. I rolled my eyes at him in response.

'He's downstairs,' I replied in the best casual tone possible. 'Believe it or not; but we don't actually spend every moment together.' I added sarcastically. I tried to keep my tone as light as possible, even though it was too hard. I missed him already.

'Could have fooled me,' he replied-sensing my sadness instantly-with his cheeky grin.

'Ha-ha; funny,' I grumbled back sarcastically.

His booming laughed echoed in my ears, and I thrilled on the sound. It was like listening to your big Brother's laugh.

'Here's lover-boy.' He said to me in that loud, snickering-style voice of his. I watched as he quickly turned left, and followed the hallway through, and as I didn't look where I was going, I bumped into someone in front of me.

'Oops, sorry,' I apologized, before looking up to see who it was exactly that I had bumped into. I grinned up at Rob sheepishly as I fell into his firm chest.

He smiled down at me in response, before his hands came to rest gently on the sides of my face and cheeks.

'Good morning, beautiful.' He whispered; before meeting my face gently and slowly with his. His lips gently brushed on top of mine, but the kiss was enough to remind me that he was mine, and I was his. It felt almost like a warning kiss, before we had to do an interview.

He pulled back quickly then; after a very long moment.

'Good morning, gorgeous.' I replied back in a whisper before giggling. His hands stayed on my blushing cheek. 'You won't believe the news that I've brought.' He grinned at me.

'Good, I hope.'

'_I _think so.' He admitted.

'Oh?' Now I was curious. I watched him for a long moment after I had spoken, asked. 'Michael's gone.' He admitted; watching me closely too. What did he expect; fucking tears? The only tears that I would be crying were tears of happy ones.

'Thank Christ for that.' I huffed in response. 'Mind you, I shouldn't speak too soon; he'll probably be back in a week.' I added with a snicker.

'So…you're happy?' He asked; sounding every bit as unsure as I had a feeling that he was feeling. I nodded.

'Of course I am; I would never go back to Mike.' I told him honestly. 'I only want you-'

He interrupted me with his lips; stopping me say anything more. This time; the kiss was urgent, thanks to his perfect lips moving just in time with mine.

Once we were both breathless though; he forced himself to pull away from me with a groan. I smiled; glad to see that I wasn't the only one suffering from the space between us.

'I can't wait until tonight.' He told me in that damn, sexy husky voice of his.

'Why tonight?' I asked; gulping the minor lump that had got stuck in my throat.

'Because I'm cooking you dinner,' he paused, and I sensed, and hoped that there was more to come. 'And tonight; I'm giving in…to all of your demands.' As soon as I gasped; his lips came to attack mine again.

***


	26. Giving In

As soon as I had told the Girls about mine and Rob's plans for tonight; they insisted that they helped me get dressed up for tonight. I was still a little unsure about this, especially as Ashley was involved and she was even more than Alice when it came to dressing me up; A LOT WORSE.

But I allowed them to do it; knowing that the Girls would always end up making me happy with the transformation, and that was one thing that I loved my Girls for.

'It's like a proper sleepover!' Ashley thrilled, as she jumped carelessly on my bed. Luckily, she was only like five foot nothing, so it wasn't as though she had the strength to break the bed or anything, but it was still pissing me off as Tasha and Nikki attempted to do my hair and make-up with me sitting on the bouncing bed.

Normally it wouldn't piss me off so much at all, but tonight; my nerves were in shreds. I knew that Rob and I had had sex before, but this just felt different to me somehow. I wasn't sure why, but it just felt more…special, because I knew what was going to happen, and because we were actually in a real relationship too.

'Ashley, would you stop fucking bouncing on the bed please!' I practically screamed at her. I knew that I sounded so unfair, and for that; I regretted my attitude, but I still felt so nervous.

'Sorry, Kristen,' she stopped automatically; her tiny voice saddened. I instantly wanted to apologize to her. She was like a Sister, who was only trying to help in her own, small way. She was too much alike her character.

'No; I'm sorry, Ashley. I'm just nervous.' I admitted; breathing out a very shaky breathe in response to my words.

She smiled at me, and climbed down from the bed, to sit herself next to me. 'I know how you feel Kristen, but trust me; he'll love what we dressed you in.' She promised, winking once at me, before giggling.

I felt my cheeks get hot in response to her compliment. I had to admit to myself internally that I had thought that they had been a bit daring too. I had on a frilly, very small, blue bra that Ashley had brought for me, after telling me that she was sure that it would look great on me, and Rob wouldn't be able to resist me; for that, I had to wear it., and small, matching panties to go with it, and small, see-through shorts that hung on my pretty, blue stockings.

And what was worse was the fact that just as I was about to get into the bathroom to have a both a shower and a bath-the shower was to wash my hair, shave, and moisturize, and the bath was just to relax-Ashley threw a small bottle of 'Victoria's Secret' Naughty-Bubbles bath.

Okay, this was beyond embarrassing, and I could have killed my friends, if it wasn't for the fact that…well, I wanted to try and be sexy, which was a bit hard when you had someone as gorgeous as Robert Pattinson lying next to you every night.

He was a god, beyond sexy, and as I was his _Girlfriend_-I think you could definitely call me that-I wanted to impress him.

My dress was pretty; it was a bit darker than the blue color of my underwear, and was quite short, but was very pretty. The dress material was satin, and had a thin white stripe of satin going around the middle and at the very end of the dress.

They left my hair it's usual away with tender curls and waves running through some of the strands perfectly. They knew that Rob liked my hair better natural; wavy-curly, so I was glad that it was left like that.

My make-up was quite natural, leaving my face its usual porcelain color, but simply adding a little bit of blush on my cheeks for that creamy, rose look, which looked adoringly perfect. They put a little bit of mascara on, and eyeliner; matching the blue to go with my dress underneath my eyes, and put on a slightly-darker lip-stick and lip-gloss to make my lips look better defined.

Ashley and Rachael was in the living room, doing something or other before Robert came around, but I was not allowed to look. They had shut the door so that I didn't see my living room being decorated in the exact way that Rob wanted.

Because of course; we couldn't go out together, or we would just have to arrive separately and leave separately to cause as little rumors as possible. And it sucked; so rather than go out; we decided to stay in, where Rob decided to decorate my hotel room the way he wanted, and cooked dinner for me.

I felt like the luckiest girl alive right now.

'How are you feeling?' Tasha asked me as she fiddled about with the last out-of-place strand of hair that was at the side of my head.

I took a deep breath, and answered her when I was finally calm; well, calmer anyway. 'I'm nervous.' I admitted; feeling slightly a-fool wearing something so…sexy. It wasn't me, it made me feel uncomfortable, and I was sure that it would work in order to seduce Rob properly.

'Honey, you have nothing to worry about.' Nikki almost laughed at me, and as she admired me in my dressing room mirror. She sat beside me, and took my shaking, right hand in hers. 'If he doesn't realize just how sexy you are tonight, then he never will. Isn't that right, Tasha?' She looked over to Tasha then.

I couldn't see Tasha properly, as she was s still fiddling about with the back of my hair, but in the tall mirror; I saw her nod her head in response. 'Yeah, definitely; how could he ever resist you tonight?' She asked with a giggle.

'Exactly,' Nikki agreed; flashing her Hollywood-perfect smile. 'And if he doesn't take you tonight then I think you might actually have to start checking his phone, because he would definitely have to be gay, to not-'

'Okay Nikki, I get the point.' I interrupted her; my nervousness kicking in. She giggled in response to that.

I had a new fear now, though. I had quite a short dress on…how did I sit properly, without…well looking like a complete slag basically?

'Okay guys; I have a question; should I sit like this?' I asked; crossing my legs so that I was completely covered. That seemed like a good idea.

'You've got it, Girl.' Nikki giggled. She then reached over to her bag that was on the floor next to my dressing table. Tasha giggled, as she watched what Nikki got out from her bag, and I instantly became suspicious.

She handed me a small, pink case and as I turned it over, I instantly threw it on my dressing table in disgust and embarrassment.

'I don't want it.' I whispered; flushing bright red in response to them getting me so private. Nikki sighed, and threw the pack back onto my lap.

This was worse than any nightmare I'd had. At first, I had thought that it was perfectly innocent; there was a pink lip gloss at the side, that looked pretty enough…and then I saw the other objects.

The candle was okay, pretty pink, and small; but the rest…

There was massaging oil, and a lubricant to use. I was very sheepish when it came to these things; especially due to the fact that there had only been two Guys that I had slept with. Rob, and Michael-whish had just been the once-I'd never actually been told about _these things_, and truthfully; I found it easier to shut it out. I found it a little…squeamish, to be honest.

'Kristen, we just thought that maybe…well _definitely _after the day you've both had today, you could both relax a little, and could both have fun while-'

'Okay, okay Nikki, I get the point!' I interrupted her before she totally embarrassed me; not that she hadn't already.

She rolled her eyes at me. 'Look, I know the interview didn't go well for you guys, and I know that you don't have to tell us anything about tonight, of course. But I just think that maybe you should give it a try…especially the massaging one,' she began to ramble on fast then, so I had no chance of interrupting her. 'I know it's embarrassing to talk about this with us, but you should give it a try, at least. I just thought that with a stressful day like today, you might just want to use it.' She added, before forcing herself to stop.

I smiled at her; knowing that her thoughts were meant in the exact right way. 'Thank, Nikki.' She smiled back at me delighted, and went over to her bag, and threw me a large packet of durex condoms. I bit my lip to stop my embarrassment, and put it on the desk too.

'Is Kristen nearly ready?' I gasped aloud as I heard Robert's voice enter my hotel room. Luckily there was a door stopping him from seeing my shaking hands attempt to flat down my head like an idiot that I was.

'Stop ruining your hair!' Tasha commanded; pulling my hands away from my hair, and tapping them lightly.

I nodded, and outdrew a shaky breath. Tasha laughed at me in response. 'Calm, remember?' She reminded me. She threw her bottle of Lambrini. 'Here, have a bit of that to calm you down.' She told me.

I swigged a bit back; scared that if I got drunk, I would ruin the moment totally. That was just typical of me.

She took it back as I handed it to her, and we both watched and listened as Nikki went out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her, to greet Rob. 'Wow, this place looks great.' I heard her compliment. 'Yep, she's ready. Tasha's just sorting out the bedroom now.'

Tasha was already rushing round the room, placing certain candles in all the right places around the room, lighting them up with Rachael's lighter, and placing rose petals-which were soon to be on the bedroom floor-very neatly on the bed, making a perfect heart shaped pattern.

Once she was done, she breathed a sigh of relief. 'Right, we'll leave you two to it then.' She grinned at me, as she opened the pink box sitting on my dressing room table still. 'Remember, use this.' She ordered, handing me the bottle of massaging oil.

I nodded-flushing red at the same time-and put it on the small, bedroom table, as well as the packet of condoms.

'Good luck.' She added; hugging me to her, before following Nikki-who had her thumb up for me-out of the door.

As the loud voices that belonged to my friends disappeared and I realized that I was alone with Rob now; I forced myself to stop being a coward, and go and face him. Leaving all of the accessories in my bedroom ready; I walked out to see a very sexy Rob staring away from me, in the kitchen.

I licked my lips in delight as I took in what he was wearing; a smart, black shirt, and black trousers to match; instead of his usual jeans, even though anything would have had looked sexy on him anyway and his black shoes to match.

His hair was less messy tonight; more…Edward-style, though there were still a few strands out of place here and there. I cleared my throat awkwardly, and attempted to give my best 'smoldering' look as he turned around to face me.

His eyes widened as he took what he was wearing in, but I was too busy checking him out to fully notice that. His black shirt had three, perfect buttons undone, allowing me to have a perfect view of his perfect, small amount of chest hair. _Yum_; I thought to myself.

His eyes were practically smoldering as his gaze took in my naked legs. My frantically beating heart threatened to break through my skin, as it pounded too loudly in my chest, in response to his beautiful gaze.

'Uhnn…Kellan told me that Tasha helped you get dressed.' He could hardly form a proper sentence, and it made me smile to know that I was doing this to him.

'Yeah,' I replied; before finding my feet and walking towards him eagerly. 'So…what do you want to do now…_lover-boy_?' I asked him as cheekily as possible; repeating Kellan's words from earlier. I got to him, and watched as his eyes grew wider in response to my hand that was now trailing down from his arms, to his chest.

He shivered, and automatically took control of the situation. He turned me around, and pressed me into the sink, pushing his body to meet mine, and allowing his lips to find mine. He groaned, as his urgent, hot lips asked for reactions from mine.

I kissed him back, entwining my fingers through his hair like how I always did. I always loved how soft his hair felt in between my fingers. His hands ran all over my arms, shoulders and neck, and down from my chest to my hips, and making the movement all over again.

He forced both him and me to pull away from each other, by pulling my face gently away from his. He whispered my name quietly before pulling himself away from me all together. I pouted at him as he walked around the kitchen; totally unaware that I was upset with him. Well at least I thought…

'What?' He asked me innocently, whilst getting a couple of plates out ready on a side, ready for us. He really didn't know.

'You're going to have to stop doing that.' I warned him. He chuckled once under his breath at the sound of my disappointed voice.

'Doing what?' He asked me again, just as innocently as before. As soon as he had turned around to look at me, I pulled my arms around him.

'Pulling away,' I whispered; kissing the side of his neck. His eyes shut tight in response, and I happily carried on with my torture.

'You need to stop testing my control.'

'Not anymore, I don't.' I insisted. 'Because I am eighteen, and I am yours; which is reason enough to just…let go.' I insisted.

He chuckled quietly; the sound vibrating through my lips in a tender, tingling sensation, and pulled his arms around me too. 'You're mine?' He asked again playfully, as his hands rubbed against the sides of my hips through my dress.

I shivered in delight, unable to stop myself. 'Uh-huh; I'm yours.' I mumbled back; barely able to form much more than that.

'Good,' he whispered back; his voice husky, and his eyes still closed tight, as I went back to kissing his neck. 'And I'm yours.' He added; still in that beautiful, rough voice of his.

I shivered again, just as he successfully pulled away from me again, and opened his eyes to find my face; sad and pouting.

He chuckled again, running his hands through his hair. 'If you carry on distracting me, I'll never be able to start dinner.' He warned me.

'Well, I would be quite happy to skip dinner.' I insisted as I wondered over to the sofa, to do what he said; leave him alone so I could stop distracting him.

He chuckled again, and I watched as he happily shook his head in response to my reply. 'No chance; I said that I'll do this properly; and I meant it.' He replied, as he carried on with whatever he was doing. I didn't really notice truthfully; I was too focused on his face, trying to take everything in. Because he was so beautiful, and I was sure that I couldn't possibly get over it.

'What?' He asked consciously, after he caught me staring at him. I had to admit that he was even more adorable when he blushed.

'What?' I asked him back. 'Cant a _Girlfriend_ admire her _Boyfriend_ now and again?' I asked him as playfully as I knew how.

He laughed freely in response to that. 'Is that what I am?'

'Well, I'd hardly call you my _friend_.' I replied with a snicker.

He grinned. 'So that's what you're doing then? Admiring me?' He asked me just as playfully as I had admitted to him that I was doing it a moment ago.

'What can I say?' I asked playfully, with a heavy sigh. 'There's a lot to admire.'

He was fighting the urge to smile again in response to that. 'I don't need to gain an even bigger head than I already have.'

'Actually, I think you don't have a big enough head.'

He laughed in response to my playfulness.

'What, it's true. You're too desirable for your own good.' I warned him, and he simply laughed in response. 'It's true, you know. If anyone knew about us, I think I'd be receiving hate mail.' I laughed once at the thought.

His forehead furrowed and I knew that that meant he didn't agree with me. 'Don't say that.' He begged me.

'It's true, you know. You're the favorite.' I told him.

He shook his head at me. 'Don't be silly, you don't know that.'

I snorted. 'It's not hard to see.' I responded with a heavy sigh. 'All the Girls like you.'

'All the Men like you.' He huffed back in response.

That got me laughing. 'Yeah, alright Rob.' I agreed with a shake of my head, thinking this was a load of shit.

'It's true; I swear sometimes the way that they look at you…I have to fight it not to hit them in the face.' I snickered in response to that, but left it like that.

'So would you like a glass of wine?' He asked me; walking out of the kitchen and up to me with the bottle in hand already.

'Yes, please.' I asked; watching him as he poured the red wine into my empty glass that had stood on the wooden table in front of me.

'Thanks.' I smiled up at him, attempting to take the glass that was now half-full from him, as his shaking hands pulled more in.

'Sorry,' he apologized ashamedly after he realized that I had been talking. I smiled at him again. 'Don't worry about it; I was a little worried that you were trying to get me drunk.' I commented playfully, as I took a sip of my red wine, and put the glass back onto the counter.

On the dining table were four, small white candles in the middle of a table, with a white tablecloth on it, and rose petals lining the plates and cutlery.

I turned my eyes to see him walking back over to the kitchen then, and pouring himself a glass, before walking back over to me. He smiled at me, as he put the bottle of wine on the small table in front of us, and his glass too, before sitting down next to me.

'I think that you getting drunk isn't exactly the best plan if tonight is going to happen.' He commented lightly, but truthfully at the same time. He was right of course. There was quite a few times where I got drunk and ruined things for us in the past.

'So dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes. Do you think you could wait that long and successfully keep your hands off of me?' He asked me playfully. He raised one of those perfect eyebrows at me too.

I licked my lips in response. 'Hmm; well that depends…can you?'

'Probably not,' he admitted sheepishly. 'But I think I'll just make it.' He added, before going silent again.

'Are you sure about that?' I asked him just as playfully. His gaze caught mine fully and he looked me up and down for a long moment, before his hands attacked my hips; lifting me from the sofa, and on top of him, on his lap in less than a moment.

'Definitely not,' he grumbled huskily; before his lips came crashing back into mine with his usual, urgent force of urgency.

I instantly allowed my lips to meet the same urgency as his ones, and with a groan; I tangled my hands into his hair; determined to make it messy and just…_mine_ again.

I was barely able to notice the sofa underneath me, as Rob pushed me down on it; allowing his body to instantly meet mine. Yet again; he was allowing himself to get carried away. Not that I was complaining; we had thirty minutes to catch up on the whole of today's missed affections because of some poxy interviews.

But, his brain suddenly won the fight over his body somehow. 'No way Kris…wait until after dinner.' He complained under his rough breath.

'Ugh, I hate you sometimes!' I complained; pushing him away in agony to my need. He chuckled, pulling himself free from me, to go back and check the dinner.

Dinner only took thirty minutes, like how he said; and we couldn't quite keep our hands off of each other admittedly. Even while we were eating the dinner, which consisted of spaghetti bolognaise; it was a mission not to just reach my legs over and brush them with mine. But the one thing holding me back was the fact that I didn't want to look a mess in front of him, so I cut my spaghetti VERY carefully before eating.

But as we ate pudding, which consisted of strawberries and cream; I gently bent my right leg over to his under the table, and brushed my naked leg with his covered ones. However; I wasn't exactly expecting the reaction that I got from him.

He practically choked on the strawberry that he had been eating, and his body instantly flew upwards in shock. I would have laughed, if I wasn't so bothered that I had almost killed him, as he continued to cough, until his face was bright red.

'Are you alright?' I asked him anxiously; already in his lap; my hands gently brushing his red face, as if to try and help somehow. But he was so busy coughing that he hadn't seen me sneak up on him, to his lap, that I'd shocked him again, making him cough more. 'Ur shit….okay, _what do I do, what do I do_…' I trailed off as I garbled on my anxious worrying, before realizing what I had to do.

I patted him on his back, soft at first, but more hard; hoping that that would work. Eventually his coughs died down, and I lifted my head down to meet his shoulder as I sighed in relief. 'Jesus; I thought I'd lost you.' I admitted; still worried.

His face was now a shade of pink, which made his beautiful looks look even more enchanting. He nodded his head as soon as he was calm to reply to me. 'Oh god…that was embarrassing.' He groaned; ducking his head to my shoulder too; so that our heads were now so close together.

'Stop being an idiot. I'd be more worried about dying, rather than it looking embarrassing.'

He mumbled something, but I couldn't quite catch it, apart from the mumblings of something like; '_in front…girlfriend…too._'

'Shut up, you idiot! I was more fucking concerned about you dying rather than the way you fucking looked.' I shouted at him.

He lifted his head, and watched me closely. 'God, I adore you.' He mumbled adoringly in that awesome accent of his.

I giggled; unable to stop myself. 'As I adore you, of course,'

We ended up on the sofa then, drinking a little bit more wine, but not enough to make us anything relatively near tipsy. And then as I looked around the room once more; I realized that I hadn't commented about how much that I liked the room changes.

'I love how you've decorated my hotel room by the way.' I commented; looking back to him once I was finished.

'Thank you, it was my idea. I know it's pretty shit compared to going to a real nice, posh hotel; like how you deserve, but-'

'Don't be silly; I like it better here, in our own little, private restaurant…'

'Just with me as both your waiter and company,' h added jokingly.

'Exactly,' I agreed with him; sounding exactly as happy as I felt. He smiled in response to that. 'And anyway if we were out, and could go out if we weren't famous; we'd only have miserable people telling us to keep our hands to ourselves.' I rolled my eyes as I thought about it.

'Ha! I suppose that's true.' He agreed with a snicker. His grin made me feel exactly what I was; young, and in love.

_Ooh_…I stopped right there. I hadn't actually thought of Robert in that was before; _as in a love way. _Did I love him? I thought I did, but could I be sure? I hadn't even admitted this to myself let alone him yet.

I looked over his face, his smoldering green-grey eyes, his pouting lips as they turned up into a smile, his messy, disheveled hair, his small, pixie-like ears that I always found very attractive, and his perfectly defined jaw, that had just a small but perfect amount of the beginning of stubble…

Then there was the real _Rob_; the personality wise of him that I also loved. He was quite a bit like Edward; very poetic. He could write songs, play the piano (so I'd heard), and the way he acted, and just snapped into character whilst we were filming scenes-especially difficult, awkward one-was amazing. He was also very tortured too. He kept himself to himself during some of Edward's harder scenes to film; like Edward's struggle to control himself around Bella, and things…he was so complicated, and the way he played Edward was beyond breathtaking.

I found myself getting lost in him sometimes; as he acted out a scene which didn't involve Bella, and I could just…watch him lose it, really get into it.

He cleared his throat and interrupted my staring. I stared at him properly, to show that I was now listening. He raised his eyebrows at me in response. 'I suppose this is where we should enter the bedroom?' He asked; the nervousness that I felt, obvious in his.

I looked up to the clock quickly to see that it was ten o' clock. My insides began to do summersaults. I cleared my throat silently, and nodded once. 'I suppose it is.' I agreed nervously.

He frowned at me, as I took his hand in mine, entwining our fingers together perfectly, as I started to lead him into my bedroom.

'You don't need to force yourself to do this Kristen. If you would like to wait a little longer, then of course I won't-'

'Shut the hell up.' I interrupted him, as I pulled him into my bedroom after me, and shut the door after us, before slamming my lips into his, as hard as possible.

He groaned delighted with my kiss, and wrapped his hands into my hair eagerly, like how I did with his hair a moment after. We fought for control of the kiss, and as soon as we began to taste each other; I felt us moving gently, almost swaying to get to the bed.

I felt the bed underneath me, as he pushed me down, and instantly fell on top of me. Our panting filled the room as our hands found each other's body; experiencing it as if it was the first time.

I pulled my lips from his, and attempted to pull open his shirt buttons, but I soon got annoyed with them. 'Fucking things,' I growled impatiently, making him chuckled, as I ripped open his shirt without a care.

'Another shirt ruined.' He sighed, as I pulled away the ruined thing; throwing it in the corner of my room somewhere or other.

'And you're complaining?' I growled at him; still sounding a little pissed off, as I began to undo his trouser belt.

'God, no,' he moaned; stopping me from undressing him, by returning his lips to mine, and kissing me with sweet, less hard kisses; still perfect in every way, and enough to make me want more so badly and now.

Once I gained myself a little; I carried on with his belt and threw that across the room too, before starting on his trouser button.

I slowed my movements until I was in time with each time I took control of the kiss, and slowly pushed his trousers away from his legs as slowly as possible; loving the feel of both his toned legs and his trousers in my hands.

'You're too dressed.' He noted miserably; flashing that sexy pout as soon as he broke away from my lips. He attempted to start undressing me, but I stopped him.

'No, not yet,' I asked; wondering how I had the nerve.

He looked up at me with wide, confused eyes. I just smiled at him in encouragement, and pushed him away from me. He moved back, like how I knew he would, and I gently pulled him down, before climbing on top of him.

I ducked my head down and removed his boxers, before taking him in. I panicked, as I saw how big he was again, but I bit back my fears, and took him into my mouth for the second time.

He reacted as I knew he would; thrashing back uncontrollably over and over again, warning me with his hands when he was beginning to get to his release, but I slapped his hands away and allowed it to happen.

And my god, I was glad that he did. He tasted better than I last remembered him to taste. 'Turn over.' I whispered to him as huskily as possible at his ear, before kissing the skin there gently.

He did as I said, once I had pulled away, and I took in the perfectly structured, muscled back that belonged to him, before taking a deep breath, and forcing myself to do the next bit. I grabbed the massaging oil off of the side, and I experimentally poured a small bit of the massaging oil on my hands, and rubbed it in between my hands, before returning back to Rob, who was still lying underneath me. I pursed my lips, and tried not to get embarrassed about what I was doing. I wanted to please him, to do anything that he wanted, to get his usual, sexy reactions.

I returned my hands slowly to his naked back, with shaking fingers. His body shivered from underneath my hands as soon as they met his back, and my shaking stopped instantly; freezing on his back, scared that it was too cold. It hadn't felt cold to me, but…was it cold to him?

'Is it too cold?' I asked him; scared that I had received the wrong reaction from him. I wanted to please him in as many ways as possible.

He took a deep breath. 'It's lovely; you have no idea how good that felt.' He admitted in that sexy, familiar husky voice. I tried so hard not to smile in delight as I realized that I had pleased him. 'Please…carry on.' He begged; interrupting my little bubble.

I instantly allowed my hands to move on his back; enjoying how his firm, perfectly structured back felt underneath my hands that were still rubbing on the massaging oil, until I had reached and filled each bit of his back, and arms.

Once I was done; I ran my hands back round, massaging each bit of his naked skin, and enjoying the small moans that I heard coming from his mouth, and filling the quiet room. I didn't really know what I was doing, but it wasn't hard to tell what pleased him, and I worked with that, as his moans got louder.

He pulled his head down, and into the pillow in an attempt to try and cover some of his louder, out-of-control moans, and as his hands gripped the pillows; I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was clearly doing it right. It pleased me to be able to please him in the exactly, right way.

Once I was done; I allowed it to sink in about what I had just done; hoping he had enjoyed it. 'God Kris, love…that felt so good.' He breathed out a breath that he must have been holding in.

I smiled in delight, before he quickly turned over; his eyes still smoldering. 'Our turn,' he promised huskily, before beginning to undress me. He gasped as he pulled me free from my dress, and as he took in my underwear.

I watched him as he gulped. 'God Kris...you're so…beautiful, gorgeous, tempting, sweet, amazing…' he paused, and kissed my throat. 'Lovely.' He finished with a sigh.

It only took less than a few minutes of us being fed-up of simply being like this, and in a minute; we came together as one so perfectly, without any pain effecting me at all. It was amazing, to finally be jointed to him in that way again, and as we moved together in sync, so perfectly; I realized instantly just how much I did adore this man.

And as he fell asleep in my arms, I realized whilst watching him; that I was starting to fall in _love _with him. But I didn't care; not one bit; especially not after tonight.

***


	27. Seth's Illness

Decisions

I woke up before Rob did the next morning, which was fine with me, as I got to watch him as he was asleep without him knowing. I couldn't help it; he looked so peaceful, and it felt good, natural to be lying here with Rob, in bed.

He looked so peaceful too; every little worry that was sometimes on his face; all gone. However, I frowned as I heard my phone vibrate; interrupting the peaceful moment.

I got myself up, and answered the phone as quietly as possible. It was my older Brother; Neil. 'Hello,' I whispered into my phone, wondering what was up for him to be calling me. He hardly ever called me unless he wanted my advice on something, or something was wrong.

'Kristen, are you still in LA?' My Brother's worried voice asked me. I instantly stiffened and sat up properly in my bed; instead of just slouching.

'No, I'm in San Diego. Why, is something wrong?' I asked; instantly sounding as anxious as Neil did. Maybe everything was okay; maybe he was just pulling my leg, like he sometimes did. I hoped that he was.

'Not really; Seth is back in hospital again.' Neil admitted; and my heart instantly skipped at hearing the worst fear; _Seth, of course_. I'd almost forgotten about Seth. Obviously that was impossible, as Seth was my baby Brother, but whilst I had been with Rob…I had forgotten any worry that I normally had to worry about, and that included Seth, I had to admit.

'Why is Seth back in hospital for?' I asked Neil shocked; instantly beginning to collect my clothes from my wardrobe.

Robert began to stir in my bed despite my whispering, and trying to be quiet, but I was too focused on my Seth now.

'Well his legs gave way on him again yesterday; had to be taken to hospital in a wheelchair and everything.' He explained to me with a heavy sigh.

I knew why. We'd gotten used to these hospital runs, where Seth's legs could just decided to play up every now and then.

'I'll get the first flight out to LA today. I should be there in mid afternoon, and I'll go straight to the hospital to see him as soon as I get there.' I promised Neil.

'Okay, bye.' He agreed, before hanging up.

'What was that about?' Rob asked quietly, as I sat back down on my side of my bed. I froze instantly in response to that. _Great, so he had heard. _

His arms were already around me, his lips at my neck.

'Oh nothing,' I replied casually; even though that really wasn't the case; I just said it out of habit. 'My Brother's back in hospital again.' I replied as I stepped into my jeans. I prayed that he would ask any more questions, because I didn't want to particularly know what he thought about Seth's illness. After all; everyone else thought that he was a freak, so why shouldn't he?

'You didn't mention that you had a Brother.' Rob commented; sounding more hurt than he really should be feeling.

'You didn't ask.' I reminded him, pointing out the truth. I got dressed quickly into my clothes silently then; slipping easily out of his arms.

'I suppose that I didn't.' He forced himself to agree. 'But the whole family subject is usually what most people drop into a conversation.' He added.

_Well, that was because Seth wasn't the type of person that you could easily just drop into a conversation and talk about…_

'Anyway; you've never mentioned your family before either.' I reminded him too.

'That's true,' he agreed, as he took a deep breath. 'Well, I have two older Sisters called Victoria and Lizzie. My Mother is called Claire, and my Father is called Robert too.' He explained to me carefully then.

I laughed once. 'So you were named after your Father?' I asked him curiously. My Dad had never named Seth after him, or never wanted to.

'Yeah; do you find that funny, Miss Rigby?' He asked me; sounding just a little bit annoyed that he thought I did.

I smiled at him, as I turned to face him, and sat next to him on the bed, entwining our hands together perfectly.

'No, I find it cute.' I admitted honestly.

'Well, cute's okay.' He insisted, with a grin; before going silent again, and dropping the conversation quickly.

'So…what about you?' He asked me after a long moment.

I instantly stiffened on the bed-knowing where this was going to lead-and pulled myself away from him, and off the bed.

'It's complicated.' Was the only reply that I could give him.

I could feel Rob's confused, burning eyes burning into my back, as I walked around my hotel room, and continued to get ready to go.

'What's wrong Kristen?' He asked me anxiously. I shook my head, without looking over at him.

'It's nothing.' I insisted, trying to shrug it off, and pretend that things were okay. I laughed nervously too.

'You can't lie to me. I know when you're sad about something.' He warned me.

I sighed heavily, because at times like this, I wish he couldn't see the real me, and I could just shrug it off sometimes.

'It's noting; I've just got to leave now, so that I can go and see my Brother.' I lied; using my laugh to shrug it off again.

'Tell me about your family.' He begged me.

I sighed, and it came out as an angry huff.

'My Mom's called Isabella, my Dad-as you already know-is called Billy.' I explained, before going silent again quickly. I didn't want to speak about Seth; not to Rob.

'Haven't you got any siblings?' He asked me. 'I heard you mention a Seth.' He added in the same casual tone.

As soon as he asked me about Seth; my protective barrier kicked in; there to keep him asking or meeting Seth. 'Don't you dare fucking mention Seth again!' I screamed at him, like someone possessed. My temper took over, as I threw my bag to the floor in disgust.

I watched him as he took my temper in; his eyes wide in obvious shock. He clearly didn't see that I would get so angry about it. He had no idea what it was like to be called a freak, just because of the way Seth was. He wasn't even disabled, or anything. It was fucking ridiculous!

I turned around, and grabbed my bag as the remorse started to kick in. 'I'm sorry…I'll see you later.' I promised; not sure if I really would see him later or not, before leaving the hotel room, and shutting the door behind me…walking away from him.

***

I did feel guilty about the way that I said goodbye to Rob, but then I did have more important things to worry about too. Seth, my Brother was more important to me. He was my little Brother, and regular hospital visits like these were not unusual to my family and me.

So with that thought; I got onto the next available plane and flew back to LA where I had been told that he was staying in hospital. And I was right. I got to the local hospital, to see Seth-totally unbothered by the situation as usual-lying in bed, and enjoying the service and care he was being received by a female nurse.

Of course he would, he always did; he was a sixteen year old Boy, probably admiring her dress, or more what was underneath it…Oh yeah, that was more my other Brother's style; Neil.

I cleared my throat to stop his gawking. 'Oi you…just concentrate on getting better first.' I warned him carefully.

He grinned at me as soon as he saw me, and I instantly felt the sadness of being parted from my favorite Brother-for the past few months-come back to me. He rolled his dark eyes at me, as his russet colored skin hand scratched at his lower left arm. 'I am, I am,' he insisted; sighing heavily in response as if he had heard all of it all before. 'It's nice to see you, Sis.' He added; flashing that perfect grin of his.

He scratched at his lower arm again, at the exact same spot; I noted. 'Something wrong with your arm?' I asked him anxiously. I sat down next to him on the plastic hospital chair provided, and watched as he scratched the same spot again.

'Just the infection; you know how irritating it can get sometimes.' He shrugged casually; flashing a smile again, that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I knew that that meant he was in pain. 'Are they not giving you anything for it?' I asked him; suddenly sounding furious.

He sighed. 'Yeah; they're giving me antibiotics every half-hour.' I watched him as he tried to contain the pain that he was feeling; brushing it off with a smile.

'But it's not enough?' I asked him anxiously; hearing the worry in my voice for myself…and the anger too, of course.

'Don't get angry, Kristen. They're not allowed to exceed the daily amount in-case I overdose on it or something.' He explained to me carefully; watching me as I bottled up the anger, like what I should be doing.

'Not even if you ask them to?' I checked with him playfully.

He laughed in response to that. 'Especially not if I ask them,' he admitted. I looked around the room then, and saw that Mom had brought Seth's guitar. 'I see Mom's already brought your guitar for you.' I noted.

'Yeah, thank god. I was dying in here.' He sighed heavily, as though he had been in here for months on end rather than less than a day.

I laughed at him in response. 'You've only been in here for like…twenty two hours, and you're already bored of hospital?' I asked him; highly amused by the fact.

'Yes, but I have got more reason to hate hospitals. I am always in here.' He sighed heavily. I felt for Seth; I really did. He was always in hospital, and I knew that his illness always got him down about thing; especially as ignorant people like Michael write him off.

'What have you been up to anyway, Sis?' He asked me; instantly cheering up, and flashing that irresistible grin of his.

That reminded me about Rob. I would have to call him-I wouldn't be able to explain to him about Seth, not yet anyway-but I could apologize, and write it off as nothing; I was good at that.

'Nothing much,' I insisted; already getting up. 'Listen; do you mind if I come back tomorrow morning? Just that…I think I need to sort something out first.'

He nodded. 'Yeah, sure; Dad's coming in later anyway.' He shrugged.

I smiled at him. 'Okay; I'll see you tomorrow then.' I agreed; before leaving the hospital quickly; already pulling my mobile out, and ringing Rob's number.

He answered on the third ring. 'Hello?' He asked; sounding slightly wary. I hated myself for making him sound like that; wary, as if he didn't know what to expect from me.

'I need to speak to you.' I confirmed.

'Okay, where are you now?' He asked me.

'On my way to my house,'

'Okay; I'll meet you there.' He promised, before hanging up.

***


	28. Drunk

He wasn't there yet when I got to my house, and although I waited patiently for a bit; I couldn't help but open the bottle of wine that was still in my cupboard. I always needed a bit if alcohol to talk about things easier.

However, as I drank the first glass; Rob was there, though I had to wonder to myself how he had gotten over my security fencing…not that I cared. He was here, and that's all that mattered to me…unless he asked about Seth again, of course.

'Kristen,' he whispered; stepping into my living room, until he was in front of my viewing. I looked up and drank him in. His hair was in its ragged state, and I had to admit that I wanted to just jump him, and let him take me.

But I couldn't let it happen. He wanted to talk, and I could give him that much after all. I just couldn't talk much about Seth. I had to protect my Brother.

'You want to talk.' I said; getting straight to the point. I wanted to try and prove that I could be adult enough to talk about things, and not just allow us to face around sex.

'Yeah, I do.' He admitted awkwardly; clearing his throat, and running his hand through his hair; like how he always did when he was nervous about something. 'I wanted to know why you got so upset about thing earlier.' He admitted honestly; watching me the whole time, as he forced himself to find hid confidence.

I nodded my head. 'Well it was nothing…' I lied; trailing off. I watched him as I got up from my chair, and threw him the smile that I knew that he liked. 'Seriously, forget it. It was nothing.' I insisted; pulling my hands onto his face, and attempting to pull his face to mine.

But he refused; easily pulling away from my grip; watching me the whole time. 'Kris, I don't want to carry on with us, if we're just not going to talk about things.' He warned me; pulling away from me easily to see my expression properly.

'We talk,' I disagreed; pouting at him in sour response. He rolled his eyes at me, and shook his head also.

'Not properly,' he disagreed. 'You don't tell me if anything bothers you, or if something is wrong. I want you to talk to me, if you're upset about something, and not just run off from me, if things get a little tough.' He explained to me, before taking my pouting lips in between two of his fingers, and gently pushing them back; attempting to get some kind-of a smile.

I wriggled out of his grip; a little pissed with him now, and for one reason only; _he was right_. 'I don't just run away. I mean….that's not fair.' I attempted to deny it, as I walked away from him; unable to see the pain in his eyes.

'Yes, you do.' He disagreed again; pulling me arm, and pulling me round and back to him; forcing me to look at him. 'Look what happened this morning.' He reminded me. 'All I wanted to do was listen, at least…try and make it better.' He added softly; rubbing my left cheek gently with his left hand.

I shrugged out of his grip easily, coldly. 'That's just the thing…you can't make it better.' I huffed at him with no explanation; walking back over to the sofa, and sitting there. I could feel his anxious eyes on me, but I couldn't bear to turn and look at him in-case I saw the hurt there.

'I take it this about your Brother, S-'

'Don't you even dare…' I warned him angrily, unfairly, as I cut him off.

He sighed in response, and came to sit next to me on the sofa too; always keeping his gaze locked onto mine.

'What is it?' He asked me anxiously. 'I want to know.' He added, before reaching out his left hand slowly, and taking my right hand.

I forced my gaze to him, to see him looking at me worriedly. I wished I could tell him, but the truth was; after Mike, I didn't want anyone laughing at my Brother again. It was stupid; this was Rob, and he cared, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell anyone else.

'You wouldn't understand.' I said quietly; under my breath, but I knew that he had heard. I got proof of that when Rob sighed, and forced his hand out of mine.

'That's what I'm talking about Kristen; you automatically presume that I wouldn't understand about anything, and you refuse to tell me anything!' He complained. 'How do you know that I wouldn't understand, if you don't give me a chance?' He asked me angrily.

I huffed; as angry as him now. 'Well I'm sorry, if I'm not as trusting as you'd like me to be; but that's just me, okay? And I'm not changing for you.' I added in a huff.

He stared at me bewildered, but I refused to meet his eyes. 'What's that supposed to mean?' He asked me, hurt.

'Exactly what I say; I'm not going to change for you; just because you don't like the way I am.' I huffed angrily at him.

His grey eyes narrowed so that he was now glaring at me. 'I'm not asking you to change. I'm asking you to see things from my point of view.' He explained to me; sounding just as angry as me.

'Well maybe I don't want to see it from your point of view.' I warned him; sounding just as pissed-off as him.

His face abruptly changed emotions; from angry, to the one that I recognized most, that I adored the most.

In less than a second; his hands were resting on each side of my face; his lips crashing into mine hard, and with such intensity that I almost lost my balance. And I would have definitely lost my balance if it wasn't for his strong hands on my face; stopping me from going anywhere. And I kissed him back, of course.

He groaned then; pulling away and watching me extremely closely, as I fell back onto the sofa, after losing my balance. 'So you refuse to talk to me about things, but you'll kiss me?' He asked me in a bitter voice.

It sounded more accusing than anything. I raised an eyebrow as I continued to stare at his seriously pissed-off face. 'Because talking never gets you anywhere, because talking only makes the problem three times worse,'

He sighed, before running his hand through his hair, and taking his seat next to me. 'Talking's not so bad when you have someone to talk to, who wants to listen, who wants to help.' He disagreed as kindly as how he knew how.

'It's alright talking, but when the damage is already done…there's no point.' I warned him; shrugging the whole thing off, like how I was used to.

'So what's up with your…Brother?'

'It's none of your business!' I shouted at him; already angry at him for mentioning Seth. He watched me confused.

'Well it's clearly something that is very much troubling you.' Rob commented; as gently as he knew how.

'Piss off,' was the only response that I could give him. I knew that it was harsh, but I couldn't really stand to get all emotional either. It wasn't me; I'd rather get on with things, and try to deal with different things in my own silent way.

'Kristen, I'm really trying here. It feels like I'm doing all the work here, whilst-'

'Piss off,' I warned him again; speaking louder, more clearly now, so that he would get the point. He watched me shocked, and I could feel his anxious stare on my face.

'Do y-you really mean that?' He asked me in total shock. 'Do you actually mean that?' He asked me again, trying to hard not to stutter this time. 'Do you really want me to go, Kristen?' He asked me again; sounding even more shocked than he had a moment ago.

I sighed heavily; forcing myself to say the awful words that I knew I didn't truly mean. It was the only way that I could give whilst getting through a hard situation.

'_Yes, I do_...fuck off.' I warned him; refusing to look at him, because I was too much of a coward to want to see the pain in his eyes.

'Fine,' he agreed; and I could clearly hear the pain underneath his angry voice, but I closed my eyes in defeat; not wanting to look and see his pain.

I heard him walk past me and I forced myself to look to see him already at the door; ready to leave already.

However, Tasha was already just outside the front door; ready to ask questions about what was going on. She had two bottles of Lambrini in her hand-the alcoholic-watching Rob as he stormed out of the house.

Tasha looked past me, as soon as Rob had left her side, shocked. She frowned at me; telling me that Rob had presumably said enough on the subject to make her realize who was to blame. She walked into the front door then and quickly to me.

'What the hell did you say to Rob?' She asked me in shock. She sat down next to me, and placed the bottles of Lambrini neatly on the table in front of me.

I shrugged. 'Nothing that he shouldn't already know about me; I don't like talking; you know that.' I admitted; shrugging easily again.

She rolled her eyes at me in response. 'I know that, and he did mention that.' She admitted; sounding as sad as how I felt right now.

'What else did he mention?' I asked her; sounding more demanding than I meant to, because I wanted to know badly.

'That something is really upsetting you,' she paused for half a second, before adding; 'and that it's upsetting him too.' Her voice took on the same sadness I could imagine was in Rob's own voice at the time, when he told her.

And it was even harder than it usually should be, just to shrug it off. 'He's being stupid. There's nothing to be upset over, because I am not upset.' I explained to Tasha in a harsh voice.

She frowned at me. 'The expression on your face is enough to tell me that you're lying.' I looked to her, shocked now.

'What do you mean?' I asked her, confused. I'd thought that I was doing quite a good job in pretending that everything was okay, and that there was nothing to be upset over. However, clearly I had not been doing too well in covering up my foul mood.

'You look pretty pissed off, Kris. And I'm guessing that that's because you didn't tell him how you were feeling, and you wanted to?' she guessed, and she was partly right.

'That's something to think about.' I agreed. 'However; what is pissing me off the most is the fact that everyone in this world thinks that talking is going to make everything great again. It's not, and by talking; Seth's illness isn't going to just magically disappear. So what the fuck is the point of me going over and over the same thing, after I told you Guys about Seth, and only to be laughed at again by a twat?'

Okay, so I did sound pretty mean, but then; that was genially how I felt. I was pissed off, and it had nothing to do with Rob, but the only way I could dissolve some of that anger; was by having a go at people who didn't deserve to be lectured. I wasn't fair.

'Kris, you know Rob so well by now that you know he is nothing like Michael. Rob wouldn't act like that twat did. He would understand, he'd want to talk about it.'

'And what if I don't want to talk about it? What if I just want to get with things like how they normally are?' I asked her; still sounding so pissed off.

'That's not exactly fair Kristen; not on Rob.' Tasha complained correctly.

I sighed in defeat, and drank back my glass of Lambrini, before getting up. 'Where do you think you're going?' Tasha asked me, as I headed to my bedroom.

I turned back and grinned at her. 'I've had enough talking for tonight; we're going clubbing.' She rolled her eyes at me in disgust, but I ignored that and went to my bedroom, to find the coolest dress that I had in my wardrobe.

Tonight; I would forget everything; about Rob, Michael, Seth's illness; and just remember getting drunk. It wasn't the best decision that I was making, but it was one I had already made.

***

(ROBERT POV)

For some stupid reason, I had allowed Kellan and Jackson to drag me out to the club with them. However; I had only one thing on mind to do; get as drunk as possible, and forget the fact that Kristen was making it unbearably hard to talk to her for some reason.

In fact, I just about wanted to forget everything about Kristen tonight. I felt like she had turned my world upside down and not exactly in the best way. Her moods were ever-changing. One minute, she would be fine, and I would catch a glimpse of the real Kris; the one hidden underneath her confident façade, the shy Kris, that I adored.

And then other times she would just about shut me out. She refused to talk to me about anything that was too hard for her, and although I was trying my best to understand this whole situation from her point of view; I really wasn't getting anywhere.

So you could understand my reasoning, when I turned up to this club; ready to party, ignore every Girl in sight, and just about get fucked; when I saw Kristen stumbling out of a taxi, with Tasha, Rachael and a few other friends of Tasha's with her.

The only person, who seemed to be past anything remotely intelligent, was Kristen, of all people. I wasn't surprised. But despite being really pissed off with her at the minute; I watched worriedly, as the Girls attempted to help her walking.

A young Guy, presumably around the age of twenty, found Kristen, and began flirting with her; though he was speaking quiet enough that I couldn't hear. How fucking convenient. I watched in jealous disgust, as she flirted back. And I could hear everything that her loud, minor American accent replied back to him.

'Why don't you join us for tonight? You seem like a pretty hot guy.' She added, giggling in her drunken state.

I grimaced in response, watching Kellan and Jackson enter the club; totally unaware that she was even here, or that I was still stood out here; watching her, unable to do anything else with my sorry time. I was well and truly addicted to Kristen Rigby. Or would obsessed be a better word to describe it? It felt like it to me.

It wasn't a healthy obsession either, but I couldn't quit her. She was worse that drink, or cigarettes; and I wanted her.

My instant jealousy calmed a little-making the jealous monster inside of me, tame a little-when Tasha spoke for her. 'We'd like that, but we're here to simply have a good time, remember?' She reminded Kristen coolly.

I instantly thanked her internally because the likeliness of me still standing here, and controlling the jealousy within me, as she flirted with him more and more through the night, was a virtual zero. Tasha turned to me, and smiled; telling me silently that she had already seen me ages ago somehow and presumably guessed how jealous I was.

'Tasha, you're no fun.' Kristen sighed. 'Well I'll see you some other time.' Kristen giggled playfully, before walking-well, rather stumbling past him-and winking at him. My hands instantly turned into fists, and I had to force myself to remember to breath, and keep my cool.

I knew though that she had no chance getting in a club looking like the way she did; even if she did look pretty hot. I couldn't help my eyes raking over her slender body as she got to the club's front door.

She had on black, fishnet stockings, and black high heels to match; with a black, short dress, and her hair naturally done; with curls running though it all so perfectly. She looked divine, and tonight of all nights; I wished I could call her mine finally…but just not yet.

The monster inside of me jerked and roared in response to knowing that she wasn't quite mine yet. It wasn't happy, but internally; I told myself to stop being an idiot, and do something to help get her in. I had to; just as long as it meant that I could stay alongside with her.

I raced to the door, before I had even decided properly on what I was doing, and was by her side in an instance. She turned to me, her drunkenly glazed eyes, suddenly shocked as she saw me. 'What the fuck do you want, arsehole?' She asked me angrily.

I grimaced automatically from her slurring attitude, but tried my hardest not to let it bother me too much; after all, I was an expert on her sudden mood changes.

'I know she's drunk, but she's with me. I'll make sure she sobers up in the booth, which I have reserved.' I promised him.

She huffed at me in response. 'I am not going to any booth with you.' She warned me in disgust. I rolled my eyes, even though I couldn't quite stop the thought going through my head at that moment, and slipped a $20 dollar note to the doorman, who instantly backed up; nodding his head at me, and letting Kristen and her friends in.

Tasha turned and smiled at me as soon as we had gotten into the club. 'I'll leave you guys to it, I think you have some things to discuss.' I smiled back my gratitude, even if Kristen didn't see it as the best thing.

'Tasha!' Kristen shouted at her, angrily. 'I can't believe you're doing this to me; leaving me with this bastard!' Tasha went to speak, but I talked for her.

'Oh come on; it's not as if I'm going to murder you or something.' I replied back lightly; and I had my arm around her before she could stop me; dragging her alongside of me by force. She huffed back in response, but just about kept up, as she stumbled by my side.

We got to the door of the main booths; where Kristen automatically took the vodka shot being offered at the door, before I could stop her, and slamming it back. 'Do you really want to get drunk?' I asked her; sounding as disapproving as I felt; and that was probably just because I wasn't sure if it was a very good idea with my control.

She laughed in response, as we followed the hallway round to the private booths. 'Reword; I am _already_ drunk. In fact; I'm probably so far gone, that I won't remember anything about tonight, come tomorrow morning.' She added stupidly; putting ideas into my head; ideas which shouldn't be there, not tonight especially.

'You're seriously testing my self-control here, Kris.' I warned her; surprising myself at how husky my voice sounded.

She glanced at me coyly; resting her head to the side sexily. 'Am I really?' She asked me in a small, innocent voice that I found amazingly sexy. God, could this woman have any more of a effect on me. My body jerked forward-desperate to be inside of her-in response to her voice. I coughed; feeling very awkward about my new problem.

'Yes,' was the only response that I could give, and I found that my voice was just as strained as how I felt right now.

She giggled playfully, before going abruptly silent. This made me glance at her several times; seeing if she was okay. She looked okay…actually, she looked more than okay. I believe that glowing was more of the right word.

She was smiling at nothing in particular in the hallway-staring straight ahead of us-her deep brown eyes wide with excitement and playfulness.

'What are you smiling about?' I asked her coyly; enjoying her laughter in response to my accusing sounding question.

'Am I not allowed to smile now?' She asked me, and I could hear the temper hiding in her voice as she spoke.

'By all means,' I disagreed with her; shrugging my shoulders without a care. She huffed at me in response, and I was just about fighting back laughter.

'Thanks a bunch; not that I would have asked you if I was allowed to smile or not, or anything,' she confirmed; still sounding huffy at me.

I laughed then; unable to really help myself. She glared at me as we came to the very last booth. 'This isn't funny.' She mumbled, before stepping inside the open door. I followed in after her-unable to do anything else-wand watched her as she went to lay on the flat bed. I shut the door behind us eagerly, locking it too, before following her.

'I didn't say that it was.' I confirmed; before handing her a bottle of wine that was stood lazily on its own, on the table in front of the red colored bed. There was candles on the tables; red ones, to match the bed, and painted walls. The cream curtain flowing around the bed, and ultimately Kristen too; simply made her look even more stunning…and harder to resist.

She sighed heavily, before finally accepting the bottle, and drinking it straight. I watched her humorously; knowing that she would regret the amount of alcohol that she had drunk in the morning, if she didn't stop now.

But as much as I wanted to stop her; a part of me…wanted her to carry on. I wasn't sure why this was, but I knew that the more she drank, the more likely it was that things would happen; as they often did for us. I was a sick bastard.

She winched as she held the bottle away from her, giving it up to me. 'God, that's strong.' She confirmed; not sounding one bit sorry for drinking it.

I chuckled, and took the bottle from her, drinking it back for myself. She was right; it was quite strong, but I could handle it. I wasn't actually too drunk yet; unlike some people.

'And there was me thinking that the more people drank, the less they felt. You shouldn't technically be able to taste that much alcohol.' _Unless you're pretending to be drunk of course_; I added

Internally, knowing that would never be true. Even Kristen couldn't act that good and she was the best actress of our generation, as far as I was concerned.

'Oh shut up; I feel more when I'm drunk.' She confirmed; doing what she did easily; telling me to be quiet.

'Good, because I wanted to ask you more questions.' I confirmed, as I sat down next to her on the bed. I took a deep breath, and got ready to prepare myself for what I wanted to say to Kristen; hoping that she would hear me out. But she didn't, of course.

She crawled up until she was sat on her knees, and turned to me. I watched her-a little confused-as she pushed me back onto the bed. And then as her eyes focused onto me, it became clear.

'Kristen, I just really want to-'

'Shh,' she begged me; putting one of her soft fingers to my lips, and instantly making me stop talking. She smiled at me in encouragement, and I was under her spell, instantly. 'Just forget about talking for tonight; talking never does anything good.' She confirmed in her quiet, tantalizing whisper.

She leaned her head closer, and as soon as I smelt her delicious scent; I was head over heels, past thinking sensible. I wanted her.

She brought her lips to my ear, and spoke again. 'I want you to feel how I feel whenever I'm with you.' She confirmed; taking her finger away from my lips for half a second, giving me the chance to finally speak.

'I feel that anyway-'

'Shh,' she warned me; bringing the same finger back to my lips again. I couldn't help myself then; I gently kissed her finger; enjoying how soft it felt above my lips. She shuddered in delight, and I knew then that I wouldn't be able to help myself anymore…not if this carried on anyway. I wouldn't have enough strength to pull her away from me.

'I want you to just relax; forget every stress that you've ever worried about…and just let go.' She confirmed in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard before in my entire life. I wanted her so badly now, and I was proved right by my words, as my body ached and jerked in response to her touch. That part of my body twitching madly.

She climbed on top of me fully then, and smiled delighted in response to my hard on. She brushed her free hand down, meeting my hardness, and holding it so perfectly in her amazing grip. It twitched; trying to get closer to her hands through my tight jeans in response.

She grinned, delighted. 'Whoa,' she whispered, fascinated. I watched her closely, as her hand undid my jean button, and slid down the zipper; vaguely aware that right now was a good time to be stopping her, but I couldn't; not knowing what was coming next.

She began to pull my jeans down, and I raised myself automatically leaned myself up to give her better access, and a quicker way to pull off my clothes. I felt so comfortable being like this with Kristen; as though it was like my oxygen to breathe. I'd never really felt comfortable about having sex with anyone before; not really. It was like I forced myself to; because that was part of a relationship, part of an affair. But I never felt anything for the people that I slept with, and it had been nothing between us. They were simply my need for my release, but Kristen was different.

I wanted us both to enjoy this, to take our time and give each other what we needed. I wanted to take her with the slowness, the gentleness that I'd never really used before. I loved to see her release in front of my eyes; because truthfully, I thought it was the most beautiful vision to be seen. I never wanted to stop pleasing her, in one way or another, and it wasn't just about sex either; which it usually was with me…until I'd met her.

I wanted to hear why she was upset, what I could do to make it better, make it all go away. And I was beyond recognition about my feelings about her, even if she presumably wasn't. I cared deeply about her-very much-so-and I knew for a fact that I was already so madly and deeply in love with her. And nothing would change that.

Once my jeans were off, she pulled off my underwear with more force; more determination than before. I watched as she took me in again, and her brown eyes widened into a familiar, needing expression. She closed her eyes shut tight, and breathed out a deep, shaking breath.

'God, you're so…beautiful.' She mumbled in her husky whisper once more. I found her hands in mine, and gave them a needed squeeze to tell her silently that I knew exactly how she was feeling; because I was feeling it too, without her even touching me.

'No, my love,' I disagreed with her. '_You_ are the beautiful one.' I confirmed; feeling the first twinge of guilt in my stomach for letting this going on, when she was so drunk. However, my guilt soon disappeared as she reopened her eyes, and her needing gaze found mine.

Her hands slipped out of mine gently, and she allowed them to find my hard on. I breathed in a gasp, as her small, delicate fingers slid around me, until they were placed very neatly around the whole of the bottom of my shaft.

She gingerly rubbed the tip with one finger, and unable to stop myself any longer; I threw my head back, screaming her name as I did. She began her sweet torture by rubbing up and down my hard, wet head and I couldn't stop the continuous, loud moans coming from my mouth, and filling the once-quiet booth.

And then she gave up; bringing her head down, and meeting my hardened head. She looked up at me with falsely innocent doe eyes, as her lips pulled back, her sweet tongue finding my tip; licking it gingerly.

'God, Kristen!' I moaned uncontrollably; my hands finding her hair as her mouth came down fully on my head, and began to take in my rock hard head.

'Uh-Huh,' she murmured back in response, as her lips continued to do wonderful things to me, and I continued to thrash my head back in pure delight.

Once my eyes could meet her face again; I watched as she gingerly looked up at me while continuing to suck and lick me off. And then; I felt myself starting to tighten in response to her wonderful lips, and tongue.

'God Kristen, I…I...I'm close-' I tried to warn her, as I attempted to push her head away from my nearing release. I always felt uneasy when she drank up my release with such easiness. It made me feel very uneasy, for some reason.

She smacked my hands away from her face, and within a second; I felt my hot spurt release into her mouth, and yet again; she eagerly drank every single bit; groaning once it had all gone. She released me instantly then, and crawled her perfect body up mine, and met my lips; my release still on her lips, allowing me to taste me.

I groaned in delighted response, and kissed her back hard on her lips; letting her know how grateful I was for the release. My hand found the back of her hair, and I allowed myself to entwine them in her luscious, silky curls.

She broke away from the kiss; her eyes gleaming with excitement once more. 'I want you.' She confirmed the words that I was dying to hear.

I smiled in response, and pushed her back onto the bed; my body finding hers now. 'I want to _take_ you.' I whispered back, and after hearing her whimper in pure delight; I decided that I had to do it; that there was no other choice.

'Now it's your turn.' I confirmed; my lips eagerly finding her neck, and trailing lower at the agonizing pace that I knew annoyed her, and left her craving for more.

She groaned, and pushed me away from her. I pulled back and looked at her, confused; but she simply shook her head, and pushed me back onto the bed. She reached her hand up, and into the middle of her thighs; beginning to undress herself.

I instantly became hard again, at just the mere sight of her undressing herself; what was up with me. This woman seriously had a good effect on me.

She pulled away her stockings from her legs, giving me a good show of her legs, as she was in front of me, and I couldn't help but steal a look. Her thighs were revealed, showing off her stunning legs. She sat back, and peeled her heels off easily, before her sexy stockings followed. And they two were thrown somewhere carelessly across the room.

She stopped again then, and climbed on top of me, her lips urgently finding mine. I groaned in delight, as she allowed my tongue to taste her, and I mean; really taste her. I could smell the sweet, lingering taste of alcohol and mint, and I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her soft tongue gently rub against my own.

She pulled back, and watched me closely then, with those gorgeous, narrowed, brown eyes, and brooding, pouty, blood-red lips that was completely hers-and didn't belong to some fake make-up line of lipstick-as she seductively pulled her dress over her head, and threw it to the floor.

She grinned at me in delight, as my breathing caught, as I took in her tiny, blue bra that matched her just-as-tiny panties. My hardness instantly twitched in my uncomfortably tight jeans; itching to get out, and take her.

She watched me closely as I leaned into her, and allowed my hands to sweep over her naked, delightfully soft flesh, and to her back, where I un-did her bra. She shivered in delight, leaning into me slightly.

I pulled away her bra gently, until it was completely gone from her back. I removed it from her as far as I could, with her leaning against me; desperate to feel her. She shivered in delight as I trailed my thumb and finger across her naked flesh; just above her left breast, and she leaned further into my left shoulder; attempting to cover up her moan. My hardness throbbed uncomfortably in response in my jeans.

I successfully released her from my shoulder, and pushed her gently onto the bed, before climbing on top eagerly; so that I could truly take her in. She was a perfect, beautiful angel. She was _mine_; no-one else's; _mine_.

Her body was so perfect; her breasts perfectly round and small. I was about to lean my head down then, and take one of the hardened nubs into my mouth, when she abruptly stopped me; attempting to push me back, and away from her. 'Nuh,' she complained in a small voice, but I had other ideas on the brain.

'You're turn,' I disagreed with her; growling the words at her, as I ducked my head down and took the left nub into my mouth.

She moaned, and arched her hips against my chest, as I my hands began to wonder and explore her body once more; as though I had discovered it a million times before.

My hand travelled past her curvy right hip, and to her needing area. I plunged a finger into her wet, heated centre; making sure that it was deep enough to make her beg for more…and begging was what I got.

She moaned, calling out my name, and begging me for the release that she so desperately craved, at the same time that her hands plunged to the back of my hair; taking my messy strands of hair within her tight-normally soft-grip. I plunged two more fingers into her as hard as I could, without sympathy, and I watched her scream my name, just as I began to feel her walls clamping around my fingers; her release just around the corner.

However; I didn't want her to release just yet; she still deserved to be punished, I thought. So after I had found that perfect spot that I knew sent her over her edge every time; I rubbed the skin there, until I could feel her getting so close to her release.

She threw her head back in delight, seconds from her release, and I instantly release my finger from her favorite spot, refusing to move my fingers from inside of her. She whimpered in response, and pulled her head back, so that she could glare at me in response.

'How could you, you fucking idiot! I was so close!' She complained; screaming the words angrily at me.

I chuckled in response; delighted with how pissed-off, and frustrated she sounded, and I automatically raised my body and climbed on top of her, kissing her lips softly, before pulling back again, before she could have the chance to kiss me back. She whimpered in response.

'Patience love and you will be rewarded with your release.' I promised her; gently lifting my body from on top of hers, and loving watching her squirm sadly in response.

'You better make it fucking good.' She growled at me in frustration. I chuckled again; allowing my hand to start moving from inside of her again, and watching her whimper.

'Oh, it will be, love.' I promised, before plunging deeper into her, and watching her scream my name again in delight.

I smiled against her flesh, as my lips darted down, and kissed her soft skin just above her bellybutton, as my fingers discovered the same spot that she adored. I rubbed the skin inside her a few times over, and she moaned in delight; her walls tightening round my fingers again.

I pulled my fingers away from the same spot again, just before her release, and she screamed at me in agony. 'Are you really so retarded?' She shouted at me, sounding absolutely furious with me. 'I swear to god if you stop once more, I will kill-'

But her scream turned into a delighted moan, as my fingers answered her prayer and rubbed the same spot; determined to give in to her demand. She was so close within seconds of me accepting her demand and within moments her own release filled my fingers.

I moaned in delight, before pulling my fingers out and allowing myself to taste her beautiful juice. I had to; I couldn't exist without being able to taste her again.

She whimpered, and attempted to arch her hips against me once more; trying to get closer to me again. I grinned at her, and stripped off my white shirt eagerly. Her breath caught at seeing me naked, and her hands came to rest on my chest.

I shivered, unable to stop myself from leaning into her touch. She glanced up at me with falsely innocent, doe-like eyes. 'You're turn?' She asked me; her hands stopping on my left, sensitive nub. I shivered again, moaning in delight, but I still pushed her down onto the bed; stopping her, and I climbed on top.

'No, our turn,' I whispered into her ear huskily, and she shivered in pure delight, whimpering softly under my touch. I'd hardly recognized the fact that we were both naked now, due to the fact that I had been eying up Kristen shamefully for the whole time that she came undone under my spell.

I placed myself neatly at her entrance, stopping there, like how I always did. She shivered, and whimpered against me, and tried to pull herself into me.

But I refused to budge, keeping my cool and remaining at her entrance, whilst I teasingly stroked the outside of her. She whimpered again, and begged me to take her in a whisper; as her eyes shut tight again, and her hands found mine, squeezing hard.

'You want me to take you?' I asked her teasingly; enjoying the begging, needing sounds coming from her lovely mouth.

She nodded, whimpering again, but that wasn't enough. I was quite enjoying this. 'I can't hear you.' I warned her; the playfulness echoing in my voice.

'I said yes, please, just…god, yes.' She moaned; throwing her head back again. I smiled in delight as she finally and totally lost it all together.

And without another word, I pulled into her, feeling her tight walls hit me from every direction. I sighed in contentment, and pushed myself into her further, until we were fully joined together. My eyes flashed wickedly at her, and her eyes lit up in excitement. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist at the same time that her arms wrapped around my neck; her hands entwining into the back of my hair.

I kissed her neck, as I dove in to her deeper; enjoying her gasp out in pleasure, and I continued to thrust deeper until we were completely filled with each other. I couldn't believe how amazing this new angle felt, to be joined to her so tightly, so closely, that there wasn't any room for anything else between us anymore.

It had been so long, and I was sure that I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. And as Kristen began to pant from underneath me too; I realized that she probably wasn't going to last too long either. I reached down and began to stroke her bundle of nerves, but she wasn't looking at me; she had her eyes shut tight again.

'Kristen, look at me.' I asked her softly. Her eyes instantly opened, and found my face, as I both worked her with my hand, and thrust into her faster. Her breathing caught again, and she grabbed onto the back of my hair tighter. Finally though; her body clenched around me, and her body arched in full off of the bed, and further into mine. I groaned in delight, and just moments later; I released around her, myself.

I collapsed onto the bed, next to her, and took her in my arms. 'Does this mean we're okay?' She asked me; as her arms pulled around me tighter.

'We've always been okay, Kristen.' I told her, kissing the top of her arm gently.

She sighed in contentment, and her arms wound themselves around me, pulling me tighter to her tender, beautiful body.

'I adore you, you know that?' She asked me.

I smiled; unable to stop myself. 'Not as much as I adore you.' I told her truthfully; not caring anymore about anything that wasn't to do with Kristen anymore.

It took us a full thirty minutes to get up and finally get dressed, when we went downstairs to meet everyone again. Tasha was busy dancing with Kellan but as soon as she saw us-hand-in-hand still, with our hair just a little messy-she instantly raised her eyebrows at us.

'And what have you two been doing?' She asked us suspiciously; her loud voice sounding as drunk as she looked.

'Oh, you know…been busy.' I admitted; not knowing how else to tell her, or how else to word it, and this just made Tasha shake her head.

'Oh, I bet you have.' She replied; and that was enough to get Kristen into fits of drunken giggles.

***


	29. Party

Three Little Words

(KRISTEN POV)

I woke up with the biggest hangover possible, and a throbbing head. I suppose that it served me right really. I groaned in pain, and turned to my right, welcoming the light from a open curtain in the side of the room, when I noticed someone lying next to me. _Shit_.

I took in his gentle expression, loving the fact that he looked so peaceful, because he was still fast asleep. His eyes were closed lightly, his pink, pouty lips turned up into a half-smile. The rough stubble beginning to grow on his chin made him look adoringly sexy, and as I began to remember last night's activities in that overflowing club; I wanted him again.

I decided to get up and take a quick shower, without disturbing Rob. As far as I remembered from last night; he literally had to carry me home, as I stumbled into the taxi with him.

He even had to undress me, because I was so wasted. I was sweltering hot, and despite not having that much on in the first place, I felt like I was going to sweat together last night. He left me in my underwear, just holding me, instead of giving into my demand to have sex. He fell asleep before I had; muttering about being too tired to have sex. Oops, I think I wore him out.

Stifling a giggle; I got up, feeling rather exposed as I did, and grabbed the nearest thing that I could find to cover me, which was Rob's crumpled, white shirt.

I did up all the buttons; covering me up properly, and headed to the bathroom, on my tip-toes, after grabbing my clothes to get dressed in after my shower. The shower felt nice above me; it warmed me up.

I picked up the only relatively girly shampoo and conditioner; which was a bottle of sunsilk, and I hoped that Rob wouldn't mind me using it. I got out quickly, after washing my hair, and dried myself up, before putting back on my dress and stockings from last night, and tip toeing back to the bedroom, expecting to see Rob, still asleep.

I was wrong.

He was sat up-right in bed; running his hands through his disheveled, morning hair, and staring away from me. My eyes travelled down from his pleasant face, to his naked chest, where I just couldn't take my eyes off.

His eyes darted back to mine in shock, and he grinned at me in delight, as he spotted me looking at him, before I could look back to his face.

'Something you like Miss. Rigby?' He asked me innocently.

I attempted to stay serious; raising an eyebrow at him. 'Don't kid yourself, Mr. Pattinson.' I warned him, before attempting to walk past him. However; I didn't get very far. He grabbed me from the waist, and he threw me onto the bed; quickly climbing on top of me.

He grinned down at me playfully. 'We need to get up; we have an interview at twelve!' I warned him; my voice squeaking a little because of the shock of being pressed into the bed.

He all but laughed at me in response to that. 'Nice try, but I've already checked. The time for our interview is five o' clock.'

Damn it! I tried to squirm out from underneath his arms anyway; thinking of another excuse to give him. But he just held my arms above my head; his hands pressing my arms down tightly.

'I still need to…freshen up. I need to clean my teeth.' I warned him; pushing his face away as he attempted to reach his lips up to meet mine.

'I heard you clean your teeth already.' He growled at me menacingly. His eyes narrowed down at me in response to my poor lying.

I was just about to say something, when he interrupted me. 'Now, Shh, because you are not going anywhere,' he added in a growl, before pushing my body against the headboard behind us, and climbed on top of me, hungrily, ripping at my dress and stockings. _Great, another dress ruined._

***

After two hours of…sweet torture, we were getting dressed again; or at least, I was attempting to get dressed. He was being difficult, and basically just attempting to get me undressed again. Not that I was complaining or anything.

I got dressed into the dress that Rob had just given me; my birthday present that I had refused to take from him, on my birthday; and I couldn't help but admire it.

It was white, with a small ring of flowers running over my dress in a belt-style, and I adored how the dress flowed beautifully around me. However; just as I had put the dress on; Rob's hands were circling around my waist again.

My body let me down, and shivered in response to his touch. And his warm breath chuckled at the back of my neck seductively.

'Maybe we should carry on.' He considered before pushing me hard against the wall; his body slamming into my back.

I whimpered in delight in response, and tried to deny how my body was yet again, reacting to his touch.

'I don't think that we should.' I disagreed breathlessly. He chuckled again; his warm body shuddering against me in the movement.

'Tough,' he growled at me. 'I want you,' he muttered; grabbing the back of my dress, and pushing me into the front of him hard; allowing him to feel his hardness, making me whimper, and him moan in response.

He pushed me back onto the bed, and I couldn't help but whimper again; in shock mostly, before his body came down hard on mine again.

I couldn't be too concerned about stopping him though; because I knew too well about exactly what was coming next.

He was barely past throwing our clothes to the floor, before we came together. And despite the fact that it wasn't as gentle as before; I didn't mind that. I liked it when he allowed me to see the urgency behind his movements; the true feelings behind his calm, gentle ones.

And although I knew that he wasn't in love with me, like how I was falling deeper and deeper with him, I didn't mind; because I always adored being reunited with him in this way.

***

The interview wasn't as bad as what I thought it would be, and despite the fact that Shark Boy decided to split up me and Rob, by standing in the middle of us, when it came to the photo-shoot; I was just glad to be standing next to Rob on our own, and being told to look; 'so in love'.

Which of course really wasn't very hard for me, as I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him by the second; I wasn't in love; not yet anyway, but I was beginning to. I was happy to kid myself that he felt the same, even when he didn't. We headed over to a club after, and I was just glad that I had my nice dress on.

Kirsty, Tasha, Rachael, Nikki, Jackson, Kellan, all came with me and Rob, and I made it my mission to stay away from the booths. I didn't want any more temptation from there after the night before. However, I did get a little tipsy; something that I always managed to do when I was with the Girls. But Rob couldn't have a go at me for getting so wasted, when he did too.

'No, I like it when you're drunk. You're funny.' He admitted; smiling at me. I giggled; unable to stop myself, before returning to serious again. 'No, I'm not. I'm stupid when I'm drunk.' He shook his head at me in response, and rolled his eyes at me.

'You could never be stupid. You're so beautiful, and kind…and sweet…and lovely.' As he said this; he brushed his lips across my throat; holding my body into his.

I sighed in contentment, and instantly melted into his chest. I was about to tell him how lovely he was, when we were abruptly interrupted by a loud, drunk voice belonging to Ashley.

'God, I need to catch up on the gossip. This is so sweet!' Her voice thrilled at the sight of us. I smiled into his neck; delighted by her appearance.

'Ashley!' I thrilled back; instantly recovering from Rob's and arms, and attempting to stumble out of our table, to go hug her. As I stumbled though; Rob caught me, and helped me up and around to meet Ashley by holding my hand. However, as soon as I got to her; I jumped into her arms; my hands wrapping around her neck.

I heard her small, delicate laugh at my ear. 'Hey, honey,' she whispered; soothingly rubbing my back with her hands. 'I missed you too.' She whispered back; kissing the side of my neck, and releasing me again.

Her warm eyes were glowing, her lips pulled back into a smile. She had her beautiful hair long, like how it normally was, and she had on a pretty, blue, short dress, with small diamantes at the top. She looked really beautiful tonight, but then she always managed to look so beautiful.

'It's so good to hear that you guys are together. You're so suited.' She cooed; looking from me to Rob, as he drunkenly slid an arm around my shoulder; pulling me closely to him gently, and kissing the edge of my left cheek.

'I adore her.' Rob admitted drunkenly; making me giggle more. He smiled in delight, as he watched me blush and giggle, as did Ashley.

'God, you guys are so cute!' She sighed happily, before making her way round the seats to sit down, like how we did.

'Now, where's my shot?' Ashley asked; giggling again. Just then-and right on cue-was Jackson and Rachael-and Jackson had Ashley's shot in his hand, ready.

'Here you go.' He smiled at her, handing her the shot, and earning a grin from her, before he looked back to Rachael, and pulled her onto the seats with him.

'Thanks Jackson.' Ashley commented, before throwing her shot back eagerly; not winching once. Rob took his shot next, and made sure that everyone had one; including me.

'Okay; a toast for tonight, and for the start of everything wild…woot!' Rob gave his drunk speech, before we all laughed, and drunk our shots back.

However; Lauren decided to make an appearance, which I couldn't deny pissed me off. How she had even got in here, I don't know. She was wearing the shortest skirt possible-I had actually thought that it was a belt, when I first saw it-the smallest top ever, and six inch heels.

I guessed that she was probably in for pulling tonight. She always wore massive high heels, and the smallest skirt possible, when she wanted to pull someone, when we were old friends. Little had I known that that person that she had wanted to _impress_ had been Michael…

But I didn't care anymore, just as long as she stayed away from me and Robert. Because although I trusted Rob, I certainly didn't trust her; whenever she set her sights out on a Man, she usually got what she wanted. Well there was no _usual_ about it; she _always _got what she wanted, and she never let anyone get in her way.

So you could understand my reasoning for asking Rob to stay away from Lauren. Okay, so it might have seemed a bit much, but I didn't trust her, and I certainly wasn't going to allow her to nick a third boyfriend of mine.

'Don't you trust me?' Rob asked me; sounding hurt. His eyes remained the same of his voice; as though he couldn't believe that I thought he'd cheat on me.

'I trust you, of course I do. But I don't trust her; she can't keep her hands to herself!' I warned him; the unreasonable jealous that I felt, falling into my voice.

He rolled his eyes at me. 'So because she can't keep her hands to herself; you think I won't be able to say no.' He guessed wrong, shaking his head at me once in disbelief. Well, nobody managed to get at least six of her friends Boyfriends, for just fluttering her eyelashes at them.

'No, you're taking it all wrong! This isn't just me, which she's done this to. She did it to one of my other friends too, and I do trust you, but I just…I know what she's like.' I felt ridiculous now, but I also felt very upset.

I couldn't help it. I was so scared about losing Rob now, especially to her, of all people, that I couldn't help but start to get really down about it. I knew it was stupid, but that didn't stop my worries, and fears.

'Oh, love,' he sighed heavily. 'How could you think that I would even _look_ at anyone else, when I'm with you? I'm the luckiest man alive to be able to call you _mine_.' He murmured proudly, before his hands caught my face, and his lips found mine.

He kissed me softly, sweetly, allowing me to feel what he felt just by this soft, loving kiss. And as he probably knew would happen; I instantly kissed him back, falling into his touch, and forgetting my fears already.

After we began to get breathless however, he pulled away from me; keeping our faces so close to each other's. He whispered my name softly, before his lips came down once more, to meet my forehead. I fell into his touch again; starting to relax, like how he had planned, when I opened my eyes again, and noticed Lauren starting to walk over here.

'Oh great, and now what does she want?' I asked; sounding more hurt, and upset than as mean as that might sound.

Robert sighed, opening his eyes instantly, and finding mine; knowing too well what was up with me. 'I'll talk to her; you don't need to get stressed about this.' He promised sweetly, and I instantly began to feel guilty for making him do it…and unbearably jealous too, I had to admit.

Rob didn't even bother to turn away from me, as Lauren got to our table, and he put his arm around me; turning us both around, so that we were next to each other, sat very close. And I couldn't help but feel better about this. It was the ultimate middle finger to Lauren.

As she got to us though, I saw that her smile was smug, and that instantly began to make me feel anxious again; unable to stop myself wondering what she wanted. She wouldn't be smiling at us like that unless she had got something that she had really wanted. If it was just Michael, then I didn't care, but if it was something else…

'Hi Kristen,' her smirk failed a little, as she looked to me, and she half-rolled her eyes at me. I kept silent though, not saying or doing anything in response. Then she turned to Rob, where her smirk got wider instantly.

'Hi Rob.' She added in that sweet, innocent, 'get what I want' voice. I knew that voice too well, and I had to bite down on my lower lip to stop me from saying anything to her. I.E. fuck off, if she was thinking what I thought she was thinking. _Rob was mine_.

Rob took a deep breath besides me quietly, and forced a polite smile back. 'Hello Lauren,' he managed to say as politely as needed, and as his left hand rubbed my lower back in comfort; I couldn't help but feel a bit better; because I knew he was trying to comfort me; something that he was so amazing at. And it actually worked, well…for like a minute, before she started speaking again.

'Is it okay if I join you? Just that you're party seems like fun, and-'

'-No thank you,' Robert disagreed, interrupting her. I hid my face in his right shoulder, to hide the smile that I didn't want Lauren seeing. I was so proud of him for just interrupting her and basically refusing to get her hopes up. 'The rest of our group is dancing, and Kristen and I want to be _alone_.' He spelled it out for her, and my smile got wider as he said this.

My god, I was so proud of him, and Rob was so getting some tonight. Because the fact was; Lauren was a very pretty Girl. Sure, she plastered on the make-up a little bit, and denied to believe how beautiful she was, when she got told; but that was all fake I thought.

She knew how beautiful she was, and she used her charm, beauty, and the smallest skirt possible to get what she wanted. And this was what made me so conscious and jealous when it came to being with Men in the same room as her.

And I hadn't been that way, not even after she slept with my first Boyfriend that time, after I refused to sleep with him. Because he had been a bit of a sleaze, and I had believed Lauren when she said that she was too drunk, and he threw himself at her.

But Michael…Michael had been different. I had been obsessed by the thought that maybe he was the one, for the first few weeks of our relationship, and when she slept with him, I instantly became jealous and crazily untrustworthy when it came to the end of my relationship with Mike, and my new relationship with Rob.

'Fine,' Lauren muttered back in response; sounding very pissed off by Rob's rejection, and as I heard the clamping of her heels as she stalked away; I knew that she must have been really, _really_ pissed off. But I wasn't; I was ecstatic, more than ecstatic even.

Because I hadn't expected Rob to be so…honest with her, and mean too; everyone else seemed to fall at her feet, and she more than enjoyed the attention. But not Rob; and for that, I was so grateful that I would never be able to explain to him properly about what he just did, meant to me.

'She's gone,' he whispered in encouragement into my ear. I smiled delighted and I propped myself back up, so that I was looking at him.

The look on his face was mischievous, and reflected the happiness that I now felt inside of me. 'That was very, very nice of you.' I whispered proudly; capturing his lips with mine, and kissing him urgently; allowing him to see just how thrilled with him I was.

I was more than happy, when he allowed me to taste him properly, inside of his mouth, so that I could taste the delicious mixture of both alcohol and mint, and as our tongues danced together in a perfectly practiced dance routine; I realized just how much I was falling for him.

Breathless; he pulled me away gently, keeping our faces so close together. 'Not nice; I was just being honest. I adore you, and if anyone upsets you; they upset me.' He explained, and my heart automatically skipped in response to his words. God, he was so sweet.

Although Lauren got the point to stay away from me and Rob through the night, she didn't seem to actually be able to keep away from Rob. When he went to the bar to get us our drinks; she followed him over from the dance floor, and from the looks of it attempted to flirt with him again. I attempted to keep cool, especially as Rob seemed to be telling her to get list, but it didn't help.

I was instantly jealous again, and despite how stupid it was, I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, and how Rob had managed to pick me rather than her; a lot prettier; I had no idea. And that was exactly how I saw it.

And as he walked back over with our drinks, and saw me attempting not to wallow about it; he instantly knew what was wrong. 'Oh for fuck sake,' he muttered angrily under his breath. I looked up in shock; scared that I had upset him, when he went back over to the bar, to a sulking Lauren, and looked to be telling her to come over.

I watched in horror; thinking he had finally seen sense, as did Lauren, by the new, smug look on her face. She did what he said; attempting to wiggle her hips behind him.

He surprised us both though when he sat down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. But I couldn't bear to stop him; so I sat there, frozen in his arms; watching bewilderedly, just like how Lauren was.

'Now I don't know how I can tell you this any clearer Lauren,' he stated; keeping his voice calm, and steady. 'But Kristen and I are an item, and that's how it's going to stay. And no attempt at flirting with me is going to work. So although you can get Kristen here, as jealous as you want, I'm telling you now; you'll never get me.' He warned her in a calm voice, before his voice instantly darkened as he said the last bit.

My god; I wanted to just like…give him the biggest kiss! He was the first Man to actually turn Lauren down so sourly. And as Lauren watched him flabbergasted, and for once speechless, I couldn't help but deny the fluttering of butterflies that I felt in my stomach for Rob.

But as she quickly gained herself; she flicked her blonde hair back over her shoulder, and turned her nose up at us. 'That's not what you were saying the night you slept with me, Rob,' she reminded him smugly, and I instantly felt my jealous hit me once more, like a heavy brick wall in response to the mention of that. 'Both times,' Lauren added; grinning in delight, as my cheeks reddened in complete horror, and jealousy.

However, Rob kept his cool, yet again. He took a deep, needed breath, and smiled lightly in response. I instantly began to panic in response to his smile; unable to stop myself.

'I meant every word I said that night,' he agreed, making Lauren grin further, and my heart instantly start to break. 'Because I was so drunk and didn't know what I was saying. The only reason I had said any of those things to you, were to get you into bed, and ultimately make Kristen jealous. So any relationship that you seem to be obsessed about us sharing; I can assure you was always based around Kristen in some way or another.'

I couldn't speak, and by the looks of it; neither could Lauren. So once her red face cooled down a little, she huffed in anger, and stormed away angrily; looking deeply embarrassed by Rob's words. Rob looked to me, and smiled in encouragement, as I was still trying to contain my shock.

'I definitely meant every word of that.' He whispered his lips interrupting my daze as they worked up to my ear, and whispered it.

I shivered in delight, and instantly woke back up from my daydream; wrapping my arms tightly around him, and pulling me to him. 'Thank you.' I whispered; extremely grateful for the gesture. 'You'll never realize just how grateful I feel right now, because of what just happened.'

He kissed my left cheek softly; his own arms tightly around me. 'And you'll never realize just how much I meant them words.'

As the night went along, I decided to make the right choice by going home a little earlier, because I was so drunk. I went home with Ashley, deciding to go home to my house, rather than Rob's, because I was so drunk, and he wanted to stay and party for a bit. I didn't think it was fair if he had to come early, just because I couldn't handle my drink very well.

Ashley slept in the spare room, and she was gone as soon as we had got through the door, but I was still downstairs…drinking more alcohol like the idiot I was. And yet, I felt surprisingly well; I knew what I was doing, which was unusual for me.

However, as I poured myself yet another drink; the doorbell interrupted me, which I barely heard, as I was so drunk. And I knew straight away that it was Rob. He was the only one who knew the key to get in the gate, but how he had managed to get in the gate, when he had still been busy partying, and drinking after me, I had no idea.

Mumbling strange things; I stumbled through my house, and to the front door, where I grinned drunkenly at Rob, waiting in the doorway; whose eyes were glazed over drunkenly; a silly, adorable smile painted on his face.

'Hello, love.' He whispered, as he stepped into the hallway. His arms worked around me, and yet again; I sighed, and just fell into his touch.

'Hello,' I whispered back; smelling the mixture of alcohol and cigarettes on his coat. He smelt delicious, and I didn't even like the smell of cigarettes; especially not his, as they had a very strong smell to them; worse than Rachael's miraculously.

'Have you come for some alcohol?' I asked innocently; pulling away from his arms to look at him properly.

He grinned down at me. 'No, I've had enough, I think.'

'Oh,' I mumbled; not sure where he was going with this. I was too drunk to figure out much at the minute.

I soon got a clue however when he picked me up, and into his arms. 'I came here for you.' He explained; before his lips urgently found mine, and his legs raced up the stairs in a desperate rush to get to my room.

***

**Again; a little beg for reviews on this time; but party time too. It has some interesting twists, just like this story; and I would be interested in hearing what you all think. This is the URL for it; ****.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=5092053&chapter=1**

**Please, give it a chance after our friends have worked so hard to write our idea together and POV's together on that story. Thanks; and it means a lot. : )**


	30. Meeting the Siblings

I got myself dressed, feeling like an even bigger idiot, because I hadn't managed to say the three, little words back to him whilst we had finished up our second releases. I had my back turned to him for once, as I got dressed; not wanting to see the reaction upon his face, as he realized that I couldn't bear to say the three words needed to make a relationship start to go further, than just sex.

The thing was; I didn't want to take it anywhere further than sex. I didn't want him to meet my family, and I didn't want to meet his. It was nice the way it was; pure and simple. Sex and that was it. It got all complicated when something as difficult as love came around the corner.

I wanted some fun after Michael. He had been my first boyfriend, and as a naïve, sixteen year old Girl, I had even thought that he was the one! I had just left school, and I had all these stupid, little ideas in my head of how the future was going to be; perfect and made out of fairytales.

But I didn't want that anymore. I wanted fun, nothing complicated, and no strings attached. And I had only just realized all this shit. Bit too late for that now, Kristen! I must have been the most selfish person born.

It was Robert Pattinson, admitting his love for you, half way through his orgasm, and all I could do was moan back in response. No words, nothing to tell him that I felt the same. Because all I wanted was fun. Whilst most Girls would be giving up their life to be jumping into bed with him, and have him say that to him.

'What's wrong, love?' He asked me, as his lips trailed lazily across the top of my back, just as I was about to pull on my dress. I sighed back the lump in my throat-feeling so guilty for my thoughts, and also as wrong as he used his familiar, affectionate phrase-and cleared my throat before I spoke.

'Nothing really, I just really need to see Seth today. I promised that I would go back there the other day, but I never did.' I felt a little better, simply because this was the truth. I had meant to see Seth again the other day, but I had forgotten all about him truthfully. The thing was I was doing….ur…other things; quite literally.

'Oh,' he murmured, as his lips started to become lower. My body let me down, and shivered in delight. 'Would you like me to come with you?' I froze then, automatically; not really knowing what to say in response to that.

As his lips stopped at the edge of my neck, I knew that he felt my tension run through me too. 'It was just a suggestion. Forget about it, honestly.' He sighed heavily, as he removed his lips from my body; instantly making me feel cold and neglected.

God, I was such a fucking human, controlled by my ever-needing hormones. I should never have started this…

'Don't be too pissed, but I just don't think it's a good idea yet.' I admitted to him, not yet being able to turn around and face him.

'Look, the thing is Rob…you're sort-of rushing me a little bit here. You're really jumping into the deep end, and I really didn't expect that…not from you, especially. We've only been seeing each other again for a few days, not even that, and we're already admitting shit together…I mean, it just feels like it's getting so heavy-handed.' I admitted, getting pretty truthful with my little confession.

'_You_ haven't admitted anything.' He disagreed, in a practical-snicker, and it took two seconds for the bitch inside of me to burst open and confront Rob about his snide comment.

'What the fuck do you expect Rob? I'm just starting to get over Michael, and yes, I do want to have a bit of fun, but so what? I'm fucking young, and if you want to pressurize me into this I love you shit, then we might as well call it quits now.'

He watched me carefully, and in shock, as I had jumped up from the bed, after I had did up my shirt, and turned around, to confess my rant. 'I…Kristen-'

'-Look, I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong idea, but I don't rush into relationships with the first few fucking days. And that includes the; I love you shit, and meeting the family, because it's just-' I interrupted him, but he simply did the same to me again.

'-No Kristen, that's not what I'm saying. What I wanted to say was that it's fine, seriously. It was just a suggestion, and as for the _I love you _shit, well…I've loved you since your birthday.' He admitted; interrupting me to get a word-in.

I nodded in response, but still took it the wrong way. 'Well sorry Rob, but I can't say that back yet, I haven't got the strength. Not with everything that happened to Michael.'

'And I'm not asking you to, Kristen. I've just admitted myself to you. I didn't ask for anything back.' Shit, he was right. He didn't ask for any confession of love back, or any of that shit. He just wanted me to know how _he_ was feeling. He wanted me to know that he cared about me, and that he was here for me.

God, this guy was like so fucking perfect. 'Urm okay…well what about the family stuff?' I asked him, a little suspiciously.

'I was just asking. I mean you didn't have to introduce me to him, I just wanted to…well meet him. But you're right; it's too soon. I'll be good, I promise.' He promised me sweetly. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

'Thanks…for understanding.' I was so lucky to have Rob. 'The thing is…me and Seth…we look out for each other. He's my little Brother, and I feel so protective of him.' I admitted; feeling a little silly as I did. He was my little Brother, but it wasn't just that. I acted like his Mother sometimes; so it really wasn't a surprise when my natural instincts towards him kicked in.

'You don't need to explain to me.' He promised; getting out of bed too, and kissing me one softly on my forehead.

I watched him, unable to do anything else-as he was naked still, after all-as he threw on his dressing gown, and turned to look at me. 'I'm getting in the shower,' he explained; throwing me a very Edward-like, crooked grin. And it was so adorable on him. 'Are you coming?' He asked me playfully. He raised one eyebrow too, to make his playfulness even more 'Robert-style'.

I licked my lips in response, unable to do anything else. 'Right behind you, _Mr. Spunk Ransom_,' I giggled as I remembered the nickname that he had said that he had wanted to have in a funny, yet awkward interview.

'Ha-ha,' he responded unimpressed, before pulling me by my hand, with him to the bathroom. He pulled closed the door behind us, and had me against the wall in seconds. Oh, he was good…

***

I forced myself to get changed into the new outfit that Rob had brought me; a little unsure about how short the skirt was. It wasn't short as in what you saw teenagers that my friends would see, but it was still very short, compared to what I was used to wearing.

So as I began to make breakfast for just the two of us downstairs-Rob was getting dressed himself, but Ashley had already left-I gingerly pushed the small, blue, mini skirt, with the sexy bow on the front of it. The thing was I never really thought I had good legs at all, and although I had confidence wearing small panties, I would always wear tights with short skirts.

But not today; today, I was wearing the small skirt that he had brought me, and the white vest that I had found in my drawer that matched my skirt. Luckily, Rob had brought me flat shoes, to match the skirt, rather than heels. However, I couldn't help but wear my favorite pair of blue high heels to match, as I cooked him his breakfast in my scanty clothes.

It wasn't often that I felt this confident, and I wanted to get used to that. However, I couldn't see myself ever getting over the fact that I hated my legs.

As I was in thought, Robert's arms slipped around my waist perfectly. I smiled in response to his presence, which was already calming me down. His body pressed tighter to my back, as he kissed the back of my neck.

'Hello, love.' He whispered huskily into my ear. I shivered in delight.

'Hello,' I said back, turning round, and letting him slide closer to me, pressing me into the counter from behind me.

'Something smells good.' He complimented me on my cooking our breakfast. He lifted me up and leaned me onto the counter behind me then, so that I was sitting on it. And his grip on my hip instantly tightened.

'Hmm, it's our breakfast.' I murmured; locking my eyes with his lips; taking in how perfectly pouty they were.

I wrapped my arms tight around his neck as his hand found its way to the top of my right, inner thigh; making my breath escalate. God, I hoped that he wouldn't stop. 'Well I think we have a few minutes before breakfast is finished.' He decided, before his fingers found my needed area, eagerly.

I attempted to get close to him, squeezing my body to his. I wrapped my legs around his perfectly toned stomach, and round his back, pressing me even tighter to him.

Any worry I had about my short skirt was soon out of the window. Because we had more important things to do, and actually…well this skirt had come in good use for this time. it would have took too long if I was wearing jeans.

He groaned in what I hoped was ecstasy, and knelt his head to mine, finding my lips with his own. He moaned and pumped three fingers into me roughly, as his thumb rubbed small circles all around the edge of where we were so perfectly joined together.

I wasn't going to last very long like this. Already, I could feel my stomach tightening.

'Uhnn, so sweet,' he whispered huskily into my ear. His voice was ragged with need, and want and desire all mixed into one, brilliant emotion.

He pressed me even tighter against him and whispered my name.

'Rob,' I groaned back; tightening my grip on the back of his hair, just as I was about to ride out my release…

But before he could, he had already pulled his fingers away, and smirked at me as I gasped, shocked. 'Are you fucking serious? Why did you pull out for?' I asked him in annoyance.

He smirked wider, as he began to undo his jeans. 'I'm in control, remember?' I huffed in response. Yeah, he liked to think he was, more like. 'I say when to start, when to stop, and if I want to pull away, then…' he paused, to free himself from his boxers. 'I pull away.' He added; thoroughly enjoying his control that he had over me, through his body.

'Oh god,' I groaned as I took him in, and knew where this was going. All of my anger was forgotten, already. He grinned in response, and placed him just outside, stopping, and attempting to piss me off even more, by moving far too slowly from there, and away, and back again.

'Rob!' I gasped, frustrated.

He smirked again. 'Tell me what you want, Kristen.' He requested spitefully.

_He knew what I damn wanted!_

I groaned. 'You…Rob…in….now,' I stuttered through my shameless want and need, and utter desire.

He finally gave in with a groan, and thrust into me, filling me deeply. I screamed his name in shock at his abruptness, and pulled his hair tighter into my hands.

He groaned, though I wasn't sure if it was from the pain or overwhelming pleasure. He paused, not thrusting any further or less into me; giving me time to adjust to him.

'Uh, you feel so good, love.' He groaned huskily into my ear, kissing my neck, and up to my cheek and finally to my lips; where he kissed me softly, gently, playing idly with my tongue, with his own.

'Are you ready love?' he asked after a long moment.

I nodded. Of course I fucking was. 'God, yes,' I groaned.

He growled another groan, and thrust out, only to thrust back in more than what he how he had before; filling me with both pain and pleasure, as I stretched to attain him again.

I screamed with desire again, and pushed myself into his form. He groaned at the contact, but pulled me even tighter to him, so that we were even more connected as one.

He kept thrusting and thrusting into me more, until there was no room left to accommodate him, and we moved as one; thrusting our hips into each others, and groaning and moaning, and screaming each other's name as we met each other's hips.

'Oh god, Rob; I…I-'

'-I know, it's okay…wait for me.' He ordered as he thrust himself once more into me, with as much force as he could manage.

Finally my stomach clenched, and my release filled around him. I could feel his own, needing release do the same.

He collapsed onto me on the counter, his sweaty forehead finding my neck. I pressed him into me, holding me to him by my hand in his hair.

'I think breakfast is done.' He whispered into my ear; before kissing the skin there. I smiled in response.

'Hmm, so do I.' I agreed with him, kissing his cheek softly, before I ran my fingers gently across the skin there. He shivered in delight. 'And just in time,' I sighed happily, as he gently pulled my panties back to normal, and pulled up his jeans, before he released me from the side, and into his strong, warm arms.

His lips found mine then; just as urgent as the last encounter we had just shared. 'Do you have to go after breakfast?' He asked me sadly.

I smiled against his lips, as they continuously brushed against mine. 'Yes, I do. I promised Seth that I would see him the other day, but I didn't. He doesn't get a lot of visitors apart from me and our Dad and our half-Sister, because my family still live in England.' I admitted to him, actually enjoying being honest with him.

'Okay…so maybe he would enjoy a different visitor. I could go with you as a _friend_, and it would be someone to talk to.' Instead of the usual temper I irrationally felt, I felt happy. I felt happy because he was actually bothering to want to get to know Seth. He sounded as though he truly couldn't wait to meet him.

'Well…okay, but Seth's a clever lad. If he gets once an ounce suspicious about what you're doing there with me, then don't be offended, if I really need you to go.' I begged, as I served breakfast for both of us.

'Okay,' he agreed, as simple as that, as he kissed me gently on the side of my neck. Guilt instantly took over my emotions, because he had given up so easily. I lost the urge to say something to him.

'It's just that Seth might get a bit suspicious. Don't think it's because I really don't want you to go.' I begged, guiltily.

He just smiled at me, and kissed me again on my cheek. 'I know,' he responded simply, capturing his lips with mine for a moment. I pulled away after a long moment, and sighed in total happiness. He was too good at this.

'I don't deserve you.' I mumbled into his neck. Because I truly didn't think that I did. He was so understanding, and with the whole family thing, the whole Seth thing, he hadn't asked many questions at all. Because he appreciated the fact that I needed a little space too.

And for that, I simply adored him.

***

We arrived at the hospital a little earlier than what I'd usually get there, but it was only ten minutes to visiting hours. Outside of Seth's private room, was my little Sister; Tamalini. She was sitting on the uncomfortable, outside benches that they acquired for visitors to sit on in the hallway.

Her dark brown, practically black hair was tied up into two, pretty pigtails, and her small, porcelain face was solemn as she stared down hard at the floor. Seth and Alicia were the complete opposite to me and Talina, who had very pale, porcelain colored skin. Seth and Alicia both had a strange glow to their skin. It was practically russet colored, but I loved their skin color.

I rushed over to the polka-dot coat Girl on the wooden bench, just as my other Sister exited Seth's room. It was definitely Alicia. There was no escaping her russet colored skin, and her own, dark brown pigtails.

Alicia and Talina looked a lot like twins today, and they truly would look like definite twins, if it wasn't for their different skin color. Alicia looked like Seth, like a Native, and Talina looked like a ghost, a Vampire even. We had such pale skin.

She sat down next to Talina, and smiled at her, as she took her hand. That's when I started to get worried. Was something wrong with Seth? Had something happened to him in just one day, when he had been fighting this since the day he was born? Surely not; Seth was tougher than that.

I rushed over to them, and as soon as they saw me, they smiled up at me. 'Are you alright, sweethearts?' I asked them, kissing them both on their cheek, like I always did. Seth, Alicia, and Tamalini were like my own Children a little bit. I had the same urge to take them under my wing, and protect them.

'Is Seth okay?' I asked them anxiously. I knew that sometimes my Father sent them out here, when it got began to get too hard on them, but they looked alright, so I automatically panicked that something was wrong with Seth.

'He's fine,' Talina promised, nodding her small head. 'We thought it would be best if we stayed out here for a while.'

Right on cue, my Dad came out of Seth's room, and smiled at me. He looked tired today, I noted. His dark brown hair was everywhere on top of his head, and there was minor worry lines below his eyes, from where he had been panicking about Seth, I imagined.

'Alright Dad?' I asked him. I got up from the Girls, and switched places with him, with Rob by my side.

'Yeah, thanks,' he smiled at me, as he took his seat next to his Girls. 'Seth's been asking for you.' He admitted.

I rolled my eyes. 'Oh, I bet he has.' I sighed. I only sounded huffy, because I knew what he was like. He got bored with hospitals quicker, because he had been in hospital lots of times, and when I didn't see him for a few days, he would often get a little sad, being in here. I couldn't really blame him. I would be the same.

My Dad half-laughed at me, as I walked through the door. Seth looked so much better today. He was sat upright today, and he had his guitar in his lap, singing along to a new song he had thought up. He sounded really adorable whenever he sang.

And then, as soon as he heard us come in, he stopped. 'About time!' He complained loudly. 'I've been waiting for you, for three whole days!' He reminded me angrily. He huffed at me, as he put down his guitar at the side of his bed.

I took Seth in properly as I sat down beside his bed, as did Rob, next to me. I wanted to reach out and take his hand, but then I realized that I couldn't do it here. We were just friends, and we weren't allowed to act like anything more. It was even more stupid, as it was my poxy rules.

Seth ran a hand through his hair, brushing his naturally wavy hair back a little, and out of his face. 'Sorry Bro, I _have_ been busy.' I promised him, even though that wasn't necessary true at all. As soon as Seth looked back to us, his eyes raked Rob suspiciously, as I knew he would, and he raised both eyebrows in response.

'So I see.' He huffed, still watching Rob carefully.

Rob cleared his throat awkwardly, ran his hand through the top of his hair, and lowered his head in shame. I took these clues as his usual sign of embarrassment.

'Oi, leave Rob alone. He's here for moral support.' This only made Seth snicker in response though. God, anyone would think _he's_ my big brother, sometimes.

'What _kind_ of moral support?' Seth asked me, still suspicious. He glared at Rob, as Rob's head bobbed lower in embarrassment.

I threw his soft tennis ball that had been on the side at Seth's head to warn him to leave him alone, and was instantly met with his glares instead. 'Ow,' he whined; pouting like a five year-old Child, who was getting their candy snatched away from them.

'Stop whining.' I warned him playfully, knowing that any fake arguments that we had, was taking Seth's mind off the pain that he got from everywhere in his body when his osteomyelitis got the better of him. It didn't help that he wasn't getting that much exercise either, especially when he was so used to it.

'So Rob,' Seth called to him, as if Rob was deaf or something. Rob's head instantly darted back up in poor shock…bless him. Seth had totally ignored me, but I was more into what he was going to say to Rob next. 'You and my Sister close?'

My god, now I did want to duck my head in embarrassment. It had nothing to do with Seth, and I was supposed to be the bigger Sibling, not him.

'Ur, well…urm….well-'

'-We're friends.' I interrupted Rob's stuttering. He was only making a bigger hole for himself, by carrying on talking.

Seth huffed again in response to that. For a smart Kid, he could get on my nerves sometimes. And that was simply because he was too clever.

'Right,' he snorted at me. 'And am I supposed to actually believe that, Kristen?' He asked me with as much sarcasm as he could muster; which must have been hard for him, as he wasn't usually sarcastic at all; just happy, smiley Seth.

'It's the truth. He wanted to come and see you, to give you more visitors.' I confessed; feeling happy, because technically that was the truth.

'As well as moral support for you too.' Seth pointed out my words from earlier. I coughed awkwardly, and ignored Seth's suspicious gaze that he was holding over me.

'Well, yes…that too-'

'-You're a terrible liar, Kristen Rigby!' I grimaced as Seth raised his voice slightly, which was highly unusual for him. He never said my full name, even that once, when he really lost his temper with me lying before. 'And if there's one person that you can't lie to, it's me.'

God, why did my Brother have to be so fucking annoyingly clever? He knew me too well, and he was right in what he said. I found it virtually impossible to lie to my Brother.

'I'm not lying; he was dying to meet you.' I couldn't feel guilty yet, because that too was true. Rob had been dying to meet Seth.

He frowned at me, shook his head once, and turned to Rob; _uh-oh_. 'I want the truth; are you seeing my Sister?' I turned to watch Rob too, as he looked from me to Seth for any sign of help. Unfortunately, Rob wasn't going to get any help from me this time.

As harsh as that sounded, I wanted to hear what he thought on the situation. I had done all the talking, and I wanted to hear how he would explain. He really was a much better talking if he just put his mind to it.

'Well…uh…I'm not sure…uh…I think so-'

'-We are,' I interrupted his ramblings, realizing that if Rob tried to explain, we would be here all day. I would pretty much be the same with meeting his family too, but as it was Seth, I was confident. He was my little Brother, and I _protected_ him, not the other way around. I had full-on hit Michael before, just because he had been pissing me off that much, by making such awful, sarcastic comments about Seth, and his bone disease.

No-body got away free with calling my Brother disabled. Michael had been drunk, and the punch had knocked him out for a good three hours. I had felt a bit of guilt, but then if it was your little Brother, and you were very close, what would you do? Michael truly had been stabbing the knife in.

Seth nodded his head, shock written all over his face. He turned his face away from us and faced the bed, as he muttered; 'I knew it, I bloody knew it.' I rolled my eyes in response, knowing where this was going.

'Yeah, alright, clever-clogs; you knew it, bravo.' I mumbled back sarcastically. There was no need for that, but I didn't want him to get an even bigger head then the one he had now. 'So come on then; do you mind?' I asked him; genially concerned about the question. He was family, and as far as I was concerned, I was anxious to hear Seth's opinion.

His face darted back up and watched Robert closely, who ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, in response. I knew just how awful it was to get so embarrassed about things. 'Well,' Seth demanded, shouting the word at him again, as if Rob was deaf. I rolled my eyes at Seth in warning to give him a break, but Seth ignored me. 'Are you going to look after my Sister?'

Gawd, he was turning more into my older Brother every day. And it wasn't good, especially not with considering how in shape Seth was. He was enough to scare someone, if it wasn't for the cheeky grin, and happy-go-lucky personality.

'I…never hurt your Sister.' Robert managed to choke out, as he cleared his throat. Seth nodded, and watched him closely still. I watched Seth, wondering what Seth was going to say next.

'Well…you better not, otherwise…' He paused, and made a face with his left hand, and pretended to use his right hand to punch his left.

'Seth!' I warned him, instantly caught up in the same embarrassment that Rob was in. Rob ran his hand through his hair again, and pretended to give a short, cutely embarrassed laugh.

'Well, look at Michael…actually, what about Michael?' He asked me curiously, turning to me now. I rolled my eyes in response to the question. Oh, how I imagined Seth's joy when I told him that Michael was firmly out of the picture. Seth absolutely hated Michael, and he always had.

'There is no Michael.'

As soon as I said that, Seth hit his right arm out through the air, and hissed a delighted 'yes', grinning as he did. I couldn't help but notice that poor Rob practically jumped when Seth did. Seth had that effect on people.

'Aw, sorry Sis, but it was about bloody time. God, the times I just wanted to smash that little bugger's head in to the wall and-'

'Seth!' I warned him again, staring at him to get the message across to him. He stared back at me, confused.

'What?' He asked me innocently. 'Sorry Sis, but he was a loser. He had one of those faces that you just wanted to hit too-'

'Alright, alright,' I interrupted him again, making him howl in laughter in response. He grinned at me, before turning to Rob.

'I've been getting her to try and dump him for months.' He confessed sheepishly. Rob just smiled back, and I imagined was agreeing with him in his head…just like everyone else. 'So ur…welcome to the family man.' Seth sat up, and held his right hand out for Rob, and I exactly knew what he was going to do.

I rolled my eyes, and shifted my seat, so that Rob could get to Seth, and shake his hand. However; Seth pulled Rob to him, and did that gay bear hug thing, which he always did with his mates, and the stupid respect thing with his hand.

Shocked-and red-faced-Robert laughed it off, and pulled away from him, running his hand through his hair.

'Thanks Seth,' I muttered sourly.

He laughed, and innocently rolled his eyes at me, as Rob took a seat next to me again. 'Oh relax,' he turned to watch Rob again as he explained. 'I do it all the time with my mates. It means your cool, that you've got my vote, basically.' He explained, shrugging it off. 'That's why I said welcome to the family.'

'Yeah, uh…Seth, it isn't really like that. Its kind-of…low-key at the minute; we haven't been seeing each other for very long.' _Not very long at all_, I added in my head.

'Relax, I can keep a secret.' He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes in response, but the big confession was now out, and I felt a lot better about it, now that Seth knew.

'How are you anyway Seth?' I asked him, instantly worried. He grinned at me, and nodded his head in response.

'I'm okay, I promise. I feel a lot better today, than I have been feeling in the last couple of days.' He confessed, being honest.

'Good, I really am glad.'

We stayed to talk for a bit longer, before we finally forced ourselves to go leave. I went home with Rob for once, and got a big shock. He took my coat as soon we were in his big, open hallway, and I couldn't help but smile.

'You're turning into Edward more every day...very much the gentleman.' I murmured, kissing him gently on his left cheek. He grinned, and turned to me as soon as he took his own coat off.

'And you're turning into Bella more each day…beautiful, and utterly irresistible.' He mumbled back huskily. I was about to laugh it off when his lips crashed eagerly into mine, and it forced the small laughter to turn into a delighted groan, as he pressed my back against the bricked wall.

I hoped that someday we might just be able to keep our hands off of each other, and be able to just hold each other instead…though I highly doubted that that would happen anytime soon. And who could blame me, when it was Robert Pattinson.

A strange, loud, barking noise interrupted us. I moved his lips away from mine, and turned my head so that I could see what it was making the noise. A small, white Highland, terrier, and it was so cute; possibly the cutest Dog ever.

'You didn't tell me you had a Dog!' I gasped, as I knelt down-carefully, as I was in a skirt after all-and watched as it ran towards us. As soon as it reached me, it licked my hand playfully, making me giggle. I stroked its fur, noticing how soft its fur was.

'Is it Girl or a Boy?' I asked Rob, without looking at him. I didn't want to keep calling it an; _it_. He knelt down by my side, and stroked the Dog's fur too, and it instantly leaned into their master's touch. I looked at him, and he smiled down at the Dog in response.

'It's a _He_,' he replied, busily stroking his Dog's fur. 'He's called Patty, after my surname. I hadn't told you, because my Dog had been staying in London with my Parents and Sisters, whilst I was here, because I couldn't look after her.' He stayed silent for a minute, before he added; 'I think one of my Sisters must be back in LA.'

'You're Dog's so cute, and adorable.' I sighed, as I continued to stroke his fur. 'Aren't you? Yes, you are.' I mumbled to the Dog as if it were a human, like how I would with my Dog before she had died, making Rob smile by my side.

'Hmm-mm, she is.' He agreed, before pausing again. 'However, and I wouldn't say this unless it was true, believe me…I think you might be very much cuter.' I was about to laugh in response, and disagree with him, but I didn't have the chance.

He pushed me up off of the floor impatiently, and slammed me hard into the wall again. I whimpered in pain, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding me, I would have probably fainted. 'Rob!' I gasped, once I had successfully got my breath back. 'You're Dog-'

'-is fine…and you can pay all the attention to it you want once we're finished, but right now…' he stopped again, and pulled his hand into mine, forcing me up the stairs with him. 'I need you.' He finished, as soon as we were up the stairs. He pushed me hard against the upstairs, hallway wall, and I couldn't help but whimper again; especially when his body came into full contact with mine, and I felt…well, his raging hard-on, shall we say.

He gingerly kissed my neck several times, and I stayed still at first, but my frustration eventually got the better of me.

'Ugh, enough!' I complained; pulling his body away from me forcefully. He watched in shock at first, as I tugged his shirt and pulled him along with me, as we walked backwards to his room. 'I can't play games today, Rob. I just need you-'

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because his lips were already on mine, and his hands had already roughly pulled my body to his, picking me up. I pulled him even closer to me, by pressing my legs tighter around his waist.

And I couldn't help but notice just how in pain he was right now. I almost felt sympathy for him, but then I realized that it was the same for me. We were both unbearably frustrated, even after everything we had done this morning, and I hated for my impatient, lusty hormones because I wouldn't mind him just holding me sometimes, but my hormones had other ideas.

I felt his bed underneath us, as he pushed me down, and climbed on top eagerly. His hands pulled away from holding my waist, and pulled my skirt up my thighs, eagerly. I couldn't stop myself from throwing my head back, as soon as his fingers found its way to the edge of my panties, which were of course-by now-absolutely ruined. I absolutely hated his fucking hold that he had on me, so badly. Because he was right of course, he did have a hold on me, and he was in control of the situation. Oh, so much so…

'Wait…was that a noise?' He gasped. His head came up in shock, and he listened carefully. I couldn't hear anything.

'Shh, it was probably just the Dog or something!' I warned him, as my pent-up frustration began to get the better of me.

I pressed my legs tightly around him, and he allowed his head to come back down, his lips finding my own. My body was starting to get impatient, and it sadly showed. He thrust his hips into mine, so that I could feel his torture, and I couldn't help but do it back to him, making us both moan in delight.

My hands began to roam, the same as his hands did, and they found the edge of his top. I didn't bother to wait for permission. I pulled it up, and he let me pull it off of his glorious, muscled body, and over his head.

I threw it to the floor, not needing to know where it landed. We would get dressed again later, after we saw to _us_.

Rob chuckled, as he watched where it landed, laughing at my eagerness, it seemed. 'Impatient much?' He asked me sarcastically.

But I had already turned his head, and pressed his lips hard against mine. He groaned in response, and I couldn't help but whimper again as his fingers dived into my panties; _god, it felt too long_.

He rubbed his fingers against a sensitive part of my skin, right next to where I wanted him to be, making me whimper again, and shift my hips into him, needing a lot more than what I was getting, already.

I heard a noise, which instantly made Robert stop again. 'I heard something,' he gasped, breathless. I groaned in response.

'I told you; Dog.' I reminded him, before pressing his face back to mine again, and kissing him hard, to make him forget it. I wasn't in the mood to play games. I wanted him, and now. He helped me out of my top, and that too was on the floor in moments, as his lips began their torture on my chest…

'_Rob_?' I gasped then, after hearing someone-a female voice, noted-call his name, from somewhere in the house.

He froze from above me, and cursed under his breath. 'Shit, its Lizzie, my Sister.' He confirmed. He was off of me instantly, already pulling his shirt on.

I grabbed my own top, and pulled it over my head, not caring if my hair was too messy, or even about how my top looked, as I got off from the bed, and helped Rob tidy it up, and make it look like no-one had even sat on the bed.

He pulled me over to his wooden chair, and practically threw me into it. He ran to his drawers and got out the tour of twilight pages. He threw me one, and sat on the floor, next to me, to look as though we were going through it together. Well, we were definitely going through something together, but this wasn't it…

The bedroom door opened then, and in came a very pretty, young lady. I looked up sheepishly, as Rob pretended to just be explaining some shit about the tour to me. The truth was I hadn't listened, because I was too nervous.

She was very pretty, and I could see straight away, that they were Siblings. She had long, shoulder length, blonde hair, and she wore the right amount of foundation on, making her look even prettier, with just a hint of mascara on her eyelashes. She was wearing a black coat, and fitted, blue jeans, which made her, look very slim.

She had the same matching green eyes as Rob, though unlike his, hers looked more green, rather than grey, like how's his did. Her face was shocked at first, but she quickly recovered, and smiled innocently at Rob, as he finished reading whatever he had read to me.

'I was calling you,' she warned him, sounding slightly cross with him. She had the same London accent as Rob, though it had a girly ring to it, at the same tome.

'Oh, sorry I didn't hear you.' He confessed, clearing his throat awkwardly, and running a hand through his hair.

She raised one eyebrow in response, and nodded once, as she looked around the room suspiciously. 'Hmm-mm.' she replied, sounding a lot more suspicious than she actually looked. Whilst she looked around the room, I threw a glance at Rob, and saw him bite on his lower lip. I could tell this wasn't going too well.

'You're Kristen, aren't you?' Lizzie asked me, as soon as her eyes caught mine again. I nodded yes, peeking from above the paper that I was still holding.

'I thought so; Rob's been talking about you a lot.' She admitted, smiling at me politely. I instantly looked over to Robert confused. He grimaced, and ran a hand through his hair.

'I don't,' he disagreed with her quietly, shaking his head once. I noticed that he seemed utterly embarrassed though.

'Rob, you talk about her all the time.' Lizzie laughed at her Brother's embarrassment. I felt sorry for Rob; I really did, because I would probably be the same if Seth had a Girlfriend, as well as very much checking her out.

He ignored her, keeping his eyes on the floor. 'I need to talk to you, Rob.' Lizzie continued, and he finally looked up to her.

'Can it wait until later, please?' He asked her politely. She nodded yes, and smiling sheepishly at both of us.

'It was lovely to meet you, Kristen.'

'And you,' I smiled back, just happy that she was about to turn and leave. She paused in the doorway for a moment, before turning around and looking at me again.

'Oh, urm…Kristen?'

'Yeah?' I asked her, confused. The tone of her voice was playful, but there was something hiding in her voice too.

'You're tops inside out.' Rob instantly moved away from me, and hid his face from Lizzie, as he blushed hard in response. God, he was so cute.

'Oh,' I muttered. 'I was in a rush this morning.' I explained to her, hoping that she would swallow the excuse…she didn't.

'Hmm-mm,' she mumbled unbelievingly, before smiling at Rob's back. 'Bye, Rob,' she said sweetly. He turned around, and smiled back at her, once his face was a bit cooler.

'See you later, Lizzie.' He choked out, coughing slightly.

'Ooh, sounds like you have a bad cough there, Brother,' She commented as she laid on the concern thickly and sarcastically. 'Maybe Kristen could make you better again.' I fought back as gasp, as she said that, before she disappeared through the door.

I waited until I heard the front door again, before I allowed my worrying to finally get the better of me. 'Oh my fucking god, she knows, Rob!' I yelled at him in a heated panic.

He shushed me, trying to calm me down. 'Relax Kristen, Seth knows about us, and Lizzie isn't the type of person to go and gossip about it, even if it is just to her friends.'

His hands were on either side of my forearms, rubbing them gently, and I had to admit that it did give me some comfort. His hands were pleasantly warm, and it made my arms all tingling, and in the nice, pleasant way.

'Okay, okay,' I agreed, allowing him to pull our foreheads together, as I relaxed again. I took a deep breath, and tried to remember that the press wouldn't find out.

'I love you,' he whispered, before pulling our lips together eagerly.

_Uh oh, there were them annoying, three words again._ I ignored my thoughts, and kissed him back eagerly; knowing that I wouldn't be able to say I loved him yet, despite how sweet Rob was, and how he deserved to hear the words back.

***


	31. Problems

It wasn't until a few days after that, that things started to go wrong. We had just done a few interviews in the morning for twilight, and I still had my pretty dress on from this morning. It had been my Moms, when she was younger, but she had given it to me for me to wear.

I wore it because it sort-of reminded me of Mom, and I did miss her. It was a light green color, almost blue, and had small, but pretty frills on edge of the sleeves, with a small bow in the middle, which made it look even prettier.

'I love you.' He whispered for third time, before his lips sweetly brushed against my forehead. We had just come out of the last interview, and were now at the hotel in LA that we were being forced to stay in, for the interviews and photo-shoots.

We couldn't kiss properly, while we were in public, but we always kissed in clubs, as Robert usually knew the club owners, or they were a friend of a friend, and he knew that they wouldn't dare tell the press.

So I knew and understood his reasons when he pulled away from me; because it would have looked a bit suspicious. It looked as bad as it was, with his lips on my forehead; his soft, tender lips lingering on my skin…

My eyes let me down as soon as he had pulled away from me though, and watched Rob's pouting, broody lips of their own accord, and I so wanted to push his head forward, so that my lips could meet those lovely lips. But now was not the time.

And then, a perfect, almost-female version of Robert's perfectly, posh voice interrupted our little moment.

'Oh gosh, it really is you!' I looked up in shock to see a beautiful, dark-haired lady standing there, besides us. Her short, almost black hair was styled perfectly into a short bob style haircut, and her make-up made her look glowing, but in a cool, fabulous kind-of-way.

Her face did look a little orange compared to her neck, but you couldn't really notice that because of how beautiful she was. She had on a mini, black dress, which did look amazing on her.

'Camilla, what are you doing here?' He asked in shock. I could tell by the slightly-widened eyes and the way that he just swallowed hard, that this was an ex of his. I could also tell by his shocked expression that he was probably more concerned about what I was going to say about this. Why the fuck did I have to look like the jealous Girlfriend all the time? Of course I knew the answer to that already. Because I _made_ myself look like the jealous girlfriend, that's why.

'I come to L.A. a lot…I didn't expect to see you though.' She admitted, clearly delighted by the idea. Robert pulled further away from me now, so that we were inches away from each other.

'This is my friend, Kristen Rigby. We worked on _twilight _together.' He explained, attempting to smile at me and at Camilla.

I knew that smile too well. That was the professional, _smile-for-the-cameras-after-getting-caught_ smile. And it definitely wasn't anything remotely close to the very unprofessional, seductive, alluring smile that he gave me whilst we were alone.

'Oh yes, of course. It's lovely to meet you, Kristen.' Camilla smiled at me; flashing those gleaming, white teeth that belonged to her.

I smiled back, but I knew that this didn't look right. Friends or more then friends, this looked…well like a private moment, I thought. Rob's arm was still tight around my right shoulder, and his thumb was still rubbing gently on the skin there.

'You two seem…pretty close.' She commented, as her eyes followed his hand that was still brushing on my shoulder lightly. Damn, I had a feeling that that was coming up!

Robert's professional smile faltered the tiniest bit. 'Well…we are quite close. We're really good friends.' His voice also wavered from the professionalism needed, a little bit. I bit my inner, lower lip to stop myself from smiling in response to how soft his voice was when he spoke of our relationship. It made me happy.

'So I see,' she commented, raising one, perfect eyebrow in response to his hand still lingering softly on my skin…

'I was there for her when she was…going through some hard times.' His voice was so careful, that I forced myself to look up at him for a moment. When my eyes found his face, I knew what was wrong. He was talking about Michael, and the break-up.

'That's so sweet,' she laughed quietly in response, as I turned back my head and watched her again. 'You never even kissed me like that, when we were together.' She added, laughing it off with a casual roll of her eyes.

I looked to Rob, who I saw was about to speak, when I decided that I needed, wanted to say something before he did.

'You two were _together_?' I asked her; sounding a little bit too interested compared to what I was going for. I sounded a little jealous, to be honest.

She looked back to me, confused for half a second, before smiling again. 'Yeah, we went out for _six months_.' She confirmed, looking back to Rob, and smiling at him too.

I gulped at how long that sounded…that was like…this September to March, when everything began to happen between me and Rob, the kissing scene…six months was a long time. I looked to Rob, and saw that look that I was more than used to seeing.

It was the awkward, _don't-know-what-to-do-or-say_ look. His eyebrows really struggled to un-furrow themselves as he began to talk. And probably just to calm down his jealous, stupid Girlfriend, besides him…

'We only went on dates.' He commented quietly; staring at the floor, hard. She laughed heartedly in response, and I instantly turned back to look at her.

'I think that we both know that it was a bit more than that.' Camilla snorted at his claim. I looked from her to him, confused. Although, it was clearly obvious that she was telling the truth. But then; I wanted to know…what actually happened between them too.

'Oh really?' I asked her, sounding more intrigued than I did jealous; which I was glad about, because I wanted to know. I was genially interested in what happened…and anxious about what I was about to hear too.

I hoped that Robert wouldn't stop her talking either, not that I truly thought that he would; not if I wanted to hear it. Camilla smiled at me in response.

'Well obviously we had a _physical _relationship when we were together.' She admitted freely, without a care.

_Well yeah, obviously_. Instantly, I felt sick; I knew what exactly what she meant by that. And despite the four-year age gap between me and Rob; It still made me feel a little…upset, jealous even, when I thought about him having relationships with other people before, sleeping with other people.

I knew it was stupid; I mean, me and Michael had slept together the once, but it still didn't stop my irrational thoughts and feelings. And my irrational feelings told me that this was a bad idea, just staying here….listening to this.

And my stupid jealousy instantly flared up inside of me and I guessed that Rob saw past the calm façade that I was struggling to put on, because he was the one doing the talking next. I was glad; I was in too much shock still, to speak yet.

'Look Camilla, it was Ur…good to see you again. But me and Kristen have an interview to do.' I knew that he was making up the interview, as we had done all the interviews for today, and was finished until tomorrow morning.

'Okay, well I'll probably see you tomorrow.' She smiled at him, winking as she prepared herself to get ready to walk off. The jealousy inside of me roared to life, but I refused to let it affect me…not yet. It wasn't fair on Rob.

He nodded; one stiff nod. 'Okay,' he sounded as though he was forcing himself to say that. He turned to watch me, and instantly frowned as he took in my expression. Shit, that jealousy must have made an ugly appearance again.

She walked away, and he was instantly pulling me away; his hold on my wrist tight, as he marched us both away. His body posture didn't look happy at all. He pulled me into his hotel room-which was next to mine, with one door separating us-and he pulled me onto the bed.

He sat down next to me, and took a deep breath. He reached out, and pulled one of my hands into his, entwining our fingers. But something didn't feel quite right. I wasn't sure what, but maybe the fact that…well he had got so intimate with someone in the past was finally hitting me. It was stupid, I knew it was. But that was me.

I tried to release my hand from his hold, but he only held my hand tighter. 'Please, let me have this while we talk.' He begged; his soft eyes instantly capturing mine. 'I just need to be close to you right now, while we…talk.' He frowned as he said the last bit.

I nodded my agreement, finding it easier to give in to Rob, rather than cause an argument about it. It was too easy with Rob. I couldn't seem to help myself just give in when it came to him. I couldn't resist.

'You went out with her.' That's all I managed to say in a sentence. I couldn't bear to say anything else about their relationship. My jealousy got in the way of that.

'Yes, I did; for six months. But we weren't…anything remotely close to love, or how I feel for you. We weren't anything near. To be honest…' He paused, going silent.

I looked to him confused, but he wouldn't meet my eyes now. 'What is it?' I asked him anxiously. I sounded as worried as I felt.

'Well it was just sex.' He admitted, biting his lower lip hard. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, as his embarrassment took over, but he kept watching me.

'Ah,' was all I could manage.

'But I swear to you that I never really felt anything for her, and I still don't. I love you.' He promised me sincerely, trying to squeeze my hands in encouragement. It wasn't really working, but it was nice that he was so worried about me. I took a deep breath, but it came out sounding exactly as shaky as I expected that it would.

'Well…' I trailed off, trying to think of the right words in response to his beautiful confession. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but it didn't feel right too, not yet. So I chose to explain my reasoning, instead. 'I know it's fucking stupid, but because I've only been physical with you and Michael…it just feels a bit…hard to take in…' I trailed off, feeling just like the stupid idiot that I truly was.

'I know how you feel, trust me, I do, but you've got to know how much I do love you, Kristen. I've never actually…'' he trailed off, and stopped himself from carrying on talking again. I watched him closely, wondering what was bothering him.

'Tell me,' I begged him; wanting desperately to know what was wrong. He so badly looked in pain, and I wanted to at least attempt to make it better for him.

He pursed his lips for a moment, before-with a sigh-he forced himself to carry on. 'I've never been in _love_ with anyone before you, Kristen. And you…' he trailed off again, and bowed his head in embarrassment…giving up with his speech. God, he was so adorable.

'Enough talking,' I demanded-my voice sounding harsher than I wanted it too-and his eyes darted back up to mine in shock.

'I want you.' I spelled it out for him, pushing him back eagerly onto the sofa. We wouldn't have been able to make it to the bed this time, but I was sure we could the next time after, too…

His confused eyes moved instantly to lust-filled as he understood what I meant, and took control of the situation…

***

'Well that was definitely better than talking about things.' He admitted happily, as he did up the rest of his shirt buttons on his shirt…again. He grinned at me cheekily, and I couldn't help but smile back in response; because, I was just as happy.

Happy didn't even cover it, I was so blissfully happy, that I couldn't even describe it properly. I rolled over on the bed, until I was on the other side of the bed, and I reached for my ruined dress that was still lying carelessly on the floor, from where Rob had last thrown it.

I sighed unhappily as I realized that I definitely couldn't wear this again, because like everything that I wore, it had been torn by Rob's eager hands.

'It definitely was…but you need to seriously stop clawing at my clothes.' I frowned as I threw the ruined dress into the bin, frustrated. 'I liked that dress.' I pouted miserably.

I felt Rob's weight shift onto the bed, as he climbed the mattress, until he was right behind me. I shivered in delight, as his hands rested lightly on my lower, bare back.

'That was a shame…I liked that dress too. I'll try to be good next time.' He promised me sincerely. I couldn't help but roll my eyes in response

'That's great Rob, but I haven't got anything to wear now.' I complained; quite a bit pissed off. I felt his hands release my back, and a small, ruffling sound of a bag.

'Good job that I brought you this then.' He commented smugly, , kissing my right cheek softly as he passed me a blue, plastic bag.

I sighed heavily, and pulled out a pretty, blue dress. It had a bow around the middle of it, and small, but feminine ruffles around the dress. I loved it; it was pretty, and detailed lovely, but he couldn't just keep giving me gifts all the time.

'You can't carry on buying me gifts every-time we have sex, and decide that ripping is easier than taking just removing it.' I rolled my eyes as I spoke.

'I like spoiling you.' He admitted, defending himself. He kissed me softly on my lips. I kissed him back with the usual urgency, but he pulled me away with irresistible force. I pouted sadly in disappointment, and he laughed heartily in response.

'You should start getting dressed into that.' He commented, making me more confused.

'For what?' I asked him; watching him confused as he climbed off of the bed, and walking closer to the door.

He grinned at me. 'I'm taking you to dinner.' He admitted, winking at me, before going to his wardrobe and choosing something for him to wear.

***

He had somehow gotten us into one of the coolest restaurants in LA-at least, that's what I had heard, and I wasn't wrong-but he basically refused to tell me how he had managed to get us in; as you needed tickets to actually get into the celebrity known restaurant, so I dropped my questions.

It really was as smart as it looked on the television. With pretty chandeliers, and perfectly set-up tables, with small candles set on, and roses in glass vases, it wasn't the type of restaurant that I was used to visiting.

It didn't escape my notice however when Rob ordered a table, with a little more privacy…by slipping the waitress a $10 bill, and giving her that irresistible smile. I felt sorry for her-truly I did-she stumbled away, truly dazzled by him.

'Seriously, can't you behave?' I asked him in disbelief. I wasn't jealous-of course not-but he truly didn't seem to realize the ladies reaction to him.

'I am behaving.' He bit back, confused, as he pulled the chair out for me, and giving me his irresistible smile-just as I was about to say something sarcastic-, I wobbled over to the chair, and for once it wasn't actually to do with the heels that I was wearing exactly; it was to do with the way he had just knocked the breath out of me, with his dazzling charm.

He sat down opposite me, and waited patiently until I was ready to speak, and explain my meaning about not behaving. I took my glass from the table as soon as Rob had poured me some of the wine that had been standing on the table, and took a big gulp to calm me down, a little, whilst Rob just watched me, chuckling as I did.

'No, you're not; you can't just give that irresistible smile, and except waitresses or any Lady for that matter to just walk off, unaffected.' I finally said, once I had put my glass back onto the table, and finally reacted better from the whole dazzling, _weak-at-your-knees_ thing.

He chuckled, and ran his hand through his hair, as he took a sip from his drink too; although he actually managed to stop drinking when he was supposed to, unlike me, who needed to get un-charmed by his spell.

'So she was affected, was she?' He asked me playfully, sounding a little confused. I looked to him, to see that he truly did look confused. Okay, he really was a typical Man. I mean…anyone _surely_ could have seen how dazzled she had looked, but men?

No they had looked the other way, totally oblivious to the effect that some Men could have on Ladies. And that included Mr. Robert Pattinson, remarkably. And I couldn't help but notice that he had been like that since day one. Even when the teenagers in Starbucks were fluttering their eyelids, and lifting their skirts to catch his eyes, on that first day when we had just met; he was beyond oblivious.

He hadn't even looked their way, not once. It was official; he was beyond blind by not only the effects that he had on people, but by his own beauty. And I couldn't help but think that it was a true waste. With a body like that, he could afford to get big-headed.

'Just a bit,' I replied; snickering at his blindness in response. He smiled in response, and I knew that it was back to playful Rob. That was his playful smile, his joking, pretend-to-be-shocked smile. Yes, he had a lot of different smiles, and I knew them all. I know what you're thinking; _lucky bitch_. It's true, it's true.

'Well I'm afraid to have to admit that I didn't notice,' he paused for a moment, and I just had to get in first.

'Ha! I noticed that; typical Man really-'

'If you let me finish,' he interrupted me, as he instantly went back to serious Rob. I nodded; sitting up, and pretending to be very _goody-goody_. 'I'm afraid I didn't notice…as I was too busy checking you out.' He finished; winking playfully at me.

I couldn't help but giggle then. I mean; why on Earth had I gotten to be so lucky. Not that I was actually complaining about it or anything. 'Well…I mean, that's alright then,' I smiled at him, just as playfully.

His smiled turned into that devilish grin; delighted that I was actually playing along with his little game. 'That dress looks lovely on you by the way.' He commented off-handedly, as he poured me some more wine.

I happened to notice that. 'Hmm, that suit looks lovely on you.' I commented; my eyes raking his white shirt, which he had done up to his neck almost when we were at the hotel room. I had undone at least three buttons, before letting him leave the hotel room, before me. Before, as we were still forced to arrive separately because of the stupid press. 'Are you trying to get me drunk?' I demanded; throwing pretend daggers at him.

He smiled. 'Yes, actually,' He commented, as if it was as simple as that. He grinned at me sheepishly, before adding; 'But seriously; what if I was?' He asked me; his smile instantly gone; all signs of his playfulness disappear. But I knew that he was just asking playfully; I was more than used to this, by now.

'I would probably…' I trailed off, thinking of the best way to threaten him, and know that I would hurt him; ha.

'Yessss?' He asked me; sounding more playful than before, as his head turned to the side slightly, and watched me closely. Ha, he did look funny, like that.

'Well,' I paused; coughing back my laughter in response to the way he was watching me. 'I would probably make sure that you didn't get any tonight.' I grinned at him in delight, as he took that in. Ooh, I bet that hit a sour spot, didn't it, Mr. Pattinson?

And I was proved right when…with a frown, he pulled his head back up, and frowned deeper at me. Ha, he was not pleased!

'That's not fair,' he commented sulkily. I nodded in agreement with him, as he was right. It wasn't fair at all.

'Then stop dazzling people.' I demanded scornfully; sounding just right on the playful mark. But he still flashed that irresistible smile at me.

'I'm trying,'

I pretended to glare at him, as one of his feet crept up from underneath the table, and gently caressed one of my feet; making me shiver in delight. I kicked my heel at him in temper; grinning as he instantly pulled his foot away in pain.

'Try harder,' I demanded; liking the fact that I sounded every bit in control as he always made to believe that he had.

We went to a club after dinner, simply because the owner was a friend of a friend, so we were allowed to kiss in there, without any fear of being caught. We went straight to an empty booth though, which I was glad about. It was beyond indescribable; not being allowed to touch, or kiss, or hug him.

His lips found mine as soon as we had gotten into the booth, and we fell backwards onto the sofa that was stood behind us. I landed on him, and I greedily wrapped my legs around his waist, as my hands tangled up into his hair, his own lips, opening greedily as my urgent lips moved above his.

His own hands were greedily started to pull my dress up my thighs. I stopped his hands, smacking them away, after what happened last time…

'I don't think so.' I growled at him, before attacking his lips again. He groaned, and threaded his hands into the back of my own hair, pulling my body even closer to him. He fell further onto the sofa, and I took the advantage in climbing on top of him, hungrily.

'If we're not aloud…' he gasped, in between kisses. 'Then…I think….we should…stop…now.' He managed; finally pulling me away from his body. I pouted miserably; knowing that he had the right idea.

'Good idea…I suppose.' I forced myself to agree with him. He grinned at me in response, as I took my seat beside him, and picked up a glass of wine that had been standing alone on the table.

'I feel the same, I can promise you.' He told me; the same sadness of having to pull away from each other, obvious in his voice.

'I know,' I sighed sadly, as I met his eyes. He smiled encouragingly, and I instantly had to smile back. It was impossible not to.

'Hello guys.' Camilla's voice thrilled from the side of us. We both looked up at her at the same time as each other; both looking a little pissed off at the interruption as we were about to kiss. She was stood on the edge of the booth, watching us.

'Hi,' Rob replied back sourly; sounding even more aggravated that he looked. Well, he did have a point. He was just about to kiss me, god damn it!

'Do you mind if I join you?' She asked us, looking at both of us for a reaction. I was sure that she meant it in a nice way. After all, she didn't know about me and Rob.

'Ur…' Robert trailed off; sounding as though he really didn't want her sitting with us, as he began to throw glances my way.

'Urn…sure, okay,' I finished for him, realizing that we probably didn't have another choice. We were eating dinner, with each other, and on our own, and if we asked for some _private tim_e_, _I had a feeling that she would guess what was going on with us. Which isn't what Rob and I needed right now.

He frowned at her as she took her seat opposite us, as casually as she did. She glanced at me, before smiling. 'Ooh, I love your dress.' She commented, and all I could do was smile in response. I couldn't think of what else to do for the best, what with Rob's foul mood, right now. That was all I could really think about.

'You two really are close then.' She commented; her eyes instantly darting to his arm that was still tight around my shoulder. There was no space between the middle of us at all.

'Well I did say that we were good friends.' Rob commented quietly; still sounding just as pissed off as he did a moment ago.

'Clearly,' she laughed. 'You two look closer than when we were out together.' She added; sounding slightly more pissed off about this than she should.

'Well we weren't exactly in such a close relationship was we?' He asked her; practically snarling the words at her. Luckily, she hadn't noticed the glares that he was beginning to give out to her. I smacked his right side in response, watching as he attempted to control his expression in time when she looked back up.

'Suppose so…' she forced herself to agree. 'But still…you two are so close. So how long have you been friends for anyway?' She asked; grinning at me now.

'Nine months ago…we'd just hit it off.' He admitted; shrugging. He clearly didn't know how bad that sounded, by the term; _hit it _off. His hand was running soothing, small circles on my right shoulder. And it was helping me chill out a little bit.

'So I see.' She raised her eyebrows, and snorted once in response. It was quiet then for a long moment, and I forced myself to turn slightly so that I could see Rob's expression, as he didn't usually go so quiet.

He was watching Camilla closely; most probably trying to think hard about what was the best thing to say in response to her silent accusations. In the end, and after what felt like hours of awkward silence; he finally began to spoke.

'Here's the thing, Camilla,' he began; sitting up straight, but not removing his hand from my shoulder. He watched her closely, as he carried in speaking, and we both watched him, confused now. 'I shouldn't say anything, but…well, you're pretty observant. I'd forgotten about how observant, you are.' He admitted freely.

She giggled in response, smiling at him. 'That's me…so please, carry on with what you want to say.' She suggested.

He nodded in agreement. 'Well…' he trailed off, and glanced at me. This time, instead of the professional smile that usually spread across his face, it was his loving, hide-away-until-alone face; uh_-oh_. 'Kristen and I are seeing each other.' He admitted; never taking his eyes away from mine. My heart skipped a beat.

'And nobody knows apart from a few selected, trusted friends.' He confessed; not looking back to see her expression. Instead, his left hand came to rest on my right cheek, and amazingly, even if it was just for a second; he lowered his lips to mine, and kissed me softly for a moment, before pulling away.

I mumbled a groan in response, making his smile grow wider. Before we finally turned back round and face Camilla. Her eyes were wide now, with shock.

'Whoa,' she commented, making me smile. However, Rob was tense at my side. 'I think I'll leave you two alone then.'

'Thanks,' Rob muttered; still as sourly. Whilst my take on the situation was all good; what was wrong with Rob? 'I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone. We're planning to do that.' He warned her; still sounding slightly pissed off for some reason.

'Of course,' she agreed, before quickly hurrying away.

'Fucking bitch,' he muttered under his breath; loud enough for just me to hear. I turned to Rob once she left, desperate to hear what was up.

'What's wrong?' I asked him, confused.

He sighed, and began to relax again. He turned his face to look at mine, and attempted to smile at me. It didn't work in trying to cover the problem up.

'I can tell when she doesn't like something…and she didn't like that one bit.' He admitted; frowning.

'So what; there's not a lot she can do about it.' I reminded him; knowing that this was more than true. We had each other.

'When she doesn't like something…she'll do anything to change it.' He admitted; frowning deeper, and beginning to look away from me.

I huffed in response. 'You worry too much!' I warned him; turning his face round, and meeting his lips with my urgent ones.

Of course, I got the exact reaction that I wanted from him. And as our lips got more and more urgent against each others, he pulled himself away with an unsatisfied groan.

'Home now; I need you.' He growled the four words at me. However, I didn't have any time to get up, as he was already pulling me up, and to the booth curtain eagerly.

***


	32. Wrong Impression

The evening after we decided to go to a club, after Tasha had text me practically begging for me to come to the club with her; Rob hadn't wanted me to go alone, because he knew, that I would miss him. So as usual, we arrived separately; meeting up again, once we were in the club.

We went straight to the private lounge with Tasha, Rachael, Jackson, and Kellan in tow. This club was well known to have a few celebrity 'wannabe's' if that's what you could call it. I knew what that meant; people that would do anything to get famous, and that included telling a story about a celebrity; I.E. us.

And as soon as we had into the lounge, his lips found mine, urgent and needing. And it felt as if we'd never touched before; that this was just the beginning of it, and we were only just beginning our relationship.

'I don't think that I'll be able to get over how cute you two are together!' Ashley thrilled, as she entered the lounge, shortly behind Jackson.

We pulled apart, with Rob chuckling embarrassed, as he ran his hand through his hair, while my cheeks reddened in response.

'Well don't stop on my account!' She warned us, giggling, before walking off to go and see Jackson and the rest, on the dance floor.

Robert rolled his eyes, before he turned to look at me. 'She is far too like Alice.' He complained, still embarrassed.

I smiled, beginning to get over being caught kissing again, by Ashley. 'Is that a bad thing?' I asked him, before crashing my lips into his. His lips were frozen undermine for a moment-not expecting me to kiss him yet-before they were reacting to mine, like anytime they would be.

He pulled away, to kiss my neck. 'I suppose not; it's nice to have friends that actually are not bothered by us being together.'

'Hmm,' I murmured in response-barely able to say that much-before pulling his face back to mine, my lips capturing his again. He groaned in delighted response, and pressed my body tight against his.

'Oh hello again, guys.' Our lips instantly froze against each others, and with a heavy sigh; Rob pulled his lips away from mine. He pulled us both round to face Camilla, so that we were both so close to each other again.

'Camilla,' Rob's voice was undoubtedly pissed off. And I could totally understand how he felt. I was sure that she had done this on purpose this time. She could see that we were in the middle of us kissing.

'I can't believe you're actually here too.' She commented; not seeming to realize just how pissed of we were.

'Well, isn't it funny?' Rob commented back sarcastically at my side, still sounding so pissed off as before.

'Well do you mind if I join you, because-'

'-Camilla,' Rob interrupted her, making her stop talking. 'We're kind of in the middle of something.' He admitted, making my cheeks redden, in response to her suddenly 'just realizing'. I felt as pissed off as how he obviously felt.

'Oh yeah, of course; I'm sorry, I'll come back later.' She promised, before storming off the other way.

'Or never at all,' Rob mumbled under his breath, before his hands caught my face, at the same moment his urgent lips were back on mine.

'Be good,' I warned him, after he had pulled away from me again. He smiled at me sheepishly, after putting down his drink again, on the table.

'I will…as long as she stops bugging us.'

'She should now…she knows that we're together, and that we want some space.' I sounded more confident than how I felt right now, remarkably.

He nodded in agreement. 'I hope so, because I've just about had enough of it.' He admitted angrily. I sighed in response, not sure about what to say to that. I mean I hoped that everything would be okay now, but then…well I couldn't promise that either, could I?

***

And as the days in LA went past, it seems that Camilla actually wasn't going to stop causing us trouble. She had found out my hotel room somehow, and rang often, asking questions about Rob, before laughing it off, and telling me that she was just messing about. It was slightly strange, I thought. She was Rob's ex, and I was his Girlfriend-practically-and you didn't exactly want to hang around with your Boyfriend's ex, and act like you're the best of mates.

I couldn't get over the fact that Lauren had had Michael while he was with me, and I definitely wasn't her mate anymore, even though she was running after him every day; as seen in the press. You didn't hang out with ex's; it was just asking for trouble.

I was trying so hard though, just to be nice to her, and think up an excuse along the lines of being really busy, and not being able to talk right now. But I couldn't keep using that excuse every time she called. And Rob wasn't as understanding either.

It had been four days since she arrived at our hotel, and although we were on the last interview of the city-about to fly to Chicago tonight-Rob thought it would be better if he simply confronted her over her actions. I disagreed; confrontations meant arguments and arguments meant trouble. Trouble that we didn't need right now.

'I think that I should have a word with her, Kris. I've had just about enough of her.' He sighed miserably, and ran a hand through his messy, morning hair. He paced the floor, as he began to get more and more frustrated about our current situation.

And I understood where he was coming from; I really did, because I actually felt the same, but confrontations were a bad thing; especially for us. She had been bothering us since she had arrived, and it was understandable for him to be so upset.

'It's not going to help though, is it, Rob?' I asked him from our bed; watching him as he pulled his jeans on. I was already ready, and dressed, but Rob had had a cigarette before he got a shower and got ready. He needed to calm down, though it hadn't done much gone. 'You've already told her that we're together, and she hasn't realized that we might actually want a bit of time together, alone.' I added; watching as he pulled on a black shirt.

Man, black shirts made him look so _hot_. I brushed the thought aside quickly, because I knew that we had more important things to finish off talking about, right now.

'But she's just doing it on purpose, and I don't know why. She hasn't got anything to be jealous off; we finished more than a year ago, and we didn't have anything stable together at the time.' I looked away from his over-boiling temper. I hated it when he lost his patience like this. I liked calm, stable Rob best.

'Well maybe…' I trailed off though, unable to actually say it aloud. It hurt to think it, let alone say it.

'What is it?' He asked me anxiously, but I shook my head; refusing to look back to him. It hurt too much.

He walked over to me, and placed a finger underneath my chin; pulling my face up, and forcing me to meet his eyes. His expression was so soft and caring now; he was worried about what I was thinking, I could see that much.

I forced myself to say it now. 'Maybe she isn't as over you as we think she is.' The lump in my throat got bigger as I spelled it out for him…and I automatically wished that I hadn't. His soft expression automatically turned sour, frustrated again.

'That doesn't give her any right to mess this up for us.' I watched him-confused-as his finger removed itself from my chin, and he walked quickly over to the door. I prayed that he wasn't doing what I thought that he was about to do.

'I'm sorry but…I'm not having it anymore.' I closed my eyes in frustration; knowing that this was going to happen. His lips kissed my forehead softly, before he released me again. I watched him as he walked back to the door again. 'I'll be back before you know it…I promise.' He forced a smile at me, before he left the hotel room.

Uh-oh…I had a very bad feeling about this.

***

I waited patiently for Rob to come back, trying to watch television to stop myself thinking about it.

But I couldn't help but wonder if something had gone wrong, as he had been gone for about an hour now. I told myself that I was worrying too much, that everything was going to be okay after he spoke to her, but…my mind told me that it wasn't going to be.

I stayed where I was, watching something or other on the television, still panicking about what was going on downstairs. When I couldn't think of what to do to take my mind off of it anymore-two hours after he had gone down to speak to her-I decided to go downstairs, and see if everything was okay.

I had convinced myself that it was only to check if he was okay, that she wasn't bothering him too much, and that everything was now okay, but I knew that that really wasn't the real reason. I was jealous, so much so, and I was curious as to know what was taking him so long. Yep, it was stupid, but no, I couldn't stop myself, all the same.

I walked slowly, convincing myself about how stupid I was being, but it didn't stop my feet using the stairs. And as I panicked, my feet rushed more. And as I rushed more, the more chance that I had of falling over my feet, and lading head foot at the end of the spiral staircase.

And as I tripped over my feet, I carefully managed to not totally fall flat out on the floor somehow. I walked into the door, which headed straight into the bar and stopped there, looking around for Robert.

I found him straight away, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw him…how beautiful he looked. He was stood at the bar, frowning at Camilla, who was stood opposite him, trying her very best to smile her way out of it.

His hands were in the air, and it looked exactly like he was having a go at Camilla. I felt bad about this; because I didn't want to think that it was because of me. I hated it when he lost his patience, which although it didn't happen very often; I could feel for her.

And then something totally crazy happened…something I didn't expect to see, something that I hoped that I wouldn't have to see. Camilla leant her head over, and pulled his face securely to hers, kissing him…and he didn't bother to pull her away either, I noticed.

I couldn't watch anymore, and I certainly couldn't hear his excuse. I quickly turned, and left, using the stairs; preparing myself to get back up to my room and leave. I had to get away from here; I couldn't stay in here any longer.

I had been so stupid, to think that Rob wasn't anything like Michael. I had hoped that Rob was different, totally different from anyone else that I had ever met, and I had been so fucking stupid! I mean it was me, boring _me_, so did I really expect to have some great, fucking ending?

No, because Kristen Rigby didn't deserve that. Because the real Kristen Rigby was mean, selfish, and heartless. So why did I deserve to be happy? Instead of wallowing about the answer that I didn't have, I packed my suitcase and prepared myself to go to New York, and visit Nikki, who was over there, doing the same interviews and stuff that we were doing in LA.

It didn't feel right, being here now. It felt all wrong, like I wasn't meant to be here…with him. I could barely think of him right now; that was him or his name. I used the back entrance, using it as an escape from Robert. I couldn't bear to have to see him again. It was too much, it was too painful. The pain in my chest was actually worst than when I broke up with Michael, and even then…the pain had been excruciating; I didn't think it could get much than the heartbreak then…I was wrong though. The pain couldn't get much worse than what I was feeling right now.

So; without another thought about what I was going to do, because I knew that then I wouldn't be able to do it; I got a taxi to the airport.

***


	33. Accident

As soon as I got to New York, I rushed around to go and see Nikki. She was the one person that would know what to do for the best; that would be able to give me the best advice on what to do for the best. Because I didn't know what to do for the best.

I still couldn't believe that I had actually just walked out on Rob, just ten hours ago. I had stayed in the New York airport for the most of…an hour at tops, and they had managed to get me on the first flight there remarkably.

I hadn't wanted to leave, believe me, but then…I couldn't have stayed either. Not whilst I watched that, right in front of me…it was like my own worst nightmare. And the only thing that I could do to escape there was run…like the coward that I was.

Nikki was there, and as I cried in her arms, like the idiot that I truly was; she was more than understanding. She was the best friend, a Girl could have. I was so lucky.

'Maybe it was a misunderstanding, you know. Maybe he didn't get to pull away in time…after all; you did say that you only saw it in a moment, before you ran out of there.' She reminded me, as the same hope that was in me, was echoed in her voice.

'No, I…I don't think it was. I know that I…I'm stupid-'

'Aww honeys don't say that. You are _so_ not stupid.' She begged, as her hands attempted to brush my messy hair out of my face, so that it wouldn't get ruined by my ridiculous tears. 'Has he even rung you? I mean I'm sure that he has been trying to call you if you just left him without any explanation.' She whispered quietly, as she gently dried away my tears.

'Come on hon, please sit up, your face is boiling.' She commented anxiously, as she felt my cheeks with her soft, careful hands. I did as she asked, and she rubbed the worry lines on my forehead softly, as I attempted to smile.

'Let me check your phone.' She said gently, as she reached for my mobile. I watched as she read my mobile, and found the calls or messages that I had guessed was on there. She frowned at the phone, before handing it to me.

'You have a hundred missed calls from Rob…five voicemails from Rob, oh and…fifty messages from Rob.' She spelled it out for me, as I glanced through my inbox. The first ten-at least-were confused, anxious and distraught; which made me feel instantly guilty with myself for just leaving him like that.

_Is everything okay? _

_You're not in your hotel room._

Sent ten minutes after I left…

_Okay, now I'm worried. Is something wrong? I did call you. _

_Text me back please. _

Sent an hour after I left…

_Why has all your clothes gone?_

_Please text me, I'm really worried. _

_Even if it's just a text to tell me what's going on. _

_Please_.

Sent an hour and fifteen minutes after I left…

_Kristen, all your stuff has gone. Have I done something wrong?_

_Please call me, text me, anything, just to tell me you're okay. _

_Please Kristen, I'm going out of my mind here_.

Sent an hour and twenty minutes after I left…

_Please Kristen, I'm going out of my mind here_.

I felt myself choke-up inside in response to his text. He must have truly been going crazy. I had left without any warning, but I just couldn't hear him out. It was so selfish of me.

I flipped through the messages, not bothering to read the rest. I read some of the more recent ones, sent just a few hours ago.

_I've rung you so many times now and you still haven't returned any of my calls. _

_The only reason that I can think of you ignoring me, is if you saw…_

_If you went downstairs, and saw…what I think you saw…with Camilla…I can promise you, I swear to you…that I did pull away from her, I swear to you, if that's what it is. _

_Please, jus ring me so that we can talk about this. Please. _

_I love you_.

I gulped again after reading the last three words. I showed Nikki the message, and watched as she took it in.

'Well,' she began, putting my phone back into my coat pocket, which was lying on the sofa, next to us. 'I think you should go back to LA and sort this shit out. It's stupid, and you two need to talk, not spend time away from each other. Look at you and Michael! And Rob wouldn't cheat on you; I believe all of what he said.' She confirmed confidently. And as usual…she was right.

I nodded in agreement, before wondering on how I was going to get back. 'Wait…I don't have any more money…shit, I'm such an idiot-'

'-I'll pay, just promise me to pay me back within the next year, without doing a runner.' She laughed; running her hand lightly through the top of my hair.

'I promise.' I confirmed, laughing along with her, as she kissed me gently on the forehead. She was such a good friend.

'Then we have a deal.' She confirmed, smiling at me. 'But before you go and see him, I'll have to give you a makeover quickly…just for Rob.' She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes in response to that. I was sure that she had spent too much time with Ashley; the shopaholic/makeover-aholic. 'Isn't that Ashley's job?' I grumbled back sarcastically, as she pulled me into a chair, opposite a dressing room table, and big mirror.

Ugh, I had to admit; I did look awful. I had small, but noticeable lines under my eyes from where I had been worrying so much, and I look so tired.

She ignored my question and poured on some moisturizing cream or something, making me look more 'awake', and some foundation, with a bit of powder too. She put on some dark eye-shadow, which worked well with my eyes, and a lot of mascara-as my eyelashes were uselessly short-and some eyeliner to go. She dressed me into a smart, grey dress, with a belt to match around the middle, and put me into cool, black tights.

She grinned as I got up from my chair. 'Done and lovely as always,' she commented. 'And if he can resist you babe, then you know he's gay.' She giggled into my ear playfully, making me roll my eyes.

'You're the best friend ever.' I congratulated her work, as I threw my arms around her, and hugged her. And really, she was. Anyone who could actually change me into this, when I looked such a mess a moment ago, deserved a round of applause, and a good amount of appreciation. Especially when it was my wonderful Nikki.

We said our goodbyes at the airport, where I kept thanking her, and she kept rolling her eyes at me. 'There's no need to thank me. I'm your best friend, and it's what best friends do.' She pulled me into her warm arms. 'I'll see you again soon…on happier terms. Now go get him, tiger.' She laughed, as she kissed my forehead sweetly, one last time. I nodded, laughing along with her, before I forced myself to agree, before saying one last goodbye, and leaving through the security gates, not sure exactly what I faced now.

I text Rob whilst I was waiting at the airport, not wanting to ring him yet.

_I'm sorry for running away. _

_I'll be at the LA airport in six hours. _

_Meet you there?_

I didn't put the three words because I was nervous about out reunion this time, not because I didn't actually want to say them…because I truly did. I wanted to meet him and tell him how I felt properly. It was how it should be done; how I should tell him properly.

I went asleep on the plane, as it was a three hour journey, and I would need all the sleep that I could get when we came to face each other. We would talk this out, and instead of running, I would stand up, and actually listen to what he has got to say.

Whether it's to say that he really doesn't want to be with me, or whether it was to tell me that it was just a mistake; I would listen to him. And if he let me…I would love him. but I would not push him away from me. I wouldn't make that mistake.

I stepped off the plane, and went to the bathroom first, to make sure that my make-up was okay. Luckily, I looked good, better than how I felt right now. And thanks to Nikki's non-smudge make-up; everything was okay, not smudged at all.

I took a deep breath, and walked out to the main reception area of the airport, and looked around. There was no sign of Rob yet, and I started to panic, wondering if maybe I had woke him up when I text him.

New York and Los Angeles had a few hours time difference, and it was six AM when I rang him in New York, but then it would have only been 9 AM when he received it. Luckily though, I got a text from him; sent ten minutes after I had text him.

_I'll be there. _

His sincere promise made me smile. Because I hadn't realized just how desperate I was to see him until now; I couldn't wait just to see him again; to be able to explain properly to him about what was up, and hear his reasons for what happened.

And even if he wanted to break up with me, I would beg him, beg him to change his mind, and at least give us a chance first; because I did love him.

'Kristen?' Michael's voice made me feel angry instantly. Because it seemed to me that whenever he was around, trouble was not too far behind him.

'What do you want?' I demanded; turning round and glaring at him. He grimaced in response to my harsh words, and flinched away from my glare.

I instantly felt guilty, stupidly, and I calmed myself down quietly, trying to speak in a calm manner to him. 'What is it?' I asked him more gently this time. He half-smiled in response to my guilt, and I tried so hard not to notice at how smug he looked.

'I just wanted to ask…how you are. I haven't seen you in a while.' I rolled my eyes in response to what he said.

'Yeah, and that's because I _dumped_ you remember? Glad to see you took my advice last time, and didn't stalk me.' I huffed, as I remembered in my head what he had said to me, last time. That he would stalk me if that's what it took to get me to see sense.

'Look Kristen, I am trying to be nice here-'

'-Seriously, there's no need. I'm looking for someone.' I told him off-handedly, as I put my head about, and searched for Rob again.

'Let me guess; faggot again?' I turned and whacked him as hard as I could on the arm, not wanting to be caught giving my ex-boyfriend a slap around the face.

'Get lost, before I do you some real damage.' I warned him; glaring at him. He just smirked, before pulling my head forward roughly, and forcing his lips onto mine. I tried pulling him away, but he wouldn't budge.

It was then that I found the person I was looking for, and it was him now who had caught Michael forcing himself onto me. I finally managed to pull Michael away, and I turned to see if Rob was still in the same place as before.

He watched me disgusted, before shaking his head, and storming off. 'No, wait Rob; it's not what it looks like!' I shouted, as I attempted to run after him.

Michael pulled me back to him, by his tight hold on my wrist. 'Going somewhere?' He asked me smugly.

I slapped him in the face angrily. 'Don't bother trying to think of lame excuses for this one, Michael. I know how much of a bastard you are to know that this kiss was made just for Rob to see; bastard!' I shouted at him, as I pushed him away from me, and tried to run after Rob, who was now nowhere to be seen.

I ran out of the main entrance, as I desperately searched above the crowds to find him. I finally found him, getting into a taxi.

'Rob; wait!' I begged, and his head darted around the crowd. I pushed through the crowds impatiently, and finally got to his taxi. He frowned at me, before ducking his head, and getting into the taxi. 'Rob, wait!' I begged him; running after the already pulling-away taxi, and not caring that camera flashes were going off. The press could just fuck off this time.

I fell on the edge of the pavement, and practically onto my face. I groaned, helping myself up, and ignoring the press as they crowded around me, to catch my 'great fall' as I called for a taxi. I shoved past the remainder of the press, just as it started to rain, and got into the taxi.

'10 Riding Close please,' I asked the driver, as I covered up my sob well. I keyed in the number in my phone that I wanted, needed to call. When I got no answer though, I decided to text instead.

_Rob, please answer the phone. _

_I know that you must be angry with me, but please believe me; I did not kiss him. _

_I promise._

I so hoped that he would believe me.

***

I knew that Rob would be at my house when I got home; he had to be. If he was angry, then he would want to speak to me, instead of going home first, I presumed. And I would have to prove my love to him.

I would tell him how much I loved him, and I would prove it to him over and over again, until he forgave me. I had it all planned out, but all plans were gone from my brain when I saw him; the very description of sorrow.

He was sat on the seat at the end of my bed, waiting for me to arrive home, it seemed. However, he didn't look up at me as I stepped into my bedroom door. I guessed that he had probably heard me running up the door, and calling his name, but he had simply decided to ignore me instead.

He had his black shirt on, that I always liked on him, and dark jeans, with his smart, black shoes to match. However, his face look ragged, as though he had somehow aged in years rather than the last few hours that we had been apart from each other.

He looked so sleepy, and just sat on the bed, he looked as though he was about to drop off. His ragged hair was growing more out of control by the day, and it didn't really seem to have the same…morning hair effect.

It just looked messy, and out of control, and for some reason, this time it didn't look good on him. Because he looked so ragged, and worn. And I didn't really want to talk to him now. I wanted him to somehow sleep this mood off, and talk to him when he awoke, but I knew that he would probably shrug off my worrying.

That was just like Rob; caring about everyone else, apart from his-self. But it was my turn to care for him, and he would just have to get over it today. Because I was instantly in a pissed off mood, for whoever had hurt Rob, and I wasn't in the mood for playing games.

I walked towards him; watching as he still didn't move from his statue-like posture. His hands were entwined together; leaning them lightly under his chin, as if resting his worn face there. I stopped at his side; looking for any indication that he was going to move anytime soon, and when I got no reaction; I instantly ran my hand lightly through the top of his hair.

Amazingly, it still felt the same as always. It felt so soft, despite how awful it first appeared. I watched as his chest heaved forward then backwards with the gentle rhythm of the breaths he took, and I was amazed to see that that was the only reaction coming from him.

'I'm sorry for what you think you saw.' I whispered quietly, taking a seat next to him on the bed then, and allowing one of my hands to slip from his hair, and down to his upper back; gently rubbing circles there in a useless attempt to sooth his fears and sadness.

He shrugged out of my grip easily then; moving so fast that I almost believed that he had faked his upset a moment ago, but I knew that he couldn't have faked something so…moving. He got up from the chair, and pushed himself against the wall; still looking down at the floor, and never once looking up to meet my anxious eyes.

'I thought that it was too good to be true…I was right, as usual.' He muttered; sounding as though he was talking to himself, rather than me. Now I was confused. I didn't understand what he meant by being confused.

But I had to find out what he meant, because my stomach was doing summersaults right now, in response to a bad feeling I was starting to get inside of me, it was niggling at me.

'I don't understand…what you mean.' I admitted; sounding just as confused as I felt. What was he saying was too good to be true….us, maybe? He couldn't mean about me obviously, because there was nothing too good about me.

'Us, Kristen, I mean us!' He shouted; his eyes darting to mine for the first time that I had stepped into the room.

He was so angry; I could see the fury in his eyes, and the shame and guilt instantly washed over me unpleasantly. But I had to explain to him about what he thought that he had seen. Because I would never have taken Michael back, not after everything me and Rob had been through together. I wanted Rob and no-one else would do. 'I know you think that I kissed Michael at the airport, but I promise you that I really didn't.' Because the reason for him being so pissed off was obviously because he hadn't seen me pulling away from him, and ultimately slapping Michael round the face.

Of course life sucked like that.

'I pulled away from him, and I slapped him around the face. If you'd have just stayed there and watched for a moment longer, then you would have seen-'

'-I don't believe you, Kristen!' He stated; interrupting my desperate plea in order to get him to listen to me. 'And do you know why? Because I know _you_; and as soon as Michael is back in the picture, you run back to him. You never seem to remember about me.' He stated, as if this was so true.

I couldn't believe he was saying this. I didn't believe this at all. Okay, so I might have brushed Rob off a little bit in the beginning, because I was still trying to convince myself that I still hated him, but that was the only time.

'I can't believe that you would think that's true. I l-' I paused; knowing that I wouldn't be able to say the word, not out loud, but in my head; I found it fine. I didn't know why I was like this for, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to carry on.

Rob stilled; watching me closely. 'Say it,' he demanded; knowing what I was about to say. I gulped, and shook my head. 'Say it…finish what you were going to say!' He demanded; losing his patience completely.

I bit my lower lip, and made up a lie; knowing that he wouldn't believe it, but knowing that I had no other choice.

'I love spending time with you.' I lied, even though I so desperately wanted to say the three words that he wanted to hear.

He sighed, and huffed angrily in response. I watched him as he shook his head, and began to make his way to the door. I begged and hoped that he wouldn't leave it like this. And he didn't…instead he left it even more awful between us.

'This…I've done talking, Kristen. I've tried, I really have, but…' he paused, before forcing himself to carry on and say the worst of the worst things to say. 'This…us…whatever this is…it's _over_.' He stated coldly, before walking out of my bedroom door.

I watched him bewilderedly, as he stormed out of the bedroom angrily, leaving me to cry on my own. I wanted to see Tasha right now. She was the one person who managed to make it all okay again somehow just by smiling at me.

I ran out, and ran down the stairs, watching Rob climb into a new taxi outside, whilst he watched me. 'And don't think of running after me either Kristen, because I don't want to know your excuses.'

I ignored him as I climbed into Michael's red Ferrari, and began to drive, but I just didn't have a car. I knew how to drive, and although I was crying, and this was a bad idea; I was getting to Tasha's.

I zoomed past Robert in the car; not pausing to look out of the window, and see his expression. I sobbed hard, knowing how much of a fool I really was, for letting Rob slip away from me. I was so stupid.

I knew this was pointless; I was driving too fast, but the speed was somehow comforting to me. Because it meant that this was going to get me to Tasha faster. And right now, I so badly needed to speak to a friend right now.

My crying was getting more erratic by the moment, but I couldn't bear to pull over right now. I needed so badly to speak to Tasha right now; not pull over and wallow on my own. This was bound to happen with me and Rob in the end. He had been too good for me, too experienced in his ways, and I had acted as just a silly, little girl.

I gasped as a dog ran out into the road out of nowhere, and as I slammed on the breaks, I skidded in the road. I turned the wheel, trying desperately to miss Tasha's gate, which was now just by the driver's side.

The car tires screeched in agony, as the car slowly began to slow down. However, I was too close to the gate. And I couldn't hold back my last gasp of exhale breath, as the passenger door slammed into the gate.

My head rolled, following my body, as it fell back into my chair limply, due to the aftermath of the hard bang, and slammed into the car window, and that was the last thing I remembered, before I blacked out.

***

**Oh dear. **


	34. Kellan POV

**A fun-besides the accident-cool Kellan POV for my friend, Tasha. : ) She loves Kellan Lutz very much. Lol. **

(Kellan's POV)

'You make me laugh, Tasha, seriously.' I commented between laughter as the credits came onto her widescreen television. I thought that she was absolutely wild; you didn't know what was coming next from her, or maybe that was just my own perspective of things.

Because every moment of the day was a laugh with her, and she kept me on my tip-toes. The only thing that remained the same was her movie enjoyment. That was obvious after we watched twilight for the third time today.

'You make me laugh.' She commented, before a giggle stopped her talking. I rolled my eyes at her in response. She was truly brilliant. She knew every word from the twilight mine, especially-I took note, happily-my lines.

'Do you want to go on guitar hero? You rock on drums!' I stood up, and began getting out the guitar for the guitar hero game.

'I suck on drums. If you want a half-decent band I think it's best if I go on guitar.' She replied; another giggle interrupting her words.

I rolled my eyes at her again, in response. She was always putting her down, when she was so awesome. Seriously, she was like the coolest, best friend a Guy could have. She truly was just…fucking awesome.

I heard a quiet bang from somewhere, and it sounded like it was outside. I looked up to Tasha, who looked just as confused as I was.

'I wonder what that noise was.' She pondered quietly as she stared out of the window for some clue about what the noise was.

'I don't know, but I think we should go and have a look.' She nodded her agreement with me, and followed me to the front door, where we both stared out of the window to see if there was anything outside.

We gasped at the same time as each other at the image in front of us. Michael's car was crashed into Tasha's locked gate from the outside, and in the car was Kristen…her head was tilted upwards, with bruises and cuts starting to reveal themselves on her face.

'Shit,' I mumbled under my breath. 'Tasha, come with me, and open the gates. She looks in a pretty bad way.' I shouted at her, and she nodded in response; her face was the definition of shock and worry. She looked so upset; as if she was about to cry her eyes out for her dearest friend. But this was no time to cry.

I slammed open the door, and broke into an automatic sprint, and I was already half way down the garden when the door slammed into the glass wall besides the glass door. I could hear Tasha following me, as I got to the gate.

I pressed open the buzzer, but it didn't work. I tried a couple more times, but the gate still refused to budge. I huffed in response, and jumped up on the gate, and climbed the gate carefully.

'Careful Kellan!' Tasha shouted, as she reached the gate too. I grinned at her, as she watched me, with her arms raised, as if she could actually manage to catch a fat heavyweight like me.

'Always am, baby.' I winked at her mischievously, before I climbed over the gate. I heard her tinkling laughter from behind me, making me happy. I loved her laughter.

I jumped from the gate as soon as I was close enough to the ground, and pushed the car out from the gate, so that I had room to open her door, and pull her out. I pulled open the wrecked car door, and un-clicked her seatbelt. Her phone vibrated in her pocket as I began to attempt to pull her out of the car. I pulled it out of the pocket, and held it to my right ear.

'Hello?' I asked down the phone, as I checked unconscious Kristen's pulse at her throat. Her pulse was shallow slightly.

'Kellan, is that you?' It was Robert. 'Where is Kristen?' He asked confused.

'Rob, I think you should come round now. Kristen's had a car accident, and it's really bad. She's hit her head pretty hard.'

'I'm on my way.' He promised, and it sounded as though he was already running, before the line went dead.

I picked her up, trying to be so careful with her fragile weight. She was so tiny, so fragile-looking in my strong, big arms. Tasha had already managed to pull open the gates, by the time that I had her safely in my arms.

Kristen grumbled incoherently under her small breathing, and I tucked her hair out of her face so that it wasn't in her mouth. 'Its ok sweetheart, we'll get you to hospital.' I promised her, as Tasha helped me carry her into the house; supporting her head with her own small hands.

We propped her onto the sofa carefully, and I rung for an ambulance before I sat next to her; holding her head up carefully, into my arms, just as Robert came flying through the front door.

'Where is she? I need to see her, is she okay? How badly injured is she?' I could hear him rambling on to Tasha anxiously, and I rolled my eyes in response. If he just got in here, he would see for himself how Kristen was.

'She's in there; calm down. Kellan's called an ambulance for her already.' She explained to him. I could hear them walk into the living room, and as soon as Robert got into the living room, he ran to Kristen.

'Oh my god, look at the state of her!' He yelled, as soon as he had reached her side. 'Oh god Kristen, why did you have to drive off like that!' He half-sobbed, half-screamed at her, as he buried his head into the right side of her neck.

I sighed, and manly smacked him on the back. 'I know man, I know.' I whispered; knowing that he could hear what I was saying perfectly well, but also knowing that he wouldn't respond properly to me yet.

'Please Kristen, wake up, please.' He begged her. His face came back up, and he kissed a short path up to her jaw. 'Please, god, I need to hear your voice so badly. I…love you so much.' He whispered distraught, as he kissed her once softly on her lips.

He took me away from my arms, and gathered her in his, leaving her on the sofa, as he hugged her to him. He ran his fingers through her knotted hair, and begged her to stay alive. I couldn't watch. I followed Tasha into the kitchen, where she broke down.

'Come on Tash; Kristen will be okay.' I promised her, as I held her into my arms. I'd never actually seen Tasha cry, but it was awful. I couldn't stand it.

'I'm just being silly.'

I snorted in response to her words. Yeah, she was crazy, hyper and loveable. But silly, she wasn't. 'You could never be silly.' I promised her, tucking a loose strand away behind her ear. She laughed once in response, without the humor.

'Now tell me…what do I have to do to see you smile again?' I asked her curiously, sounding truly desperate as I felt because I so wanted to see that smile that I loved.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' She attempted to brush it off, but this time I was going to refuse to let her drop it. I wanted to see her happy.

'Tell me what I can do to make you smile. Don't just brush it off.' I warned her, and the edge of her lips on the right side curved up a little. I grinned triumphantly. 'That's better.' I commented quietly, as I brushed two of my fingers over her lips.

She looked up to me, and giggled. I grinned wider, before I leaned my head down, and met her lips with my own. I can't exactly describe the reason for me doing it, but I did. I wanted to comfort her, but there was just something else too.

I don't know what it was, and I can't describe it correctly, but in that moment; I just wanted to do it. And she kissed me back softly, before gasping, and pulling away.

'Sorry Kellan,' she mumbled embarrassed, before she practically ran off back into the living room, where Rob was with Kristen.

Shit. I just kissed my very best friend…and there had been no excuse for it. And in that moment, I felt even more fucking stupid. How could I have just….kissed her? Oh god.

***


	35. Robert POV

(Robert POV)

I couldn't bear to see her like this; all wrapped up in them big, hospital duvets, while she laid flat out on the big hospital beds that was in the ambulance vans. She looked so small and fragile, all wrapped up.

I felt nothing but selfish guilt because this is what I had done to her. I may as well have been driving that car. I put her in here, and for that, I deserved all of the pain in the world. I was the most selfish creatures also, for thinking that I could just dump her, and not face the backlash of the awful consequences.

But I would stay by her side at hospital; never let her go, for as long as she would want me to stay by her side. Because I could never actually make myself leave her. I was a complete fool for thinking that I could.

The only place that I left her to go was to Seth's hospital room to tell him about what had happened, before I went back quickly to Kristen's bedside. She hadn't moved an inch of course, but I was panicking all the same. If it wasn't for the tubes and wires going in and out of her nose and hands,-as-well as the bruises and cuts on her face-; she would have truly looked as beautiful as an angel. But you could tell how ill she was.

She was so pale, so very fragile looking, as her thin body was locked up tightly underneath the mattress. I couldn't bear to see her so ill, but then I couldn't bear to look away from her either. Both situations caused me too much pain.

I could never let her go, not until she told me to leave. If she wanted me to leave, then I would, but until that moment; I would do what I wanted; be with her.

***

**Next Chapter…waking up. : )**


	36. Waking Up

(Kristen POV)

_Death is easy; peaceful. _

_Life is harder_.

My eyes took in a bright light shining down on me. I wasn't sure where I was, or what happened in the car accident exactly, but I knew I was dead. I ached everywhere, and I presumed that this was where I went to hell. But why?

What had I done wrong to deserve all of this pain as I died, and why did bright lights come with hell? It hurt my eyes.

''Kristen?'' Oh no, n, no, no. Please, don't say that _he_ died too. He couldn't have, could he? He was nowhere near the accident. ''Kristen, love?'' My Rob's voice called for me again. There was a shift of movement from somewhere or other…I could hear it.

And then he was there in front of my face, smiling down at me. He looked just the same as always; messy, bronzed; _Edward_ hair, those lovely blue-grey eyes that smoldered so perfectly, and that perfect, haunting, pale face.

Haunting, because we were obviously both dead. And I longed so badly to ask him what happened to him. Of course, I was happy that we were now together again, as I was so selfish, but I was always distraught about the fact that he was dead too. He had a life to live still, and a better one than mine.

''Rob?'' I asked, unsure. My voice was hoarse, it didn't sound like my own. I coughed, and miraculously I was allowed to do it. He smiled at me in relief, and nodded his head. ''Oh Rob.'' I sighed happily, and reached out to touch his face.

He felt exactly the same as he always did. His soft, glowing skin felt absolutely amazing underneath my tender fingertips. He leaned into my touch, as if we were alive, and sighed happily too in response.

But I had to do something first. I had to ask him why we were here. What he had done that was so bad to get into hell. If I went to hell then maybe it was for being so selfish and rude, but Rob? He had no flaw. And he didn't belong to burn in hell, like how I did. It wasn't fair!

''Rob,'' I sighed under my breath again, calling for him. He looked up at me again, and found my eyes, as he watched me closely. ''Why are you dead?'' I asked him, sounding as bewildered as I felt right now.

His face screwed up in confusion, as he took in my words, and now I was confused. he looked like he almost thought I was mad, like he didn't know what I was saying. But then his face turned back into recognition in a moment, realizing my words.

''You think we're both dead?'' He asked me, sounding slightly humorous. I nodded my head, not finding this situation at all funny, and feeling a little confused as to why he did find this funny somehow.

''Of course,'' I reasoned, nodding my head. He smiled down at me in response, as his hand brushed away a loose strand of hair on my forehead. ''We're not dead, love.'' He murmured gently, as his eyes travelled down my face, and took in my features, my confused expression, and the wires going in and out of my skin…

''You're in hospital; you had a pretty bad car accident. You're Mum has been calling you, and she told me to ring her as soon as you wake up, so that she can speak to you. She couldn't get a flight out to America, but you're Dad's here, but he's sat with Seth at the minute.'' He explained carefully to me, whispering the words softly.

His hands were putting me off, as they ran gently, softly at the top of my hair, removing loose strands from my clammy forward. ''But…if I'm not dead, and you're not dead…then…'' I trailed off, confusing myself even more.

He chuckled as I went back to being silent, and leaned down carefully, before pressing his lips very softly to my forehead. ''I hope you can forgive me…for letting you go like that.'' He begged quietly, as his lips brushed gently across my forehead.

''Oh Rob,'' I sighed, and pressed my hands gently into the back of his hair. I felt his lips turn up into a smile on my skin.

''Do you believe that you're not dead now? That we're together, in hospital.'' I nodded my head once lightly, and sighed again, in happiness. Somehow, things had worked out. We weren't dead, and I was still being given a chance to be with him, which was all I wanted.

''Hmm-mm,'' I mumbled back, making him chuckle. His sweet, minty breath was beyond dazzling on my skin. I could almost taste his delicious scent for myself. ''Oh Rob…I love you so much.'' Instantly, I froze in the bed; realizing what I had just said.

He forced his head away from me, and watched me carefully. ''I love you too Kristen, so much so.'' He admitted, before his lips found mine.

I gasped, and kissed him back with the force that I wanted, that I needed. The heart-meter machine went wild, but I ignored that.

I so desperately wanted this, to kiss him with what I felt for him; prove to him about just how much I loved him. I needed that, after I had taken so long to finally admit my feelings for him; that I was so desperately in love with him.

But finally, he forced himself to pull away from me. He grinned at me, before taking his seat next to my bed again, and taking my right hand in his own. ''Are we okay Kristen, please tell me we're okay?'' He begged me desperately.

I smiled at him, and nodded my head. ''We're more than okay, Rob.'' He grinned at me, and sighed in relief.

''Good, even if I don't deserve it.' He looked away then and frowned. I reached for him, and placed a hand under his chin, and turned his face, so that he was forced to look at me.

''What do you mean?'' I asked him, confused.

His eyes fell to the bed, and refused to meet my eyes as he spoke. ''I let you drive in the state you were in. And I should never have dumped you in the first place.'' I should have known that he would find a way to blame himself. How could anyone have stopped someone so determined to drive?

''You wouldn't have been able to stop me, trust me.'' I promised him, and his eyes finally met mine. 'You can't stop someone who had been so determined to drive.'' I explained, whilst my hands ran gently over his features.

''I love you.'' I promised him again, for the second time now. He smiled in response to the three words. ''I love you too Kristen.'' He promised, before his lips found mine again. ''I always will,'' he promised against my lips. ''Forever,'' he added once more, before his lips came crashing down hard onto mine.

***

**As I always say…ah but there's more. : ) There will be a follow-up to Ying-Yang called Forget The past, and the title is already up now. : ) **


End file.
